A Warrior's Death
by LoverWolfs1121
Summary: Humphrey and Kate were happily loving their lives since their marriage until tragedy struck, and Kate is shot by humans with an unknown drug. No one in the United pack seems to know anything about the drug and Kate's chances of living begin to dwindle. However when an unknown wolf appears, will her fate change? Requested by : ChaosFox60
1. Introduction

A Warrior's Death

Introduction

The cool wind blew into the den of a couple and hit the face of a grey male wolf. He opened his eyes and yawned, then raised his head and looked at his mate. She was beautiful with her golden fur and wore a smile when she sleeps. He considered himself as the luckiest omega in the world; he was able to marry the girl who he had a crush on since when he was small and able to change the pack law. He stared at her for a while, charmed by her beauty and a few seconds later, her eyes began to open, revealing her beautiful yellow eyes. She yawned and looked at her mate who was staring at her with a smile.

'Why are you staring at me like that, Humphrey?' She asked.

'Well, Kate, it's because you look so… beautiful when you sleep.' Humphrey said.

She smiled and gave him a kiss in the lips, then spoke.

'Anyways, good morning, my funny omega.'

'Good morning, my hot alpha.' Humphrey replied, still charmed by her beauty.

She giggled and stood up, stretching her muscles. Mating season was coming soon and she was looking forward to have pups with Humphrey, but haven't asked him ever since they got married. She watched as he got up and stretched his muscle and finally, she spoke.

'So, Humphrey.'

'Yes, my beautiful?' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Um, I was wondering…' She said nervously.

Humphrey raised an eyebrow at first, then made a surprised expression when she finish her sentence.

'If you want to have… pups?'

There was silence in the den and Kate began to worry if he's not willing to accept her request. He then spoke, breaking the silence.

'Sure. Why not.'

'Really?' Kate said, not believing in what she's hearing.

'Yeah. I love pups, but…' Humphrey said, lowering his head.

'What's wrong?' Kate asked in a worried tone.

'I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a father yet. And I don't want to see you in pain.' Humphrey said as he is able to imagine how painful she will be in when she's giving birth.

A tear flowed down from Humphrey's eyes and dripped to the ground. Kate raised his head with both of her paws and kissed him in the lips, then looked into his eyes and spoke.

'Don't worry, Humphrey. This is for us.'

Humphrey wiped his tears and hugged her tightly in his paws. She then spoke.

'Come on. Let's go and get something to eat.'

She felt a nod from Humphrey and they left the den, then headed towards the Hunting Ground where their prey are located. When they arrived, they found Garth and Lilly already having their breakfast on a Caribou and they turned their head towards them as they approaches.

'Good morning, Humphrey.' Garth said.

'Good morning, 'Barf'.' Humphrey joked.

Garth was not annoyed at all and is used to it instead as he knows that Humphrey is an Omega who loves to joke. Kate greeted her sister and hugged her.

'You two are up early.' Kate said with a smile.

'So were you and Humphrey.' Garth replied.

'Well, we gotta get going. I'm starving.' Humphrey said as he patted his grumbling tummy.

'We'll meet you back here.' Kate said.

'Okay.' Lilly said and watched as Humphrey and Kate walked into the forest.

Humphrey and Kate began to stalk a Caribou at first sight and pounced at it at the right moment. They twisted its neck open and it collapsed to the ground, dying instantly. Kate then spoke.

'Good job, Humphrey.'

'Well, I can't do it without you, my beautiful alp- Ow!' Humphrey shouted as he felt a sharp object poke his butt.

He turned around and found a dart, exactly the same as the dart that caused him to end up at Sawtooth National Park. He immediately pulled it out, but was too late as the tranquillizer has already taking effect on him. He began to walk dizzily and collapsed to the ground, falling into a deep sleep.

'Humphrey!' Kate shouted, then yelped when she felt a sharp object poke her butt.

He turned around and found herself also shot by a dart. She pulled it out and began to feel an effect on her body, but instead of feeling sleepy, she felt a heat in her body and stronger than before. She looked around and caught sight of the two Park Rangers at lightning speed, then chased after them. The two humans runned away with fright and Kate stopped her chase, then ran back to Humphrey. A few seconds later, Garth and Lilly arrived to find out what was happening.

'What happened?' Lilly asked, looking at Humphrey who was lying on the ground.

'Two humans appeared and shot us with a tranquillizing dart. Humphrey fell asleep, but I don't think the dart that shot me was a tranquillizer.' Kate said.

'What do you mean, Sis?' Lilly asked.

'I feel… stronger, faster and reacts at lightning speed, but I'm feeling really hot too.' Kate replied.

She then noticed Garth's blushing face and spoke.

'What's wrong, Garth?'

Lilly noticed the reason for Garth's blushing face and spoke.

'Sis, I think you're in… heat.'


	2. Chapter 1 : Unidentified Drug

Chapter 1 : Unidentified Drug

'What?!' Kate said in shock.

'Yeah… You're in heat, Kate.' Garth said shyly.

'But, it isn't mating season yet.' Kate said.

'I don't know, sis, but I think you should let Mom know immediately.

Kate then noticed that her body began to sweat more than she ever had and spoke.

'Okay. I'll eat up quick and once I'm done, could you two accompany me to Eve and Winston's den? You know, help me in dragging Humphrey?'

'Sure.' Garth said with a smile.

Garth and Lilly made a surprised expression as they watched how fast Kate feast on the Caribou; it isn't the way of normal wolves eat. She left half of the meat for Humphrey due to the tranquillizer that puts him into a deep sleep and denying him from having his breakfast. She let out a 'Burp' and placed her paw on her mouth.

'Sorry.' She said.

'Let's go. Garth, darling, could you lift Humphrey?' Lilly said.

'Sure, my beautiful Lilly.' Garth said and walked towards Humphrey.

He lifted him at ease and Kate brought the meat with her, then they headed towards their destination. As they passes by the wolves of their pack, many males stared at Kate with their eyes full of lust and it made Kate felt uncomfortable and wanted to reach her parents's den as fast as possible. When they arrived, they found Winston sitting outside the den, having a chat with Tony. They stopped and turned their heads towards them as they approaches.

'Hello, Garth and my two beautiful daught-' Winston stopped as he noticed what was unusual about his daughter and continued. 'Kate, are you… in heat?'

'Um, you could say that.' Kate said with an awkward smile.

'But it isn't mating season yet.' Tony said curiously.

'We know.' Lilly said.

'What happened to Humphrey?' Winston asked, looking at Humphrey who was lying on Garth's back, snoring really loudly.

'Two humans shot me and him with tranquillizing dart. Humphrey fell asleep, but I didn't and felt really hot and stronger instead.' Kate said.

'Hmm. Maybe yours isn't a tranquillizing dart. You better let your Mom know about this.' Winston said.

At that moment, Eve walked out of the den and greeted her daughter and son-in-law, then immediately noticed about Kate's strange heat-period and spoke.

'Kate. Are you in-'

She stopped when she saw Kate's nod and continued.

'But it isn't-'

She made another stop when Winston spoke.

'Yes.'

There was silence in between them for a few seconds, then Eve spoke.

'Come in, Kate. Let me check on you.'

Before Eve and Kate entered the den, Eve turned around and spoke in a gentle voice.

'If any of you males dare to enter this den when I'm checking on her, I will rip your head off and feed it to the bears.'

Tony, Winston and Garth widened their at such warning and Eve entered the den. After a few minutes of examination, Eve spoke.

'I don't know what this drug is, Kate. None of our pack ever experienced this before. But for now, keep yourself cool at all times. We might never know what this drug can do.'

'Okay. Thanks, Mom.' Kate said and was about to leave the den when Eve spoke.

'Oh, I almost forgot. Ask Humphrey to accompany you at all times. Our pack may be strong, but that doesn't mean there's no perverted wolves in it.'

'I can protect myself, Mom. Don't worry.' Kate said with a smile.

'But you know that's his responsibility, right? To protect you at all cost?' Eve replied with an eyebrow raised.

'He know, Mom.' Kate said and left the den.

She then thought of staying in the lake to release the heat off his body and was about to head towards her destination when Humphrey woke up. He opened his eyes and yawned, then looked at his mate sleepily.

'Oh, hey, Kate.' Humphrey said, then remembered that they were shot by dart and stood up immediately.

'Where are we?' He said in a panic, looking at his surroundings.

Garth, Tony and Winston laughed, then Kate spoke.

'We're still in Jasper, Humphrey.'

'Oh thank god. I thought we're-' Humphrey stopped as he noticed Kate's strange heat-period and made a surprised expression.

Kate rolled her eyes and spoke.

'Yes, I know I'm in heat and it's not mating season yet, so please stop staring at me like that.'

'How did you ended up like this? I thought you and I were shot by a tranquillizing dart.' Humphrey said curiously.

'Yours is, but mine isn't. I fought away the humans who tried to take us away.' Kate said.

'Are you hurt?' Humphrey asked in a worried tone, examining her paws, head and neck.

'No, I'm not hurt, Humphrey.' Kate replied with a smile.

'Oh, thank god.' Humphrey said and hugged her, then jumped away as he felt the intense heat in her and her large volume of sweat.

'Wow. You're really 'heated-up'.' He said.

'Yeah. I thought of going to the lake to cool myself down. Could you join me?' Kate asked.

'Of course, I will look after you. But, I need to carry my breakfast with me.' Humphrey said and picked up his meal, then mumbled. 'Okay. Let's go.'

Kate smiled and headed towards the lake with her mate. Once they arrived, she walked into the shallow water and sat down, submerging her whole body except her head. Humphrey sat beside her and ate his meal, chatting with her at the same time. Twenty minutes later, Humphrey spoke.

'Kate, I think we should stay on the land for around twenty minutes, then sit back into the water.'

'Why?' Kate asked curiously.

'Well, I ever tried swimming in the lake for a really long time, probably an hour and I had a really uncomfortable feeling on my skin. So to stop it from continuing, I stayed on land for around half an hour, then went back into the water. Trust me, it'll be worse if I didn't went back on land.' Humphrey explained.

'Okay, my clever omega.' Kate said with a smile.

Humphrey smiled and they went back on land for twenty minutes, then went back into the water. They repeated this till night time and they went back to their den. When they arrived, Kate lied down and felt curious when she saw Humphrey lying apart from her. Humphrey noticed and spoke.

'Your Mom says that you must stay cool at all times, so I can't sleep close to you.'

'But… I can't sleep without you close to me.' Kate said with a frown.

'Maybe this will help.' Humphrey said and placed his paw on hers. 'How do you feel?'

'Better.' Kate replied with a smile, then closed her eyes.

'Good night, Kate.' Humphrey said as he close his eyes.

'Good night, Humphrey.' Kate replied and they fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

**Hey guys! Just to let you know that I'll be updating late 'cause I'll be busy this week and at 14th, I'll be free and have time to write story for you guys. Yay! Anyway, as usual, hope you like this chapter so far and leave a review/favourite/follow. I means a lot to me and have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Rapist On The Run

Chapter 2 : Rapist On The Run

The sun rises from the mountains, its powerful light flowing up the green land infront of it like a wave of the sea. Kate began to open her eyes as the morning sunlight shone on her face and she raised her head. Humphrey was still asleep, but she strange sickness isn't cured yet. She was sweating a lot and it never stopped, creating an uncomfortable feeling for her. She then decided to go for a swim in the pond, but a question popped up in her mind. _What about her duties?_ She was suppose to make a morning patrol around the territory and hunt deers or Caribous for the pack after that. But she's pretty sure that in her current condition, it isn't possible for her to do anything except for relaxation. So she decided to stop by her parents den and ask for her father's permission to get a full day off before hunting for breakfast and have a pleasant swim by the pond. She got up and stretched her muscle, followed by a yawn, and began to nudge her mate.

'Wake up, Humphrey.' She said in a gentle tone.

Humphrey's eyelids began to scroll up and he yawned.

'Good morning, Kate.' He said, looking at her with a sleepy face.

'Do you mind following me to my parents den?'

'Sure. Anytime, Kate. I think the omegas can do their jobs without me around, right?'

'Should be. After all, they're omegas, just like you.'

'I'm a simple omega?' He said slowly.

She rolled her eyes and corrected her sentence.

'Special omega.'

Humphrey smiled and wagged his tail at such words. He got onto his feet immediately and stretched his muscle, followed by a yawn.

'I'm ready.' He said with his voice full of energy and they left the den.

They breathe in the fresh air as they stood outside the den with the bright light shining on their faces, showing that it's going to be another beautiful day. They began to head towards Winston and Eves den, and had a chat as they walk.

'So, how's that drug going?' Humphrey asked looking at her.

'Still the same.' She replied with a sigh.

'Don't worry, Kate. You'll be fine. Trust me, just rest and you'll be back into your healthy shape in no time.'

'I hope so. This sweat is annoying me.' She said, and they continued their walk in silence.

As they stroll into her parents den, Winston and Eve were already awake and was discussing about something important, but stopped and turned towards them as they approached.

'Morning, Kate, Humphrey.' Winston said with Eve saying the same.

'Morning, Dad, Mom.' Kate replied with a smile on her face while Humphrey said the same, but used sir and ma'am instead of Mom and Dad.

'What is it?' Winston asked looking at his daughter.

'Am I still going to do my duties?' She asked and Winston and Eve looked at each other before turning back to her.

'Actually, we were just discussing about that.' Winston replied.

'And we decided to relieve you from duty till this drug on you wears off.' Eve said with a sweet voice.

'Really?' Kate said, not believing her ears.

'Yes honey. But remember, you must rest and like your mother said before, keep your body cool at all cost.' Winston stated.

Kate hugged her parents tightly in her paws with her face lit up in excitement.

'Thanks Mom and Dad!'

'No problem, dear. Now, if you could let us go.' Winston said as he was running out of breath.

Kate noticed and let go of her parents immediately. She had completely forgotten that she grew stronger with this drug on.

'I'm sorry.' She said looking at her parents gasping for air.

'It's fine. Go and have fun.' Eve said in the middle of her gasps.

'What kind of drug is that?' Winston asked as his daughter and Humphrey left the den and recovered enough air for his lungs.

'I don't know, but it's really powerful.' Eve said, also recovered enough air.

She exited the den with excitement, but also sad at the same time. She is able to have all the time she wants to spend with Humphrey, but was disappointed that she almost strangled her parents to death. Humphrey noticed her disappointed looks and tried to cheer her up.

'What's wrong, Kate?'

A tear streamed from her beautiful eyes as she looked into his eyes.

'I almost strangled my parents, Humphrey.'

'Don't worry, they're fine. You didn't strangle them, Kate. It's normal when people got excited and hugs others really hard.' He said, calming her down as she lean her head on his chest.

She wiped off her tears and began to feel more comfortable with his presence, supporting her and keeping her from thinking negatively.

'Thank you, Humphrey.'

'No problem. I love you, Kate. And I will help you in everything.' He said as their muzzles touch.

She really was grateful that she had him as her mate; because of their journey back to Jasper from Idaho, their relationship advanced to a higher level and realized that they had feelings for each other. She would've been in deep pain if her parents didn't change the pack law, preventing her from howling with the wolf she truly loved. She smiled and kissed him passionately, feeling the taste of his tongue inside her mouth and hers inside his. Humphrey then backed away and looked into her yellow eyes.

'Let's go and get something to eat.'

Kate nodded and before they even started walking, a voice appeared from the entrance of the den.

'You don't have to.'

They turned around and found her parents sitting beside each other, staring at them with a smile. Kate and Humphrey awkwardly looked back at them and there was silence in between, but Kate finally speak.

'So… you've been here for the whole time?'

'Well, in the process of you two having a romantic time, yes.' Winston said.

Kate and Humphrey blushed bright red and her parents laughed.

'Hutch will be hunting for you, so you two can relax.' Winston continued.

At the exact moment, Hutch appeared and strolled towards them with a smile.

'Good morning sir, ma'am.' He said.

'Hutch, could you please hunt for Kate and Humphrey? She's not in the condition for any activities.' Winston asked.

'I understand. Right away sir.'

Hutch then turned around and left along with Kate and Humphrey, waving goodbyes to her parents from afar as they headed towards the feeding ground. When they arrived, Hutch climbed onto a higher ground and began to scan for prey. Finally, he caught sight of a nearby deer and leaped into the tall grass and advanced forward. Kate and Humphrey sat at where he was and watched as he stalked his prey, performing like a professional alpha. He stopped as he got close and waited for the moment to strike. Once the deer looked away, he immediately pounced out of his hiding spot and went for the kill. He gripped its neck tightly with his mouth and wait for it to stop resisting. He signaled them with his paw up to show his successful hunt and began to drag his kill back to the open. Kate and Humphrey climbed back down and helped Hutch drag his kill as he got closer and dropped it at where they wanted.

'Thanks Hutch.' Kate said with a smile.

'No problem.' Hutch replied with a smile and left them to attend his alpha duties.

They had a wonderful time together, talking about what they would name their pups when they are born and what would they be when they grow up, feasting on their food at the same time. The sun was high up in the middle of the sky, and it was already mid-day. They got up and began to head towards the pond to spend the rest of the day there. When they arrived, Kate stepped into the pond and submerged her whole body into the cool water, except for her head and neck while Humphrey stood infront of her.

'How may I help you, ma'am?' He said, acting as her servant.

She giggled and flowed with his act.

'I need you to sit beside me.' She said.

'Yes, ma'am.'

He stepped into the pond and submerged his body into the water beside her.

'Do you have anything else, ma'am?'

'Yes. This.' She said playfully and licked Humphrey's cheek.

'You can do that anytime, ma'am.' He replied with a smile.

'Even forever?' She asked.

'Yes, ma'am.'

She smiled and they decided to play a game that he invented, he explained that one of them will think of a wolf and the other will have to guess who that wolf is. Hints will be given by the thinker. Losers will have to spin their head around ten times and walk back to the pond without falling down. Kate started first.

'This wolf has grey fur and blue eyes.' She hinted.

Humphrey thought for a while and asked for more hints.

'This wolf is a male and he is an omega.'

Humphrey was still confused as there are lots of omegas with grey fur in the pack, but there are only a few of them has blue eyes, including him. He continued to ask for more hints.

'I met him when I was a pup and grew up with him.'

Humphrey immediately know that that wolf is him, but decided to not give the correct answer and wanted to make her laugh, since humour is in his blood.

'I gave up.' He lied.

'It's you, Humphrey!' She said, feeling happy that she won.

'Aw, dang it.' Humphrey said, pretending that he really doesn't know the answer.

'Okay, time for your punishment.' She said with a smile.

'Okay.' Humphrey said and walked out of the pond.

He stood a few inches away from the pond and began to spin in circles for ten times. Kate laughed as he began to walk towards the pond from left to right, and stopped and crossed his legs when he's about to fall. When he finally stood infront of the pond, he fell in and created a huge splash. Kate was still laughing at his act and gave him a lick on the cheek after he shook his head clear.

'My turn.' He said.

'Okay Humphrey. Bring it.' She replied, fully prepared for his hints.

'Here goes.'

He closed his eyes and began to think of a wolf. He finally arrived with one and looked back at her with a smile.

'Oh, this is a hard one.'

She made a curious look as Humphrey began to give her hints.

'This wolf is an alpha and she is a female.'

'Go on.' She said as she scavenged through her memories.

'She has yellow eyes and very strong and agile.'

'Mhm.'

'She is very hot.'

She eyed him and he smiled and continued to give hints.

'She is the strongest alpha and the most beautiful alpha I've ever seen in my whole life.'

Her face lit up as she finally know that that wolf is her, but decided to not spit it out and see what he's going to do with her, she has an excuse of being under the effect of a strange drug anyway.

'I don't know.' She lied.

'It's you, my beautiful Kate.' He said and rubbed his muzzle against hers.

She giggled and licked his cheek.

'All right, you got me.'

'Time for your punishment.' He said playfully.

'But, I can't do anything but rest, remember?'

'Ah, dang it. That's not fair.' He said.

'Will this be fair?' She said and gave him a kiss.

He smiled and wagged his tail, so as her.

'Mm, yeah that'll do.'

His face lit up as he remembered something and began to get up.

'I'll be right back.' He said and gave her a kiss before entering the forest.

She smiled and thought of where he's going to. Maybe he's getting her a bunch of flowers, or to get a stick to play a game where Kate is the owner and him as a dog, or something else. But she would never know so she cleared her head and continued to wait for his return. Footsteps began to appeared from a few meters away. As it got closer, she thought that it was Humphrey and looked at where it was coming from.

'Well, that was qui-'

She stopped as she saw the wolf that she expected to be was not Humphrey, but a perverted wolf named Alex. She knew him since alpha school and already know that he had eyes on her, but doesn't bother confessing to him that she doesn't like him due to his boastfulness. He stood infront of her and smiled.

'Hello, Kate.'

'What do you want, Alex?'

'Oh, you know, since you're in heat and your mate's not around, can we…' He said, looking at her beautiful golden body.

'No.' She stated.

'Why not? That omega is weak and unskilled. You don't like me, a handsome alpha with a muscular body?'

Kate was getting sick of his boast and got up.

'Get out of here, Alex.'

'Hm. Guess I'll just have to force you then.'

He began to pounce at her, trying to pin her down and get what he wanted. Fortunately, Kate is more agile and powerful at this stage under the effect of the drug and she kicked him in the belly as he pounced, sending him flying a few meters away from her and knock against a tree. He got up and was about to go for it again when he heard a nearby howl for help. He turned to his right and saw Humphrey howling to the pack. He looked back at Kate and expressed a grin.

'I'll be back for you, Kate.' He said and ran into the forest.

Humphrey and Kate watched as he ran off and Humphrey picked up her favourite flower on the ground and walked towards her. He placed it in her fur and made a worried expression.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Who is that guy anyway?'

'Oh, he's Alex, a boastful wolf who already laid eyes on me ever since we met at alpha school.'

'Will he really be back?'

'Hopefully not. Come and sit beside me, Humphrey.' She said as she sat back into the pond.

Humphrey did what he was told and a few minutes later, Winston, Eve, Garth, Lilly, Tony, Hutch and a few alphas appeared and ran towards the two love birds.

'Are you two alright? What's the howl for help?' Winston asked looking at his daughter.

'Alex was here, Dad.' Kate replied.

'Alex? That boastful wolf?' Garth asked and received a nod from her.

'Why is he here?' Winston asked curiously.

'He wanted to… mate with me. I denied so he tried to use force.'

'That monster!' Tony shouted in anger.

'Don't worry. I'm strong enough to handle him with this drug inside me.'

Winston turned towards Hutch and commanded.

'Hutch, send out a group of alphas and hunt Alex down now.'

'Yes sir.' He replied and left along with a few alphas.

'I will rip his guts out for those who tried to rape my daughter.' Eve snapped.

Winston was not surprised of her sentence at all, but somehow agreed to her action. He loved his daughters as much as his mate, and would protect them from harm at all cost. Winston turned back to his first daughter with a serious expression.

'Kate, if he ever comes back for you, let us know. I'll kill him if I have to. He broke the pack law, which sentence him to death.'

'I would be the first to kill him, Dad.' Kate replied and he smiled at her answer.

'Well, back to my duties. Wanna tag along, Lilly?' Garth asked looking at his mate.

'Sure.' She replied and left along with him.

They watched as the couple leave and turned back to Kate and Humphrey.

'Stay safe, you two.' Winston said.

'And have a good time.' Tony said and walked away along with Winston.

Eve walked towards the two leaders and turned around before catching up.

'Humphrey, you will protect my daughter, will you?' She asked in a lovely tone.

'Yes, ma'am. I will protect her with my life.' He replied with a salute.

Eve and Kate giggled at his behavior and she continued.

'Good. Enjoy your time now.'

She ran back to her mate and Tony, leaving only Humphrey and Kate still at the pond. They continued to play the usual game, Humphrey still pretending to lose to make her laugh and Kate giving him a kiss if she loses. They didn't forget about leaving the water for twenty minutes and their lunch and dinner; it was only some berries as Humphrey isn't capable of hunting. Time flies and the was already setting behind the mountains. The love couple headed back to their den and once they arrived, Humphrey and Kate curled themselves into a ball on the ground apart from each other, but their paws's what keeping them comfortable and knowing that they're still here for each other as Humphrey placed his on hers. They drifted into sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be another beautiful day. While at Winston and Eve's den, they were still not asleep and was discussing about something important.

'So, are we going to extend the time of the patrols? Just in case?' Eve asked in a worried tone.

'We should. This rapist from the Northern pack is extremely dangerous, stated by a messenger from that pack. We must make sure that he isn't here…'

* * *

**I'm finally back! I still have some assignments to do but my fingers just itch and the next few chapters kept circling in my mind. I actually tried to improve my writing skills in this chapter. Thank you for the supports so far and hope you enjoy this long chapter. As usual, please leave a review/follow/favourite. I really means a lot to me and have a good day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	4. Chapter 3 : Unknown Saviour

Chapter 3 : Unknown Savior

The morning sun rose from behind the mountains and revealed the territory of the United pack with its powerful light like spikes. It hits Kate's golden fur and made it glow, causing her to look beautiful as she sleeps. She began to open her eyes and groaned as she raised her head. It was another beautiful day in Jasper and she decided to make another trip to the pond, since its quiet and peaceful with the treetops providing shades to protect her from the bright sunlight. She got onto her feet and stretched her muscle, followed by a yawn, and turned towards her mate who was still asleep and nudged him several times.

'Wake up, honey.' She said in a gentle tone.

Humphrey began to groan and opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry and he blinked a few times before he's able to see her clearly.

'Oh, good morning, Kate.' He said sleepily.

'Wanna take a swim in the pond again?'

He got up and stretched his muscle, followed by a yawn, and looked back at her with a smile.

'Sure.'

She smiled and left the den along with him. They breathe in the fresh air produced by the green trees and the cool wind brushed through their fur.

'So, who's going to hunt for us? Unless you don't mind berries.' Humphrey asked as they walked.

'I don't know. Which would you prefer?' She asked looking back at him.

Humphrey thought for a while and preferred meat instead of berries, since it fills their tummies a lot more and taste better.

'Meat. Berries's a bit gross for me if eaten too much.' He said as he sticked his tongue out in disgust.

She giggled and leaned her body against his, wiping her sweat with his coat.

'Okay, Humphrey. Let's go and ask Garth or anyone else for help, since it's his day off today.'

They continued their conversation as they headed towards the feeding ground, he told her how disgusted he was when he ate lots of berries as a pup and she told him how her first taste on berries went and it was hilarious. They both laughed as they arrived and saw Garth and Lilly enjoying their time together while having their breakfast. They stopped and turned towards them as they approaches.

'Morning, Garth.' Humphrey greeted with a smile.

'Morning.' He replied with a smile.

'Morning sis.' Kate said and gave Lilly a hug.

'Morning.' She replied as they broke apart.

'So, why are you two here? You're in no condition to hunt, Kate.' Garth asked curiously.

'Which is why we're here.' Humphrey said.

'Could you help us hunt for food? I'm sorry if there's any inconvenience.' Kate said.

'Not at all.' Garth said with a smile and got up. 'I'll be right back.'

They watched as he entered the woods, and Kate and Humphrey sat the opposite side of Lilly to wait for Garth's return.

'So, how's it going with Garth?' Kate asked, starting the conversation.

'Not much. We only spend our time together after his duties.' Lilly replied.

'Well, looks like you'll be having a wonderful time today, since it's his day off.'

'Yeah.'

Lilly's face lit up as she remembered something and turned back to her sister and Humphrey.

'Do you know that the Moonlight Howl's two days from now?' She said in excitement.

'Oh yeah, I completely forgotten about it.' Kate replied as she slapped her forehead.

'I'll be howling with a handsome wolf on that day.' She said and winked at Humphrey.

He noticed and wagged his tail happily, and decided to participate in the act.

'And I'll be howling with someone very beautiful. I wonder if you know who she is.' He said, winking back at her and causing her to giggle.

'Maybe. I also wonder if you know who he is. We'll find out when that day comes.'

Humphrey remained silent and dived into his thoughts as the two sisters have a 'girl talk'. He began to remember the time when he howled with his crush which is his mate back at the train on the way back to Jasper. They had a clear view of the full moon with the clear lake showing their reflection. It was the moment that he would never forget, as they howled together they realized that their voices were a match which stands for their undying love for each other. The day of their marriage was also one of most beautiful moments in his memory. They walked towards each other and stood infront of the altar with the western and eastern pack watching them. They accepted each other's scent, nibbled each other's ears and finally, they rubbed their muzzle against each other. But they decided to add another procedure to the marriage, and that is a passionate kiss. Both packs howled at their successful marriage and celebrated during the Moonlight Howl. As that day arrived, they howled and expressed their pure love to all of the wolves around. He remembered as he stood infront of her under the moonlight and spoke in a light voice.

'I love you, Kate.'

'I love you too, Humphrey.' She replied softly and they kissed each other with full of passion.

These beautiful memories will be buried inside his head forever. He continued to browse his memories until he notice a paw waving infront of his eyes.

'Humphrey?'

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at her.

'What is it?' He asked curiously.

'What are you thinking? You've been staring at a tree for the whole time.'

'Oh. It was just about our beautiful moments together, so I'm really excited for the Moonlight Howl.'

She smiled and wagged her tail as she began to browse some in her memories too. She snapped out of it and looked back at him.

'Well, Garth's back. Care to lend a hand?'

'Of course.' He said with a grin on his face and noticed Garth's return from afar, dragging their meal towards them.

They ran towards him and gripped the back of the deer with their mouth and helped in dragging it to the open. Lilly was already done with her meal, leaving a pile of scraps and watched as Humphrey, Kate and her mate dropped the deer on the ground beside her.

'Thank you.' Kate said.

'No problem.' Garth replied, panting due to dragging the deer alone for most of the distance.

Humphrey ripped of one leg of the deer and offered it to Garth.

'No thanks. I'm already full anyway.' He replied.

'Are you sure? It taste really good.' Humphrey said sarcastically.

'No thanks. You can have it.'

'Okay.'

Humphrey dropped the leg beside the deer's body and sat down with Kate and began to eat. Garth sat beside Lilly and they talked about what they're going to do after this. Kate told them that she decided to take a swim at the pond again with her mate. Lilly was actually worried about Alex's appearance again and asked if they should be with her. She rejected and reminded them that the unknown drug running inside her bloodstream enhance her in everything and can take on any wolf. Garth on the other paw told them that he's going to teach Lilly on how to hunt and fight. As Humphrey heard about this, he decided to learn too, so that he won't be a liability to her anymore in hunting for food and protection. He told them about it and they widened their eyes as it was their first time hearing this from him.

'Really?' Kate asked.

'Yeah. If Lilly can do it, so can I.' He replied with a smile.

Kate was really happy for him to come to that decision. She won't be busy hunting for him while on duty, well, after this drug wears off. She licked his cheek and he wagged his tail happily.

'So, when are you going to train?' Kate asked.

'Well, anytime I want. The only thing that I lacked is a coach.' He said looking from her to Garth.

'I can teach two.' Garth said with a smile.

'Oh, no. I need a hot and beautiful alpha to teach me.' Humphrey said sarcastically as he made the shape of the female alpha's body in the air with his paws and they laughed.

'Would that be me?' Kate asked curiously as she clearly knows the answer.

'Hmm. Well, there's only one beautiful alpha in this pack, so yeah.' Humphrey said playfully and Kate gave him another lick on the cheek, causing him to wag his tail even more.

They continued their chat until the sun was in the middle of the sky, showing that it was already mid-day. Humphrey and Kate were finished with their meal and they said their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

Garth and Lilly entered the woods and he decided to let her do the basics like all alphas do before going for the advanced. He searched for an area further away from their prey and arrived at where he first taught her how to hunt, where she ended up failing and had a thin log broken in half over her whole body and made her looked like a turtle. Lilly also remembered this place and began to feel nervous. She placed her tail between her legs and back away. He noticed and turned towards her.

'What's wrong?' He asked in a worried tone.

'I'm not sure if I'm ready.' She replied nervously.

'Don't worry. Nobody's going to laugh at you, since no one's around. I'm here, and that's all that matters.' He said with a smile.

She finally felt a relief in her heart and she walked towards him. She leaned her head against his chest and they both wagged their tail with a smile on their face. She actually felt lonely and sad before as she was very shy to talk to anyone else except for Humphrey, her sister and parents. Ever since she met him back at the Moonlight Howl where he had a date with her sister and howled with him when her sister's missing, she felt a growth of bravery inside her and was no longer shy anymore with him beside her. She made a lot of friends as she followed Garth around the den ground, greeting them and have a wonderful chat with his friends with him inside the chat too. He was the only wolf that was able to make her break the bubble and be contact with social. He was everything to her and she was very happy to be his mate. Their eyes met and they kissed passionately before pulling apart.

'So, are you ready?' He asked.

'Yeah, I'm ready.' She replied as she gained bravery from him.

'See that two pinecones hanging right there?' He said, pointing at the two pinecones hanging on a thin branch of a tree.

'Yeah. Leap and grab it, right?' She said, still remembering her last training.

'Yeah. This time, focus on it. Only leap when you're ready.' Garth said as stood in a pounce position.

She followed and charged her hind legs while controlling where she wanted to leap with her front legs. Garth was already ready, since he's an alpha and already went through alpha school.

'I'll take the right while you take the left.'

'Got it.'

She was fully prepared and about to leap, but stopped when Garth leaped first and caught the pinecone easily. He stood on the other side and turned towards her. He dropped it on the ground and looked back at her.

'Focus, Lilly.'

She cleared all of the thoughts in her head and focused at the pinecone. She charged her hind legs with the right amount of power and she leaped. She caught it at ease and landed beside him with her legs still standing instead of rolling on the ground. Garth widened his eyes as he was amazed by her actions. She leaped like a true alpha and doesn't show any weakness on her face. She dropped the pinecone from her mouth and jumped around in joy for her success. She hugged Garth happily and wagged her tail faster than before.

'I did it, Garth!'

'You did very well, Lilly. You leaped like a real alpha. I'm surprised that your second try would be this successful.'

'Well, that's because I have a good coach.'

They broke apart and he began to teach her how to hunt. She began with crouching around the tree in circles to practice in not making any sound as she stalk her prey. He stood forward and corrected her mistakes when she made any, and sat back and watch as she continued her training. He was actually worried if she is able to take this without getting any injury. It would be painful for him to see if she injured her wrist or leg; he would feel a stab in his heart and guilt for hurting her. But since she did well in her first training and that is focusing, with the pinecone as her prey, he decided to remove these negative thoughts and proceed with the training, but he would test her again on focusing to make sure that she really mastered it. Lilly was actually enjoying this training; it was like a game to her. What makes it very interesting was every round that she make around the tree, she's able to see his handsome face and charming smile and it makes her want to circle continuously. Garth noticed how tired she was and decided that this was enough for today and teach her on his next day off, since it's her first day of training and doesn't want it to be too rough for her. She sat beside him panting in exhaust and smiled as their eyes met.

'I think this is good enough for today.' He said.

'Why?' She asked curiously.

'Well, today's your first day of training, and I don't want it to be too rough for you.' He replied in a worried tone.

She licked his cheek and was happy that he cared for her.

'Sure. Wanna play hide and seek?' She asked playfully.

'Why not.' He replied with a smile.

'Okay. You'll be the seeker while I hide. You can only count to thirty and cannot trace my scent with your nose.'

'Okay.' He said as he faced against a tree and began counting.

She immediately ran and searched for a good spot to hide. Fortunately, she caught sight of a hollow log nearby and crawled into it. He listened as he finished his countdown and began to hear footsteps. It disappeared as he passes by her hiding spot and she began to wonder, but was surprised when Garth looked down and screamed. She did the same and backed away from where his head is and crawled out of the den. She placed her paw on her chest as she almost had a heart attack, but they both laughed at how funny their expression was.

'How did you find me?' She asked while panting.

He pointed at the pawprints on the ground that leads to the log, she must've ran too hard that she left marks on the ground.

'Okay. I'll be the seeker and you'll hide.' She said playfully and faced against the tree.

Garth immediately searched for a place to hide and they continued with their game. While at the pond, Kate was still teaching Humphrey on how to crawl silently as he circled continuously around the pond she was sitting in. Like Lilly, he also thought of it was a game and enjoyed it as he spends his time with her. Kate smiled at how good his progress was and decided to let him rest for a few minutes. He collapsed on the ground with his legs spread after hearing her command and it made her laughed. He got up and sat beside her in the lake.

'I'm very proud of you, Humphrey. You did good.' She said.

'Well, that's because I have a hot and beautiful alpha as my coach.' He said and it made her giggle.

'What if it isn't?'

'Then I'm just going to lie on the ground and do nothing until lunch time comes.'

She gave him a lick on the cheek for his successful performance and he smiled. The treetops was doing its job keeping her cool and protect her from the powerful sunlight and the pond too to absorb heat from her body. Unfortunately, out of the woods appeared Alex with a grin on his face. They turned towards him and frowned as he was here for more trouble.

'Hello Kate.' He said after moments of silence.

'You're here to try my kick on your belly again, Alex?' She growled.

'Oh, I'm wondering if you'll be able to do that with my two muscular friends here.' He said and two muscular alphas appeared beside him.

Humphrey immediately howled for help and it alerted every wolf in the pack. Lilly stopped searching for Garth and instead shouted out his name.

'Garth! Garth!'

Garth leaped out of his hiding spot and ran towards her. As he slowly walked pass her, he looked into her eyes and made a frown.

'I know. Alex's back.'

She nodded and ran along with him towards the pond. Winston and Eve heard the howl too and ran out of their den.

'Alex's back.' Eve said as she ran beside her mate.

'I know, but it may be the perverted wolf from the Northern pack too. We must be quick.' Winston replied and they ran at top speed along with Hutch and a few alphas behind them.

'Shut him up, boys.' Alex said and one of his friends walked towards Humphrey and knocked him out cold.

'Humphrey!' Kate screamed as she looked at her mate lying on the ground.

She turned back at Alex who was wearing a perverted grin and tried to pounce at him, but was pinned down by the two muscular alphas. Her belly was facing upwards and her bottom was facing towards him. He smiled and positioned upright infront of her. She tried to struggle, but with no luck.

'If I'm going to die, I'll rape and kill you first before that happens.' He said in a gentle tone.

She began to give up as she has no way to break free from the two alphas's humongous strength that outmatches the drug inside her. Just when she's about to close her eyes and meet her fate, she saw a black figure above them that has the silhouette of a wolf and noticed him hitting the neck and back of the two alphas that was pinning her legs with his paw at lightning speed and stood behind Alex.

'Let the fun begi-' His sentence was cut off when he felt a sharp object on his neck and his penis.

His body froze and he noticed that his friends collapsed to the ground like statues, unable to move a single muscle. He's even more frightened when he heard a male voice beside his ear.

'Uh-uh-uh.'

Kate got up immediately and was amazed by this wolf's lightning speed and strength.

'Who are you?' She asked curiously.

But her savior only made a grin back at her and focused on Alex as his victim…

* * *

**Well, here it is. Sorry to leave you hanging. This chapter's pretty much filled, so looks like you'll have to find out who this wolf is in the next chapter. My holiday's coming up soon, so I'll have enough time to write. Thank you for the support so far and I'm really happy to see new reviews. Hope you like this chapter and as always, please leave a review/follow/favourite. I means a lot to me and have a good day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	5. Chapter 4 : Kate's Doctor

Chapter 4 : Kate's Doctor

'Are you alright, miss?' Kate's savior called out.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you.' Kate replied in relief that he was on time to save her from them.

'No problem. Now, what should we do about this dirty mutt here?' He said as he re-adjust his claw on Alex's neck and penis which make him tremble.

'Please. Don't kill me.' Alex begged.

'Let's wait till my pack arrives. They'll take care of this, so do I.' Kate replied.

'I believe that I've heard you said you would rape and kill this beautiful miss here before getting killed, am I right?' He asked as if he's interested in killing him.

'Yes, you did. Now please let me go?' Alex said in fear.

'Of course not. This is getting pretty interesting.'

Kate immediately remembered that Humphrey was knocked out cold and ran towards him. She began to shake him awake but with no luck.

'Is he okay?'

'Yeah. He's only knocked out cold.' She replied and licked Humphrey's injured face.

She looked at the two muscular alphas who were lying on the ground and wondered why aren't they moving a muscle. Is it due to what her savior did, hitting them by the neck and the back? She sat beside Humphrey and waited for her pack's arrival. When they arrived, she ran towards her parents and hugged them. Her parents looked at her with relief as they broke apart.

'Are you okay honey?' Eve asked in a worried tone.

'Yeah. I'm fine Mom. Thanks to this sir here.' Kate replied and pointed at the male wolf who was keeping Alex standing in the same position she remembered when she moved away from him.

They were all surprised to see how this unknown wolf looks like from the side. His coat was grey with a white underbelly and has yellow eyes with a muscular body and beautiful mane. Eve, Winston, Tony, Garth, Lilly and Kate walked towards where Humphrey was lying and sat infront of Alex. They noticed the two alphas who were lying on the ground like a statue and began to wonder.

'These are members of my pack. What are they doing here?' Tony asked curiously.

'They worked with Alex and hold me down while Alex tries to rape me. Luckily, this wolf appeared and somehow did something that made them stayed like this and stopped Alex before he started.' Kate replied with a smile.

'What is your name, sir?' Winston asked standing forward with honour as he's speaking to the person who rescued his daughter.

'Name's Rex, sir. You can know everything about me once we're done dealing with this mutt.' He replied.

'Ah, yes. Hello Alex. I see what you tried to do to my beautiful daughter.' Eve said in a lovely as she walked towards him, but he knows the consequences for his actions.

'So, Mom. You were saying to rip his guts out?' Kate said, reminding her what she said before and causing Alex's eyes to widen in fear.

'Yes, my beautiful daughter. How could I forget?' Eve said with an evil grin as she looked at him.

'Well, in that case, would you ladies want me to make your job easier?' Rex said in a pleasant tone.

'You're going to kill them for us?' Kate asked curiously.

'No, of course not. He's going to start running once I let go of him, so I'm going to do the same thing as to the two alpha wolves.'

He let go of him and hit his legs at top speed and Alex collapsed to the ground. They were surprised to find Alex unable to move his legs except for his mouth.

'What did you do to me?' Alex shouted in fear.

'Oh, I just blocked your arteries on your legs so you won't be able to run.' He replied and stretched his paw muscles.

Eve was surprised that he has the knowledge of a healer and knows how to take advantage of it. She putted those aside and continued to focus on this fugitive.

'Enjoy your time, ladies.' Rex said with a smile.

'Oh, we will.' Eve said staring down at Alex who was still trying to move his legs.

'No. No!'

Eve ripped his belly open and he screamed as she began to rip everything out of him. All of the wolves who were present watched in horror and Eve proceed with her rage, some looked away and some vomited their lunch. Rex was still watching, showing no signs of disgust or fear like an experienced healer. Finally, Kate stood behind Alex's head and slit his throat, ending the madness. Eve looked at her and dropped Alex's intestines out of her mouth and made a curious expression.

'What's wrong, dear?' She asked.

'I said that I'm gonna be the first to kill him first while you're done torturing him.' Kate replied.

'But I'm not done yet.' Eve said with a frown.

'Honey, I think you had enough. It's really gross for us to see.' Winston said as he covered his nose and stood beside her.

'Oh, alright. I don't know my limits anyway.' Eve said with a smile, fully satisfied with her job.

Rex walked towards Humphrey along with Kate beside him and watched as he checked his pulse. He turned towards her with a smile.

'He's fine. He'll wake up a few minutes later.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem. Do you need me to carry him to your den? I don't mind.'

'Sure.'

She watched as he lifted Humphrey's body onto his back at ease and as he passes by the two leaders, he shook their paw and smiled.

'You can see me at your daughter's den.' He said and received a nod from them.

'Um, what are we going to do with them?' Garth asked, pointing at the two muscular wolves lying on the ground.

'Take care of them, Hutch.' Winston said.

'Same punishment as Alex, sir?' Hutch asked.

'Yes. Anyone who tried to rape my daughter will be killed.' Winston growled.

'Yes sir.' He replied and watched as they left, leaving him and other alphas.

They followed him to Kate and Humphrey's den to learn more about Rex. When they entered the den, they watched as he sat Humphrey down gently on the soft ground and turned towards them.

'So, what do you wan-'

He stopped as he noticed Kate's sweaty coat and began to examine her, asking questions at the same time as he circled around her.

'How do you feel, miss?'  
'Just call me Kate.' Kate said with a smile.

'Okay, Kate. What are you feeling right now?'

'Nervous, about how you're circling around me and I'm feeling really hot.'

'Did you ever get shot by a dart?'

'Well, twice. The first was a tranquillizer which was long before, but the second, which is two days ago, makes me sweat more than before and become… in-heat.' She said as she lowered her head shyly.

'Have you been keeping yourself cool and not doing anything?'

'Yes.'

'I see. Very good.'

He stopped and turned towards Winston and Eve.

'And you're her parents, I presume?'

'Yes, we are. I am Winston, leader of the western pack, and this is my mate, Eve.'

'Ah, this is the United pack's territory. No wonder it's so big. This pack has been famous ever since it is united.'

'Really?' Winston asked curiously as he has no idea about this.

'Yeah, it is.'

He snapped out of guessing the other wolves and continued on his observation about Kate's condition.

'Anyways, do you know what's been happening to her?'

'Yes, we do. I relieve her from duty until the drug inside her wear off. My mate here is a healer.' Winston said, looking at her as she stood forward with pride.

'I noticed this as she came to me and asked her to relax as much as possible. Hopefully this drug won't last long.' Eve said with a smile.

'Unfortunately, this drug will last long.' Rex replied with a frown.

'What do you mean?' Eve asked curiously.

'This drug inside her is very strong and works really fast. If she's not treated with proper medication, there's a tendency for her to get mental disorder.'

All of the wolves widened their eyes in shock to hear Rex's theory. Chaos began to rumble in Kate's mind. Will this happen to her? Humphrey would be in despair if that happens. Eve stamped her foot on the ground and growled.

'You're lying!'

'It's true, Eve. Trust me, I'm an experienced healer who've seen all kinds of diseases.'

'Calm down honey.' Winston said as he patted her shoulder gently.

'What's the cure?' Garth asked in a worried tone.

'Relax and stay cool is the cure. Luckily, you've already started cooling your body down by staying in the water. Keep doing it, and you'll eventually be cured.'

'Sis!' Lilly cried and hugged her sister tightly.

Kate was crying from the inside of her heart. She doesn't want Humphrey and her family to see her talking and acting crazily all day if she fails to cure herself from this dangerous drug. She finally got a grip of herself and patted her little sister's back.

'It's okay, Lilly. I'll be fine.'

'How long will it last?' Winston asked in a worried tone.

'I can't tell, but it might wear off in a few weeks. We just have to be patient.'

'What is this drug called?' Kate asked.

Rex turned around and met her eyes.

'Heat-inducing drug.'

Kate widened her eyes as the name of the drug actually relates to what her condition is right now, feeling really hot and being in heat.

'Don't worry. I'll be here to assist you in any way that I can.'

'Thank you Rex.' Winston said happily.

'No problem. It's what a healer must do.'

'Anyways, could we know more about you?' Garth asked, starting what they came for.

'Sure.' Rex replied and they sat in a circle.

'I'm an lone alpha healer who's exiled from the Northern pack. I helped many wolves in every disease or sickness.'

'But you looks like an omega.' Tony said as he examined his face.

'No, I'm not.' He stated.

'Why were you banished?' Winston asked.

Rex made a frown and lowered his head, unable to speak. Winston noticed and began to wonder. Finally, he rose his head back up and looked back at him.

'I'm sorry, but I can't tell.'

'What's wrong?' Kate asked curiously.

'I'm sorry, but I just can't.'

They noticed a disappointed looks on his face and know that it was something that he's unable to spit it out, so they decided to change the topic.

'So, you said you're an experienced healer?' Eve asked.

'Yes.' Rex replied with his frown turned upside down.

'How many wolves did you cure at the Northern pack?'

'Hmm. I think every single one of them. I also know all kinds of medicine.'

She was amazed by his talent and was glad that he's here to look after her daughter when she has completely no clue on what drug it is. She was also amazed that he's able to disable the two muscular wolves and Alex's muscle back at the pond.

'Well, I think it's time for us to go. I have some matters to attend to.' Winston said as he got up with Tony and Eve.

'Thank you for being here, Rex. Take good care of my daughter.' Eve said in a delighted tone.

'I will, Eve.' Rex replied and they watched as they left the den.

'Where were you actually when my mate, Humphrey called for help?' Kate asked and he faced towards her.

'Well, I was passing by your pack's territory border until I heard the call. I immediately ran towards it to see if I could provide any assistance. Looks like I did.' He said with a smile.

'How did you, you know, disable them?' Lilly asked curiously and wanted to know more about him.

'Yeah. They lied on the ground like a statue, with their paws hanging up.' Garth said as he made a posture of the two alphas and it made the two sisters giggled.

'I know exactly where to hit to disable their muscle. The arteries, veins, nerves, stuff like that.' He replied with a smile.

'Could you try to disable my leg?' Garth asked in excitement.

Rex looked at him with an eyebrow raised as he walked towards him and faced his leg at him.

'Are you sure? 'Cause it's gonna hurt.'

'No pain will hurt me.' Garth said with his chest facing forward and winked at Lilly, showing his bravery to her.

She giggled and Rex and Kate rolled their eyes.

'Okay. You asked for it.'

He made three hits on some parts of his leg and Garth began to yelp in pain as he felt the failure of blood circulation in his leg.

'I told you.' Rex said with a frown. 'Had enough.'

Garth managed to nod his head and Rex stood up and hit different parts of his leg. Garth's face turned from pain to relaxed. He stood up and moved his leg, and was surprised that it's normal again.

'Would you like to try it again?'

Garth immediately shook his head and the girls laughed. Rex made a soft laughed and they continued their chat. Kate told him how long she's been sitting in the pond and Rex was impressed. A few minutes later, they heard a groan from behind Kate and Rex and they turned towards it. Kate stood up and walked towards Humphrey as he began to open his eyes. He looked at her and yawned.

'Hey Kate.'

He closed his eyes and was about to rest when he suddenly remembered what happened back at the pond and immediately stood up. He looked at her with a worried expression and hugged her tightly. Their eyes met and kissed passionately. Finally, they broke apart and he placed all of his attention on her.

'Are you okay, Kate?'

'I'm fine, Humphrey. Thanks to Rex here.' She said, pointing at Rex who was sitting infront of Garth and turned towards him.

'Hello Humphrey.' He said with a smile.

Humphrey walked towards him and sat beside him along with Kate. They shook each other's paw and smiled happily.

'So, how's that face doing?' Rex asked.

'Wait, let me check.' Humphrey said and touched his cheek and yelped immediately.

'Hmm. Just keep rubbing it and it'll be healed in a few days.' He said with a smile after he examined it.

'Thanks. By the way, thank you for saving my mate.' He replied.

'It's what I must do.'

'How did you take down three guys on your own anyway?'

They told him everything that happened; how Alex and the two alphas were punished, how Rex is able to disable their muscles and Rex's identity. Humphrey was shocked and surprised when they finished.

'Yeah. You were lucky that you're out cold to not see how Eve ripped out Alex's guts.' Garth said as sticked his tongue out in disgust.

'I am. I'm just glad that Rex's staying here to look after Kate till she's cured.' Humphrey said and rubbed his muzzle with hers.

'But if she doesn't, Humphrey. I hope you're prepared for the outcome.' Rex said with a frown.

'Why? What will happen?' He asked, completely no clue on the consequences.

'She'll get… mental disorder.' Lilly said and began to cry.

Humphrey felt his heart sank as he heard the words out of Lilly's mouth. So Kate's been dealing with a dangerous drug all along and he doesn't know it? What kind of mate is he? Guilt began to grow inside him and he lowered his head with tears flowing from his eyes. Kate noticed and hugged him. He hugged back and their eyes met.

'Don't worry, Humphrey. I'll be fine. Like you said, Rex is here to look after me.' She said in a gentle.

'But… how can I not know this all along? And I couldn't even protect you when Alex tried to rape you?'

'Which is why you train, Humphrey.' Rex said, stepping into the conversation of the two love birds. 'I will train you to fulfill your wish, and look after her at the same time. Will you accept my offer?'

'Yes.' Humphrey said immediately and wiped his tears.

Lilly lean her head on Garth's chest and he patted her shoulder gently.

'Calm down, Lilly. Everything's going to be fine.'

She looked into his eyes and kissed him passionately, feeling relaxed and calmed. The broke apart and smiled.

'Thank you Garth.' She said and laid her head on his shoulder.

'Your training will begin tomorrow. But, you two wouldn't mind if I stay here, right? So as your parents?' Rex asked.

'We won't, and I believe they won't too, since you saved me and would look after me.' Kate said with a smile.

'Good.'

'Why don't we head to the waterfall now? You know, now that the pond's not clean.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'Sure.' Rex said and they left the den.

As they walked through the den ground, they noticed as many female alphas and omegas look interested in Rex, but he doesn't mind and continued to walk.

'They're interested in you.' Humphrey said lightly beside him as they walk.

'Oh, I forgot to mention to you that I'm a lone wolf, so I won't take interest in these wolves.' Rex replied softly.

Humphrey was surprised of this and began to wonder, but he shook his head and they continued their journey silently. When they arrived, Rex was amazed by the beauty of the waterfall as they walked towards it and smiled.

'It's… beautiful.' He said.

'Wait till you get into the cool water.' Humphrey said with a smile.

Rex looked at the reflection of him on the water and was disrupted when the other four wolves jumped in. As usual, Kate sat with her whole body submerged and Humphrey sitting beside her. Garth got out of the water and shook himself dry.

'Are you guys hungry?' He asked.

'Somehow, yeah.' Humphrey said and the others nodded in agreement.

'I'll go and hunt. Be right back.' Garth said and gave Lilly a lick on the cheek.

'I'll go with you, in case you need a hand on dragging a deer back.' Rex said.

'Okay.' He replied and left along with Rex.

As they arrived at the feeding ground and entered the woods, Rex was still admiring how beautiful their pack's territory is and snapped out when Garth called out.

'Dude, are you coming?'

He looked back at him and smiled.

'Yeah. Sorry.'

They began to scan for any prey and spotted a deer nearby. They leaped into the tall grass and began to approach towards it slowly. They took their separate ways and Garth noticed that Rex was crawling faster than him. He was about to call him to move slower but was surprised to find him moving without any noise made. Usually at speed like that lots of noises would be made, but how he performed it made him look like a ghost. He watched as Rex stopped and waited for the chance to kill. When the deer looked towards his direction, Rex leaped and gripped its neck firmly in his mouth. A few seconds later, it stopped struggling and the hunt was a success. Garth came out of his hiding spot to congratulate him.

'Wow. I've never seen stealth like that. You were moving like a ghost, and you leaped at it face-to-face.'

'Well, let's just say, Practice makes Perfect.' He replied with a smile and turned towards the dead deer. 'Let's get this thing moving.'

'Okay.' Garth replied and he gripped the deer's neck while Rex gripped the deer's back and they began to drag it back to the waterfall.

When they arrived, the three wolves stopped what they were doing and turned towards them.

'You're back.' Humphrey said as they got closer.

'Yeah.' Garth said and dropped the deer infront of them.

As Rex pulled up his chest, he wasn't showing any sign of tired or pants, and that amazed them.

'Aren't you tired after dragging this for a really long time?' Garth asked panting.

'Nope. It's light and easy to drag.' Rex replied with a smile and they dropped their jaws.

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in.' Humphrey said, starting the feast.

'You can have most of the meat, Rex. Since you did the most work than me.' Garth said as they eat.

'It's fine. You guys can have it.' Rex said with a smile.

'Well, okay then.' He replied.

They enjoyed their day a lot as they played games and chat with each other. The sun fully sets and the silver moon rose into the night sky. After their dinner which was still done by Garth and Rex, they said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. When Kate, Humphrey and Rex arrived their den, they curled into a ball and Humphrey placed his paw on Kate's to make her comfortable. Rex smiled at such view and closed his eyes. Ten minutes later, Rex opened his eyes and began to get up slowly, trying not to wake the two love birds up. He wasn't asleep at all and was pretending the whole time. He walked out of the den and stared at the moon for the whole night as an event caused him to stay forever awake…

* * *

**So, Kate's saviour's name is Rex and has decided to look after her until she's cured. But it seems that something's bothering him and was kept as a secret. I wonder what it is? Well, I think you'll find out after the next chapter. I thank you again for the support and I'm really happy to see more reviews and favourites. As usual, please leave a review/follow/favourite. I means a lot to me and have a good day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121 **

**P.S : My holiday's coming soon,which is on the 14th. So I'll have plenty of time to write for you guys.**


	6. Chapter 5 : God Of Stealth

Chapter 5 : God Of Stealth

The sun began to reveal itself behind the mountains and illuminates the green land with its powerful light. It lightens up the den of two wolves and one of them, a golden furred wolf began to open her eyes as the daylight awake her. She groaned as she raised her head and look around her. Humphrey was still asleep, but Rex was nowhere to be seen. It was still early and Kate decided to continue her sleep, but it changed when she heard a sound of dragging and a scent of death. She got up and stretched her muscle, followed by a yawn, and left the den. As she turned towards the source of the sound at the steep road where they used to walk up the den, she was surprised to find Rex already awake and dragging a large deer at top speed. She sat down and watched as he dragged it up at ease and dropped it infront of her.

'You're up early.' She said with a smile.

'Yeah. Always do.' He replied with a grin. 'Is Humphrey awake yet?'

'We don't actually wake up this early.'

'I see. So, you're going back to bed?'

'No. I think I've had enough.'

'Well, eat up.'

'Have you eaten yet?' She asked as she began to eat.

'Yeah. A few rabbits that are easy to hunt.' He said, cleaning his paws by licking them.

He sat at the overhang where he has a clear view of the den grounds, the green forest and the mountains as it was poured by a ray of light.

'Your packs territory's beautiful.'

'Thank you. I loved this place, since it's where I grew up with Humphrey.'

'I believe you two had a romantic time here.'

'Yeah.'

'How did you two fell in love with each other anyway?' He asked as he walked towards her and sat at the opposite side.

'Well, it's a long story.' She said with a smile.

* * *

It all started when we were shot by tranquillizing darts and taken to Sawtooth National Park, Idaho. We eventually woke up and began to find our way back home. We've been through twist and turns together, and after receiving assistance from two kind birds, we ended up in a train back to Jasper. We had a wonderful time together on our way back, talking about what happened the past few days. I still remember every moment of it when he tried to confess his love to me.

'There's something-' Both of us said and looked away awkwardly.

'Please, you first.' He said.

'Humphrey, I just wanted to tell you, these past couple of days, they've been, kind of, fun. You've been, kind of, fun.' I said with a smile.

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Well, that's… That's great. I told you, we make a pretty good team.' He said with a grin.

'We do.'

'Okay. Well…'

He began to place his paws on top of each other continuously, showing his nervousness.

'No, no, no. Don't tell me. You have to go to the bathroom again.' I said with a smile.

'Why, do you see a truck stop? Heh, heh, heh.' He replied and silence descended upon us.

'I just wanted to tell you I… I…'

My mind began to think of what I'm expecting from his mouth, hoping that we have the same feeling for each other.

'I… I just wanted to tell you…'

Unfortunately, I turned towards the opening of the boxcar that they were in and caught sight of the two packs about to start a war at the valley. How foolish I was to not stop and let Humphrey finish his confession, but I don't have any other choice. It was either him or my family. I was very disappointed in my decision, leaping out of the boxcar and missed the word 'love' out of his mouth. Eventually, I told them that I would marry Garth and the two pack leaders were very happy about it, except for Humphrey. I noticed his disappointed looks that made my heart burn in pain. I cried in the middle of the night because of it. The next morning, he came to me before my wedding begins back at my parents den and I was shocked to hear what he told me.

'You're leaving Jasper?' I said and my heart broke into pieces.

'Yeah. You know, it's a lone wolf thing.' He replied with a forced smile.

'I know Humphrey, the fun-loving Omega, not Humphrey, the lone wolf.'

He turned away and stopped before the steep road down the den.

'So I'll be a fun-loving lone wolf.' He replied and walked away.

I began to tear up as I watched him walked away, every footstep counts every tears. Has he given up on our love? I felt guilty and hated myself for not telling him the truth that I loved him. During the wedding, all of the wolves watched as me and Garth accepted each other's scent and nibbled our ears, but I pulled away when we're about to rub our noses. My parents and the Eastern pack, Tony, looked at me curiously, so as Garth, and asked me about it. They stood in shock as I confessed that I'm in love with an omega, the wolf who walked away from me. Both packs began to argue and started a war. Unfortunately, it got worse when a stampede appeared and broke the fight, but began to stomp on anything infront of them. My father, Winston, and Tony were stucked down at the valley while the other wolves got safe at higher ground. Just when I thought that there's no more hope, Humphrey appeared and it already proven to me that he never gave up on our love. He helped me in rescuing the two troubled wolves and they safely stayed in cover under a log that me and Humphrey used to slide down the valley. But me and him began to crawl back to the leaders, a Caribou from the stampede knocked me out, leaving me in the open and allowing the Caribous to stomp on my weak body. Surprisingly, he stood on top of me and used his body as a shield to cover me. When I woke up, I found him sitting beside me and stared at me with a surprised expression. I got up slowly and smiled. Eventually, the two leaders decided to remove the law of alphas and omegas marrying each other and all of the wolves cheered. In the end, we're married and enjoying our wonderful time together.

* * *

'Wow. You two must've gone through a lot to be together.' Rex said as she finished her story.

'Yeah, we do.' She replied with a smile.

Kate was already done with her meal, leaving half of it in case Humphrey's awake early, and the sun was a quarter away to the middle of the sky. Footsteps began to appear from inside the den and a wolf walked out. They turned towards the entrance of the den and found Humphrey awake and smiling at them.

'Morning.' He said and yawned, and they greeted back.

'How's your sleep dear?' Kate asked.

'Good. Yours?'

'Same.'

He sat beside her and began to eat the rest of the meal.

'You two are up early.' He said.

'Not really. I was awaken by the sounds of dragging and the scent of blood.' She said, turning towards Rex.

'My apologies. Never knew I would make that much noise, although I can't keep the scent off.' Rex said.

'It's fine.' She replied.

'Well, we're going to the waterfall again.' Rex said and let out a deep breath.

'Yeah, as always. Why don't we play some games there?' She suggested and Humphrey's face lit up.

'Now that's my girl.' Humphrey said and she giggled.

Rex made a soft laugh and they heard footsteps from the steep dirt road beside the den. They turned towards it and found Lilly walking towards them with a smile.

'Hello.' She said and they replied the same thing.

'Why are you here sis?' Kate asked curiously.

'Well, it's kinda boring staying in the tall grass and Garth's on his duty, so I've decided to join you guys. To the waterfall again?' She asked and received a nod from them.

She sat beside her sister and they continued to chat till Humphrey's done with his meal. They got up and headed towards the waterfall, and when they arrived, Rex caught sight of something that he dropped his jaws. They stood beside him and found him staring at a red rose plant.

'Is this… red Rose?' He asked.

'Yeah. What's with it?' Humphrey asked.

'I've rarely seen it, but even when I do, it's only a little. But now right infront of me is a bunch of them.'

'Well, you want to see more, it's all over our territory.'

'Really?' He said, turning towards him.

'Yeah.' He replied with a smile.

'Oh thank you.'

Rex shaked Humphrey's paw with both paws happily and they felt strange about this. What does the rose mean to him anyway? Rex noticed his strange behavior and immediately let go of his hand and stood with his chest up. He sat infront of them and smiled.

'Well, let's play.' He said.

As usual, Kate sat in the cool water with her whole body submerged to release the heat inside her. She listened as the three wolves sat infront of her and talked about what they're going to play while she can be the spectator.

'So, what are we going to play?' Lilly asked, fully energetic for any games as she wagged her tail vigorously and jumped a few times.

'How about hide-and-seek?' Humphrey suggested and they nodded in agreement.

'So, who will be the seeker?' Rex asked and they all looked at him.

He rolled his eyes and they laughed.

'Okay. You ca-' Humphrey stopped when Rex continued it for him.

'You can only count to thirty and no sniffing is allowed. Am I right?'

They looked at him, surprised that he knows the rules of an omega game clearly unlike other alphas.

'How did you know these rules?' Humphrey asked curiously.

'Well, back in my pack, I watched the omegas play and overheard it.'

'Well, let's start. Start counting.'

Rex rolled his eyes and smiled as he faced close to a tree.

'This is going to be easy.' He said and started counting.

As the countdown begins, Humphrey and Lilly immediately moved and searched for a good hiding spot. Kate watched as Humphrey climbed a nearby tree that has a clear view of them and sat on a branch while Lilly entered the woods. They listened as the countdown comes to an end.

_3… 2… 1… _

Rex turned around and examined his surroundings. Kate was still in the cool water, watching him as he walked around. Kate almost screamed when Rex stood beside the tree where Humphrey was hiding and focused on him, hoping that her mate won't get caught. She noticed him expressing a grin and walked into the woods. Humphrey and her let out a breath of relief and he waved at her happily. A few seconds later, Kate watched in amazement as Rex walked out with Lilly beside her. He managed to find her in a matter of seconds, and that shocked her. Both of them stopped beside the tree where Humphrey was again and he waited.

'What is it?' Lilly asked curiously.

'Wait for it.' Rex said as he raised his paw.

Humphrey was curious about what he was waiting for, but soon found out when the branch that he sat on began to crack. He frowned as the branch broke and he fell to the ground, where he landed beside the two wolves.

'There you go.' Rex said and smiled at Humphrey. 'It's nice for you to drop in.'

Lilly laughed and Humphrey got up, giggling at the same time.

'That's a good one. How did you know that I'm on a tree?' He asked as they walked towards Kate.

'Instincts.' Rex replied as he tapped his paw on the side of his head.

'Wow. I've never seen a seeker who's able to find all hiders in a matter of seconds.' Kate said in amazement.

'Well you do now.' Rex replied with a smile.

'So, who'll be the seeker now? It's not going to be Rex again, I hid in a thick brush where nobody can see me, but he managed to find me.' Lilly said with a frown.

'I'll do it.' Humphrey said with a grin.

'Tell you what. You two can be the seeker and I'll be the hider.' Rex said and they dropped their jaw.

'You're joking, right?' Humphrey said after making a sarcastic laugh.

'No, I'm not.'

'Are you sure? This might be very easy.'

'Try me.'

'Okay.'

Kate knows that Rex isn't an ordinary alpha, judging by Garth's complement about his ghost stalking skills, dragging a deer or Caribou for long hours and up a steep slope without showing any tiredness and able to find both Humphrey and her sister in a matter of seconds. With these evidence, she's sure that he's going to be really hard to find as he's the master of stealth, so as all alphas. She watched as Humphrey and Lilly faced towards a tree and felt curious when Rex just crawled behind them instead of searching for a place to hide.

'What are you doing? You're sup-' She whispered, but dropped her jaw again when she saw something that she never seen before in her entire life.

When Humphrey and Lilly turned around, Rex dashed below them at top speed and stood behind them. How could they not notice, or heard the sound of a dash? She continued to watch in amazement as he avoided every line of sight of the two seekers. It went on for a few minutes, and the two seekers began to grow tired of hunting for him. They walked towards Kate and sat infront of her, with Rex still behind them, watching them silently.

'Wow. He's a good hider.' Lilly said, tired of walking around for the whole few minutes.

'Yeah. Well, let's see if he'll come out when we don't search for him.' Humphrey said, tired of what he's been doing with Lilly too.

Kate and Rex's eyes met and received a grin from him. He looked back at the two cheaters and began to edge his mouth closer to their ears.

'Wait for me to come out, eh?' He said and they jumped, causing Kate to giggle.

'Since when you're behind us?' Humphrey asked, rubbing his paw gently on his chest as he almost had a heart attack.

'Um, the whole time?' He replied and Humphrey and Lilly's jaw dropped.

They turned towards Kate to ensure that his answer's true.

'It's true. He's been behind you two the whole time.' Kate replied and their eyes widened.

'How did you do that?' Humphrey asked, looking back at him.

'I trained to be this silent.' Rex replied with a grin.

Kate now knows that he isn't a master of stealth, but a god instead. The ability of dashing past an opponent or two without being spotted is amazing, no wolves could ever do that unless you're swift and fast enough. She began to wonder who's his teacher, so that she could improve her skill to his level.

'Who taught you this, Rex?' She asked.

'Nobody. I learned it by myself.' He replied.

'Wow. That's amazing. We totally had no clue that you're behind us all the time.' Humphrey said in amazement.

'Thank you.'

'Let's rest for a while. All those walking made me tired.' Lilly said, sitting down beside her sister.

'Sure.' Humphrey said and sat the other side of Kate while Rex just sat infront of them.

'Are you guys ready for the Moonlight Howl tomorrow?' Lilly asked in excitement.

'Yeah.' Kate said and rubbed her muzzle with Humphrey's.

Rex looked at them curiously as he doesn't know what's 'Moonlight Howl'. The three western wolves noticed and decided to explain to him.

'It's when two love birds go to the Howling Rock at night and howl together at the moon. It's a usual event for our pack.' Lilly said with a smile.

Rex smiled back, but deep inside him, his heart was burning as it was somehow related to a dark secret that he kept deep inside. It began to cry as he recalled his past, every memory of it hurts. He managed to get rid of it and got his attention back at his friends.

'I see. It must be very romantic.' He said.

'Yeah. Don't your pack have events like this?' Humphrey asked.

'Actually, we do. And it's exactly the same as yours.'

'Really? Who's your 'howl' mate back then?'

Humphrey elbowed him in the ribs and he shows no sign of pain and lowers his head instead.

'No one…'

'What? How could no wolves like a muscular, skilled, and kind alpha like you?'

Rex was completely silent when he finished his sentence and they remembered that he doesn't want to talk about his past.

'I'm hungry. Don't we Humphrey?' Kate said, elbowing him in the ribs.

'Ouch.' Humphrey said softly and looked at her.

He caught sight of her serious glance at her and knows that she wanted to change the topic. He turned towards Rex and smiled.

'Uh, yeah.'

'Well, I'll be right back. Have fun.' Rex said and walked away silently.

They watched as he walked away sadly into the woods and the two sisters turned towards Humphrey who was looking at them awkwardly.

'What did I do?' He asked.

'You shouldn't say that, Humphrey.' Lilly said with a frown.

'Yeah. Can't you tell that he doesn't want to talk about his past when he lowers his head sadly?' Kate said and Humphrey frowned.

'I'm sorry. It's my bad.' He apologized.

They continued their chat about what they're going to do tomorrow while waiting for Rex's return with their meal. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of dragging and turned towards it, and received a shocking view. Rex was dragging a Caribou, with a deer on his back. He managed to balance it and drag the Caribou at the same time. They continue to watch in amazement as he drag it at top speed and dropped it infront of them.

'Here you go. Enjoy your meal.' He said with a smile, completely forgotten what they've talked about before he went hunting.

'How. Did. You. Do. That?' Kate said with her mouth wide open.

He laughed at their reaction and a grin spread across his mouth.

'I'm full of surprises, don't I?'

'Yep.' Humphrey replied.

'Well, eat up. I've already had a few rabbits in my tummy.' He said and patted his tummy.

They smiled and began to feast on their meal, having their conversation at the same time. Time flows like a river, and the sun sets behind the mountains, allowing the beautiful moon to take its place. They got up and said goodbyes before going their separate ways. Kate noticed that Rex harvested a rose before catching up to them and felt suspicious about it, but it ceased when they arrived at their den. They lied separately and curled up into a ball. Rex slept on one side of the den while Humphrey and Kate slept the other, and he watched as Humphrey placed his paw on hers, giving her comfort and they drifted to sleep. Rex placed the rose in his paws and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he peeked under his tail and noticed that the couple was already asleep. He got up slowly and gripped the rose with his mouth and walked out of the den silently. He sat at the overhang and dropped the rose infront of him. He looked at the beautiful moon whose light glimmered on his coat and smiled.

'I've finally found a bunch of roses for you, darling.' He said softly and admired the moon for the rest of the night…

* * *

**Finally! I took some time for me to think of what to write in this chapter, so thank you for your patience. So, does this means that Rex had a mate before? You'll find out in the next chapter. Anyways, my holiday has arrived and I have plenty of time for this. As usual, please leave a review/follow/favourite. It means a lot to me and have a good day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	7. Chapter 6 : The Dark Secret

Chapter 6 : The Dark Secret

The morning light poured across the green land as the sun rises behind the mountains and the moon sets. Kate began to open her eyes and groaned as she raised her head to look at her surroundings. As usual, she found Humphrey still asleep and Rex missing from his original place. Feeling that she had enough sleep, she got and stretched her muscle, followed by a yawn, and nudged her mate awake.

'Wake up, sleepy head.' She said in a lovely voice.

Humphrey began to open his eyes and groaned as he wiped his eyes with his paw and looked at her sleepily.

'Morning Kate.' He said.

'How's your sleep?'

'Good. How about you?' He said as he got onto his feet.

'Fine.'

He stretched his muscle and yawned and turned towards her with a smile on his face. He noticed Rex's absence and guessed that he's out to get breakfast for them.

'Usual place?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay. Let's go.' He said and they left the den.

As they exited the den, they found a dead Caribou already lying infront of their den without any signs of open wound or blood.

'Wow. He must've snapped its neck easily.' Humphrey said, patting the Caribou's head.

'Where is Rex?' Kate asked as she stood at the overhang and looked at the den grounds below.

'Maybe he's somewhere training, or dating some girls.' Humphrey joked.

'Maybe. But he said that he's a lone wolf.' Kate reasoned.

'Maybe he's lying. Anyways, let's eat and head towards the waterfall. He might be there waiting for us.' He said and they sat down and started to eat.

A few minutes later, Lilly appeared and walked towards them with a smile.

'Morning.' She said, and received the same greetings from them.

'Have you seen Rex anywhere?' Kate asked and Lilly shook her head.

'I haven't seen him around. Why?'

'Well, he's usually here to wait for us to wake up. I wonder where he is.' She said curiously.

Just when they're about to jump into more conclusions, Rex walked up the steep road beside the den and greeted with a smile.

'Where were you?' Humphrey asked.

'Oh, I went to your parents den just to discuss something important. Is there something wrong?' Rex said with an eyebrow raised.

'Nothing. Just wondering.' Kate said and continued to eat her meal.

'Looks like it's another beautiful day.' Rex said as he sat at the overhang and looked at the rising sun.

'Yeah, and it's a trip to the waterfall again.' Kate said after swallowing a chunk of minced meat in her mouth.

'It's time to train, Humphrey. Eat up as fast as you can, but not too fast or you'll upset your tummy.' Rex said with a smile.

'Yes sir.' Humphrey said with a salute gesture and the two sisters giggled.

'Good. I'll meet you at the waterfall.' Rex said as he stood up and walked towards the road down to the den grounds.

'Okay.'

They watched as he left and turned towards each other.

'I can't wait for tonight's Moonlight Howl. I've finally get to spend some romantic time with my macho alpha instead of waiting till his day off.' Lilly said in excitement.

'And I'm going to howl with my funny omega here.' Kate said as she rubbed her muzzle and body against Humphreys.

They continued their conversation with Humphrey and Kate eating their meal at the same time. Lilly told them about how Garth's amazed expression was when she told him that Rex could drag a Caribou and carry a deer on his back at the same time and she fanned herself with her tail, charmed by such strength. Kate and Humphrey laughed and felt disappointed that they couldn't see the hilarious expression themselves. A few minutes later, the couple were done with their meal, leaving scraps for flies to feed on, and they headed towards the waterfall. When they arrived, they caught sight of Rex sitting infront of the rose plant from a distance and as they got closer, they heard him singing with an amazing voice.

''_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_''

He stopped when their footsteps become louder and he turned towards them, and met their surprised expression.

'What's wrong?' He said with an eyebrow raised.

'That. Was. Amazing.' Humphrey said with his eyes widened and Lilly began to fan herself with her tail again.

'You heard it?' He asked and received a nod from them. 'Nah, it was nothing. Just singing for fun.'

'You should sing that during the Moonlight Howl.' Humphrey said and got elbowed in the rib by Kate.

'Ow!' He yelped and noticed Rex's frown.

'I'm sorry, but I don't sing in public.' He said sadly.

'Well, that's bad.' Kate said with a frown.

'Um, why don't we get into the water first before continuing our conversation?' Lilly said, breaking the sad moment.

They nodded and headed towards the cool water. Kate sat in the cool and refreshing water and Humphrey and Lilly were about to follow when Rex stopped them.

'I thought we're suppose to train?' Rex said, reminding Humphrey what he's suppose to do to protect Kate.

'Oh, right.' Humphrey said and turned towards him.

Rex looked from him to Lilly and smiled.

'Would you like to join us, um…' He said as she haven't introduced herself to her.

'Lilly.' She said happily.

'I see. What a lovely name.'

She felt her heart beating faster and she fanned herself with her tail again to cool herself off and Kate rolled her eyes.

'Okay. So, would you like to learn hunting first of combats?'

Humphrey and Lilly looked at each other and turned back to him, having the same idea in mind.

'Up to you, since you're our coach.' Humphrey said.

'Okay. Guess we'll go with hunting then. First, I'm gonna teach you about silent crawl.' He said as he faced his right side towards them and turned into a crawl position.

'Oh, Kate already taught me that.'

Rex eyed him and smiled. He stood upright and turned towards him.

'Well, let's see. Try to pounce at me from behind.' He said and faced away from them.

Humphrey did what Kate taught him and turned into his crawling position and began to move towards Rex. He stopped and waited for a few seconds and at the right moment, he pounced and tried to pin him down, but was side stepped and he landed on the ground.

'Very good. You performed well.'

Humphrey got up and rubbed his head as it was the first part of his body that landed on the ground and smiled at his excellent performance.

'But how did you know anyway, and you just side stepped it.' He said in amazement.

'Don't forget, instincts.' Rex said as he tapped one side of his head with his paw.

'What's so good with instincts anyway?'

Rex and Kate looked at him with their eyes widened except for Lilly as she was completely clueless too.

'Instinct is the most powerful ability in a wolf.' Kate said, breaking the silence and received a nod from Rex.

'Yes indeed. It allows us to sense anything coming right us, and once you're good at it, you're a.' Rex said and swiped his claw at a leaf gliding beside him, slicing it into four strips. 'highly-skilled wolf.'

They watched in amazement as he performed such a precise swipe without looking at the leaf. The four strips of sliced leaf landed on his paw and he smiled.

'I. Must. Learn that.' Humphrey said with his mouth wide open.

Rex laughed and looked at him with a grin.

'It takes time to master. I've trained around a year in order to arrive at this stage.' He said and their eyes widened.

'So you're sort of a higher ranked alpha?' Lilly said curiously.

'You can say that.'

'Teach me on how to master it, teacher.' Humphrey said, kneeling down infront of him and raised both paws towards him.

'Humphrey, you're begging.' Kate said awkwardly.

'I know. Sorry.'

Rex placed his paw on his shoulder and their eyes met.

'I can't teach you that, Humphrey. You'll have to master it yourself. Now, let's proceed with the training.'

They began with the silent crawl, but more into advanced like how Rex did his and next was the pounce for the kill. Lilly performed better than Humphrey as she was already trained by Garth on that session. They practiced this for long hours, and Rex decided that this was enough for today as tonight's their big and wonderful night.

'Okay. This is enough for today. You should get some rest for tonight.' Rex said, watching the sun as its about to set.

Humphrey and Lilly lied on the ground, exhausted after long hours of training without any rest. Lilly got up when her sister called out.

'Hey Sis, why don't we wash ourselves here?'

'Okay. But…' She said, looking at the two men present awkwardly.

'Um, do you two mind?' Kate called out.

'Sure. I'll meet you at our den, darling.' Humphrey said and blowed her a kiss before leaving along with Rex.

'So, where should we take a shower?' Humphrey asked as they walk.

'The pond's free.' Rex said, looking back at him.

'Oh yeah, but… Is Alex's body gone?'

'Yeah. Eve told me that they've dumped it somewhere else instead of burying it, you know, since he tried to rape Kate, her daughter and your mate.'

'Glad to hear that. I just hope that I will grow stronger as fast as possible to be able to protect her.'

Their conversation was interrupted when Garth appeared infront of them, walking with a smile on his face.

'Hello gents.' He said and they greeted back.

'Where are you heading?' Rex asked.

'Back to my den, to see how Lilly's doing.'

'Well, she's with Kate at the waterfall, taking a bath. We're doing the same thing at the pond. Wanna join the crew?' Humphrey asked.

'Sure.' He replied and they headed towards the pond.

'So, how did your duty go?' Humphrey asked.

'As usual, but it's kinda boring without anyone to talk with, as we're too busy scouting the territory.'

'Well that's disappointing. Rex actually showed us some of his skills and taught me about it.'

'Really?' Garth said, looking at Rex with a smile.

'Yeah. Humphrey and Lilly did well in the training, but I decided to make it short since you guys have a big night.' He replied.

'Thank you for teaching my mate, Rex.'

'No problem. I teach any wolves who's willing to learn.'

They continued their conversation till they arrived at the pond. There was no sign of blood or bodies, and the water glitters under the silver moonlight. They got in and began to wash themselves up quick so that they could see their mate again, except for Rex. Humphrey and Garth got out first and shook themselves dry and Rex followed after a few minutes when they were brushing their fur. As Rex shook his body, they were amazed at how handsome he is as he brushed his mane and coat.

'Woah. What's with the charming actions, Rex? We're not gays.' Humphrey joked as Rex's coat glows under the moonlight and Garth laughed.

'Well, I'm just tidying myself up.' Rex said as he continued to brush his coat.

'I bet tons of girls would fall for you and faints at first sight.'

Garth nodded in agreement and Rex made a soft laugh.

'Well I hope that won't happen.' He said with a smile.

'Come on, let's go and check on the girls.' Garth said and they stopped when they heard another voice behind them.

'Do you mean us?'

They turned around and found Lilly and Kate already done with a flower placed in their fur and their eyes widened when they saw Rex's handsome looks and Lilly leaned against her sister's body.

'Wow.' She said.

'Um, you're not going to the Moonlight Howl, are you?' Kate asked awkwardly.

'Well, yes. But not to 'howl' with anyone, but to take a look at the beauty of it and I'll be back at the waterfall.' He replied.

'What are you going to do at the waterfall?' Lilly asked.

'Training.'

'I see. Well, let's move handsomes.' Kate said and they began to walk towards the Howling Rock.

Rex was amazed by how tall and beautiful the rock was when they arrived, and they began to head up to the peak. All wolves turned towards them as they passes by, but the wolf who caught all of the female's attention was Rex who was dressed handsomely tonight. Humphrey's group, Salty, Shakey and Mooch were there, and they watched as Rex walked pass them with a smile.

'Woah. How I wish I could be that muscular and handsome.' Shakey said in amazement.

'Yeah.' Mooch said in agreement.

'Come on guys. We can still get girls without dressing up like that.' Salty said and received their nods in agreement.

They caught sight of four female wolves running past them and Salty decided to try his pick-up line again. As they're about to walk past him, he raised his paw and smiled.

'Hey.'

Unfortunately, he was ignored and the four female wolves ran past him without looking back. He watched as they run to the peak and realized that they were dying to meet Kate's doctor, Rex. Rex was following behind the two couples, and his eyes widened when four ladies walked beside him with a smile and their eyes full of lust.

'Hello handsome. My name is Candy.' The first wolf said.

'Name's Sweets.' The second wolf said.

'Reba.' The third wolf said.

'Janice.' The last wolf said.

'Okay… Do you need anything?' Rex asked awkwardly as he looked at them.

'Why are you here, handsome alpha?' Candy asked and giggled with Sweets.

'Well, just to take a view of this beautiful place. I hope you're enjoying your time here and found you true mate.'

'Oh, we do.' Sweets said, feeling hungry for his love.

Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly heard their conversation and made a soft laugh with each other as Rex's getting surrounded by girls due to his handsome looks and muscular body. They stopped when Candy lied infront of Rex all in a sudden and placed her paw on her forehead.

'I can't breathe. I need CPR.' She said, acting as if she's losing oxygen and Rex rolled his eyes.

'Is there something wrong with my eyes?' Sweets said, standing infront of him and staring close to his eyes.

'Could you give me a massage?' Reba said with her back facing against him.

'Could you give me an… inspection? You know what kind of inspection.' Janice said as she leaned her body against his and Rex's eyes widened.

'Um, look ladies. I know what you're trying to do, but sorry. I'm not here to howl with anyone. So I really appreciated for your love but no thanks. Have a good night.' He said and walked towards the two couples who were looking at him.

The four ladies looked at each other and wore a disappointed looks as they didn't get their handsome alpha. Rex stood infront of them and smiled.

'Lead the way.' He said and received a smile from them.

Finally, they arrived at the peak and had a good view of the wolves below, howling with their true loves. Rex watched and smiled and felt happy for them, as it reminded something to him about his past. He turned towards the two couples and decided to leave.

'Okay. See you back at the den.' Humphrey said happily and they waved and watched as Rex walked down the steep rocky road.

'Hope his training goes well.' Kate said, looking away from the rocky road and towards Humphrey.

'He doesn't have to. He's already a god.' Humphrey said with a smile. 'Come on. Let's get this romantic time starting.'

'We'll find another spot. See you two later.' Garth said and left along with Lilly as she lean her head against his chest.

Their romantic time was beautiful and everything went smoothly until a loud, long and sad howl rang the area and it caught the attention of all wolves. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other with a worried expression.

'That sounds like Rex.' Humphrey said.

'We should go and check on him.' Kate said and received a nod in agreement from him.

As they descend from their howling spot, they caught sight of Garth and Lilly and they walked towards them with a worried expression.

'We're coming.' Garth said.

'Okay. Let's go.' Kate said and began to lead the way.

'Nothing's wrong. Keep your howls up and your romance strong.' Humphrey said with a smile and they began to walk towards the waterfall.

'I hope he's okay. That howl was really sad and painful to hear.' Lilly said on their way to where Rex was training.

They caught sight of Rex sitting infront of the rose plant with his back facing towards them when they arrived and as they got closer, they heard his mysterious conversation with a rose in his paws.

'I remembered when I used to tell jokes to you and you always made that beautiful laugh and charming smile. How I wish you're here, so we could enjoy the beauty of the moon and howl together again. But now there's a female wolf named Kate who was shot with the same drug as yours, and I'm not going to let the consequences get to her. I love you, and I'll never forget you in my whole life, Rose.'

They caught sight of a shiny drip of tear fell from his eyes onto the rose and they stopped when Rex turned his head a little to one side and frowned.

'You heard my howl, didn't you?' He said.

'Yeah. What's wrong, Rex? Who's Rose?' Kate asked curiously and sat beside him.

The others followed and they sat infront of him. Rex wiped his tears and forced a smile at them.

'Would you like to know my past that I've been trying to avoid telling to everyone?'

'Um, we don't really need to hear if it's hard for you to say it.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'Nah, it's fine. I trust you guys, since you've been friendly to me for the past few days and you don't look like a bad person.'

'Okay then, but if you can't continue, let us know. We're here for you.' Lilly said and placed her paw on his with a smile.

'Thank you.' Rex said and let out a deep breath before starting his story with the rose still in his paws…

* * *

**I stopped at the wrong timing, didn't I? My apologies to keep you waiting; this takes some time for me to think and write of. Well, looks like Rex's finally going to tell them about his past back when he's in the Northern pack. Hope the next chapter isn't going to make you disappointed. Anyways, thanks for the support and I'm really happy to see how this going. As usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. I means a lot to me and have a wonderful and pleasant day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	8. Chapter 7 : The Beautiful Life of Rex

Chapter 7 : The Beautiful Life of Rex

* * *

Back at the Northern pack, my parents were the best healers in the pack, and have two sons, which is me and my brother. He was an alpha and to tell you the truth, I'm an omega, but you'll know why I lied when we get further into my past. I learned the art of medics and eventually, I grew up and became the same as my parents, and took their places as the pack's healer. My brother, Lex, became the commander of the wolves and assistant of the leader of the pack, Aren. Even though we were really busy with our work, we still maintain contact with each other and spend our time together when we have any spare time. During my working hours at my den, researching about other plants that can be used as medicine, it was that moment when I met the lover of my life, which is Aren's daughter, Rose. It was my second time seeing her; the first time was when I caught sight of her playing with her friends when we were pups and I mostly stayed indoors watching how my parents treat our pack wolves's injuries. She was beautiful, and my heart rate beats faster than ever when she entered my den.

'Hello, sir.' She asked as it was the first time that we met.

'Uh, hello. May I know your name?' I asked with a smile after awaking from my sudden daydream about my future life with her.

'Rose, Aren's daughter.' She replied.

'Ah, hot-shot's daughter, eh?' I joked and received a smile from her. 'Name's Rex.'

'Nice to meet you, Rex.' She said and shook her paw with mine.

Her eyes were golden and her coat was cream white. She looks like an angel who descended from heaven to find her true love. Our eyes met and she giggled as I couldn't snap out of her beauty.

'Could you check on my paw? It kinda hurt after my morning hunt today.' She said with a frown.

'Oh, sure.' I said, finally managed to snap out.

I examined her paw and found a small wooden splint sticked into it and I looked back at her with a smile.

'Oh, it's nothing. Just a splint. Let me help you get it out, but it might hurt a little.'

I gently used my claws to pinch the splint and plucked it out and she let out a small yelp. I threw it aside and smiled back at her.

'There you go. All better.'

'Thank you.' She replied and turned back before leaving the den. 'You know, you're the first charming wolf that I've ever seen in this pack.'

She winked and left the den and I felt my heart stopped beating. Does that mean that she's in love with me? I jumped around for a couple of minutes until collapsing to the ground in exhaust. The next morning sun arrives, and as I arrived at the feeding grounds, I caught sight of her being disturbed by a bunch of boys and decided to check it out. Turns out that they were forcing her to accept one of them as her boyfriend and I rolled my eyes at such situation and decided to step in.

'Get away from her.' I shouted.

They stopped and turned towards me with an angry face, and I immediately recognized that they were the bad and selfish alphas who bullies the omegas. I also noticed that Rose was crying, which made my heart burn in eternal flames.

'Well who it is, the famous healer omega.' The most bossy alpha and leader of the group, Billy said.

'Aren't you guys afraid of Aren knowing this?' I asked and they laughed.

'What can that old fool do? We can take him down easily since we're half the number of his alphas.'

He was right, Aren's alpha wolves were only twelve, and they're six strong and muscular wolves who can overpower the other half who aren't as strong as them.

'Leave. Her. Alone.' I snapped angrily.

My eyes met Rose's and it told me that I was sending myself to death, but I must help her, my crush on her's preventing me from quitting.

'What are you going to do, Rex? You're just a weak omega who only knows to heal others. You don't know anything about combats.'

What he said was also true, I've never been into alpha school and never fought anyone before because I'm very friendly, but now his selfishness ignites the very first fire in my heart, and his arrogance pours oil over it. If you can't overpower him, outsmart him. I may not be good in swiping my claws at them, but I can dodge and use my knowledge of blood circulation on their body to my advantage. Billy's boys were about to run for me, but was stopped by their gang leader.

'Let me handle this weakling.' He said.

They watched as we circled around each other, his face was full of anger while mine was calm as I was searching for the best spot to paralyze. Rose watched me from behind a tree with her eyes widened as she thought that I'm surely dead fighting against a muscular alpha. That's when she was wrong. Billy leaped and tried to scratch my face, but I side-stepped it swiftly and hit the artery in his paw. He landed on the ground and yelped when he placed pressure on the paw that I've hit. I was amazed by my hidden strength and I looked at my paws. He looked back at me with anger.

'What did you do to me?

I shrugged with an innocent face and heard a soft giggle from Rose. Billy roared and pounced at me, but I decided to end this fight by making another side-step and hit the arteries of his hind legs. He landed on the ground and unable to stand, his legs standing upright. His gang looked from their leader to me who was stretching my paw and I yelped as it was my first time hitting something hard.

'Alright, who's next?' I asked and they immediately ran away.

'Hey! Come back here cowards!' Billy roared.

Rose walked out of her hiding spot and stood infront of me.

'Thank you, Rex.' She said and gave a lick on my cheek.

I blushed and my heart beat shot up, surprised that she would do something like that to me. She noticed and giggled.

'So, what are we going to do with him?' She asked, looking at Billy.

'I think I have an idea.' I said with an evil grin.

We walked towards him and looked down with a smile. He looked back and began to whimper.

'So, am I still a weak omega?' I asked.

'No, you're not. You're scary!' He replied and Rose laughed.

'Will you ever disturb Rose again?'

'No, I won't.'

'I need a full confirmation and you must mean it.'

I slammed my paw into his tummy and he yelped in pain.

'Okay! Okay! I won't disturb her again!'

'Good.'

A few seconds later, Aren with his mate, Alexa and a few alphas ran towards them with a worried expression.

'What's with the yelling?' Aren asked.

They looked at Billy who was lying on the ground and turned towards Rose and I.

'What happened to him?' Alexa asked.

'Mom, Dad, he and his friends were bullying me when I was here to hunt for food. Luckily, Rex came and stopped them.' Rose replied.

'I paralyzed his legs so he's unable to move, ma'am.' I said with a salute and Rose giggled.

'I see. How did you do it?'

'Well, all I did was hitting the arteries in his legs like this and- ahh!' I said as I hit the artery on my left hind leg and I yelped when blood couldn't circulate through it.

'Are you okay?' Rose said as she leaned her body against mine to prevent me from falling.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Let me try to unblock it.'

I made a few hits on parts of my paralyzed leg and turned normal again. I circled around her and smiled.

'All better now.'

She smiled and turned towards her parents who were staring at Billy angrily.

'You'll be receiving a very heavy punishment, Billy.' Aren said and Billy whimpered.

'Please, let me move, Rex.' He said.

'Why should I? You're gonna make a run for it, as expectable.' I said and he made a frown.

'Do it, Rex. I'll take care of this mutt.' Aren snapped at Billy.

'Okay then.'

I made a few hits on his legs, same as how I did it on mine, and he's able to move again. He got up and shook my paw continuously.

'Oh, thank you. That pain was unbearable.' He said.

'I'll take you to your punishment.' Aren said and his alphas surrounded Billy as they left.

'Thank you, Rex. For saving my daughter.' Alexa said.

'It was what I must do, ma'am.' I said and made another salute and she laughed.

'I'll see you two later.'

She smiled and went to catch up with her mate, leaving me and Rose alone at the feeding ground. We look at each other and smiled.

'I guess he won't be bothering you anymore.' I said.

'Yeah, I hope so. How did you do that anyway? Is it something that you've learned from your parents?' She asked curiously.

'Uh, half of it. They didn't taught me about how to paralyze it, I figured it out myself.'

I looked at my paws and was still amazed about the hidden strength within it.

'But I never knew I could do that.'

'I'm glad that you can.' She said and placed her paw on my shoulder.

I smiled and at the same time, my tummy growled, so as hers and we laughed.

'Haven't hunt anything yet?' I asked and she nodded. 'Well, let's go.'

We began to search for any nearby prey and spotted a deer looking away from us. I sat on higher ground while I watch her dived into the tall grass. I was amazed that she crawled faster than any other wolves and she stopped when she's close to her prey. At the right moment, she pounced and grip its neck tightly with her mouth. The deer struggled, but gave up in the end and she snapped its neck. I ran towards her to congratulate her.

'Wow. That's amazing. You were like a ghost. How did you do that?' I asked.

'My parents taught me well. Would you like to learn?' She suggested.

'Sure, why not.'

We dragged the deer to the opening and panted heavily after dropping it.

'Well, time to eat some of those disgusting berries.' I said with my tongue sticking out in disgust and she laughed.

'Don't you like berries?' She asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Not really. I prefer meat.'

'Well, I can share this meat with you.' She said shyly.

My eyes widened when those words entered my ears. Was I dreaming? I slapped myself a few times and she made a curious expression. I noticed and smiled.

'Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering if I'm dreaming.'

'Why?' She said and began to move closer to me.

'Um, 'cause a beautiful girl like you would ask a guy like me to share your food, and it's quite… surprising.'

I blushed and she giggled. She moved her mouth close to my ear and whispered.

'Well, I like you.'

I felt my heart stopped when she said that, and a large smile spread across my face. She moved away and our eyes met.

'Really?' I asked and she nodded. 'Well, I also like you too.'

I scratched my head with my paw awkwardly and she smiled.

'Why don't we hang out after this? I have nothing to do anyway.' She said.

'Sure.' I replied and we ate our meal.

We enjoyed our conversation together while eating at the same time. She revealed to me that she loves to venture to other places and she was surprised when I told her that I have the same interest too. Eventually, we began to date for a long time. She always come to my den after her duties and we usually played at the pond. There was one time when my brother entered my den with her girlfriend that he's going to howl with for tonight's Moonlight Howl.

'Hey bro.' He greeted and gave me a hug.

'Hey man.' I greeted back and noticed a lady beside him. 'Well, who's this?'

'This is my beautiful girl, Rebecca.'

'Nice to meet you, Rex. Your brother always talk about you to me.' She said and shook my paw.

'Really? Well that's surprising. I never expected him to do that.' I replied.

'Well, we're going to the Moonlight Howl tonight. So, you're going with your gal?' Lex asked.

'Of course.' I said and at that moment, Rose walked in with a smile.

'Hello handsome. Hey Lex.' She said and gave me a lick on the cheek.

She turned towards Rebecca and her eyes widened.

'Rebecca? What are you doing here?' She asked curiously.

'Well, do you remember the macho alpha that I've talked about before?' Rebecca said.

'Oh, I remember. You've got a good lady, Lex.'

'I know.' Lex replied and rubbed his muzzle with his girlfriend.

'Wanna go and play, handsome?' Rose asked and wiped her tail under my chin.

'Well, sure. Not much patients came to me today anyway.' I replied and we left the den.

When we arrived, I decided that we should play hide-and-seek, a game that alphas are best in. Sadly, Rebecca's an alpha, so I'm the only omega who has a huge disadvantage in this.

'So, who's going to be the seeker?' I asked playfully as games and fun is written in my blood.

They looked at each other and turned towards me with looks that I completely understand what they had in mind.

'Fine. I'll be it.'

They smiled and watched as I faced towards a tree and began to count to ten. I closed my eyes and heard their footsteps as I count.

_3… 2… 1… _

I turned around and began to search. It was really hard, as they were masters of stealth and I'm just an ordinary wolf who only provides medical care. A few minutes later, I gave up and called them out.

'Guys! Come out! I gave up!'

Lex and Rebecca ran towards me, but Rose wasn't behind them.

'Where's Rose?' I asked.

'Turn around.' Lex said and I followed, but nothing happened.

'Where is she?' I asked again and they giggled.

Suddenly, I felt someone hugged me from behind and heard a laugh.

'I'm behind you the whole time, silly.' She said and my eyes widened.

'But. But how? You didn't leave any footprints or made any noise.'

'Another technique that I've created.'

'I gotta learn that.'

'Sure.'

She smiled and we continued to play our game.

'So, who's the seeker now?' I asked playfully.

'I'll be it.' Rose said raising her paw.

'Okay. You know the rules?' I asked.

'We already played this before, Rex.'

'Oh, right. Start counting.'

She faced towards the tree and as she begin the countdown, Rebecca, my brother and I immediately spring into action to find a good hiding spot. I climbed a tree nearby that has a clear view of her and sat on the branch and waited for her to finish.

_3… 2… 1… _

She turned around and began to examine her surroundings. She stopped by the tree where I was hiding and smiled and continued to search for us. A few minutes later, I heard Lex and Rebecca's voice from afar and began to grow louder.

'How did you know that both of us were hiding under a rock? It was the best hiding spot that I made.' He said.

'Well maybe you should dig a bit more deeper.' Rebecca suggested.

'That would make it difficult for us to climb out.'

'Where's Rex anyway?'

They stopped below the tree where I was hiding and my body began to shake and hoped that they won't find me and walk away. Strangely, Rose raised her paw and they understood what she meant, unlike me who understands nothing about hand signs. Sound of cracks began to appear beneath me and my eyes widened as the branch was beginning to break as it was unable to hold my weight no longer. Finally, it broke and I fell to the ground hard, landing beside her. She looked at me with a smile while Lex and Rebecca's eyes widened. I got up slowly as my muscles hurt after making full impact on the ground and turned towards her.

'Hello darling.' She said with a smile.

'So, you know that I've been hiding up there all along?' I asked curiously.

'Yep.'

'How?'

'Instincts.' She said as she pat one side of her head with her paw.

'Can you teach me?'

'Sorry, Rex. But I can't teach you that. It is only be mastered by yourself. I never knew you love to learn, and your progress on hunting lessons was excellent.'

'Well, that's because I have a good and hot coach.'

She laughed and licked my cheek and we continued to play till the sun begins to set. Lex and Rebecca left to take a bath somewhere else while Rose and I reserved the pond. We sat in the cool water and began to wash ourselves. As she walk out of the pond and shook herself dry, my jaw dropped at such beauty; her sexy body, charming eyes and beautiful fur which glowed under the moonlight and she swayed her hair back makes her look so attractive. She noticed my amazed expression and giggled.

'Come on handsome. You don't wanna be late.' She said happily.

'Okay.' I replied and got out of the water.

I shook myself dry and turned towards her who was already waiting and noticed something missing on her appearance, and remembered immediately once I caught sight of a nearby rose plant. I harvested one and returned to her. She watched as I placed it in her fur and smiled.

'Perfect.' I said.

'Thank you.' She said and gave me a kiss in the lips which made my heart beat rate shot up.

My face blushed bright red and she giggled.

'Come on. Let's go.' She said and leaned against me as we walked towards the Howling Rock in my pack's territory.

The rock was a large C-shaped clearing with a large pond in the middle and has a clear view of the silver moon. Rose and I usually take the highest spot and howl together. We sat and looked at each other with a smile.

'Well, are you ready?' I asked.

'Always.' She replied, and we howled.

Our howl was like songs of heaven and every wolf looked up at us with their eyes widened. We noticed and continued to howl. At that very moment after we pulled away, with the moon shining on our coats, I kneeled down and spoke a question that had been in my mind ever since our first date and it made her heart melt.

'Rose, will you marry me?'

Tears began to swell up in her eyes and I began my touching and truthful speech.

'I knew that we were a perfect match since the start, and our howl confirms it. I want to be the wolf who protects you, love you, and give you support whenever you need. I will give up my life for you, and I-' I stopped when she pounced at me and kiss me passionately in the lips.

She pulled away and our muzzle touched.

'I do, Rex.'

A big smile spread across my face and kissed her again. All of the wolves present cheered and clapped their paws at my successful wedding proposal. Surprisingly, Lex did the same thing to Rebecca too, and she said yes. In the end, we married so as Lex and Rebecca on the same wedding day and lived happily together. During our honeymoon, Rose and I decided to explore other places outside our pack territory's border and I brought some medicine just in case if any one of us got injured. We said our goodbyes and began our adventure. We decided not to have pups as they would be a load to our lives. The sun began to set as we travel, and we stopped under a tree. She sat beside me and smiled.

'Well, that was an awfully long trip to where we are now.' She said.

'Yeah. I'll hunt for us, darling. Just stay and rest till your handsome alpha return.' I replied and touched her cheek and she giggled.

'You really do look like an alpha, Rex. After all of the training that I gave you, you've grown muscular.'

'Thank you, but I'm still your fun-loving omega, right?'

'Yeah.'

'I'll be right back.' I said and gave her a kiss in the lips before leaving.

I made a quick hunt on a few rabbits due to her training on the ghost stalk and she smiled as I returned. I sat it down infront of her and we began to eat, but stopped when we heard a nearby sound.

'What is that? It sounds… amazing.' She said curiously.

'Let's check it out.' I said with a grin and we began to walk towards the beautiful sound.

We arrived infront of a human camp and we hid in a large thick bush while listening to the attractive sound coming out from a shining box. We looked at each other with a smile and began to memorize the words coming out from it. Once we're done, we returned to where our meal was left and continued to eat. During the next Moonlight Howl, we sang what we memorized and every wolf watched us with their eyes widened as we sang it perfectly. I still remember every word of it.

''_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._''

Every wolf clapped at such beautiful song and we kissed under the silver moonlight and we continued to live happily.

* * *

'Wow. Your life with Rose was wonderful.' Kate said.

They've been listening to Rex's story for around an hour and some of the wolves began to return to their den to sleep for the night. They were amazed by his voice when he sang the song that he once sang with his mate.

'Yeah.' Rex said in agreement and has a big smile on his face that they've never seen before for the past few days.

'But that doesn't explain how you were banished.' Humphrey said and Rex's smile faded away and was replaced by a frown.

'Well, our happiness ran out when something happened to Rebecca…'

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter isn't the sad part, but the next chapter is 'cause this is pretty much filled. Just to let you know that the next chapter might be long to update as my holiday's over and it's hard to write 'cause like I said, it's a sad chapter and it hurts my emotion as I'm writing in Rex's Point of View. As I said this for the seventh time, but I'm still gonna say it, thank you for the support and I'm glad that you like the story so far. As usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It means a lot to me and have a wonderful day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	9. Chapter 8 : Unforgivable

Chapter 8 : Unforgivable

Dark clouds formed above the dim sky, pouring heaving above us. Rose was now living with me in my den and she watched me as I continue my study on medicines. She sat beside me and was still amazed by lots of different kinds of harvested plants on one side of the den ever since she moved in.

'You harvest all of these by yourself?' She asked looking at me with a smile.

'Yep. They're all useful for any illness or injuries.' I replied looking back at her.

'But, is there a cure for my heart?'

She leaned closer to me and rubbed her muzzle against mine and I smiled.

'Well, your cure is right infront of you.'

'Oh, really? I need a confirmation from the .'

'I see. Would this work?'

I kissed her in the lips passionately and she giggled as we broke apart.

'Yeah. Can I receive this anytime, doc?'

'Well, we shouldn't take in too much medicine. But this is a special kind, so of course. Anywhere and anytime.'

'Well, I would like to have it again.'

Our lips began to edge closer and we kissed, but it was interrupted when we heard a howl of pain and sadness from outside the den. We broke apart and looked at each other in a worried expression.

'That sounds like your brother, Rex.' She said.

'Yeah. We better go and check it out.' I replied and we left the den in a hurry.

As we stepped out into the rain, we caught sight of Aren, Alexa and a few alphas heading towards Lex's call and we ran to catch up with them. We ran beside them and met their worried expression.

'The howl came from the feeding grounds.' Aren said.

'What are they doing out there at this time?' Alexa asked.

'I don't know, maybe they're hungry.' I said.

'Well, we better hurry.' Rose said and we speed up to reach him as fast as possible.

When we arrived, our eyes widened at the horror infront of us. Lex with his body covered with slash injuries was crying infront of his mate, Rebecca who was lying on the ground with her belly and legs facing upwards and an open wound on her throat. We stood beside him and lowered our head in sadness.

'What happened?' I asked.

'A wolf… raped her. I couldn't protect her on time, but I managed to cause serious injuries to him before he ran off. We won't be far.' He replied as he sat down and lay his head on her chest.

'Go and hunt that bastard down!' Aren commanded and his alphas nodded and took off.

'I felt completely useless. Why does this have to happen?' He cried and I patted his back gently.

'I'm sorry, brother.' I said and he looked back at me with his watery eyes.

'It's fine. We better prepare for her funeral.'

'Come on. Let's move her body back to th-' Aren's sentence was interrupted when Lex looked at him.

'I'll move her myself.' He said.

'Okay. We'll be in our den if you need us. The funeral will begin later.'

We walked back to our den in silent as this was a very sad moment for my brother. I've never expected this to happen at this time. My mind began to play its guessing game. Could it be Billy or his group members? I told myself to not make any dumb predictions and walk back to the den. When we arrived, Rose and I sat together and she lean her head on my chest with tears rolling down her eyes.

'She was one of my best friend since pups, and we've had such a wonderful time together. I can't believe she's gone.' She said.

'I know, Rose. She's been a good friend to me too.' I said as I pat her back to make her feel better. 'I hope my brother will make it through this.'

She looked at me and kissed me passionately all in a sudden, but I understand that she needs more comfort and so I kissed back. We broke apart and our eyes met.

'Let's rest till the funeral begins.' I said and she nodded sadly.

I curled myself around her and she smiled.

'Thank you for being with me, Rex. I love you.' She said.

'I love you too, Rose.' I replied and we drifted to sleep.

We were awakened by Aren's howl and got up immediately. We yawned and stretched our muscles before our eyes met.

'Come on. The funeral's about to start.' I said and she nodded.

The sky was clear when we exit the den, revealing that it was beginning to set. Our walk was silent; we have nothing to talk about in this sad event, but I'll always be there when she needs me. When we arrived at the funeral, all pack wolves were already present and faced towards Aren, Alexa, Lex and Rebecca's parents who were standing infront of them and Rebecca's body. Her body was wearing a necklace made of flowers, probably made by the omegas as they're the most handy in that and prevents anywolf to see the open wound. Rebecca's parents were crying badly as their daughter suffered a terrible death. We stood beside Aren and he began his speech.

'My friends, we are gathered here today for the burial of Rebecca. I know some, or all of you, knows her and we never expected that this day would come so fast. She was brave warrior, and an excellent student in Alpha school. I'm truly sorry for her, and hope that she has a better life in heaven.'

Rebecca's parents stood forward to give their farewell speech to their daughter.

'She was the best daughter that I've ever had. She had been good, helpful, and listened to us in everything we commanded.' Her father said.

'Why does this happen to my daughter?!' Her mother cried and her mate hugged her.

Rose and I were the next to give our farewells.

'She was my best friend since we were pups, and we spent our childhood together. I can't believe she's gone…' Rose said sadly and I pat her back gently.

'She has been a good friend of mine, and we had a good time together. I never expected this to happen, so are all of us. I sincerely hope that she lives happily in the afterlife.' I said.

Lex stood forward with his injuries covered with herbs to give his farewells.

'She was the best mate that I ever had. We spent every romantic tome together, and I can't believe it ended. Why did this happen? I can't believe I couldn't protect her.'

He began to cry and Alexa placed her paw on his shoulder. He looked at her and forced a smile.

'Thank you.' He said sadly and sat beside her.

'Let us give her a proper burial, and show her our regards as she was a brave alpha warrior like us.' Aren said.

All wolves howled as four alphas gently placed Rebecca's body into a dug hole and began to bury her. Rose leaned her head on my shoulder and I placed my paw on hers, pulling her close as the burial continues. When it ends, all wolves began to return to their den and we gave a last glance at Rebecca's grave before leaving. As we entered our den, Rose sat down with tears still rolling down from her eyes and I sat beside her. Our eyes met and I wiped her tears off with my paw.

'It's okay, Rose. I understand how you're feeling right now, so am I. I'm here for you, don't worry.' I said and she finally smiled.

'Thank you, Rex.' She said and leaned her head on my chest.

Days passed like the wind, and I began to notice the irregular behavior of my brother. Every single time when I saw him, he was watching the female alphas or omegas from afar which made me curious. As I got closer to him when he's stalking, I noticed that his eyes were full of lust and he sticked his tongue out which disgust me, as if he never had a mate or remembered Rebecca. He even did that to Rose when she and I went out to hunt, which made me furious. I still remembered when the next Moonlight Howl came, he was well-dressed and looking for any female wolves to howl with when Rose and I arrived. He noticed our appearance and greeted us.

'Hello bro.' He said and hugged me tightly.

I looked at Rose and we received an awkward look from each other, but made a fake smile when Lex pulled away from me.

'So, another howl with your hot lady here?'

'Yeah. Any luck on finding any girls?' I asked awkwardly as the way that he speaks isn't how it normally was before Rebecca's death.

'Nope, but will find one soon.'

He noticed a female alpha with brown coat and deep blue eyes sat beside a tree and watched as other wolves passes by and we watched as he approach her. After a few minutes of chat, he began to walk with her up to the Howling Rock and signaled a thumbs up at me and I made a fake smile.

'Do you notice anything strange lately, darling?' Rose asked looking at me and our eyes met.

'My brother, Lex?' I asked and she nodded. 'Yeah. He's been behaving unusual ever since Rebecca died. He's so… carefree and more into girls than before.'

'I can't believe he got those perverted eyes on any female wolves, even me.'

That made my heart burn and I stamped my paw on the ground angrily as I looked at Lex walking with his howl mate.

'I won't let his paws touch a single hair of yours.'

I looked back at her and her eyes showed fear.

'I won't let him touch you, Rose. I'll protect you.'

'Thank you, Rex.'

We hugged each other and began to walk towards our usual spot. Our howls echoed beautifully around the area and it lasted for hours, and it was time to return back to our den. I took a last glance at my brother with his howl mate before leaving, wondering why isn't he returning back to his den yet. When we arrived, I curled around Rose again and she smiled.

'Thank you, Rex. Goodnight, my funny omega.' She said as she close her eyes.

'Goodnight, my hot and stunning alpha.' I replied as I close my eyes, and we drifted to sleep.

The next morning, we were awakened by a howl of alert and got up immediately.

'Something's wrong. I better go and check it out.' I said, wiping my eyes and yawned after stretching my muscles.

'I'll follow you.' She said as she stretch her muscle and yawned.

'Okay. Let's go.'

We left the den in a hurry and rushed to where the howl came from. We arrived at the Howling Rock and found lots of wolves present, some looked away in sadness and some puked. As we got closer, the scent of blood hit our nose and we pinched our muzzle as we proceed to move through the crowd, and another horror scene came to view. There lying on the ground was a female brown alpha wolf with her legs and belly facing upwards and an open wound on her throat, same as how Rebecca's body was found. My eyes widened as I immediately recognized who this wolf is; she was the howl mate of Lex last night, and this raised my suspicion meter. Rose noticed my looks and edged her mouth closer to my ear.

'What's wrong?' She whispered.

'This is the howl mate of my brother last night.' I whispered back and her eyes widened.

'Could it be…?'

'Maybe, but let's not jump into conclusions yet.'

Aren and Alexa was present, so I decided to examine the body and tell them about the results.

'She was raped before being killed, judging by these liquid on her… reproductive part, and slashed on the throat, made by claws.'

'How long has she been dead?' Alexa asked.

My eyes widened when I made another examine on the body and looked back at her.

'Last night.'

'This is the second time that has happened, and this brave alpha died the same way as Rebecca.' Aren said.

'Should we keep the alphas on alert?' Alexa asked, looking at her mate.

'We must make sure this won't happen again.' He replied and looked at his alphas. 'Prepare for her funeral. I'll have to visit this lady's parents who left a few minutes ago.'

Unfortunately, this occurred after every Moonlight Howl, and the amount of female wolves in the pack are getting smaller. My fear grows every single time as I examined the bodies that was exactly the same as my brother's howl mates during the Moonlight Howl. I sat in my den, completely clueless on what to do. I can't watch this incident that occurs continuously, but I couldn't tell Aren and his mate that my brother could be a suspect, he's my brother who grew up with me and looked after me. How could I have the heart to do that? I lowered my head and Rose noticed as she's been sitting beside me, staring at me as she knows what I was thinking.

'I understand how you're feeling, Rex.' She said as she placed a paw on my shoulder.

I looked back at her with a worried expression.

'Every time when I examined those bodies, I felt disappointed and my trust on my brother dies slowly. I don't know what to do, Rose.'

'I know, darling. I'll help you in keeping this secret.'

'Thank you, Rose. I'm glad that you're with me.'

We hugged each other and spent our time chatting about something else, erasing everything about the suspicion on my brother. But my trust dies and hatred grew when Rose was shot by the heat-inducing drug. We were on our afternoon hunt for food when two humans appeared out of the bushes. One of them shot her with a dart and she yelped. I noticed and dodged as the other human shot its gun and chased them away. I stopped when they ran further away and ran back to her. She was sitting on the ground when I arrived and I noticed the strange effects on her body.

'What's wrong?' She asked curiously as I kept staring at her.

'Rose. You're in… heat.' I replied and her eyes widened.

'What?! But it's not mating season yet.'

'I know. How are you feeling?'

'Very hot.'

I noticed her body began to sweat more than she did before and used my common sense to deal with his situation until I find a cure.

'Stay under the shade. I'll hunt a few rabbits and we'll head towards the pond immediately.'

'Why?'

'You need to stay cool at all times. Do not do anything. Who knows what this 'thing' that the humans injected into you could do.'

'You mean, you never seen this kind of symptoms before?'

'Yes. Don't worry, I'll do anything to cure you, 'cause you're my mate, Rose.'

I kissed her in the lips and ran off to make a quick hunt. I returned a few minutes later and her eyes widened as it ended faster than before.

'How did you…?'

'I have a good coach.' I said with a smile. 'Now let's go.'

I gripped our meal firmly in my mouth and we began to walk towards the pond. As we pass through the den ground, every wolf stared at her and she began to feel nervous. I noticed and covered her 'part' with my tail and he venture on without looking back. I just hope that my brother didn't see her in this condition…

When we arrived, I dropped our meal infront of the pond and turned towards her.

'Now just sit in the water with your whole body submerged, except your head.' I said and she followed.

She sat down comfortably and smiled at me.

'I'll stay with you just incase any wolf comes for what your conditions is right now.'

'Thank you, Rex.'

I sat down and we ate our meal, enjoying our conversation at the same time. The sun began to set and the moon rises to take its place. I got up after having our dinner on a few fresh rabbits and I accompanied her back to the den. When we arrived, she sat down and I began to search for a cure, browsing through every plant that I kept.

'What are you doing?' She asked curiously.

'Finding a cure for you, darling.' I replied, my eyes still focusing on every plant that I examined.

'I don't think you should do this this late.'

'I must, darling. I'll go to sleep after a few minutes. Don't worry about me.'

I gave her a kiss and she smiled.

'Goodnight, Rose.'

'Goodnight, Rex.'

I watched as she close her beautiful eyes and drift to sleep, and continue to browse through my stored pants silently. I did what I told her, but I couldn't sleep well as a feeling told me that something bad is going to happen. I repeated this for days; taking her to the pond, hunting for her, and tried to create a cure. Her parents relieved her from duty till I found a cure and I'm surprised that the death of female wolves began to decrease. I wondered what my brother was doing, I haven't seen him since Rose was shot by this unknown substance. But that didn't bother me as Rose was more important to me than him. Unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't find it, and my head began to bury with stress, but I didn't show my painful expressions to her. One morning, I decided to let her sleep in the den for a while before taking her to the pond while I head towards her parents den to report about my disappointing efforts. When I was halfway to the leaders den, my instincts told me that something's happening in my den, and needs me to return immediately. At first, I didn't listen, but in the end, I followed and ran back to my den as my fear of Rose in danger grip hold of me, and I'm glad that I did. As I stood outside the den, I heard struggles from the inside and I ran in, and grew furious as I found out that my brother was trying to rape my mate. I kicked him away with my muscular hind legs and send him knocking against the wall. I looked at Rose who was terrified and examined her.

'Are you okay? Did he…?' I asked in a worried tone.

'No, I'm fine. I can't believe I'm strong enough to hold him for so long till you return.' She replied and we both look at Lex as he got up slowly.

'You're beautiful, Rose. I can't believe you're married to a weak omega like him.'

My heart burned and I punched him in the face and blood flew out of his mouth. Rose howled and Lex noticed and looked back at us as he stood at the entrance of the den.

'You'll be seeing me as Lust from now on.' He said and ran out.

I panted heavily as I couldn't believe what he tried to do to my mate. My trust died and anger took over, and I felt like ripping him into pieces if I ever meet him again. I turned back to Rose who was lying on the ground terrified and I hugged her tightly.

'I'm sorry, Rose. I won't leave you alone again.' I said.

'Thank god that you're back, Rex.' She cried and I pat her back gently.

A few minutes later, her parents and mine and a few alphas entered our den with a worried expression.

'What happened? We heard the call for help.' Aren said.

'Yeah. What's wrong?' My father asked.

At that moment, I didn't care if he's my brother or not anymore. Anyone who tries to harm my mate will suffer. Everything pieces up to me at that point, and I know the reason for the decrease in the female wolves's death. I turned towards my father with my eyes full of hatred and he was surprised as he never seen it in his entire life.

'It's Lex, dad. He's been raping and murdering those innocent female wolves. He even tried to rape Rose, but I came back on time to stop him. The death of female wolves has been reducing lately 'cause he's been stalking on Rose and me, and he saws an opportunity when I left the den.' I said and their eyes widened.

'I can't believe the rapist's him, all this time.' My father said as he looked at his mate.

'I do notice that he's been acting strangely since Rebecca's death, looking at girls from afar all the time. Don't worry, we'll make sure that he's not in our pack borders.' Aren stated angrily.

'Anyone who tries to rape my daughter will be killed.' Alexa growled.

Fortunately, Lex wasn't in the pack's territory anymore; he must've left as he was already a wanted wolf with a bounty on his head. One month passed, and I still haven't find a cure, but I didn't gave up and continued on the everyday work of taking Rose to the pond. Any patients will head towards my parents den as they understood what I'm dealing with right now. I gave her a kiss before entering the forest to hunt for a few rabbits while maintaining a clear view of her from afar. I've already caught four and needs one more. I scanned the area and caught sight of one and began to crawl slowly towards it. Unfortunately, this rabbit was smarter than the others that I've killed and it ran immediately. Due to the arrogance in my head, I chased after it and my distance from Rose increased. After a few minutes of endless running, I finally managed to catch it and to my surprise, I caught sight of the two humans who tried to shoot us and I hid in a bush, listening to their conversation as they walked closer.

'You better make sure that your dart isn't filled with heat-inducing drug, Bart.' The first human said as he looked at his friend's gun.

'Yeah, yeah. That was an accident.' Bart replied.

'Well, let's hope that that wolf that you shot won't get a mental disorder.'

My eyes widened and my heart stopped when the word 'mental disorder' came out of that human's mouth. I couldn't believe my ears. So I've been dealing with such a dangerous drug? I can't let her know about this, fearing that she will freak out and will be crying for the whole day, and so I kept it to myself, but it was a heavy burden to carry. I immediately dashed out as I realized that I was far from my mate and ran back with the rabbit in my mouth. I stopped by the four rabbits where I left them and picked them up too and ran to my mate. I felt relieved when she was still sitting in the pond and she made a worried expression when I returned.

'Well, that was awfully long.' She said.

'Sorry, nature calls.' I lied with a fake smile. 'Did any wolf come?'

'Nope.'

'Sorry to keep you waiting.' I said as I dropped our meal infront of her.

'It's fine. Let's eat.'

I sat down and ate our meal and had a wonderful time together. When night falls, we returned back to our den and she lied on the ground while I continued to mix more plants for an antidote to this 'heat-inducing drug'. She can read my face and knows that something was bothering me and she sat beside me.

'What's wrong, darling?' She asked, looking at me with a worried expression.

'Nothing.' I said, concentrating on what I was doing.

'I know you're hiding something from me, Rex.'

I looked back at her and faked a laugh, but I know it couldn't fool her.

'No I'm not.'

'Yes you are.'

'No I'm n-'

She pulled my face towards hers and our eyes met.

'Just tell me, Rex.' She said in a gentle tone.

I tried to keep my cool, but my eyes betrayed me as tears dripped down and my whole lie is uncovered. I had no choice, but to let her know the burden in my heart.

'I found out… what's the drug inside you…' I said sadly.

'How did you know?' She asked curiously.

'This afternoon, I met those two humans who tried to shoot us, and they revealed about this drug inside you named 'heat-inducing drug'.'

'Well, that explains me going in-heat.'

'But… there's a chance for you to get a…'

'A what?'

It was hard, but I finally managed to spit it out.

'Mental disorder.'

Her eyes widened and she backed away. I understand how she was feeling and I hugged her tightly.

'I won't let that happen, Rose.'

'Rex.' She said, pulling away from me.

'Yes?' I asked.

'If that happens… I want you to… kill me.'

My heart broke when those words came out of her mouth. I couldn't do it and I lowered my head.

'I can't!' I cried.

She was crying too and she raised my head back up with her paws and our eyes met.

'I don't want you or my parents to see me running around crazily or being silent for my whole life, Rex. Please understand this, and stay alive. You'll be doing a huge favour for me, and you know what to do when it happens.' She sobbed.

It was a really hard decision for me to make, but I loved her, so if that is her wish, I will fulfill it.

'Okay.'

We had a long passionate kiss and decided to sit outside the den to admire the beauty of the silver moon and we sang our favourite song together before going to sleep. Little did I know that those were our last romantic time together.

Morning came, and I woke up as the sunlight hits my face and surprised that it was still early. But I decided to cheer Rose up due to last night by making a quick morning hunt on Caribous 'cause she haven't eaten one for a really long time; she's been eating rabbits for the whole month. And plus, it's her favourite. I sneaked out of the den and ran towards the feeding ground, keeping myself as silent as possible. The hunt was quick, and I dragged it at top speed back to my den, hoping that she won't wake up till the surprise is all set. I dropped it infront of the den and I tip-toed into the den. Unfortunately, she was already awake and sitting upright facing towards the entrance. I was surprised and smiled as the surprise was on time.

'Oh, morning Rose. Just went out to grab a drink.' I said and received no reply from her.

'Would you like to check outside, darling? I got a surprise for you.'

She was still silent and I felt curious, but a thought appeared in my head and my eyes widened, fearing that it happened right now.

'This is not funny, darling.'

She was still silent and emotionless. I began to find a way to check if she's normal, and found the only way which is by singing our favourite song; everytime when I sang the beginning, she always follows. I sat infront of her and began to sing, with my eyes staring at her lips, hoping that they will move.

''_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_''

Her lips wasn't moving, but I continued to sing 'cause I loved her, and I refuse to give up.

''_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_''

At that point, I began to cry on every word that I sang as her lips wasn't even moving, and my fear began to grow bigger. But I never stopped.

''_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._''

I dropped my head and cried really hard as the song was over and proved that she got mental disorder. It was painful for me to see this, looking at your mate who was fine yesterday and turned mental on the next day. I cried for around half a minute, and I looked back at her. Our eyes met and I noticed that her eyes was telling me something, as if her eyes were still fine. It reminded me of what her wish was and I began to raise my trembling paw towards her chest. I extended my claw slowly and aimed it at her chest. I gave her a long passionate kiss and edged my mouth close to her ear.

'Don't worry, Rose. This will be painless and quick. I love you…' I whispered and stabbed my claws into her chest.

She yelped softly and my heart broke into pieces as I laid her down on the ground gently.

'I'll be with you soon, darling.'

I licked her cheek and closed her eyes with my paw before leaving the den and let out a howl for help. I don't want her body to rot before they even found her, and I ran away towards the packs territory border, avoiding every line of sight. I will fulfill her wish of me staying alive, and I understand that she wanted me to move on my life, but I couldn't. Dark clouds formed above me, concealing the bright sun and pour heavy rain. I slashed my claw at every tree that I passes by, exerting every rage and pain at them. I stopped by under a tree and looked back at the packs territory which was a few kilometres away now. I looked at my paws which was covered with her blood and I cried for a really long time. The next few days was the continuous journey of me venturing other places and training my skills, remembering everything that she taught me and every tear means every pain. I tried to sleep during the night, but I couldn't as nightmares of me murdering her haunts me, and so I stayed awake every night, and howled out pains and sadness to pass the time. I looked at the moon and swore to Rose who was in heaven that I'll be a lone alpha wolf from now on and never the funny omega wolf and I'll train hard to protect any female wolves who is in danger, especially those who has the same symptoms as hers…

* * *

**Finally,it's done. I actually almost cried at some parts, well, maybe you won't but yeah. This is really, really filled up and I hope you guys like it. By the way, I've bought A&amp;O 3 and although the graphics is the same as the second one, but I still enjoy it. Thank you for the supports so far and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It means a lot to me and have a good day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	10. Chapter 9 : A Night To Remember

Chapter 9 : A Night To Remember

'So that's how I left my pack and arrived here. I'm pretty sure all of my pride and trust of the Northern pack are gone.' Rex sobbed as he cried when he ended his sad story.

All wolves that attended to Moonlight Howl has returned to their den as it was already late, except for them who sat in a circle under the moonlight. They were completely silent when Rex ended his once beautiful life and watched as he cried with his head facing the ground. Finally, Kate placed a paw on his shoulder and he looked at her.

'I'm sorry for your loss, Rex.' She said.

'It's-It's fine. It's in the past anyway, but I couldn't let go of her.' He replied, looking back down at the ground and wiped his tears.

'So, you swore to her that you will never be an omega anymore? That's why you lied to us?' Humphrey asked.

'And you told us that you were banished.' Garth added and received a nod from Rex.

'Yes. I'm sorry to ruin your romantic time guys, for howling that loud.' He said, looking up at the silver moon.

'It's okay, Rex. Do you feel any better now that you let it out?' Lilly asked as she wore a faint smile after knowing his past.

'Yeah, felt the burden's lighter now.'

He placed his paw on his chest and managed to smile back at her. It was a really hard thing to do; digging back his old and painful memories and telling them about it. But he felt relieved that he did as these wolves are friendly and trustworthy, proven that they understand his current condition as a murderer on the run who no one except for the four wolves know that he fulfilled his mate's wish. There was an event tomorrow that he always remembered, and decided to let them know.

'Tomorrow is our wedding anniversary.'

'Really?' Humphrey said.

'Yeah. But I won't be celebrating it during the day, but at night, since I can't sleep anyway.'

'Do you need a hand in anything?' Garth asked.

'Well, I do need some help in grooming my fur.'

Rex looked at his coat and found dust and sand attached to it, and looked back at them with a frown.

'I'll help.' Humphrey said as he raised his paw happily.

'Me too.' Garth said and followed what Humphrey did.

'We can help too.' Kate said and Lilly nodded.

'Are you sure? You don't wanna get dazed by his handsomeness when he's done.' Humphrey said and he stood stiffly with his mouth wide open and they laughed, except for Rex who made it softly.

'I'm pretty sure we won't 'cause we already have our own handsome mates.' Kate said and leaned close to Humphrey, so as Lilly to Garth.

'I'm happy to hear that.' Humphrey said as his muzzle touched with hers.

'Well, time for bed. It's really late.' Garth said after yawning and looking at his mate.

'Yeah. Let's go.'

Kate has been sitting in the cool water when Rex was in the middle of his story to continue in cooling her body and they got up and began to walk back to their den until Humphrey turned around and found out that Rex was heading towards a different direction with a rose gripped in his mouth.

'Where are you going, Rex?' Humphrey asked and the others turned around to look at him.

Rex turned his head slightly to the side and made a faint smile.

'I'm going to the Howling Rock. You guys can head back and sleep. Don't worry about me.'

Understanding the he needs some time alone after digging back his painful memories, they looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Rex.

'Okay, but don't fall asleep, okay?' Humphrey joked, knowing the he never sleeps.

'Don't worry, I won't.' He replied after making a soft laugh and they went their separate ways.

Rex walked out of the shadows of the woods and infront of him lies the large rock that wolves always howl with their love ones. He headed towards the peak and sat under the moonlight with the rose on his paw. He missed her badly, he couldn't let her go because she was everything to him, and he'll left nothing if he did. He looked up at the moon and began to sing their favourite song.

''_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_''

Surprisingly, nothing came out of his mouth when he continued as he realized something, or someone, was missing from the mix of the song, and it was Rose. He faced towards the ground and tears continuously dripped out of his eyes as the love of his life is dead, and she will never return back to him. He tried to kill himself before due to the painful life without his mate, but her beautiful voice echoed in his head, reminding him of her last wish. He looked back up at the moon with watery eyes.

'My life is painful without you, Rose.' He said softly.

Meanwhile, Humphrey and Kate have already entered their den and they had a small chat before going to bed.

'I'm so sorry for him, Humphrey.' Kate said in disappointment.

'We all are, Kate.' Humphrey replied, and noticed her eyes began to tear up and he hugged her to give her comfort.

'Don't cry, Kate. It hurts me by just looking at it.'

Their eyes met and he was surprised by what came out of her mouth.

'Humphrey… what if that happens to me?'

His whole body froze and kept his stare at her. His brain was actually painting a picture of the future if she didn't make it, he would be a lone wolf and suffer the same pain as Rex. But he managed to shake it off of his mind and focus his attention back at her.

'No it won't, Kate. Rex is here, so am I. We'll cure you.'

'How are you that I'll be cured?'

'Because I'm not giving up on you. I will do anything to cure you, 'cause you're the only thing in this world that I cared most.'

She finally smiled and they kissed passionately, and her smile remains when they broke apart.

'Thank you, Humphrey.'

'No problem. I'm your fun-loving omega and handsome mate, remember?'

He winked at her and she giggled.

'Yeah, as always.'

'Come on, let's make bed. It's really late now.'

She nodded and as usual, they curled into a ball and Humphrey placed his paw on Kate's to let her know of his presence which comforts her, and they drifted into sleep.

The morning sun rises from behind the mountains after the moon sets, its powerful light flowing up the green land like waves of water. It hits the tail of a golden female wolf and she began to open her eyes as the day calls her. She got up slowly and stretched her muscle, followed by a yawn, and turned towards her mate who was still asleep. He giggled softly as his sleeping posture was like a pig, and decided to wake him up. She took one step forward and nudged him.

'Wake up honey.' She said in a gentle tone.

His eye lids began to scroll up, revealing the deep blue eyes that charms her. He looked up at her and smiled.

'Morning Kate.' He said sleepily.

'Come on, sleepy head. Let's head towards the waterfall.'

'But the pond's clean now.'

'Really?'

'Yep. No sign of Alex's body or scent.'

She smiled and felt anger deep in her heart at the same time as she recalled what he tried to do to her, and she was glad that Rex came on time to save her or she would be a dead wolf with that much heat produced and she would eventually ended up getting a mental disorder. She was also glad that he will be her doctor temporarily till the drug is cured, unless her dad wants to welcome him to the pack. She killed the flames and looked back at her mate with a smile.

'Sure, but we'll have to let Rex, Lilly and Garth know about this change in places.'

'Okay.'

He stood beside the exit of the den and look at her, raising his paw in a gentleman gesture.

'Ladies first.' He said.

She giggled and licked his cheek before leaving the den along with him. The sunlight shone at their face as they stepped out into the cool wind, brushing through their fur like invisible and soft pinecones. They stood at the overhang and smiled at this beautiful day and as they looked down, they caught sight of two wolves, one female with a white snow coat and the other brown inferno, walking towards their den. They looked at each other and sat down to wait for their visitors. When they arrived, they ended their conversation and turned towards them with a smile.

'Morning sis.' Lilly said and hugged her sister.

'Morning, coyote.' Garth said.

'Morning, Barf.' Humphrey said and bropaw'ed with him.

'We were just about to look for you two to tell you something.' Kate said happily.

'Me too. I had an idea in mind, but let's talk about it after breakfast.' Lilly said and turned towards Garth who smiled back at her.

'By the way, have you seen Rex?'

'No, I haven't seen him around. He might still be at the Howling Rock, but let's go and eat up first.'

They all nodded and began to walk down the steep road beside Humphrey and Kate's den and headed towards the feeding ground. They had a pleasant conversation on the way, discussing about what they're going to do at the pond until Lilly and Kate widened their eyes at what's infront of them when they arrived. Rex sat doing push-ups with his sweaty coat and sweat dripping from his chin and Lilly began to fan herself and Kate blushed which made Garth and Humphrey rolled his eyes. As they walked closer, Rex noticed and looked up from the ground which no sign of tiredness even though his coat and mane's dripping sweats.

'Morning.' He said and they greeted the same way back.

'So, how long have you been working out? It must've been long since we rarely see you sweat this much.' Humphrey asked as he sat beside him.

'Probably since almost sunrise. I've been to Winston and Eve's den before coming here.' He replied and continued his workout and their eyes widened.

'Wow. I can't even do workouts for that long. My muscles would sore.' Garth said with a frown.

'Just keep doing it till that pain's gone.'

'What were you doing in my parent's den?' Kate asked curiously.

'Just normal chats and report about your progress.'

He made one last push and performed a back-spin and landed perfectly on his legs. He walked towards them with a smile.

'I'm done.'

'Good, 'cause looking at your muscles makes me imagine of having a muscular body. Kate would be drooling over me.' Humphrey joked and Kate leaned closer to him.

'I've been drooling over you ever since we've married.' She said in a charming tone which made a grin spread across Humphrey's face.

'Well, glad that I don't have to go through all those workouts to impress you.'

'You always impress me, handsome.'

'Um, Rex. Could you hunt for us for today?' Lilly asked, breaking the romantic conversation of Humphrey and Kate.

'Sure, these workouts make my body energetic anyway. Be right back.'

They watched as he walked into the woods and turned towards Lilly.

'So, what were you going to tell us?' Humphrey asked curiously.

'Garth and I have discussed about my idea, well, of howling as Rose with Rex tonight.' Lilly said and it made Kate and Humphrey's jaw drop.

'This is one of your jokes, right sis?' Kate said with an eyebrow raised.

'No it's not. As you know, Rose has the same coat as mine, so maybe if I dressed myself like her, maybe he'll feel better.'

'But you don't know how Rose really looks like, only Rex does.'

'I'll be asking him later.'

'And you allow her to do this, Garth?' Humphrey asked, turning towards Garth who was sitting beside Lilly.

'Well, if that's what she wanted to do to help Rex, then I see no point for me to stop her. I'll always support her in every decision that she makes, except for dangerous situations. I'll have to think about that.' Garth replied and rubbed his muzzle with Lilly's.

'Thanks Garth.' Lilly said after giving him a lick on the cheek.

'But we're not sure if he's gonna-' The sound of drag from the woods halted Humphrey's sentence and they turned towards the approaching Rex with a dead Caribou.

Rex dropped it infront of them and looked up with a smile.

'Hope that wasn't long for your growling tummies.' He said.

'Don't worry. It isn't.' Garth said, returning a smile.

He sat down and they began to share his hunt. As Lilly took one bite of the Caribou's leg and swallowed it after mincing it into tiny crumps with her canines, she looked at Rex with a curious expression.

'So, Rex. I'm sorry to ask this if it hurts you but, do I look like… Rose?'

Every wolf stopped including Rex as he was mincing the fresh meat in his mouth and he made a deep swallow before looking back at her.

'Hmm. She has the same coat as yours, and your hair is almost a match, just have to hang your forelock up, but she has yellow eyes and a bit muscular. Why do you ask?'

'Oh, curiosity just overwhelmed me. That's all.'

Silence descended upon them as they continued their meal, and Humphrey grew tired of it.

'So, Rex. You're gonna teach me some advanced skills later?' He said.

'Humphrey, you haven't even master the basics.' Kate argued looking at him.

'Oh, right. Good point.'

'But you're progressing well, Humphrey, so as Lilly. Just keep practicing, and you'll be in the advance session in no time.' Rex said.

'Glad to hear that.'

Their conversation had turned from general to comedy as Humphrey and Lilly tell their best jokes which made the alphas laugh. Rex was still behaving like an alpha, even though the omega blood runs in his veins, due to what he sweared to his mate. They did went to the pond after their meal and played hide and seek again with Kate watching as she can only sit in the pond and do nothing. Eventually, the sun began to set, its dying light faded and the moon rose and shone its sliver light. Lilly began to bath herself in cool water in the pond with her sister helping her while Humphrey and Garth was helping Rex in grooming his fur at the waterfall. He got out of the river formed and shook himself dry, and sat infront of the two wolves.

'Got any pinecones?' He asked.

Humphrey nodded and picked up a pinecone that he found a few minutes ago beside him and walked towards the back of him and began to groom his fur. Garth on the other paw grooms his mane with another pinecone also found by Humphrey. A few minutes later, Humphrey and Garth stepped back and examined the handsome and well-groomed Rex. Rex looked at them and smiled.

'Thanks guys.' He said.

'Don't mention it.' Garth said.

'Have fun. We're going to check on Lilly and Kate, see if they're still chatting at the pond.' Humphrey lied as the surprise for Lilly dressing up as Rose is a secret.

'Okay. See you guys tomorrow.'

Rex watched as the two wolves walked away into the darkness and he began to head towards the Howling Rock for his wedding anniversary with Rose. Meanwhile, when Humphrey and Garth arrived at the pond, Kate was already grooming Lilly's coat and finished her job when they walked closer towards them.

'Wow. You look beautiful, Lilly.' Garth said with his mouth drop open.

Lilly turned towards him and noticed his amazed expression and giggled.

'Thanks Garth.' She said and licked his cheek.

Humphrey had a rose held in his mouth when they were on the way to the pond and he placed it on the ground and turned towards Garth.

'Would you do the honour?' He said.

Garth looked from him to the rose and smiled. He picked up the rose and placed it in Lilly's fur as she lower her head. Their eyes met as she raise her head back up.

'Only for tonight, okay?' He said.

Lilly giggled and shared a quick kiss with him before pulling away.

'Of course, my macho alpha.' She said and it made a grin on his face.

'I'll be waiting in the den.'

'Okay.'

They watched as she left for the Howling Rock and they began to head their separate ways after saying their goodbyes. When Lilly arrived, she caught sight of Rex sitting at the peak and as she got closer, she saw his well-groomed coat and mane which made him look different than before. She stopped when he turned his head slightly to the side.

'I knew you would be coming, Lilly.' He said.

Her body froze when those words entered her ears. She already knew that he's expecting her appearance; Rex is a highly-skilled and smart wolf. How can he not know this? She manage to move her body and sat beside him.

'I just wanted you to feel like… Rose is always with you… it might make you feel better.' She said.

'I know she's always with me, watching me from above in a special and beautiful world that we dreamed to be.'

He looked up at the night sky with stars sparkling around them. She lowered her head and expressed a frown.

'So… you're going to send me back?'

'Why should I?'

She raise her head in surprise and turned towards him who was still staring at the beautiful night sky.

'Really?'

'Yeah. You're well-groomed and I must say that you look really beautiful, and almost looks like Rose.'

She blushed at such words and realized that he was really calm tonight when she repeated the word 'Rose' a few times.

'You're really calm tonight, not like the usual days.'

'Of course. Today is my anniversary with Rose, where the memories of me and Rose changed from pain to happiness.'

Silent descended upon them for a few seconds before Rex spoke up.

'Would you like to learn my favourite song?'

Her eyes widened at such offer and accepted it immediately. He taught her how the beat sounds like and the lyrics and surprisingly, she learned it in approximately two minutes.

'Wow. You're a quick learner.' Rex congratulated.

'Thank you.' She replied with a smile at her achievement.

'Would you like to try to sing with me?'

She looked at him and thought about it for a few seconds before making her final decision.

'Sure.'

'Okay. On my lead, okay?' He said and received a nod.

He let out a breath to release his nervousness and began to sing.

''_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_''

Surprisingly, when she sang the next part, his eyes widened as he never heard her beautiful voice and he continued to sing.

''_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all _

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._''

They looked at each other and smiled as they sang the song beautifully. Rex was glad that she came to help him feel better and she did sang the song perfectly, but it was not better than Rose as her voice matches his perfectly.

'Thank you Lilly.' He said.

'No problem.' She replied.

They had a pleasant chat for a few minutes before Rex realized how late it was and decided that it was time for Lilly to go to bed.

'It's late now. You better head back to your den. I want to spend some time alone now.'

'I understand. Here's the rose that your mate loved. Goodnight Rex.' She said and removed the rose in her fur and placed it on the ground and began to walk away.

'Thank you again.' He said and she stopped for a moment and looked back with a smile.

'No problem.' She replied and walked down the rocky road back to her den.

He sat and watched as she walked into the shadows and looked up at the night sky.

'I know you're here for the whole time, Garth.' He said.

A few seconds later, Garth stepped out of his hiding place and walked towards him. He never returned to his den, and has been hiding close to them for the whole time.

'I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, she's your mate, and I won't take her away from you.'

Garth was surprised as he knows what he's thinking, and lets out a breath of relief.

'You better head back before she gets worried.'

'Okay. Thanks man.'

Garth turned away and walked down the rocky road back to his den while Rex picked up the rose that Lilly left and continued to enjoy the beauty of the moon.

'Even though she sang with me and made me felt a little better, but it still hurts, feeling that you're not beside me and you know that my heart will never change for any other wolves, Rose. I love you…' He whispered as he looked at the silver moon, imagining of the how she's living in the beautiful world that he and Rose talked about when they were married a few days after…

* * *

**Finally, an update! I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting so long 'cause, well you know how busy a student can be; homeworks here, projects there. But I tried my best to find and use some spare time for this. So, I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the supports so far. I enjoyed reading your reviews and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. I really appreciate it and have a pleasant day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	11. Chapter 10 : Failure

Chapter 10 : Failure

Garth entered his den and found Lilly sitting infront of the entrance with a worried and puzzled expression, and it disappeared when she noticed his return.

'Where were you? You had me worried when I returned back here.' She asked curiously as she got up and walk towards him.

'Sorry Lilly, went to take a drink at the waterfall.' He lied as he doesn't want her to know that he doesn't trust Rex, thinking that he might steal her heart away from him, but he felt relieved when Rex assured him that he doesn't have any intentions on that.

'I'm glad that you're back. I hope you don't mind about me howling with Rex.'

'It's fine. Like I said to Humphrey and Kate, I will support you in every decision that you make.'

She smiled and they shared a quick but passionate kiss before going to bed.

'Goodnight, Lilly.' He said.

'Goodnight, Garth.' She replied and they drifted to sleep.

The silver moon began to set from the night sky and the bright sun rose to take its place of the day, showering the peaceful green land with its luminous light. It crawled into the entrance of the den of two wolves and shone on the face of a female omega wolf. She opened her eyes and raised her head slowly to examine her surroundings with her charming violet eyes. Her mate was missing beside her, probably out for his morning patrol, so he got up and stretched her muscle and yawned sleepily and left the den.

The sun was bright and the sky was clear today, showing that this was another beautiful day in Jasper. She began to walk while breathing in the fresh air and her mind replayed what she did with Rex last night on their way to Humphrey and Kate's den. She was worried if Garth was jealous about this, and feared that this might break their relationship, but she assured herself that he supports her in everything and wouldn't be that sensitive. The howls of last night rang in her mind as she sang well with Rex at the peak of the Howling Rock, but she knows that she's not better than Rose as she's his mate and the wolf whose voice mixes with his well. It continued to play in her mind but stopped when she arrived at her destination. As she walked up the steep dusty road, she noticed that Humphrey and Kate were already awake and sitting at the overhang, chatting with each other and they stopped when they noticed her presence.

'Morning sis.' Kate said as she turned towards her sister.

Lilly replied the same as her and they hugged each other for a few seconds before pulling away.

'So, where's Garth?' Humphrey asked as he noticed Garth's absence.

'He probably have duties today. Have you guys seen Rex?' She asked and they shook their head.

'Where could he be?'

'I don't know. Maybe he's waiting for us at-' Humphrey stopped when he caught sight of something moving towards them from afar.

The others followed and saw Rex dragging a Caribou with a few ladies beside him, probably trying to ask him out on a date, but to Humphrey, Kate and Lilly, those ladies are wasting their efforts. When Rex finally dragged it up the steep road and dropped it infront of them, they noticed that those ladies were omega wolves Sweets, Candy, Reba and Janice, the wolves who tried to get his attention once back at the Moonlight Howl.

'Well, I guess you're pretty busy, Rex.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Where were you?' Kate asked curiously.

'Well, I was at the feeding ground doing my workouts till these ladies appeared and circled around me for the whole time. So I made a quick hunt and began to drag this Caribou back to you.' Rex said, turning towards the four omegas who were still behind him.

'Can we stay with you for a little while, handsome?' Sweets said in a lustful tone which made Rex's eyes widened.

'Look ladies, Rex can be with you later in the afternoon, okay?' Humphrey said and Rex eyed him at such sentence as these ladies are just flies to him.

'Really?' Candy said with her eyes full of hope, so as the others.

'Yeah, right Rex?'

He elbowed him in the ribs and he felt nothing and looked back at the omegas.

'Yeah.'

The omegas screamed in joy and began to walk away, discussing about what they're going to do with Rex in the afternoon and they kept looking back at him as they walk down the steep road. When they're out of sight, Rex turned towards Humphrey with a frown.

'That wasn't very helpful, Humphrey.' He argued.

'Look on the bright side, they won't bother you now.' He replied with a smile.

'Yeah, but in the afternoon, evening and night, I think they will.'

'Come one Humphrey. Let's eat.' Kate said, ending the argument.

Humphrey walked towards her and sat beside her and they began to eat. Rex on the other paw sat at the overhang and looked at the den ground below. He listened to their conversation that was all about what they're going to at the pond as Kate needs to make a regular visit there while examining every wolf walking around in the den ground. When they're done, they began to head towards the pond with Humphrey and Kate leading while Lilly and Rex having their conversation at the back.

'So, how are you feeling?' She asked and looked at him, starting the conversation.

'Better than before.' He replied, looking back at her.

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'So… did Garth behave unusually last night when he returned to your den?'

'No, why?'

'I feared that he will have a misunderstanding, you know, between us after last night.'

Lilly was silent for a few seconds as she lowered her head, and looked back at him.

'No, he won't.'

'How do you know?'

'I understand his behavior, and I'm sure he won't think in a negative way.'

'I see. Good to know.'

'By the way, there's one question that has been in my mind for a long time.'

'Well, ask away.'

'Have you ever studied the inner parts of a wolf?'

'Well, yes.'

'You studied the dead bodies of your pack?'

'No, of course, as that would disrespecting the pack members. Surprisingly, by parents found two lone wolves, both with brown coats, but the female has orange eyes and the male has green, lying dead in the woods. My parents basically… slice open the parts of the wolf and taught me everything about it.'

'How did the lone wolves died anyway?'

'Well, my parents didn't tell me how they died, but I could tell by studying the body that the female was raped before killed and the male's leg bones broke with an open wound on his throat, so as the female.'

Lilly's eyes widened and pitied the lone wolves for having such a horrible death, and he continued his theory.

'It's impossible that the male raped the female as his legs were broken, so somewolf else did it.'

'Who could it be?'

'I don't know, but it doesn't matter now.'

'Hey, are you two coming?' A voice shoutout from afar.

They turned towards the source of the voice and found Humphrey and Kate already further ahead of them.

'Coming!' Lilly shouted back and turned towards Rex. 'Let's go.'

Rex nodded and they ran to catch up with them. They finally arrived at the pond and Kate sat in the cool water with her whole body submerged and watched as Rex gave her sister and mate their training of the day.

'Humphrey and Lilly, try out your silent stalk and pounce on me. I would like to see your results before making any decisions.' He said and received a nod from them.

He watched as his students made a good distance from him and he turned around to let them perform what they had learned. Humphrey and Lilly gave a nod to each other and began to crawl silently towards Rex. Kate was amazed as they were crawling with speed and maintain silent at the same time, which a normal wolf couldn't do. It only took a few seconds for them to reach Rex and stopped when they're a few centimeters away. They powered up their hind legs and when it's fully charged, they pounced at him and as usual, Rex side-stepped it smoothly and they landed on their legs without collapsing in a clumsy way like before. Rex looked at them with pride.

'Good job. You've performed both skills well.' He said and Humphrey and Lilly gave each other a high-five.

'So, can we play now, like a reward?' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Yes, but not now. You must continue your training since you've made a good progress.'

'Fine by me. What's next? I'm totally ready.' He said as he stood in a ready position, prepared for anything that Rex's going to throw at him.

'I hope so, 'cause today you'll be learning basic combats.'

Humphrey jumped in excitement as this was a game to him, but not to the alphas.

'Sit down, Humphrey.'

'Yes sir.' He replied and made a salute gesture that made Lilly and Kate giggled.

Rex noticed and it reminded him of his past again, but it made him smiled as he remembered the beautiful and charming smile of Rose that would never fade in his mind. Humphrey sat down and watched with Lilly as Rex circled around them.

'I'll be asking you some questions first.'

'Aw come on. Can't we skip to the combats?'

'No. First question, where is the most vulnerable part of a wolf?'

'It's neck!' Lilly said before Humphrey could.

'Good. Second question, what should you do when you got a grip on the throat of your enemies?'

'Never let go till its body stops moving.' Lilly answered once again before Humphrey could as she heard it from her mother before back when she heard Kate having a short chat with her mother before heading towards the 'arranged date' with Garth during the Moonlight Howl and Kate giggled as her sister's answering more than him.

'Correct. Last question before we start our training.' Both omegas listened carefully as Rex speaks his question. 'What should you do at all times?'

'Um…' Lilly thought for a while, but Humphrey's face lit up immediately.

'Look around your surroundings!' He said in excitement, feeling very confident with your answer.

'Hmm. Close, but not the answer that I'm expecting.' Rex replied and turned towards Kate who was expecting the same answer as him.

'Keep your guard up?' Lilly said without confidence, but she smiled when Rex's face lit up.

'Correct.' He said and she jumped happily.

'Aw come on. Mine's correct too.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'Yes it is, Humphrey, but you can't just look around without preparation for anything that's about to throw at you.' Rex reasoned.

'Fine.' He replied, feeling annoyed by his reply.

'Don't worry, I'm sure you'll perform better in physical training instead of mind-thinking.'

Humphrey's face lightened up a bit as his sentence gave him hope that he might perform better, and Rex began to teach them the basics.

'There's three basics that you have to remember before going through the advanced. First basic is to examine your enemy's body and look for any signs of injury, and use it to your advantage.'

'What if there isn't any?' Lilly asked, participating in learning what he's teaching her.

'That's the second basic. If there isn't, then fight your enemy, but try to avoid using your fighting techniques as your enemy is studying your moves, and you're doing the same thing to him or her too.'

'Got it. What's last?' Humphrey said with a smile as he noted down these basics in his mind.

'The last is to show no mercy to your opponent.'

Humphrey and Lilly's face expression froze at this as this is hard for them to do; omegas are hard to be merciless, especially facing against an enemy. Rex and Kate understands what their difficulty was and Rex spoke up.

'I know it is hard to be merciless, 'cause don't forget that I'm an omega too. But I understand a fact that you should too, and that is either kill or be killed.'

Humphrey and Lilly looked at him as they began to understand his fact, and nodded when they finally accept it.

'Good. Don't worry, I'll be helping you in getting through it.'

Rex stood infront of them and began their training.

'We'll be learning how to dodge first, and attacks next.'

'I'm very good in dodging.' Humphrey joked and Kate and Lilly giggled.

'Really?' Rex replied, playing along in his joke.

'Yeah.'

He noticed some pinecones beside a tree and thought that it would be a good item to be thrown at him.

'Lilly, could you gather those pinecones with me?' He said, pointing at where the pinecones are and she nodded.

They gathered it up as fast as they can and placed it beside Rex. Rex watched as Lilly picked up one pinecone with her mouth and Humphrey stood infront of them.

'Throw it at me.' He commanded, and Lilly threw it as hard as she could.

Humphrey began to dodge each and every one of it easily, and made several hilarious pose that made Lilly and Kate laugh. Rex expressed a grin and decided to make it harder. When Lilly threw a pinecone at him, Rex moved forward at top speed.

'How about dodging this?' He said as he punched to pinecone with his paw.

It turned into tiny bits and flew right at him. Humphrey shielded himself with his paw as he's unable to dodge the sudden boost of bits of pinecones flying at him and Kate and Lilly stared at Rex with their mouth wide opened. Humphrey looked back at him with a frown.

'Hey, what gives?' He said and Rex laughed in an alpha way.

'I was just wondering if you're able to dodge stuff like that.' He replied.

'Of course I can't. Those were tiny bits.'

'But you can use your tail and body to reflect them, am I right?'

'What?'

'Let me show you.'

He smashed the rest of the pinecones into bits and Lilly was amazed by such strength; he did it as if he's smashing an ant. She looked up from the bits of pinecones to him and received a smile.

'Would you do the honour of throwing it at me?' He said and she nodded immediately.

Rex stood a bit further from her position and she picked up some bits with her paw and threw it at him. Amazingly, his tail swing across his face, deflecting it easily. They stared in amazement as Lilly continued to throw with Rex continuously deflecting and dodging it at ease. Lilly made a final throw at him and he jumped and made a horizontal spin, deflecting it away and he landed on his legs. Humphrey and Lilly walked up to confess their emotions.

'That was amazing.' Lilly said as she never seen this before.

'Thank you.' Rex replied with a smile.

'So… you can dodge bullets now?' Humphrey asked as he already knows the answer.

'No, of course. Our body cannot reflect bullets, unless your eyes are sharp enough.'

'Can you?'

Humphrey edged his face closer to his and Rex frowned.

'Maybe, I don't know. I haven't met a human for a really long time.'

'I see. Anyway, that was really good though.'

'Thanks. Shall we start?'

'Sure.'

They started off with deflecting using their tail as their tail is thick and easily used to deflect incoming objects than the body, and after minutes of training with the sun in the middle of the clear blue sky, Rex decided to let them play for the rest of the day as they deserved it by performing their first lesson well.

'Okay. Time to rest, and you can play for the rest of the day.' He said and Lilly and Humphrey jumped into the cool water happily.

Kate shielded her face with her both paws from the splash of water and they laughed. Just when they're about to start their play of the day, a howl for help broke out from afar and they looked at each other.

'It came from the feeding ground.' Kate said.

'Let's go. Humphrey, stay here with Kate. She's not in the condition to run.' Rex commanded.

'No, I can go.' Kate argued.

'You can't.'

'You're not my parents!' Kate shouted as she walked out of the water and towards Rex.

'But I'm your doctor, so it's my responsibility to look after you!' Rex shouted back.

'What does it matter to you!'

'Because I don't want you to suffer the same consequences as Rose!'

Silence descended upon them and Lilly and Humphrey were terrified by their argument, their eyes widened and their tail between their legs. Kate began to understand how Rex was feeling as he doesn't want her to suffer the same fate as his mate, and she lowered her head in disappointment.

'I'm sorry.' She said.

Rex let out a deep breath and looked at her.

'It's fine. Just… listen to what I tell you, okay?' He said in a calm voice and received a nod from her.

He looked at Lilly and forced a smile.

'Come on Lilly. Let's go.' He said and began to run towards the feeding grounds.

Lilly stopped beside her sister and patted her back.

'I'll let you know what happened when we return.' She said and ran to catch up with Rex.

Humphrey walked towards her and sat beside her, and their eyes met. He noticed her watery eyes and hugged her.

'I can't believe I said those to him.' She said sadly.

'It's okay, Kate. I understand.' He replied as he pat her back. 'Come on, let's get back into the water.'

He felt a nod on his shoulder and they broke apart and sat back into the cool water. He told her a few jokes which made her laugh and stopped her tears, and they had a pleasant conversation while waiting for Rex and Lilly's return.

Meanwhile, Rex and Lilly were almost at the feeding ground and Lilly's heart was beating at top speed. She was worried that the injured wolf may be Garth as he's gone for morning patrol and might head to the feeding ground with his friends.

_Oh Garth, I hope you're okay_, she thought in her mind.

When they arrived at the clearing, they caught sight of several alpha wolves in the form of a circle and the scent of blood hit their nose. They stopped behind them and tried to break through.

'Make way, healer here!' Rex shouted and the group followed.

Lilly caught sight of Garth in one of them and jumped at him by surprise. He lied on the ground with her on top and they kissed before she pull away.

'I'm so glad that you're okay. You had me worried.' She said in a worried tone.

'Of course I'm fine, but my friend isn't.' Garth replied and turned towards his friend.

Rex was horrified by what was lying infront of him. A male brown alpha wolf had an open wound at his stomach where another alpha wolf is exerting pressure at with a pool of blood below him and he began his rescue.

'Keep the pressure on that wound!' He commanded and the wolf who was doing it nodded. 'I need some long grass and a pine needle!'

The other alpha wolves nodded and began to search for his needs immediately. Rex continued to examine the rest of the body.

'How did this happen?' He asked.

One of the group stood beside him and explained.

'We were hunting a Caribou for lunch and its horn hits my friend's belly when he pounced at it and his belly began to bleed, so we dragged him out in the open immediately and called for help.'

The scavengers returned and gave Rex his requirement. He took a long grass and used his claw to tear it into thin strips and tied it to the pine needle. He gripped it with his paw and asked them to stand back, including the wolf who was helping on the wound. They watched as he began to stitch the wound and continued to make strips out of the long grass.

'Someone calm him down!' Rex commanded as the injured was panicking.

One of them stood above the injured wolf's head and did what he was told, and noticed that his friend's eyes began to close.

'We're losing him!' He shouted.

Rex tried to work as fast as he can as the wound was big and he was running out of time. Unfortunately, the wolf's eyes closed and died due to loss of blood and his friends began to cry. Rex's body froze as this was the second time that he couldn't save somewolf; the first was his mate, which was a huge pain to his emotions. Silence descended upon them with wolves crying for their dead friend and Lilly leaned her head on Garth's chest to gain comfort while Garth expressed a frown at such incident. Rex felt knives stabbed into his heart and ran away from the bloody scene with blood stained on his paws and coat. Lilly tried to chase after him, but was stopped by her mate.

'Let him calm down for a while, Lilly. We'll look for him later.' He said and she nodded slowly.

A few minutes later, Tony, Eve, Winston, Hutch and other alphas arrived and their widened when they saw the bloody scene of a dead wolf. Tony, Eve and Winston stood forward to examine the body.

'What happened here?' Winston asked.

'He died due to a blow at the belly by a Caribou's horn and bleed out, dad.' Lilly said sadly, looking at her father.

'Who did this?' Eve asked as she noticed a thick line of grass at the closed wound.

'Rex did it.' Garth replied.

'Where is he?' She asked, turning towards him.

'He ran into the woods, probably blaming himself for not being able to save him.'

'Let's prepare for the funeral.' Tony said sadly and the alphas began to carry the body to its burial.

'You two better go and check on Rex, who know what he might do to himself.' Eve said before walking away with her mate.

Lilly and Garth did what they were told and as they went deeper into the woods, they noticed claw marks on every tree they passes and followed the trail as it will eventually lead them to Rex. Finally, they heard slashing sounds getting closer and stopped when they caught sight of Rex, slashing a tree with his claws in anger.

'Why can't I save him?! Why does this happen?!' He shouted in anger and pain and made a deep slash at the tree.

He sat on the ground panting in exhaust and crying at the same time and Lilly and Garth thought that it was the time to walk towards him. They sat beside him and Garth placed a paw on his shoulder.

'It's okay man. Don't blame yourself.' He said.

'I know how you're feeling, Rex. Calm down.' Lilly said.

Rex wiped his tears and looked at them with a frown.

'It's just that… it's very painful for me to not able to save a wolf and it made me felt useless.' He explained.

'You're not useless, Rex. You're a good friend, great teacher and an amazing healer.' She replied and Garth nodded in agreement.

'Really?'

'Yeah, all you have to understand is accept death as part of life, like how you told me to be merciless to my enemy.'

That reminded him of his parents as they did told him about this too and he wondered how he was doing now that he isn't there to look after them, and they must be in tears when they know that he murdered his own mate, but surely they know that he has his own reasons. He returned to reality and looked at Garth.

'Do you want to attend the funeral? You can choose not to if you can't.' Garth asked.

'It's fine, I can. I must attend this as I've tried to save your friend, Garth.' Rex replied.

'I'll go and tell Humphrey and Kate about this.' Lilly said and received a nod from them.

'Oh, and Lilly, if Kate wants to attend the funeral, tell her that she can't. I'm sure she understands her current condition.' Rex said.

'It's fine. I might not attend the funeral and stay with them.'

'Okay. I'll get back to you once it's done.' Garth said and they went their separate ways.

Lilly completely understood what Rex was going through as every healer has feelings like that, and hoped that he will get over it soon. She continued to head towards the pond in silent, knowing that Humphrey and Kate will be shocked when they hear the bad news that she's carrying…

* * *

**Well, looks like there's a lesson here that everyone or doctors should know, 'Accept death as part of life'. Hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for the support so far. I'm very happy to see this story progressing smoothly and as always, leave a review/follow/favourite. I really appreciate it and have a pleasant day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121 **

**P.S : The next update might take a while, but I assure you that I will finish this story, so don't worry.**


	12. Chapter 11 : Mad Dream World

Chapter 11 : Mad Dream World

Humphrey and Kate were sitting in the cool water, playing their usual guessing game when they're alone while waiting for Garth, Rex and Lilly's return. They've been playing it for a long time, but didn't wonder what's delaying their return as they're completely distracted by how fun their game was.

'His coat is grey and he has blue eyes.' Kate said as it was Humphrey's turn to guess who she's thinking and completely forgotten what has happened a few minutes ago, so as Humphrey.

'Okay. Go on.' Humphrey said as he sticked out his tongue at the side of his mouth which made Kate giggle and began to browse through his memory while listening to her next hint at the same time.

'He is a funny omega and he considered himself the luckiest wolf alive.'

Humphrey's face lit up and was about to end the round but stopped when Kate gave another hint that lead him to confusion.

'He's muscular and handsome.'

His face expression turned from happiness to puzzled and he looked at the ground and concentrate as he browsed through his memory again. In the end, he gave up and looked at her.

'I gave up.' He said after letting out a breath.

'It's you, handsome.' She replied and nuzzled him.

He was shocked by her answer and became curious on the last hint that she gave.

'I'm muscular?' He asked and received a nod from her. 'I'm not musc-'

He stopped when he took a glance at his body and was surprised to find that his muscles were growing bigger than before, and he smiled as he looked back at her.

'Wow. I've never noticed this.'

'Really?' She said with an eyebrow raised.

'Yeah, really.'

'Well, I'm glad that you've noticed now. So, are you gonna keep building it up?'

She leaned closer to him and rubbed her body against his and it made his smile grew bigger.

'So you will stick closer to me? Of course, if that's what you want.'

They shared a quick kiss and continued their game until they noticed Lilly's arrival, without Garth and Rex walking along. They could tell from her looks that something was wrong and they stopped what they were doing and turned towards her. Lilly sat infront of them and lowered her head.

'What's wrong, sis?' Kate asked in a worried tone.

'Did something happened?' Humphrey asked in the same tone as his mate.

'One of our alphas died due to loss of blood. The Caribou that he was hunting hit him in the belly with its horn and tore it open.' Lilly said, looking up from the ground.

'Is Garth safe?' Humphrey asked and received a nod from her.

'Where's Rex and Garth?' Kate asked.

'They're at the funeral.'

Lilly knew what her sister had in mind and spoke first before she makes her move.

'Rex told me to tell you that you must stay here, you know why. He's in a really sad mood right now, so I suggest you to listen to him.'

Kate seemed to be a bit upset as she couldn't attend her packmate's funeral, but she understands what was her condition and knows that Rex doesn't want anything bad to happen to her, so she smiled at her sister and nodded.

'Okay. I'll stay here. Are you going, sis?'

'No. I've seen enough back at the feeding ground.'

For the past few minutes, Lilly told them everything that has happened back at the feeding ground; how Rex gave the injured wolf medication, how he behaved when he couldn't save him, and clawing every tree in his path in the woods. They were depressed when she ended her story and received a frown from each other.

'I can't believe this happened.' Humphrey said.

'All of us are.' Lilly replied, looking at him.

'Is Rex feeling better now?' Kate asked.

'I think so, after being calmed by me and Garth, but I'm sure he's still blaming himself inside his heart.'

'Hope he gets over that feeling soon.'

They spend the rest of their time trying to forget what had happened by chatting about other topics, while back at the funeral, Garth, Rex, Tony, Eve and Winston stood infront of all alphas and omegas with the dead wolf lying infront of them. Some of the alphas and omegas cried while the others lowered their head in silent till Winston began his speech.

'Brothers and sisters, today we are here for the funeral of our honoured brother. He was a brave warrior, and a great friend. So let's set him to rest. You are free to speak your last words to him after our speech.' He said and looked towards Tony.

Tony stood forward and began his speech.

'He was indeed a brave warrior, and an agile alpha in our pack. He will be missed and his soul lives with our ancestors.'

Eve had nothing to say for the honoured wolf, so Garth took over.

'He was a great friend of mine, and we usually made our morning hunt together.' He said and looked at his dead friend. 'I will miss you brother. Hope you will have a good rest after all the tiring duties that you've done.'

Finally, Rex stood forward with his head raised and chest forward like a true alpha.

'Although I don't know this wolf, but I'm sure that he's an honourable man. But I can't believe I couldn't same him…' He said as tears flow from his eyes. 'I tried to save him, I truly did, but I guess this was part of life. I'm deeply sorry for my failure. Please forgive me.'

Rex bowed his head infront of all wolves present and they were depressed even more as the once-famous medic somehow loses his healing touch. Garth placed a paw on his shoulder as he got up and he wiped his tears.

'I forgive you.' He said.

'We all do.' Winston said, joining in the conversation.

All wolves howled in forgiving him and Rex stared at them in amazement as he never seen sights like this and he finally made a faint smile.

'Thank you all.' He said in a slightly happy tone.

All wolves lined up to give their brother their farewells and finally, some alphas gently placed the body in a dugged hole and began to bury it. It ends the funeral and every wolf headed their separate ways. Garth and Rex decided to head towards the pond where Lilly, Kate and Humphrey was to tell them how the funeral went and found them having a pleasant chat when they arrived. The rustles of brushes caught their attention and watched as they walked towards them. Garth and Rex sat infront of them with a depressed expression which brought down their feelings by a glimpse of it.

'How did the funeral went, honey?' Lilly asked in a worried tone.

'Fine, just very depressing.' Garth replied in a way that his expression shows it.

'Are you okay, Rex?' Kate asked in the same tone as her sister.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just disappointed in myself.' He replied as he looked at his paws.

They knew what he was thinking and tried to remove that thought off of his mind.

'You're still a healer, Rex. My friend's death doesn't mean you lose your title.' Garth said, looking at him.

'I'm a fallen healer, Garth. That was the past.' Rex replied looking back.

'But your pride is still within you. Like me and Garth said, ac-' Lilly's sentence was continued by him.

'Accept death as part of life. I know.'

'That's right. So don't give up on that pride just because you can't save a wolf. You've saved your pack before, remember?' Kate said.

She was right. He cured almost all of his pack members before, so that proves that he's a legendary healer. Their support gave him the hope and strength to not let go of his pride, and he smiled at them.

'Thank you guys.' He said to them.

'No problem. What are friends for?' Humphrey said as he placed a paw on his shoulder.

Their sadness ceased and they continued their conversation after their lunch, along with jokes that cheered them up and lightened the group. The sun began to set behind the mountains and the moon rose to shine its silver light across the green land, forming shadows at every corner. The five wolves said their goodbyes after their dinner and walked their separate ways back to their den. When Humphrey, Kate and Rex arrived, Rex placed the rose that he took from the waterfall on his way back on the ground and watched as Humphrey and Kate walked into their den.

'Goodnight, Rex.' Kate said along with Humphrey before entering the den.

'Goodnight you two.' He replied and watched as they disappeared into the dark den.

Humphrey and Kate did the same as usual; curling up in a ball shape with Humphrey placing his paw on hers.

'Goodnight darling.' Humphrey said.

'Goodnight honey.' Kate replied and they drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, Rex sat at the overhang with the rose in his paw and admired the beauty of the moon.

'I couldn't save a wolf today, Rose. But these new friends I've made have helped me a lot in not giving up what I was made for. How I wish that you were here to tell me what to do at that situation.' He said with the silver moonlight shining on his face and coat.

The stars sparkle in the night sky, reminding him of his past with Rose.

* * *

They sat outside their den and leaned close to each other as they admired the beauty of the moon. Rose noticed the sparkling stars and smiled as she saw something.

'Rex, look at those stars. They're beautiful.' She said happily.

'Yeah, they are.' He replied.

'Do you notice something?'

'Notice what?'

'The stars formed a shape. Guess what shape did I see.'

'Hmm.'

He examined the stars's formation and found out what she saw.

'Two wolf, and three pups.' He said happily.

'Yep, and guess who those wolves are.'

'Us, of course.'

'Would you like to have pups, darling?'

Rex was surprised by her question and widened his eyes.

'Um, I thought they would be load to our adventures.'

'I know, but at least we can have the feeling of being parents. I never felt it before.'

'Well, someday, Rose. If you really want it, I'll fulfill your wish.'

Rose turned towards him and they shared a passionate kiss before pulling away and their eyes met.

'Thank you, Rex. Yeah, we'll have pups someday.'

'So, what should we name them when they're born?'

Rose thought for a while before replying.

'Hmm. If one of the three is a female, I think I'll name her Claudette.'

'Good choice.'

'How about yours?'

Rex made some serious thoughts for a while before replying.

'If the other two are boys, I think I'll name the oldest one Stinky and the youngest one Runt.'

She was surprised by his name choice and frowned a bit.

'Well, Stinky is unique, but Runt?'

'Look at the stars darling.'

She did and noticed that one of the pups is smaller than the others and understands his name choice. She looked back at him with a smile.

'So, do we agree on these name choices for our pups?'

'Yeah.'

They nuzzled each other and shared another passionate but quick kiss before continuing their admiration of the moon.

* * *

Rex tried to search for the shape of the wolf made of stars again and finally found it, but his heart broke when he found only one wolf without the other and the three pups. He lowered his head and cried in pain as he didn't get to have adorable pups with Rose and didn't fulfill her past wish. He looked back up at the silver moon with watery eyes.

'I'm sorry, Rose. I failed to make us as parents.' He said and continued to cry for the rest of the night.

The moon began to set and the sun rose to take its place of the day and showered the green nature with its luminous light. It hits the face of a golden female wolf and caused her to awake from her slumber. She raised her head and found her mate already awake and staring at her with eyes showing that he's charmed.

'Why are you staring at me like that?' She asked.

'It's because you look beautiful when you sleep.' He replied and she giggled.

She licked his cheek and he smiled.

'Humphrey darling, you've told me this lots of times already.'

'I know, but I just couldn't snap out of it.'

'Okay handsome. Let's go and look for Rex.'

They got up and stretched their bodies and let out a yawn before exiting the den. The morning light hits directly at their face as they walked out of their den and found Rex isn't around, probably at the feeding ground. They sat at the overhang and have a pleasant chat while waiting for his return, but Lilly and Garth arrived first. They turned towards them as they approaches.

'Morning sis.' Kate greeted and her sister replied the same.

'Morning coyote.' Garth greeted and raised his paw for a bropaw.

'Morning Barf.' Humphrey greeted back and gave him his bropaw.

'Don't you have duties today, Garth?' Kate asked curiously.

'Winston gave me a day off for what happened yesterday.'

Garth lowered his head with a frown and they noticed and frowned as they brought back the bad news. Lilly looked back at her sister and decided to change the topic.

'Have you guys seen Rex?' She asked and received shrugs from them.

'We think he's at the feeding ground.' Kate said.

'Well, I think you're right, darling.' Humphrey said as he noticed something from afar.

'How do you know?'

'Look over there.' Lilly said, pointing at where Humphrey was looking.

There at the distance from Humphrey and Kate's den was Rex dragging a Caribou with a deer on his back towards them and surprisingly, the four omegas, Candy, Sweets, Reba and Janice was walking beside him in a playful way. They watched as he dragged the Caribou up the steep road and dropped it infront of them along with the deer and looked at them, showing no signs of tiredness.

'Morning guys.' He said and they replied the same.

'So, let me guess, these ladies didn't give up on what they've been doing?' Humphrey said with a grin.

'Well, yes indeed. They came to the feeding ground again when I was doing my daily workouts and followed me all the way here after hunting for you guys.'

Rex looked at the four female omegas who were behind him and they giggled as they got his attention and he looked back at his friends.

'Yep, they didn't give up.'

'Same thing as usual?' Kate asked.

'Yeah, to the pond after your meal. Eat up.'

He sat down infront of them and felt some pressure from the sides. He turned to his sides and found two ladies sitting at his both sides and he let out a deep breath of disappointment that made Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth laugh. When they were done with their meal, leaving scraps that was the meal of a group of flies, they headed towards the pond along with the four omegas. Rex gave Lilly and Humphrey their training immediately when they arrived and Kate sat in the cool water with her whole body submerged along with the four ladies and they watched their training. Garth helped out in teaching Rex's students and it went on for the whole afternoon. Finally, Rex and Garth decided that it was time for them to rest and play for the rest of the day.

'Okay, that's enough for today.' Rex said and Humphrey and Lilly collapsed on the ground, panting in exhaust.

'You did great, darling.' Garth said as he stood above Lilly and licked her cheek which made her giggle.

'Thanks honey.' She replied happily.

Humphrey sat infront of his mate and she licked his cheek.

'Good work, my handsome omega.' She said.

'Thank you, my sexy alpha.' He replied and she giggled.

They played hide-and-seek for the first few hours before having their lunch and Humphrey gave Rex his first try on log-sledding, which he howled in joy and happiness after flying out of the log when it bumped a large rock and landed on his feet while the others landed hard. Humphrey decided to get back to Kate immediately as he must stick close to her at all times, worried that something bad might happen. The sun began to set and the moon rose to take its place and glitter the green land with its silver and holy moonlight. The wolves had their dinner and said goodbyes to each other before going their separate ways. As usual, Rex brought a rose back to Humphrey and Kate's den and sat at the overhang. Humphrey was about to enter the den when an idea struck him. He turned towards Kate and smiled.

'Kate, I was wondering…' He said.

'Yes?' She asked curiously.

'If Rex would try to sleep for once?'

She frowned immediately at this as Rex told them that he would have nightmares in every slumber.

'Are you sure? Don't forget what he told us.'

'I know, he always have nightmares in his sleep, but it may be different this time.'

'How do you know?'

'Well, because we're here to support him?'

'I don't think that's gonna work.'

'Aw, come on Kate, please? Ask him about this with me?'

Kate thought about this seriously, as Rex might or immediately deny this, but if this is what her mate wants, so be it.

'Okay, fine. But I'm sure he'll rejects it.'

Humphrey wagged his tail in joy and they turned towards Rex who was admiring the moon. Before she even spoke a word, Rex already knew their intentions.

'I can hear your 'whispering' conversations.' He said.

'Well, yeah. Sorry.' Humphrey apologized.

'So, now that you know what we're going to ask, would you try?'

'No.'

'Please, Rex. It may be different this time.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'I've tried a lot of times already long before, Humphrey. And it's the same results.'

'Well, that's a 'long time' ago. Please?'

Rex lowered his head and let out a deep breath before turning his head slightly to one side.

'Okay, I'll try.' He said and Kate's eyes widened as she never expected a 'yes' from him about this.

'Good. Come on in.'

They entered the den and Humphrey and Kate slept in their usual place while Rex slept on one side of the den. He watched as Humphrey and Kate curled into a ball and Humphrey placed his paw on hers and it made him smiled. He did the same as them and closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The beautiful voice of a female wolf rang in his ears, echoing as he opened his eyes.

'Rex…'

He raised his head and found himself in a grass field with snowy mountains and woods from a distance with a lake a few metres away from him. The world he was in was like a paradise where no wolf has ever been before. He looked to his right and saw a wolf from a distance, a beautiful alpha with golden eyes and cream white coat. Tears began to flow down his eyes as she walked closer to him, revealing that it was his true love, Rose.

'Rose!' He shouted and began to run towards her.

Her smile was beautiful with her charming eyes locked on him as he ran closer, but he stopped when the blue sky turned dark all in a sudden and rain that was coloured blood poured from the dark clouds. He was shocked as drips of blood from the sky hits his face and the grass that he was running on rots. He stopped infront of his mate with a confused expression.

'Rose, what is happening?' He said, but the real horror lies infront of him.

Rose's flesh began to rot with blood flowing out of her ears, mouth and eyes. A few seconds later, all that was left were her bones and the dark clouds roared above them. A piercing shriek came from her.

'Why did you do this to me, Rex?!'

He backed away and ran as fast as he can, but to his surprise, the land that he stood on collapsed and he fell into an eternal hole…

* * *

Rex woke up from his sleep, screaming in fear and alerting Humphrey and Kate. They stood up immediately and turned towards Rex who was panting in fear and walked towards him.

'Are you okay, Rex?' Kate asked as she placed a paw on his shoulder.

'It never changed. Her death haunts me, and it was my fault.' He replied as he got up and walk towards the exit of the den. 'Let me be alone for a while. Sorry for interrupting your sleep.'

They watched as he left the den in tears and began to felt guilt growing in their heart as their idea was a total false. They looked at each other with guilt in their eyes.

'I'm so sorry for suggesting that idea to him.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'Well, we can apologize to him tomorrow, not now. Let him have some peace.' Kate replied.

They curled back into a ball and went back to sleep with guilt, while Rex stood at the overhang with the rose in his paw.

'It's hard to live without you, Rose.' He said as he looked from the rose to the silver moon, but a strange feeling calmed him down from inside his heart…

* * *

**Well, I pitied Rex for having such a terrible life, but the story plot tells me not to change it. Anyways, I know that you, my best and awesome viewers, might have(or already for a really long time) noticed that I've been updating late than before, around a week and a few days. Well, I sincerely apologize for that due to my internet issues(again, but it's the truth) and I'm pretty busy with my daily works. Also, I require lots of time to think on what to write for every chapter. So, now to let you awesome viewers know that I'll probably be updating only around a week. I hope you understand and anyways, hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for the supports so far. You're the one that kept me writing and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It means a lot to me and have a pleasant day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	13. Chapter 12 : Sad Lessons

Chapter 12 : Sad Lessons

The glorious sun rose from the mountains after the descend of the silver moon, perishing the darkness with its powerful light. Kate began to open her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Humphrey was still asleep, his paw still placed on hers, but her coat is soaked with sweat. She never forget what happened last night, and decided to apologize to Rex as fast as possible before he might leave the pack territory after suffering a nightmare, unable to forgive them for suggesting a terrible idea. She got up and stretched her muscles, yawning at the same time, and began to nudge her mate awake.

'Wake up darling.' She said in a gentle voice.

His eyes began to open and he groaned as he looked at her.

'Morning Kate.' He said sleepily.

'Morning sweetie. I think we have something important to do today, and it's urgent.' She said in a worried tone.

'What is it?' He asked as he got onto his feet and stretch his muscles.

'To apologize to Rex?'

'Oh… yeah, right. I almost forgot.'

'Come on. Let's look for him now. I'm afraid that he might leave our pack territory because of this.'

'Okay. Let's go.'

They left the den in a hurry and found that the sun wasn't fully out behind the mountains when they stepped into the open. They stood at the overhang and overlooked the den grounds and the far away clearing below them and found no sign of Rex. Kate's heart began to beat faster as fear gripped hold of her. If Rex does left, then no one in the pack can cure her and she can do nothing but wait for the consequences to come. Humphrey noticed her worried looks and decided to calm her down.

'Calm down, Kate. He's here. I'm sure of it.' He said in a gentle tone.

'How do you know?' She asked, looking at him.

'He's not a very sensitive wolf, Kate, except towards his dead mate. Just relax. He'll be back.'

She thought seriously for a while about Rex's behavior, and realized that he was right.

'Maybe you're right. Thank you darling.' She replied with a smile.

'Good. Now calm down and relax.' He said and they sat down infront of each other.

After a few minutes of their chat about other topics, Lilly appeared along with Rex dragging a Caribou with a deer on his back and they watched as they walked up the steep road slowly and Rex dropped his prize infront of them.

'Breakfast is served.' Rex said with a smile.

'Thank god you're still here.' Kate said as she hugged him tightly all in a sudden and it made their eyes widened.

'Um, excuse me?' Rex asked, completely confused about this.

'I thought you will leave Jasper because of last night.' She said as she pulled away and sat beside Humphrey.

'Why would I?'

'Well, I thought you won't forgive us for suggesting you to try to sleep.'

'It's not your fault, but mine.'

'Why? We're the ones who suggested it.'

'But I'm the one who accepted it, so it's mine. Don't worry, I won't leave you in a situation like this.'

'Thank you.'

Kate received a smile from him and noticed Lilly's puzzled expression as she doesn't know what had happened last night, and she decided to let her know everything.

'We suggested him to try to sleep for once.' She said and Lilly's eyes widened.

'But you know what hap-' Lilly stopped when her sister interrupted.

'Yes, I do, so as Humphrey, and the results… were the same as the past.'

'Um, Rex?' Humphrey asked, looking at him.

'Yes?' Rex said, looking back at him.

'I hope you don't mind, but, would you care to let us know about the whole nightmare? You know, to lighten the weight?'

Rex frowned at this and Kate and Lilly eyed him as he was suggesting another bad idea, but they wore a worried expression when they turned towards Rex.

'Sure. I could use someone to talk to to get this weight lighter. But, wait till you're done with your meal and after arriving at the pond.' He said and they nodded.

They had a wonderful chat as they ate their meal, and just when they are done with their meal, they felt surprised due to Garth's sudden appearance when he approached them from the steep road.

'Hey guys.' He said and they looked at him with a surprised expression.

'Garth? What are you doing here darling? I thought you have duties to do today.' Lilly said as she stood up and nuzzled him when he stood beside her.

'A good friend of mine personally invited me to teach some of the pups at Alpha School, so I thought if you guys would like to come along.' He said, looking from Lilly to the others.

'Is there a small pond in that school?' Rex's very first question and that let Kate know that he placed her as his top priority.

'Yes, all alpha pups trained on how to swim with that pond.'

'Good.'

'Did you let Winston know about this?' Humphrey asked.

'Yes, and he allowed me on accepting this invitation.'

'Well, let's go guys.' Lilly said and they began to walk down the steep road and headed towards Alpha School.

'I can't wait to see those cute little pups.' Lilly said, starting the conversation during their journey.

'Me too.' Kate said as she walked beside her sister and looked at her.

'Hey Garth, are they hard to teach?' Humphrey asked as he walked beside him.

'Well, not really. Most alpha pups are well-behaved, until the pack law changed.' He said, looking at him.

'What's wrong with that?' He asked, looking back with a puzzled expression.

'Omega pups are able to join the school now, and that makes the alphas more playful than before. I hope that it isn't that hard to get some lessons into their heads.'

'Well, today's their lucky day.'

'What makes you say that?'

''Cause they have a master to teach them today, am I right, Rex?'

Humphrey looked back at Rex who was at the back of the group and noticed his head lowered, as if something was bothering him.

'Rex?'

His second call caught his attention and he raised his head and looked back at him.

'What? Uh, yeah.'

'Is there something wrong, Rex?' Kate asked, noticing his sad expression.

'No, everything's fine.' He lied with a fake smile, but there really was something that was bothering him.

_Hope it isn't last night that was bothering him_, Kate thought to herself.

'Well, if you say so.' Humphrey said and looked back to the front.

Rex was silent for the whole journey as Rose's past wish returned in his mind. Just a glimpse of a pup breaks his heart, but it heals as it also allows him to imagine how his and Rose's pups would look like if they mated. This twisted feeling is just unbearable to him, and hope that the training would be over as soon as possible.

As they entered the school, Humphrey, Rex and Lilly's eyes widened as they've never seen the beauty of the school in their life as omegas can't join as restricted in the past pack law. They walked pass some alpha teachers who were teaching the pups, and some teaching the juniors and seniors. The school looks like a paradise instead of a training ground.

'Wow. This place is beautiful.' Lilly said in amazement.

'I know darling.' Garth said, looking back at her.

'Returning back here brings back so much memories.' Kate said as her memories as a pup returns into her mind.

'Um, what are we doing now, Garth?' Humphrey asked.

'We're looking for my friend.' He replied.

'Garth!' A male voice called out.

They turned to their left and saw a dark chocolate alpha wolf walking towards them with a smile.

'Hey Sam.' Garth said and they shared a quick hug. 'Busy with those pups?'

They looked at the alpha and omega pups behind Sam and noticed their puzzled expression as they're curious of their presence.

'Yeah. They're pretty cute actually.' Sam said, and Rex felt his heart being compressed.

'So, which batch is my friends and I going to teach?' Garth asked.

'Any. You can teach the seniors too. Just approach to any coaches and they'll let you handle their batch.'

'Which batch is closest to a pond?' Rex asked and it got his attention.

'Well, there's two, the seniors and the juniors. Take your pick.' Sam replied and looked at Garth.

'We'll see.' Garth replied with a smile.

'Okay. Good luck.' Sam said and walked back to his batch of students.

'So, which batch would you guys like to teach?' Garth said, turning towards them.

'I'll teach the pups.' Lilly volunteered.

'Darling, you're still undergoing training.' Garth said with a slight frown.

'Well, at least I know a little.' She replied looking back at him with a smile.

'Okay then. I'll help you out more than the seniors.'

'Well, I'm still undergoing training of my own, so I'm just gonna watch.' Humphrey said.

'I can only watch too, so that makes me and Humphrey being the audience only.' Kate said and exchanged smiles wither mate.

'Which batch are you teaching, Rex? I'll help out in both.' Garth asked.

'I'll… teach the seniors.' Rex said, hiding his sadness.

'Um, Rex, are you sure you're fine? You look pretty upset.' Humphrey asked curiously as he knows how every omegas act, especially in hiding their feelings from others.

'What, no, of course not. I'm fine.'

'Well, okay then. Good luck guys.' Garth said and they headed their separate ways.

Garth leaded Lilly towards the junior batch while Kate leads Rex and Humphrey to the senior batch. Garth and Lilly arrived first and smiled as they watched the pups trained in pouncing and running. Garth noticed Lilly's funny expression as she couldn't bear the adorableness of the pups and expressed a grin.

'They're so cute!' She said in excitement.

'They are, but not as cute as you.' Garth said and their eyes met.

'You know you don't have to say anything to get my attention, right?' She said as she leaned closer to him, their lips almost touched.

'But I must, so my beautiful flower can always stay close to me, and I'll protect it with my life.'

She giggled and they shared a quick kiss as they heard the sounds of disgust from their side. They turned towards the source of the sound and found a group of pups and an alpha teacher watching them. Some pups sticked their tongue out in disgust which made them looked adorable and Lilly smiled. Garth gave the batch coach a nod and he left to let Garth and Lilly take over.

'That's disgusting!' One of the pups said.

'No, not at all.' Garth replied and looked from the pups to his mate.

'It's beautiful when you did it with the wolf that you truly loved.' Lilly said and leaned her head on his chest which made the female pups let out a sigh of romance.

'Okay now, we're not here to teach you guys about kissing, but real alpha training. Let me introduce myself. I am Garth, the son of the leader of the Eastern pack and this is Lilly, my mate and the daughter of the leader of the Western pack.'

'Hello.' Lilly said politely as she waved her paw at them with a smile.

'Yeah, we've heard of you guys from our parents.' One of the pups said and the others nodded in agreement.

'I see. So, let's begin your training. What were you guys learning today?' Garth asked.

The pups looked at each other and had a short discussion before nodding in agreement and looked back at him.

'Um, we're still learning on how to pounce properly.' One of the pups said.

'It's very easy actually. Lilly, would you like to show them?' Garth asked as he looked at his mate and she looked back with a smile.

'Okay, my macho alpha.' She replied and it made him smiled.

She stood in position and began to power up her hind legs. At that moment, Garth stood beside her and explained to the pups why she did it in that way. The pups listened carefully and Garth and Lilly began to teach each and every one of them after his explanation. A few minutes later, they began to get a hang of it as some of them managed to pounce correctly.

'Hey, I did it!' One of them said happily and turned towards his friends.

Garth and Lilly smiled at their success, but it isn't complete yet, and so they had an idea that might speed up their learning skills.

'Can I have your attention please?' Lilly asked and the pups stopped what they were doing and sat infront of them.

Garth and Lilly gave a nod to each other before looking back at the pups who were puzzled at what they had in mind, and their face lit up when Garth made a deal with them.

'If all of you can pounce properly, I'll let you play for the rest of the school time. Do we have a deal?'

'Yes!' All of them said and it made Lilly giggle.

'Good. I'll be testing each of you, so who would like to volunteer?' Garth asked and received lots of raised paws.

The sound of cheers from the pups crumples Rex's heart as he teaches the seniors nearby with Humphrey and Kate watching as they sat in the small pond. The seniors were surprised of Rex's sudden visit and was even more surprised when they found out that he'll be teaching them for today, which is their lucky day as there's a master wolf who'll be teaching them. The male students are well-behaved and raised their chest to show their bravery as they stood in a row with Rex walking pass them, but the females, on the other paw, just tries to charm him with their beauty, and it made him, Kate and Humphrey rolled their eyes.

'Damn, I could've brushed my fur if I know that he was coming.' One of the female wolves whispered to her friend beside her.

'Me too, so I can get his full attention.' Her friend replied.

'No, he's mine.'

'No, he's mine!'

'He's mine!'

'No, mine!'

Rex already heard their whole conversation and stepped in.

'What are you two arguing about?' He asked, pretending that he never heard of their conversation.

'Oh, um, nothing, sir.' One of them replied with lustful eyes.

'Yeah.' The other female said with the same eyes as her friend.

'Well, pay attention, 'cause I'll be teaching you for today only.'

_Sigh, teenagers these days_, he thought to himself.

'Okay.' She replied and giggled with her friend.

Rex sat infront of them with his chest raised and wore a serious expression.

'Do you know the main reason why you're sent here to Alpha School?' He asked and a male wolf raised his paw. 'Do you have an answer?'

'To protect our pack?' He answered with a smile.

'Close, but which part of our pack?'

'Our family.' Another male wolf answered.

'Yes. We train hard to protect them, so as them to protect you when you're a pup.'

He stood up and walked from the left side of the row to the right, speaking as he walk.

'To be a master in combats, you must be swift, smart, strong, and requires-'

He stopped and slashed his claws at a gliding leaf next to him without looking, just like how he did it infront of Humphrey, Kate and Lilly, slicing it into four strips and the students stared in amazement. Rex knew that performing skills like that will gain more attention from other female wolves around the school which will bother him more than usual, but it doesn't matter. After all, he's showing them how a real highly-trained alpha wolf looks like.

'Instincts.'

'That was amazing!' One of the male student said and the female wolves fainted due Rex's badassery.

'It requires time to master your instincts, so if you want skills like mine, train hard and never give up.' Rex said with a smile.

Rex started off by teaching them how to use their instincts correctly, and trained them by commanding them to close their eyes and locate the incoming pebbles thrown by him with their instincts. Humphrey and Kate learned by watching them, and in the end, the training went smoothly. The school ends at the evening, and students began to leave after saying goodbyes to their teachers. The female students who Rex taught for the whole afternoon stopped by him before exiting the school.

'Sir,' One of them said shyly.

'My apologies for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Rex.' Rex said with a smile.

'Okay, Rex, um… Can we hang out with you next time?'

'Sure.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, of course you can.'

'Okay, see you tomorrow.'

Rex watched as the girls walked away and they kept looking back at him, giggling at the same time. Rex let out a deep breath and felt glad that the training went well. He heard the sounds of happy pups and he turned around to look at them. He watched as they walked pass him and hugged their parents who were waiting for them at the entrance, which made hurts his heart again just a glimpse of it. Garth, Lilly, Humphrey and Garth were behind him and noticed his sad expression and decided to help him out.

'I know something's bothering you, Rex. Just spit it out.' Kate said as she walked up to him, so as the others.

Kate and Garth knows how well omegas act to hide their feelings by living with their omega mates, Humphrey and Lilly, and they eventually learned it from them.

'Looks like there's no point hiding it from you guys.' Rex said, looking back at them.

They sat infront of him and he took a deep breath before confessing Rose's past wish of having pups. He told them every single detail of it, including the names of the pups that he and Rose thought of, and they felt their heart broke when he ended.

'No wonder you're so depressed when you saw or heard sounds of pups.' Kate said with a frown.

'I'm so sorry, Rex.' Lilly said sadly.

'It's fine. I need to lighten this weight anyway. Thank you for listening to me.' Rex said with a forced smile.

'No problem, Rex. Why don't we head to the pond to spend the rest of the evening?' Humphrey asked and received nods from them.

They stood up and began to walk towards the pond, and Humphrey, Lilly and Rex played hide-and-seek again with Kate watching as she sat in the pond when they arrived. The sun sets behind the mountains and the silver moon rose to take its place of the night and shower the land with its beautiful moonlight. They said goodbyes to each other after their dinner and walked their separate ways. Rex found another rose plant at the pond, like Humphrey told him that rose plants are all over the territory before, and he harvested one before catching up with Humphrey and Kate. When they arrived, Rex sat at the overhang and watched as Humphrey and Kate entered their den.

'Goodnight, Rex.' Kate said along with Humphrey, looking back at him before entering their den.

'Goodnight you two.' He replied with a smile and watched as they disappeared into the den.

Humphrey and Kate made their regular sleeping posture and closed their eyes.

'Goodnight, Humphrey.' Kate said.

'Goodnight, Kate.' Humphrey replied, and they drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside the den, Rex held the rose in his paw and looked at the silver moon with a frown.

'This guilt might never die in my heart, Rose. I'm truly sorry.' He said, and continued to admire the beauty of the moon for the rest of the night…

* * *

**Truly pitied Rex for his terrible life, but It's still how it should be under the plot. My apology for the late updates; It's suppose to be 'a week or more', but I forgot to write it in the previous chapter. I can't promise you when the next update might be, as I'm busy sometimes, but I'll get it done as soon as possible. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope it's worth for your long wait. Thank you for the supports so far. I really appreciate it and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It helps me a lot and have an awesome day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	14. Chapter 13 : Unexpected 'Visitor'

Chapter 13 : Unexpected 'Visitor'

_A few weeks later… _

The moon sets for the rising sun to take its place of the day, its powerful sunlight perishes the darkness on the green land and brings life to nature. It shone on the face of a golden female wolf and awakened her from her slumber. She scrolled up her eyelids, revealing the charming golden eyes and she raised her head sleepily to examine her surroundings. Humphrey was lying like a sleeping pig and it made her giggle, and her coat, like every morning, is fully soaked with sweat which made her felt uncomfortable. She got up and shook off some of the sweat on her coat, and yawned as she stretched her muscles before nudging her mate awake.

'Wake up darling.' She said in a lovely voice.

His eyes began to open and looked at her with blue deep sea eyes that charmed her since their journey back to Jasper.

'Morning, Kate.' He said sleepily.

'Come on, sleepyhead. Time to get up.'

She watched as he got up and stretched his muscle, yawning at the same time, and looked back at her with a smile.

'Let's go.' He said and they left the den.

The cool wind brushed their fur as they stepped out into the open, and found the sun was halfway out of the mountains. They were waiting for Rex's return with their meal as Kate's condition hasn't changed for the past few weeks.

'So, how's your sleep darling?' Kate asked as they sat at the overhang, starting the conversation.

'Pretty good, dreaming of me and you with our pups walking in a field of flowers. How about yours?' He replied and it surprised her.

'Same dream as yours.'

'Really? Well, that can't be a coincidence, can it?'

'I believe it's not.'

'They look really cute in our dreams though.'

'Yeah.'

'How many pups do we have?' He asked, confirming if they do have the same dream.

She thought for a while as dreams are somehow hard to be recalled after waking up for a few minutes, and her face lit up and looked back at him with a smile.

'Three; two boys and one girl. The oldest is a boy that has the same coat and eye colour as yours,' She said, and her sentence was continued by Humphrey.

'The second was the female pup that has the same coat and eye colour as yours, but her eyes are a bit lighter,'

They said the end of their discussion about their future pups at the same time.

'The last pup, which is a boy, has the same eye and coat colour as yours, and he's smaller than the other two.' Kate said.

'The last pup, which is a boy, has the same eye and coat colour as mine, and he's smaller than the other two.' Humphrey said.

The let out a few breaths of excitement of knowing how their future pups might look like and looked at each other happily.

'Looks like our dream really is the same.' She said with a smile.

'Yeah. What should we name them?' He asked and received a frown from her.

'I don't know. I have no ideas in my mind right now.'

'Me too, except for the youngest pup.'

'What is it?'

'Humphrey Jr.!'

Kate let out a sigh as her mate gave the most unoriginal name for their pup and looked back at him with an annoyed expression.

'Humphrey, darling, we are not going to name our youngest pup 'Humphrey Jr.'.' She said.

'Aw come on. It's a cute name, don't ya think?'

'Yes, it is, but no.'

'Wait, hold on.'

She watched curiously as he placed a paw on the side of his head and closed his eyes for a few seconds, and he looked back at her with a smile.

'Okay, that idea's gone.'

She giggled and licked his cheek and shared a quick hug before noticing Rex's return from afar along with Lilly and Garth as today was Garth's day off. When they arrived at the den, Humphrey watched as Kate greeted Rex with a smile after the others and the feeling of jealousy grew inside him. Ever since the day when Rex told them about his mate's past wish, Lilly and Kate seemed to care more about him for the past few weeks. Garth was fine about this, but to him, it was uncomfortable. He tried to shook it off, and think that it was just a friendly care, but his mind just thinks on the negative side. He shook off of his thoughts when Rex walked towards him to give his greetings.

'Morning, Humphrey.' He said with a smile.

'Morning, Rex.' Humphrey replied, hiding his feelings from him.

'Well, here's your breakfast. Sorry if there's any delay. It's pretty hard for me to hide myself from a bunch of girls.' He said, looking from Humphrey to Kate.

'It's fine, as long as you bring our meal.' Kate replied, looking at the Caribou that he brought back from the feeding ground.

'So, wanna play hide-and-seek again after your training, darling?' Garth asked as they sat down and Humphrey and Kate began their feast.

'Sure, I'm quite energetic after some exercises.' Lilly replied.

'I'll be the audience.' Kate said with a smile.

'Me too.' Humphrey said with his head slightly lowered.

Kate noticed Humphrey's reaction and felt that something was wrong; usually he never says 'no' to games, even when he's tired. She looked at him with a worried expression.

'Are you okay, darling?' She asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He replied, looking back at her.

'Well, okay then.'

'So, still feeling the same sis?' Lilly asked, looking at her sister who was chewing on a chunk of the Caribou's meat.

'What?' She replied after swallowing.

'You know, the 'heat-inducing drug'?'

'Oh. I'm still feeling really hot, so nothing changed.'

'Does that mean there's no progress in the recovery?'

'No, but the signs will show. You're currently doing fine.' Rex said, looking from Lilly to Kate.

'What makes you say that?' Kate asked curiously.

'This drug has lasted for a long time, and you're still fine. That's a good sign.'

'But it also makes me nervous, not knowing when it's gonna wear off.'

'Don't worry. You'll be fine.' He said, placing a paw on her shoulder and she smiled.

They continued their pleasant conversation as Humphrey and Kate eats their meal, and headed towards the pond when they're done. Their body felt the cool breeze blowing through their fur as they walked through the woods, and the canopy of the trees shielded them from the hot sun. After a few minutes of walk and their continuous chat, they arrived at their destination. The pond reflected the light of the sun and the grass sways like dancers, making the scenery infront of them stunning and beautiful.

'Wow.' Lilly said with her jaw dropped and Garth laughed.

'Looks like today's a beautiful day for us, darling.' He said, hugging her from behind and it made her giggled.

'Yeah.' She replied, looking back at him with her charming violet eyes.

'Let's start training.' Rex said with a grin and they walked towards the pond.

Kate sat in the cool water with her body fully submerged and watched as Garth and Rex teaches his students. Their training had been progressing well, and Humphrey and Lilly had already mastered the basics. Garth and Rex looked at each other and nodded as they had the same idea in mind and they looked back at them. Humphrey and Lilly wore a curious expression until Rex spoke up.

'I think it's time for you two to move on to the advanced.'

'Until you pass a test, that is.' Garth said as he sat beside Rex and looked at them with a smile.

'A test?' Humphrey said curiously as he's eager to know what it's going to be.

'Yes, and it'll be hunting a Caribou.' Rex said, and their eyes widened.

Humphrey and Lilly have never tried to hunt a Caribou before as they're un-experienced and fearing that they might get injured during the attempt, so these reasons made this test quite difficult for them to achieve, but Rex and Garth believes in them for all the training that they gave them, mostly by Rex of course.

'Um, can you change it to be rabbits instead, like, hunt twenty of them or more? That would be better.' Humphrey said and giggled nervously.

'Sorry, but no. I know you two can do it. Just believe in yourself and you'll be fine.' Rex said and Humphrey and Lilly looked at each other with a frown.

Knowing that more arguments would make their nervousness grow and their confidence drop, Rex whispered to Garth and he nodded back before they looked back at them.

'I got a perfect idea.' Rex said with a smile.

'And what would it be?' Lilly asked curiously.

'Why don't we make a game out of this?'

Humphrey and Lilly looked at them curiously as how this is going to be a game when it's serious business, but Rex continued.

'The two of you will look for a Caribou and when you do, wait for my signal and you will hunt it down at the same time. Whoever kill its prey first wins. Do you agree?'

They thought for a while to think of this as a game and in the end, they nodded in agreement.

'Good. Now follow me.' Garth said and began to walk into the woods along with Humphrey and Lilly until he noticed Rex's absence beside him and turned around to find him still sitting at the same place where they had their discussion. 'You're not coming?'

'I'll look after Kate; I'll feel uncomfortable if I leave her alone.' He replied and Humphrey felt his jealousy returning back to him, but he ignored it.

'Well, okay then.' Garth replied and continued to walk into the woods along with the two omegas.

'Good luck, you two!' Rex shouted as they walked further away and watched as they disappeared behind the trees.

'I hope that they'll do fine.' Kate said as Rex walked towards her.

'Don't worry, they will.' He replied with a smile as he sat infront of her.

Silence descended upon them for a few seconds until Kate continued their conversation.

'Hey, Rex.'

'Yeah?'

'Do you notice something different about Humphrey?'

'Um, no. Why?'

'Well, do you remember when Garth talked about playing hide-and-seek after this training and Humphrey rejects it?'

'Yeah, what's wrong?'

'He never says 'no' to games, even when he's tired. He's acting a bit strange today.'

'Maybe he's not in a mood to play today.'

'For the first time in his life? I don't think so.'

'Well, maybe something's bothering him. You can ask him about it if you want.'

'I guess I will.'

They continued their pleasant conversation while waiting for the three wolves's return.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Garth watched as the two omegas scan for any nearby prey and spotted two Caribous a few meters away.

'Victim spotted.' Humphrey said.

'Well, let's get this show on the road. I'll knock a pebble on this rock for the signal.' Garth said.

'Okay.' Lilly said.

'Good luck.'

He watched as they dived into the tall grass and crawled towards their prey at top speed, just the way as how Rex taught them. Humphrey wasn't really bothered about his jealousy right now; all he's focusing now was impressing Kate with his success. He and Lilly have stopped a few inches away from their prey and awaits for the sound of knocked pebbles. A few seconds later, it rang the area and they sprung out of their hiding spot and at their prey. They gripped their Caribou's throat in a flash before it could even react and in the end, it collapsed to the ground and lied lifelessly. Garth ran down from his place and towards them to congratulate them for their success.

'Good work you two.' He said as he walked beside his mate.

'Well, looks like it's a tie.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Yeah.' Lilly said as she leaned against her mate.

'Come on, let's start dragging it back to the pond.' Garth said and assisted Lilly in dragging her prize.

When they arrived along with their prizes, they found Rex and Kate still having their conversation, and they turned towards them as the sound of dragging and scent of blood caught their attention.

'So, who won?' Rex asked curiously as they stopped infront of them and dropped their prize.

'It's a tie.' Garth said and Rex smiled at this.

'Good job, my handsome omega.' Kate said and gave Humphrey a lick on the cheek when he sat beside her in the cool water.

'Thank you, but I expect a bigger award other than a lick on the cheek.' He said and Kate giggled.

'Okay, you sly little fox.' She said and they shared a passionate kiss.

'That was perfectly done, Lilly.' Garth congratulated, turning towards Lilly and shared a kiss with her.

'Well, I wouldn't be able to do it without your support and teachings.' She said after pulling away and looked at him with a smile.

Rex cleared his throat after hearing what Lilly had said and it caught her attention.

'Well, most of the teachings were Rex's.' She added.

'So, who wants to be the seeker?' Rex said, starting their game.

'I do.' Garth volunteered.

'Okay, you know the rules honey.' Lilly said playfully.

'Yeah, of course I do. We've played this game lots of times already.'

Just when they're about to begin, Hutch appeared and caught their attention.

'Hutch? What are you doing here?' Garth asked curiously.

'Winston asked for Rex's presence at his den.' He said, looking at Rex with an expression that made all of them puzzled.

'Well, okay…' Rex said, confused about what was going on.

'We'll follow too.' Lilly said and the others nodded.

'Can I come along?' Kate asked, hoping that she can follow them.

'Sure, but just walk. No running.' Rex said, looking back at her.

'Okay.'

Silence descended upon them during their whole journey until Garth spoke up.

'So, what's wrong, Hutch? Did something happened?'

'Two alpha wolves from the Northern pack entered our pack border and are now currently at Winston's den. They've been venturing to other packs, hunting for a murderer.' He replied and their blood froze upon hearing the word 'murderer'.

When they arrived, they overheard the conversation of Winston, Tony and Eve with the two Northern pack wolves from inside the den.

'Did he truly murdered his mate?' Winston asked in a serious tone.

'Yes, and ran away like a coward.' An unknown voice spat angrily.

'Are you sure? He doesn't behave or look like a bad guy.' Tony asked.

'We're sure, under the orders of Aren, the leader of our pack.'

They stopped outside the den and Hutch turned towards Rex with a frown.

'I know you're a good man, Rex, judging by how you looked after Kate. I hope you have a valid explanation for this.' He said.

Rex let out a deep breath to prepare himself as he's about to face his past again, and looked back at him.

'Don't worry. I do.' He replied with confidence.

'We got your back, Rex.' Garth said as he placed a paw on his shoulder and the others nodded.

'Thanks guys.' He said with a smile and they entered the den.

As they walked into the den, the two Northern wolves stood up immediately once they caught sight of Rex and one of them pounced at him. Rex had no intention to block his attacks for what he has done but luckily, Garth pounced and pinned him on the ground.

'Why are you helping a murderer?' The Northern wolf who Garth pinned said.

'It's because we know the truth behind the murder.' He replied.

'Is this true that you murdered Rose, the daughter of the Northern pack, Rex?' Eve asked, not believing in what she's facing.

Tears welled up in Rex's eyes as the picture of Rose's beautiful body lying on a puddle of blood appeared in his mind and he looked back at her.

'Yes, I did.' He said.

'Why, Rex. How could you do that?' Winston asked, not forgetting that Rex is his daughter's savior.

'It's… It's because…'

Rex was having difficulty in repeating about the true reason for killing his true love, until Lilly placed her paw on his.

'You can do it, Rex.' She said.

Her coat colour reminded him of Rose, and reminding him of all the beautiful memories that he had with her. He wiped off his tears and let out a deep breath before looking back at them.

'Okay. I'll tell you everything.' He said.

He told them everything that happened that night after knowing about the drug, not missing any single detail. He also told them about Rose's past and death wish, and his lie about his rank. In the end, the den was completely silent, except for Rex's soft cries. Winston, Tony, Eve, Hutch and the two Northern wolves were totally shocked about this, and the Northern wolves lowered their head in disappointment.

'We're sorry for misjudging you, Rex. We should've known that you have your own reasons.' One of the Northern wolves apologized.

'It's fine.' Rex replied after wiping off his tears.

'I'm glad that you fulfilled her death wish, Rex. I know she's smiling at you from Heaven.' Tony said, placing a paw on his shoulder.

'Thank you.'

'You could've told us earlier, Rex. We can help you.' Winston said.

'But if I do, I fear that you will kick me out of your pack territory immediately.'

'I won't because I understand your situation, and will think in your point of view. That's why I'm the leader of this pack.'

'We must let Aren know about this, so you can return back to the Northern pack again.' The other Northern wolf said with a smile.

'I'm not going back.'

'What?!'

'Returning back to the Northern pack only brings back painful memories.'

'Well, okay then. But the Northern pack will always welcome you if you change your mind.'

Just when the Northern wolves were about to leave the den, Rex called out.

'Wait!'

They turned around and looked at him curiously.

'Is my parents okay?' He asked.

'They're fine. Aren didn't do anything to them, but they're dead worried about you.' One of them said.

'I'm glad to hear that. Tell them that I'm fine and please, look after them, okay?'

'No problem, Legendary Healer.' He said and Rex smiled.

'I'll lead you two to the pack border.' Hutch said and they nodded.

They watched as Hutch and the two wolves left the den and Rex turned towards the two leaders who were smiling at him.

'Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, Rex.' Winston said.

'Thank you.' He replied.

'So, you're an omega, but lied to be an alpha because you swore to Rose?' Tony said.

'Yes, so I can protect anyone who needs help.'

'Since that you're here, would you like to tell us about your life at the Northern pack?' Eve asked in a lovely tone.

'But if it bothers you, it's okay to not tell us.' Winston said in a worried tone.

'It's fine but, Kate can't stay here for too long as she needs to be cooled at all times.' Rex said.

'I see. Well, you guys can return back to where you were now.'

'See you guys later.' Eve said happily and they left the den.

They returned back to the pond and continued to play their usual game, and just when they're about to start a new round, Hutch appeared again a few minutes after their game with a horrified expression and panted heavily as he stopped infront of them.

'What happened this time, Hutch?' Garth asked in a worried expression.

'The two Northern wolves, died a few metres away from the pack border.' He said and they felt chills down their spine.

'What?!' Rex said in shock.

'How did that happen?' Garth asked in a serious tone.

'I was walking back from the pack border until I heard a loud cry of pain from outside the border and I ran towards it immediately. When I arrived, I saw them lying on the ground with slashes on their body and necks.'

'Did you inform Winston about this?'

'Yes, and he ordered me to let you guys know immediately.'

A few seconds later, Salty, Shakey and Mooch appeared out of the bushes and ran towards them as if they're running for their lives. They stopped infront of Humphrey and panted heavily.

'Why are you guys here?' Humphrey asked curiously.

'There's an unknown, muscular alpha wolf at the feeding ground.' Salty said in fear.

'Yeah. You guys better go and check it out immediately.' Shakey said in a trembling tone.

'Hutch, Humphrey, stay here and protect Kate. You three, go and inform Winston about this. I fear that we're dealing with something really dangerous right now.' Rex stated seriously and they nodded. 'Garth, follow me.'

'Can I come?' Lilly asked.

'You can't, Lilly. This is dangerous.' Garth argued.

'I know, but I can handle myself well. I may be weak, but I'm smart.'

Garth gave himself a serious thought about this before looking back at her.

'Alright, but stay behind me at all times, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Let's move.' Rex said and they ran towards the feeding ground.

Rex had a feeling that he knows that wolf very well and his instincts told him to be alert along the way. When he arrived, he caught sight of it sitting in the clearing, feasting on its meal. As they got closer, Rex's fear grew as he recognize the male alpha wolf's appearance; his brown fur, muscular hind and front legs, and scars on his muscular body. Their footsteps caught his attention and Rex immediately stood in his fighting stance and growled when he turned around and looked at them with a smile.

'Hello, brother…' He said in an evil tone.

* * *

**Uh, oh. Look who's in the pack territory. Just for your information, I'll be away from the 13th to the 18th 'cause of some personal stuff that I have to attend to. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It helps me out a lot and have an awesome day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	15. Chapter 14 : Relighting The Flame

Chapter 14 : Relighting The Flame

'We meet again, brother.' The unknown wolf said.

It was a total shock for Rex to discover the sudden arrival of his evil brother here in the United pack's territory, and now he knows that the pack's in terrible danger.

'My, my. You've grown more muscles than before, dear brother.' He said as he walked towards Rex and all he received from his was an angry expression.

'You're the one who killed the two Northern wolves, isn't it?' Rex asked furiously.

'Hmm, let me think. Oh yes, the two weaklings who got in my way of arriving here. Would you like to know how they died?' He said and Rex growled as he began his story of what happened back at the pack border…

* * *

**Lex's POV**

The sun glares the land below it with its powerful light as it stood in the middle of the sky. I was venturing towards this pack's territory after a good rape on a lone female wolf who I've found it alone a few miles away, in a cave where no one knows, until I saw two strange wolves heading towards my direction. I immediately hid behind a bush and overheard their conversation.

'Rex is truly a good and brave mate, fulfilling his mate's wish and able to bear those pains.' One of them said.

'Yeah. I would be crying for my entire life if that happens to me.' The other wolf said.

'Well, we must let Aren know about this immediately.'

At that moment, of course, I realized that they're Northern wolves and they revealed that you're nearby. Since they're the only Northern wolves who knows the truth about your murder, why would I not erase this good news that is about to enter Aren's ears? I walked out of my hiding spot and they stood in their fighting stance as the rustling of leaves caught their attention.

'Lex?!' One of them said in shock.

'No, Lust.' I said with an evil grin. 'I believe Rex's nearby, am I right?'

'We won't tell you where he is, dirty mutt.' The other Northern wolf growled and I let out an evil laugh.

'You alphas truly are the worst liars.'

'So are you.'

'Me? I don't even care about lies, 'cause why would I bother when anywolf infront of me dies.'

'You will pay for what you have done to our pack, Lex.'

I let out a deep sigh for their continuous mistake on my name and return a smile.

'Lust will be the last name that you'll ever hear before your death.' I said and made an evil grin as they ran at me.

The first Northern wolf pounced at me and I side-stepped his attack. The other one came and I swung my claw at its chest and body, leaving grievous wounds and blood splatting on the soil. Its friend made another attempt and I slashed its body while performing another side-step. Both of them lied on the ground and panted heavily as they're losing large volumes of blood.

'Damn you!' One of them spat angrily.

'Sigh, you two are really weak. Do you even call yourselves Alphas?' I replied and they growled at my insult. 'Well, goodnight.'

I slashed my claws at their necks and leaped away to prevent the gushing blood from staining my coat. In the end, I smiled at their dead body and began to search for an entrance into this pack's territory…

* * *

Rex stabbed his claws into the soil, imagining it as Lex's throat after knowing the pain that his pack mates suffered, and he was ready to rip him apart.

'Truly pitied them. They could've been Omegas instead of Alphas, so they won't get in my way.' Lex said pitifully.

'I want the main reason, mutt.' Rex growled with his eyes completely focused on him.

'Very well.'

He sat down infront of them and kept his eyes on Rex who might pounce at him anytime.

'I would like to maintain the bounty on your head, and killing them would keep it that way since they know the truth. Don't you like being an outlaw, Rex? A desperado like me? Besides, you have nowhere else to go.'

Rex's senses told him that Lex's going to stay here, in the pack's territory, and he's going to rape the females in this pack. He growls and it showed Lex that he knows what he had in mind.

'Glad you know what I'm going to do, brother.' He said, still wearing his evil grin.

'What is he going to do, Rex?' Garth asked as his eyes are also fastened on Rex's brother.

'He's going to stay here, and rape any female wolf he has an opportunity on.' Rex replied.

Lex began to notice an unusual white fur behind Garth and smiled.

'Looks like someone's hiding from me.' He said.

Lilly peeked out a little of her head to see what was happening and her eyes widened once she caught sight of Lex's lustful eyes.

'Ah, a female wolf. Such beauty must not be wasted, don't you think?' Lex said as he saw Lilly's beautiful violet eyes.

'I'll rip your head off if you dare to lay your paws on her!' Garth growled, showing his canines at him.

'I would like to see you try.'

Rex stood infront of Garth and began to walk towards Lex, ready to stab his claws into his throat.

'Give me a good reason to spare your pitiful life right now!' He said as he gripped Lex's mane closer to him and raised his extended claws.

He was ready to kill him after what he had done to his pack, to Rose and to his pack mates. Silence descended upon them for a few seconds until Lex spoke up.

'I'm your brother, and brothers don't kill each other, right?'

Rex denied his reason and was about to swing his claw at him, but something held him back; all of the good memories of him growing up with his brother played in his mind. He tried to ignore it, but with no luck.

'Kill him now, Rex!' Garth shouted in anger.

'So, what I've just said is true, right?'

Rex finally dropped out of his memories and looked back at him.

'Yes.' He said and landed a fist at his face.

Lex collapsed to the ground with a little blood on the side of his mouth and looked back at him.

'But that doesn't mean I can't punch you.' Rex continued.

'Makes sense.' Lex replied, wiping off the blood with his paw.

Rex was now having difficulty in killing his own brother, and in the end, he made the biggest mistake in his whole life.

'Get out of here.' He said and Garth and Lilly's eyes widened.

'Why thank you, brother.' Lex said as he got up and began to walk away.

'You're just gonna let him go like that?' Garth shouted and Rex lowered his head in disappointment to himself.

As Lex walked pass Garth and Lilly, he caught sight of Lilly's beautiful body length and sticked out his tongue, placing her as his first target. Garth noticed this and was about to go for him when Rex shouted.

'Don't even try Garth. You're just going to get yourself killed.'

'And just let this bastard walk away?' Garth shouted back.

Just when Lex's about to enter the woods, Rex's call stopped him.

'Lex!'

He kept his face facing forward and listened to what his brother has to say.

'If you dare to go for this lady or any other female wolves in this pack, I'll kill you.' He said with his head kept lowered.

After twenty seconds of silence and sounds of the wind blowing through the bushes, creating the sound of rustles, Lex shouted back.

'Go ahead.'

Garth and Lilly watched as he walked away and ran towards Rex who was sitting on the ground with a sad expression.

'You're a fool to let him go, Rex. Now he's going to rape the girls in my pack.' Garth said and he noticed Lilly's frightened expression and hugged her. 'I'll protect you, Lilly. Don't worry.'

'Why did you let him go, Rex?' Lilly asked in a trembling tone.

'It's because I can't kill my own brother.' He replied and looked back at them. 'I truly tried to swing my claws at his neck, but the good memories of me and him held me back. I can't do anything about it.'

Understanding what Rex was currently going through, Garth and Lilly sat beside him and forced a smile.

'I understand, Rex.' Lilly said and placed a paw on his shoulder.

'Me too. I'm sorry for shouting at you like that, but right now we must keep all Alphas and Omegas on alert.' Garth stated seriously and Rex nodded.

At that moment, Sam and a few alphas arrived and ran towards them, their eyes searching their surroundings for the unknown wolf.

'Where's this unknown wolf?' Sam asked as they turned towards him.

'He walked away.' Garth replied and Sam's eyes widened.

'What?!'

'That wolf is my brother, Hutch. He's a rapist, and I was about to kill him, but I can't.' Rex said in depress.

'It's okay, man. I know you're a good man and I'm sure you have your own reasons for such act.' He replied and Rex smiled.

'Sam, get all the alphas and omegas on alert, and sent the alphas to guard every female wolf in our pack. We can't risk to lose our pack mates.'

'On it.'

They watched as the group of alphas left and they looked at each other.

'We must head back to the pond immediately.' Rex stated and they nodded before heading out.

Meanwhile, back at the pond, Hutch, Humphrey and Kate were having a discussion of their own about the unknown wolf with the sun above them.

'So, who do you guys think the unknown wolf is?' Humphrey asked, starting the conversation.

'I don't know, but he or she may be dangerous.' Hutch said.

'She? I agree that the wolf may be a 'he', but 'she'?'

'Any wolf can be dangerous, Humphrey. Even a female. We will never know.'

'I still don't get it.'

'Look. Think of this as an example. If Kate is your opponent, will she be dangerous to you?'

Humphrey's eyes met Kate's and she smiled as he finally realized the stupidity that he's saying and he looked back at him.

'Oh, right. I get it.' He replied.

'Just remember that.' Hutch said.

'Yes sir.'

Humphrey made a salute gesture and Kate giggled and Hutch rolled his eyes. Kate was as curious as them about the unknown wolf in her pack territory, wondering if he or she is really dangerous, but trusting in Rex's hyper instincts, that wolf must be on the lookout. A sudden chill run down her body as her instincts told her something relating to the unknown wolf that she doesn't want to know. Noticing a frown on Kate's face, Humphrey looked back at her with a puzzled expression.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I know this is crazy but, could this wolf be… Lex?' She said and Humphrey's eyes widened in fear.

'Lex?' Hutch said, completely clueless on the name mentioned from Kate.

Knowing that Hutch hasn't know the full story of Rex's past; only the parts of Rex and Rose back at Winston and Eve's den, Humphrey and Kate decided to solve his puzzled mind.

'Rex has a brother back when he's in the Northern pack.' Kate said as she faced towards Hutch.

'So his brother's Lex?' Hutch said in an unsure tone, and it changed when he received nods from them. 'Well, how is that a thread?'

Hutch noticed a sudden frown on their faces and realized that Lex must be different; he was expecting Lex to be somehow almost the same as Rex.

'Well, Lex is a killer and a… rapist.' Humphrey said, having problems in spitting out the last word of his sentence and Hutch stood in shock.

'Yeah. We were as shock as you back when Rex told me, Humphrey, Garth and Lilly about his past.' Kate said in an expectable manner.

'Then we must keep our guards up at all times.' Hutch stated as he stomp his foot on the ground. 'I hate rapists, not in my pack.'

The rustling of leaves from afar caught their attention and Hutch and Humphrey immediately stood in their fighting stance, keeping Kate safe from the unknown visitor who might be Lex. A black figure began to appear and Hutch growled as it began to get closer, but as it walked into the daylight, they let out a sigh of relief to find that it was Rex along with Garth and Lilly behind him.

'You almost scared me, Rex.' Hutch said as the three wolves walked closer to them.

'Sorry. Wasn't my intention to scare you.' Rex apologized as he sat infront of him along with Garth and Lilly beside him.

'So, who's the unknown wolf?' Humphrey asked curiously and Kate began to edge closer to the bank of the pond, hoping that her instinct's wrong.

Rex faced his head to the ground before looking back at them.

'It's Lex. He's here.' He replied and the three wolves's eyes widened in fear.

'How did he get in here? The patrols should see him coming in.' Kate asked, clueless on the skill level of Lex.

'He's a very sly and cunning wolf, so it's not going to be easy in spotting him. He is skilled, but not as high as mine. He's wise enough to choose not to face me one-on-one.'

'He may even be here right now, listening to us.' Garth said, examining the thick brushes from his position.

'No. He's not here.'

'How can you tell?'

'My instincts would've sensed his presence.'

'So, what are we going to do now?' Lilly asked, hoping that Rex will come up with a quick solution.

'We'll hunt him down.' Garth stated seriously. 'I won't let him murder the females in our pack in cold blood.'

'That won't work.' Rex replied, looking back at him.

'Why?'

'He's not as dumb as any other alphas. He's very good in creating distractions, and once he saws an opportunity, he will go for it without drawing any attention.'

'I can inform the hunting pack about this.'

'We can't take that risk.'

'Then what do you have in mind?'

They all faced towards Rex who was thinking deeply in his mind, and he finally looked back at them after a few minutes.

'The only thing that we can do now is stay alert, and don't make any dumb decisions. I'll come up with a better solution.'

They spend the rest of their time listening to Rex's past once again to avoid more confusion for Hutch. Unfortunately, his story came to a halt when a howl broke out, starting them and causing their mind to race.

'Sounds like it's from the waterfall.' Hutch said, standing up along with the others except Kate.

'Hutch, Humphrey, stay here and protect Kate again while me, Garth and Lilly go and check it out.' Rex commanded and received nods from the two wolves. 'Let's go.'

Rex, Garth, and Lilly dashed into the woods and ran towards the waterfall at top speed, hoping that the pack wolves survived from Lex's attacks. But their luck ran out when they arrived at the bloody scene. Two alphas were lying on the ground, the male had cuts on his body while the female had an open wound on her throat. As they got closer, Rex's eyes widened as he recognize the female wolf; she was his student back when Garth brought him and the others along to Alpha school. Garth and Lilly watched as Rex examined their wounds. The male suffered multiple wounds on his body, but he was lucky to be alive. For the female, she was raped before her death descends, judging by the white sticky fluid flowing out of her vagina, and this shows that it was Lex's undoing. Rex began to walk back towards Garth and Lilly with a sad expression.

'Did Lex…?' Lilly asked, terrified by the bloody scene.

'Yes. This male alpha must've tried to defend the female from Lex, but suffered heavy injury from him and fainted. He's lucky to be alive at this point. But the female…' Rex said, lowering his head in disappointment and a frown grew across their faces.

'Oh god…' Lilly said sadly.

'I taught her back when you brought us along with you to Alpha school, Garth. I can't believe she's his first victim and she's still young, and has a long journey to go in her life.'

The sound of groans caught their attention and they turned towards the male wolf who was awaking from his unwanted sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and found three wolves staring down at him.

'Are you okay?' Rex asked calmly.

'Ye-Ow!' The injured wolf whimpered weakly as he tried to move his body, triggering his injured muscles.

'Just relax and don't move.'

'What happened?' Garth asked hesitantly.

'A tan brown wolf… ambushed us… I tried to protect her… but was knocked out by him… Is she okay…?'

He received frowns from them, indicating that he failed his mission and he looked away from them, disappointed in himself.

'It's okay. I know you tried. Just rest for now.'

'You're lucky to be alive, soldier.' Rex said.

'Yeah, I know.'

A few minutes later, Tony, Winston, Eve, and Sam arrived at the scene and were greeted by a dead body that was unacceptable to them.

'Rex's brother did this, didn't he?' Winston growled, looking at the dead body of his pack mate.

'Yes.' Garth replied.

'I'll rip him to pieces!' Eve snapped, ready to take Lex down when she sees him.

Rex felt the anger inside him returns; the fire that he never felt since he left his pack has relighted. He stood up and stabbed his claws into the soil, and it caught everyone's attention. He looked at them with eyes full of anger and fury.

'I will avenge their death, and all the female wolves who he raped. There won't be 'brother' relations anymore.' He said, looking at the innocent lives taken away.

He was now done with brotherhood and the past, 'cause this has pushed him to the edge of vengeance…

* * *

**Looks like the next chapter will be full of actions, I think. This story will be ending soon; probably ends at chapter 16 or 17. Sorry for the long updates; I'm currently sick, but I'll try to keep this story updated. I've thought of new stories during my day offs and I came up with four new ideas, but I'll be deciding which to write in the future. Anyways, thank you for the support so far, seeing improvements on my story just makes me feel better. As usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. You guys are the ones who kept me writing and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter. Have a wonderful day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	16. Chapter 15 : The Past and The Present

Chapter 15 : The Past and The Present

The alphas brought the dead female and the injured wolf back to the healer's den to prepare for her burial while Tony, Winston and Eve have some serious discussion with Rex and the others. This was a warning sign to the pack, showing that his presence means more than 'dangerous', and this situation must be immediately dealt with.

'We must hunt him down. We can't afford to lose more of our pack mates.' Winston said and Tony nodded in agreement.

'Sending out a hunting group won't change anything; it's either they'll come back without any clue or never return.' Rex said.

'How do you know?' Tony asked seriously.

'He's my brother, of course I know how he thinks. He's very good in creating diversions. Plus, the sun's starting to set, which makes it a lot harder to spot him.' He replied, looking at the dying-orange sun descending slowly behind the snowy mountains.

'So, what do you have in mind?'

'Stay alert and go in a group if you want to take a drink or piss. Do not separate from each other at all cost. I'll think of a better solution as soon as I can.'

'Well, I hope your current solution lasts long enough till we can deal with him, Rex.'

'We should head back to our den now.' Garth said with Lilly beside him, trembling in fear.

'Okay. Keep an eye on the shadows and the entrance of your den. If anything happens, just howl. I'll get to you as fast as I can.'

They all nodded and began to head back to their den. Along their way, Rex's mind began to recall what had happened back at the Northern pack, as if it was repeating in this pack. But he's not going to let Lex have the chance of destroying this pack. Noticing that something was disturbing him, Kate and Humphrey decided to help him out.

'Is there something bothering you?' Kate asked curiously.

'Not really.' He replied.

'It's okay. You can spit it out if you want.' Humphrey said with a smile.

A few minutes later, he did tell them what was bothering him.

'I felt as if I was back in my pack again, where the females began to decrease in number and my fear returning back to me.'

'It's okay. We'll figure this out. Don't worry.' Kate soothed him.

'I hope so.'

They finally arrived at their den and Rex stood at the overhang, overlooking the den grounds below. Kate noticed that he didn't brought a rose along with him and grew curious of it. She turned towards Humphrey and smiled.

'You can enter first, honey. I'll be with you in a short time.' She said and he nodded.

She watched as he entered the den and faced towards Rex who was sitting at the overhang with his fur glowing under the moonlight.

'Rex, may I ask a question?' She asked.

'Yes?' He said as his eyes were fixed on the den grounds.

'You didn't bring a rose along with you back here?'

'I must stay focused now, since Lex's here. I believe Rose would agree and forgive me on what I'm currently doing.'

He was right. Now that Lex's in the pack's territory, he could be anywhere. He might even be hiding near to their den, listening to their conversation. But Rex knows if he's nearby, since he told them that he could sense his presence. So he must not have any disturbance, even his undying love for Rose. She smiled as she felt completely safe under his protection and turned towards the entrance of her den.

'Goodnight, Rex.' She said before entering the den.

'Goodnight.' He replied, his head turning slightly to the side before turning back front.

He wasn't even sure if he's able to stop Lex on time; his instinct is his only help that would lead him to Lex. His fear gripped hold of him when the dead female bodies that he examined back at the Northern pack began to return in his mind, each were done by his brother. He felt curious on how his brother's behavior changes really fast after Rebecca's death. Does her death causes him to change his personality? He wasn't sure about that, but it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that the United pack must be protected from him until he come up with a better solution. Sensing that Lex isn't around the den ground, he looked up at the beautiful silver moon which glared its moonlight upon him.

'Please help me, Rose. I'm scared of making the same mistake like the past.' He said softly.

A sudden feeling of calm killed his fear and he placed a paw on his chest as the feeling surged around his body. He felt this kind of feeling before, only when he was facing difficulty in any situations. He looked back at the moon as he realized something unordinary in himself.

'Could this feeling be…' He said and smiled before continuing his survey on the den ground below.

Meanwhile, in Garth and Lilly's den, Lilly was having difficulty in slumber as fear grip hold of her whole body. She coat was soaked with sweat and her body shook like a leaf. Garth felt his heart broke at such sight and decided to calm her down. He hugged her gently from behind, giving her comfort and he whispered into her ears.

'It's okay, Lilly. I'm here for you. I won't let him get to you, okay?'

She looked back at him with watery eyes and they shared a long passionate kiss before her head lean against his chest.

'I'm scared, Garth. The way that he looks at me…' She said as she recalled Lex's lusty eyes and salivary mouth which frightens her more.

'Don't think of that. Look at me.' He said calmly and she followed, looking at his nature green eyes with her beautiful violet eyes. 'I will protect you from anything that harms you, okay? I love you, Lilly.'

A tear flowed down her cheek and they shared another kiss. She was glad to have Garth as her mate; to comfort her when she's afraid or depressed, to support her in her decisions, and his presence allowed her to socialize with other wolves more than before. She embraced his hug tightly and hoped that it will never end. Garth felt better now, seeing that she isn't crying anymore, but anger rose inside him as he knows her fears was caused by the dirty mutt, Lex. He was ready to kill him back at the waterfall but was taken aback by Rex. Of course he would listen to him; Rex knows him more than he do.

_I hope you'll come up with that solution soon, Rex. And it better be good._ He thought.

Noticing that it's getting late, Garth got out of his thoughts and looked back at her with a smile.

'Come on. It's time for bed.' He said with a smile and she nodded.

She curled herself into a furry ball at one side of the den and Garth curled around her, giving her comfort and a warm embrace which made her feel better.

'Goodnight, Garth.' She said as she closed her eyes.

'Goodnight, Lilly.' He replied, and they drifted into a deep sleep.

But they didn't know that there's a brown tan wolf hiding in a brush close to their den, wearing a devil smile as his opportunity comes. He wasn't even worried of Rex sensing his presence; Garth and Lilly's den was just around a corner of the den ground, where it's not visible to Rex who was scouting from above.

'Time to play…' He said softly and lustfully.

A few minutes passed with the moon in the middle of the night sky and Rex's instincts began to sense danger around the den ground. He looked down, but he couldn't spot any shadow or movement with his sharp eyes like eagles.

_I better head down to get a closer inspection. Sitting here won't change anything._ He thought to himself.

He stood up and ran down towards the den ground at top speed and when he arrived, a howl broke out from around the corner of his position, where he found another den that wasn't visible from the overhang. It alerted all of the wolves including him and he ran towards the den. Without knowing, a tan brown wolf dashed out of the den and ran past him. He noticed and but decided not to chase after him as it was pointless and immediately entered the den to check on the victims. As he enters, he was surprised to find the victims to be Garth and Lilly, and was glad that they're still alive.

'Are you guys okay?' He asked worriedly as he walked towards Garth who was leaning against the wall of the den with Lilly beside him.

'Yeah. He tried to slit my throat and rape Lilly after that. Luckily, I wasn't asleep yet and reacted without him knowing.' He replied, and spat out some blood which frightened Lilly and him.

'Garth! Are you okay?' Lilly asked worriedly, trying to hold back her tears from the pain that her mate was suffering.

'Sort of. I'm feeling pains on my chest area, must've caused by Lex when he knocked me against the wall. But don't worry, I gave him a good thrash before he left.'

'Let me take a look on your chest.' Rex said as he placed his paw on his chest.

He search throughout his chest and found three protrusion on his ribcage. He looked back at them with a frown.

'Is it bad?' Lilly asked nervously.

'Yeah. He broke three ribs and they're dislocated. I'm gonna relocated them now before it gets severe.' He replied, and Garth's eyes widened.

'Um, can I have some painkillers first?' He asked politely.

Just when Rex's about to reply, Eve, Winston, Tony, Hutch, Sam, a few alphas and healers arrived and entered the den. Tony saw the blood on the ground and his injured son leaning against the wall and immediately grew furious of it.

'WHERE IS THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!' He roared and was about to run out of the den until Winston stopped him.

'Calm down, Tony. You can't do anything about this.' He reasoned.

'AND LET THAT MUTT RUN AROUND OUR PACK TERRITORY?! LOOK AT WHAT HE HAD DONE TO MY SON, AND I KNOW YOU WOULD DO THE SAME AS I DO IF IT'S YOUR DAUGHTER!'

Winston and Eve was completely shocked by his reply, and come to think of it, he was right. If it was Lilly who got injured, Winston and Eve would ran out of the den and start hunting for Lex without anyone to stop them. Knowing that they're speechless, Garth helped to soothe his father.

'It's okay, dad. I'm fine. Just broke some ribs.' He said and Tony's eyes widened at his injury.

Tony managed to calm himself down and let out a depressed sigh before turning towards his old friend with disappointed looks.

'I'm sorry for shouting at you like that, Winston.' He apologized.

'It's okay. I understand you're feeling.' Winston replied and it made Tony smiled slightly.

Rex looked from the two leader to the pack's healer and noticed a brew on a tree bark that she was holding in her mouth.

'Is that painkiller?' He asked.

'Yeah. I've prepared some at my den in case there's emergency.' She replied.

'Thank you for bringing it here.'

She placed it on the ground and Rex picked it up and brought towards Garth who was now lying on the ground by Lilly as she gently placed him.

'Lick up some of this, Garth. I'll start relocating your ribs once you're done.' Rex commanded and he followed.

Kate and Humphrey then entered the den and were surprised to find that was infront of them. Kate immediately hugged her sister and was glad that she's okay.

'I'm fine, sis. But Garth…' Lilly said, looking back at her mate.

'He broke three ribs, but he'll be back up after a few weeks.' Rex said and Garth was done with the painkillers.

'Oh, this is going to hurt.' Garth said as Rex placed his paws on his ribs.

'Don't worry. It'll be quick.' Rex said with a smile. 'Ready?'

Garth nodded and roared in pain as Rex begins to adjust his broken ribs back in place. Tony felt pains in his heart as he watched his son struggling to hold back the pain that he's suffering and Lilly cried. Finally, Rex was done with it and Garth passed out from the pain.

'Done.' He said with a smile.

'So, what are we going to do? All of us will be in danger if we sleep in our den.' Sam asked worriedly and the others nodded.

Rex thought through his mind seriously for a while, and his face lit up when an idea struck his mind.

'All of us can sleep in Kate and Humphrey's den!' He said, and only received puzzling expressions from them. 'Kate and Humphrey's den are wide enough to fit all of us. So I can protect all of you at once.'

'Yeah. That's a great idea!' Kate said happily.

'Come on. Let's go. Howl for any wolves who are still asleep to come to our rallying point. I'll let you guys know more about my plan once everyone's there.' Rex said as he carried Garth on his back and they left the den.

Hutch and Sam began to howl once they arrived and Rex walked out of the den to see how his plan was going after setting Garth down inside the den. He looked down upon the den ground and saw some wolves began to exit their den and headed towards his position. As they got closer, he noticed their serious expression as they know what their pack was currently facing and watched as they entered the den one-by-one. Finally, Rex went down to the den ground to make a quick but careful survey to make sure that no wolf's left before returning back to them.

'All clear.' He said as he walked towards Hutch and Sam.

'Okay. Winston and Tony's waiting for us inside the den.' Hutch said and they nodded before entering the den together.

The den was pretty crowded, but they managed to stay at one side so Kate can stay on the other in order to keep herself cool. The pups were asleep under their mother's embrace as their parents looked at their leader, wondering when this situation will be dealt with. Tony, Winston and Eve turned towards Rex who entered the den along with Hutch and Sam for more instructions.

'What about the meal for all of us? Who will be doing the hunts?' Winston asked.

'Me. All males will defend the females and pups while I'm out. He can't fight all of you at once, so don't chase after him if you caught sight of him.' Rex replied.

'But, won't you be in danger?' Tony asked worriedly.

'Don't worry, I'm stronger and more wise than him. I can handle myself well.'

'Well, we better get some sleep. I'm tired.' Sam said as he yawned sleepily.

'I'll wake you up when I'm about to make a morning hunt, so you can wake the others.' Rex said, looking at Hutch and Sam who nodded back.

'Who'll be watching out for us now?' Eve asked curiously.

'Me, and there's no need for switches. I'll be up all night like I always do.' He replied and their eyes widened.

'You mean… you never sleep?' Tony asked in shock.

'Yes. It's a habit now, since nightmare haunts my sleep every time. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just get some rest.'

He watched as all wolves lied on the ground, so as Humphrey and Kate who slept in their usual way; curled up into a furry ball and Humphrey's paw on Kate's, before leaving the den. Kate noticed Rex's depressed looks and as curiosity gripped hold of her, she got up and Humphrey wore a puzzled expression.

'What is it?' He asked.

'Something's bothering Rex, and I want to help him out about it.' She said with a smile, looking down at her mate. 'I'll be back in a jiffy.'

'Well, okay then.'

She licked his cheek before leaving the den to comfort him and it made him smiled. As she stepped into the cold air which causes her fur to stand, she found Rex sitting at the overhang, watching the moon and brainstorming something. When she made a step closer, he spoke up.

'Aren't you going to sleep yet?'

She already expected him to know her presence, and walked towards him.

'Well, looks like something's bothering you, so I decided to help you out.' She said as she sat beside him.

He sighed and lowered his head in disappointment.

'If only I'd thought of this idea earlier, that female wolf in your pack wouldn't die and would still be alive and in your den by now.' He said, feeling the heavy guilt in his heart.

'You can't do anything about it anyway. Plus, it already happened, so there's no point of thinking about it again.' She reasoned, but he still wore a sad expression.

Surprisingly, she leaned her head on his shoulder and Rex's eyes widened.

'I'm here for you, so as the others. So don't worry.' She said and Rex smiled.

'Thank you.'

Unfortunately, Humphrey was watching them from the inside of the den and jealousy grew inside him once again, but bigger. His negative mind was now thinking of Rex stealing his mate and anger rose inside his head slowly. But he doesn't want to argue about it now, not in the current situation that they're facing, so he decided to talk about it once this is over. He curled back into a ball and closed his eyes with his paw extended, so Kate could place his paw on hers for comfort when she returns. Back at the overhang, Rex decided that it was time for Kate's slumber as it was really late.

'Go to bed now, Kate. You don't want to keep Humphrey waiting.' He said, looking at her.

'Yeah. Well, goodnight, Rex.' She said and stopped at the entrance of the den. 'And Rex?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you so much for all that you've done for my pack.'

'It's what I must do.'

She smiled and entered the den while Rex looked at the half-moon. He couldn't sense Lex's presence, so it'll be a peaceful night for the pack. He looked up at the moon and recalled what had happened back at his pack. The bloody scenes, gores, horrors; everything that his evil brother had done shots into his mind like bullets. He recalled the innocent female bodies lying infront of him with their throat slit and their vaginas filled with semen upon inspection, his lusty behavior upon stalking on girls, but the worst of all, the attempt that he made of raping his mate, which caused her to get a mental disorder. He stabbed his claw into the soil to release his stream and a tear flowed down his cheek as he lost the love of his life. He got over it a few minutes and wiped off his tears as he realized what he was doing.

_I won't make the same mistake again. Never will._ He thought to himself and admired the beauty of the silver moon for the rest of the night…

* * *

***Sigh* I've added some missing ideas in this chapter that I've forgotten, so I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. I'm super excited for the next one and I'm very happy to see how well this story's progressing. Thank you so much for the supports so far. I love you guys and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It helps me out a lot and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121 **

**P.S. : I've created a poll on my profile about 'which story is your personal favourite', so feel free to vote. I'm very thankful if you do.**


	17. Chapter 16 : Judgement Day

Chapter 16 : Judgement Day

The next morning came faster than expected, with the orange sun isn't fully out behind the snowy mountains, and Hutch and Sam were already awake before Rex knew it as they walked out of the den with a smile.

'Morning, Rex.' Hutch said and took a deep breath in for some fresh air, so as Sam.

'Morning.' He replied with a smile.

'Did Lex made any appearance while we're asleep for the whole night?' Sam asked curiously.

'Nope. Not even once.'

'I see. Well, you better head out and hunt for the pack now. Two Caribous will do.'

'No problem. Get the male alphas and omegas up now. And don't worry, he's not around. But keep your guard up at all times.'

They nodded and entered the den while Rex headed out to the hunting ground. At the same moment when he left, Kate's eyelids began to scroll up and she raised her head sleepily to look around her, only to find all of her pack mates still asleep in one side of her den, except for the males who were already awake but wore a sleepy expression. She got up and stretched her muscle, yawning at the same time, before nudging her mate awake.

'Wake up darling.' She said in a lovely tone.

Humphrey began to wake up from his slumber and looked back at her sleepily.

'Morning, Kate.' He said as he got onto his feet and stretched his muscles.

'How was your sleep?'

'Pretty good. Wanna talk outside? I don't want to disturb others.'

Kate looked at her pack mates who were sleeping soundly and decided to respect their privacy. She looked back at him and nodded before exiting the den with him. But just when they're about to step out into the open, Hutch and Sam who were waking the other men noticed their movement and stopped them.

'Why are you two up this early? The sun isn't fully out yet.' Hutch asked curiously.

'We just want to have a private chat, that's all.' Kate said with a smile until he noticed Rex's absence. 'Where's Rex?'

'He's out hunting for all of us. Don't worry, he'll be fine.' Sam said with a smile and Humphrey felt his jealousy of last night returning in his heart.

'Can we talk outside? You know, only me and Kate? We'll be sitting at where you can see us.' Humphrey asked politely as he managed to ignore his feelings.

'I don't know. It's kinda risky, since we're dealing with a serious problem right now.' Hutch said with his smile faded away.

'They can. Rex left a few seconds ago and told us by his instincts that Lex isn't around, but be careful.' Sam reasoned as he looked at Hutch who was making his decision carefully.

'Fine. Go ahead, but be at where we can see you.'

'Thank you.' Kate said with a smile and walked out of the den along with Humphrey beside her.

They stepped into the cool breeze blowing from the west of their den and smiled as they breathe in the fresh air made by nature. They checked the steep road which everyone used to get to their den as it was the only entrance and exit point before sitting at the overhang.

'So, how was your sleep, honey?' Humphrey asked, starting the conversation.

'Fine. What about yours?' Kate asked, looking back at him with a smile.

'Pretty good. Dreamt of us playing with our pups in our den.' He replied, and it was true, but he actually had some difficulty in sleeping due to what he saw last night; he was lucky to have enough sleep so she won't be worried about him.

'That's great. Well, I hope Rex returns soon.' Kate said as she looked at the den ground below and Humphrey's jealousy returned once again.

'Are you hungry?'

'Not really, but Rex's presence makes me felt more safe under his protection.'

Her reply causes his jealousy to grow and he tried to hold it back, but her next sentences shattered his resistance.

'I'm so glad that he's here to look after me, and won't leave till I'm cured as nobody except him knows how to deal with my current condition.'

'Well, why don't you be with him then?'

Humphrey's reply had taken her aback and she looked at him whose head was facing the ground and tears dripping off of him cheeks. She then realized how he was thinking of this and frowned.

'No, Humphrey. I-'

'WELL, HE'S BETTER THAN ME IN EVERYTHING, SO WHY AREN'T YOU PICKING A BETTER WOLF?! I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO HIM LAST NIGHT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I FELT WHEN I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES?! I'VE BEEN SUFFERING FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS AS I WATCHED YOU TALKING AND LAUGHING WITH HIM!' He shouted, now looking back at her with watery eyes.

Kate was shocked by this and began to cry as she tried to reason with him.

'Humphrey, I'm sor-'

'YOU CAN BE WITH HIM NOW, 'CAUSE HE IS HANDSOME AND MUSCULAR, UNLIKE ME, A WEAK OMEGA!'

Kate landed a slap across his face which stunned him and she cried harder than she ever had.

'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?! I ONLY LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND, SO WHY ARE YOU THINKING SO NEGATIVELY?! I LIKE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE, AND YOU'RE LOOKING DOWN ON YOURSELF! YOU'RE NOT BEHAVING LIKE YOUR OLD SELF! THE WOLF WHO I TRULY LOVED!' She cried and wiped off her tears. 'I'm so disappointed in you!'

She began to ran down the steep dusty road to the den grounds, away from him as she was very disappointed in him. Humphrey, on the other paw, was too stunned by her first slap that he ever felt in his entire life that he couldn't speak. Hutch and Sam walked out of the den with a surprised expression and sat beside him.

'What's wrong with you, Humphrey? How could think that way?' Sam asked in disappointment.

'Where's Kate?' Hutch asked seriously as he noticed Kate's absence and his face started to change into a worried expression before looking back at him. 'She ran away, didn't she?!'

'Oh no…' Sam said in a shock upon hearing what his pack mate had said.

At that moment, Rex returned with a Caribou on his back and another in his mouth and as he noticed their expressions when dropping his prize on the ground, he knew something was wrong.

'What happened?' He asked worriedly.

'Humphrey and Kate had an argument.' Sam replied and Rex's eyes widened.

'Where's Kate?'

'She ran off.' Hutch replied and it stoned Rex.

'What?! We must look for her now! Lex's not here, so he's out there!'

'Good luck in finding her so you can be with her.' Humphrey said unexpectedly, even to himself.

Rex looked at him furiously and landed a fist across where Kate had slapped him, frightening Hutch and Sam. Rex pulled Humphrey's mane close to him and looked into his eyes.

'WAKE THE DAMN UP, HUMPHREY! I KNOW YOU'RE JEALOUS BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAW LAST NIGHT, AND I WAS THINKING OF EXPLAINING IT TO YOU ONCE YOU'RE AWAKE, BUT I CAN SEE THAT I'M TOO LATE FOR IT. SHE WAS JUST COMFORTING MY SADNESS, THAT'S ALL! DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE BEING AN ASS RIGHT NOW?!' He said and tossed Humphrey to the ground and pointed a claw at him. 'LET ME TELL YOU THIS. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, YOU'LL BE FEELING THE PAIN THAT I'VE SUFFERED FOR LOSING MY OWN MATE AND YOU'LL REGRET THIS DAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! NOW ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!'

Humphrey got up slowly and felt no pain from his injured cheek as he was now awake from his negative thoughts and realized what he had done.

'Thank you for waking me up, Rex. I know what I must do now. Let's go.' He said.

'Sam, Hutch, alert the others including Eve, Tony and Winston about this and bring backup, but leave some men to protect the women and pups.' Rex commanded and received nods from the two Betas before running off with Humphrey.

Rex began to follow Kate's scent as they ran past the den ground and into the woods.

_I hope you're safe till we found you, Kate._ He thought as they ran as fast as they can.

Meanwhile, Kate slowed down and walked instead of running as she remembered what Rex had always told her when she wanted to go somewhere, and doesn't want to get him and Humphrey worried. She arrived at the pond and she cried as she walked towards it, feeling pains in her heart as Humphrey had hurt her emotions. She sat in the cool water with her body submerged and tried to calm herself down, but the pain was too strong. How could he think of it that way? She wasn't expecting him to be like that for the start of the day and she was guilty for not understanding how he felt, but she was also sad that he didn't know how she felt when he shouted at her. She was now scared of being alone and feared that Rex's evil brother, Lex will be nearby. A few minutes later, the rustling of leaves caught her attention and she hoped that it is Rex and Humphrey. Unfortunately, it was the muscular and perverted Lex who reminded her so much of the dead Alex; the only difference is that he's not boastful. He walked out of the bush and looked at her with an evil grin.

'My, my. Why is a hot and beautiful female wolf like you doing alone here?' He said lustfully until he noticed that Kate's in heat and she immediately covered her vagina with her tail. 'And you're in heat. Strange. It isn't mating season yet, but soon.'

'Stay away from me.' She growled as she was disgusted by his dripping saliva and sticked-out tongue.

She doesn't want to run as she would overheat and die, so she had no choice but to stay.

'Why should I? I believe Rex explained to everyone about me, including you.'

Lex was now standing infront of her and pushed her easily to position her properly, with her back on the ground and belly facing towards his. He shoved her tail away to reveal her in-heat vagina which hungers him and his evil grin grew bigger.

'Well, I never had sex in water before, so this should be fun.' He said lustfully with his penis extended from its sheath. 'Don't worry. You'll like it and it'll be quick.'

She faced away from him with tears flowing down from her beautiful golden eyes as she was going to meet her fate. She never wanted her life to end like this; she wanted to have pups with Humphrey and grow old with him. She doesn't want to struggle as it was pointless; his strength was five times bigger than hers. She closed her eyes as he was about to begin.

_I love you, Humphrey._ She thought of her last words.

Just when Lex was about to begin his fun, a shout rang the area which caused Kate's face to lit up.

'GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU FILTHY MUTT!'

Lex turned to his right and saw an incoming hind legs flying at him. He was too late to react and the kick sent him flying a few metres away from them. Humphrey landed on four feet and turned towards Kate who got up and hugged him, sharing a hungry kiss at the same time. They broke apart and she cried on his chest.

'Humphrey! Thank god you're here!' She cried.

'I'm sorry for what I've said back at the den, Kate. I'm back and awake now, and I won't this mutt here take you. We still have a long road to walk together, am I right?' He said with smile. 'Did he…?'

'No, he didn't. I'm glad that you came on time.' She said as their eyes met.

'Well, you need to kick harder than that, bud!' Lex said as he already got onto his feet and pounced at them unexpectedly.

Kate and Humphrey was surprised by his sudden comeback but luckily, Rex landed infront of the love couple at top speed and used his tail to deflect his claws before stretching out his hind legs at the opening that he made on.

'Like this?' He said as he did it and Lex was sent further away from them and knocked against a tree.

'Rex!' Kate cried.

'Hello, and I'm glad that we came on time. Are you okay?' Rex said as he turned towards her with a worried expression.

'I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me yet.'

'Good. Well, looks like the misunderstanding's over now. And I hope you learned your lesson from this, Humphrey.'

'Yeah. Eve's gonna kill me for this when we get back, so as Winston. She's gonna tear my tail off and shove it down my neck while Winston's gonna tear my trachea out.' Humphrey said with his tongue sticked out and rolling his eyeballs, which made Kate giggled.

'Don't worry. I'll make sure they won't.' She said with a smile and licked his cheek.

Rex's instincts sensed danger from behind and he landed another kick on Lex who tried to make a stealthy pounce on his back and landed a fist across his face when he jumped at the same mid-air level as his which surprised Kate and Humphrey upon seeing more of his new abilities. Rex landed on his four feet while Lex flew a few centimeters away due to his hard punch and landed on his back. They watched as he got up and ran towards Rex for more, but all he received was a fist across the face again, in the belly and a kick on his chest which sent him flying once more to a tree. Rex felt a strange pain in his heart as his old brotherhood feelings was returning back to him again, and he tried to ignore it in the best way that he can, but it was too overwhelming. He watched as he got up slowly and spat out blood before looking back at him with his evil grin still on.

'Ready for more? I can do this all day.' Rex said as Lex was like a puny ant to him.

'You've grown much stronger and skilled than I thought, Rex. I'm impressed.' He said as he wiped off a little blood on the side of his lips.

'I warned you to not rape any girls in this pack, and looks like you ignored it.'

'Of course. It's what I always do and also my favourite hobby.'

He was surprised that he isn't begging for his life now that he's in a terrible situation and his mind began to recall his past question, and that is what had caused his brother to be like this? Turning from a brave and respectable Beta of the pack into a perverted and lusty wolf was just too sudden for him to accept. His mind was racing as he can't kill his brother without knowing the truth behind his sudden change in behaviour. Could it be Rebecca's death or some other reasons that was hidden from him secretly? Lex noticed his bothered expression and thought that he could attack him while he's distracted, but he made a huge mistake. He ran at him and pounced, aiming for his neck, but Rex pounced at him after bring alerted by his instincts and kicked him away with his muscular hind legs like a kangaroo, sending him flying back at the same tree and creating a small little bend on it which amazed Humphrey and Kate as the audience. Lex got up and spat out more blood but made an evil laugh.

'You really love to kick, don't you, brother?' He said with an evil grin.

'And you're really a stubborn wolf.' Rex replied.

'Well, why don't you kill me now? It will cease the problem that this pack is facing and you can live normally again.'

'I can never live in a normal life again due to what you have done to Rose!'

'Well, looks like I never will have the chance of raping her now that she's dead.'

'Damn you!'

Rex dashed towards Lex who had no chance of dodging his attacks and punched him across the face and hit his belly several times, causing him to cough out more blood. Finally, he stopped and knocked him away, trying not to kill him which surprises Humphrey and Kate. He walked towards Humphrey and Kate who was sitting in the pond and Lex got up slowly to regain his balance.

'Why don't you kill him, Rex? You said that he didn't listened to your warning, so why aren't you doing it?' Humphrey asked curiously.

'It's because I want to know the truth.' Rex replied and turned towards Lex who was wearing a puzzled expression. 'I know who my old brother is, but I don't know what caused him to create such a huge change in his behaviour. I want answers now before making any more decisions.'

Silence descended upon them for a few minutes with the wind gusting and causing their fur to dangle around until Lex began to make his evil laugh again which puzzled them.

'So, you really want to know the truth? Looks like I can't hide it from you anymore. It's very simple, but quite shocking too. I hope you're ready to hear it.' He said with his usual evil grin.

Rex was ready for this moment of truth as it would be the answers for all the murdering and raping. He stood like a stone with his eyes fixed on his brother as he let out a deep breath before looking back at him.

'Well…'

* * *

**GOD DAMN CLIFFHANGER! Well, I know that you'll be quite surprised for this quick update. This chapter was pretty hard to write, especially the art when Kate's about to get raped and the disgusting words, etc. But the main reason for this update is to let you guys know that I won't be writing for a while 'cause I think my laptop's hard drive's failing(there's clicking sounds produced every time when I make lots of tries on switching my laptop on, and yes, I work on a laptop, not a desktop) and I'll be taking it to the workshop. I don't know how long the repair would take, so I'm sorry that it'll be leaving you guys hanging for a while(I understand how you're feeling right now). But you guys can check my profile out; I'll be posting about when the repair's going to be done 'cause I have another laptop(It's an old one, so don't think that I'm rich). I know what question pops up in your mind upon reading this. '_Why don't you work on that old laptop anyway?' _Well, that's because I don't feel so comfortable working on it, so I hope you guys can understand. Anyways, thank you for voting the poll and the support for this story so far. I'm quite surprised that 'Alpha and Omega 5' earns more votes than the others; I was expecting 'A Warrior's Death' to earn the most. As usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. You guys are awesome and have a pleasant day. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**

**P.S. : The poll is still open, so go ahead and check it out.**


	18. Chapter 17 : Unspoken Words

**I'm back! Thank you guys so much for your utmost patience and I hope you're ready for this. Well, here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 17 : Unspoken Words

The orange sun was now luminous bright and reaching for the center of the cloudy blue sky, with the cool wind gusting lightly on the green land and the four wolves standing on it. One of them, the tan brown wolf with evil dark chocolate eyes who was standing from the three and its back against a tree, had bloody bruises on its face and body while the others were staring at him from a few meters away. The muscular grey male wolf with a white underbelly and yellow eyes stood in his fighting stance as his main mission was to protect the grey omega and golden alpha wolf who was sitting in the pond behind him, and cure the wife of the couple who suffered a sickness that only he knows. But now what he's about to unravel was the truth about his brother's evil behavior, of how he changed from an honorable and brave wolf into a perverted and lusty mutt who raped more than one innocent female wolf, as predictable. Kate was examining her mate's red, pulp cheek where her slap and Rex's fist landed and he winced when she touches it, which made her heart crumpled when she hears it.

'Ouch.' He yelped.

'I'm sorry for slapping you, darling. Does it hurt?' Kate said soft and gently with watery eyes, feeling heavy guilt in her heart for what she had done.

'It's okay. Don't feel guilty about yourself. Your slap woke me up, and Rex's punch clears my negative thoughts, although it hurts really badly. If it wasn't for that slap and punch, I wouldn't be here and still be at our den, thinking of everything negatively. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you, Kate.' Humphrey replied with a smile and he hold her paw and placed it on his chest which made her smiled.

Kate eyed Rex for knowing what he had done to her mate and he noticed it.

'Hey, you should be thanking me. At least he's back to normal now, or I would land another fist on his other cheek.' He replied, his eyes fixed on his evil brother.

Their conversation came to a halt when they noticed as Rex's brother began to move his lips. This was the moment of truth.

'To tell you the truth…' Lex said and took a deep breath in which intensifies the moment.

Their eyes widened and theirs heads moving an inch towards him, their minds spinning like a tornado as they're eager to know the next sentence that was about to come out of his mouth. Finally, Lex solved their riddles.

'I'm not your brother.'

His words devastated them and Rex backed a few steps away in shock as he couldn't believe in what he had just heard. Humphrey and Kate were taken aback too.

'Wha- What do you mean?' Rex asked with a confused expression.

'What I meant is, I AM Lust and never Lex.' He replied with an evil grin.

'Ever since when we we're pups?'

'No. Ever since Rebecca's death. I'm not the real Lex; I'm just taking his place.'

'But you have the same appearance as his.' Humphrey said and Rex felt his heart stopped as he made a shocking discovery.

'Unless you and him are…' He said.

'Yes. We're twins.' He replied and Rex sat on his butt hard, having difficulty on the truth that he's facing.

'But how? Wait, let me guess. You wear an extra pelt or drank some sort of liquid that the humans left without noticing?' Humphrey asked and Kate giggled as he was able to crack a joke out of a situation like this.

'Good guess, but no. 'Cause your brother, Lex, is mine, and never yours in the first place. In another way of saying that is he's an adopted pup.' Lust replied and they stared in shock which was what he expected, but not from Rex. 'Didn't your parents tell you about this?'

'No, never in my entire life. Wait, how can I believe you that you're telling the truth?' Rex asked curiously.

'That's because you have no other choice.'

He was right; his parents aren't here but at the Northern pack's territory, so he couldn't directly ask for his parent's approval in this. Noticing that he was having some trouble in breaking everything down, Lex decided to help out.

'Let me make this more… easier to absorb, about how your parents adopted him. Would you like to hear a story?' He said with an evil grin.

'Like we have a choice.' Humphrey said which caught his attention.

'Of course you do. It's either you listen and understand what had happened to Lex, or you can kill me now and end this thread of the United pack. Your choice.'

'Go ahead. Speak.' Rex said as the choice was obvious to him, so as Humphrey and Kate.

They listened carefully as Lust began the story of his and Lex's past…

Dark clouds formed above us, giving the sky a dim-grey coloured appearance and blocking the morning daylight. A red liquid flows out of its source and formed a puddle below it, continuously expanding and leaving no gaps in between. Two twin newborn pups with brown fur lied in their dead mother and father's embrace who lied with their muzzles touched as they fought off against a hungry bear at their den under a giant tree a few kilometers away from the Northern pack's territory border to protect their pups, and ended up killing it and bled to death. A few minutes after their death, a female dark brown wolf with yellow eyes came across the bloody scene while she's on her way back to her den and noticed heard the loud cries of one of the twin pups while the other one stays silent. She walked towards it and frowned as the pups aren't going to see their parents when the time comes for them to open their eyes. She thought carefully as she looked up at the dark clouds and noticed that it was about to rain, and had to make her decisions quick. In the end, thinking that the silent newborn might be dead, she picked up the crying pup by the scruff from its tan brown mother and father whose pelt were stained with dark blood and ran off in a hurry to reach her den on time. Raindrops began to descend slowly after her leave and a male tan brown wolf came across the scene as he was heading back to his pack and noticed the silent newborn in its dead parent's embrace. Knowing what he must do, he placed the herbs that he collected for his pack and checked on the newborn, and felt relieved to find it still alive. He picked it up and gave it a few pats on the back and it began to cry in order to make it breathe. He looked at its dead parents and made a quick but careful conclusion in the end, and it was adopting this pup and brought it up with his mate. He gripped it by the scruff and curled his tail around his resources before looking back at the newborn's dead parents.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't give you a proper burial, but I promise you that I'll take care of your pup. So, rest in peace and may your souls be with your ancestors._ He thought and ran back to his pack territory at top speed…

Rex, Humphrey and Kate were quite shocked to hear this depressing story and Rex began to grew curious of how he was able to piece all of this up and knows this when he was just a newborn at that time.

'How did you know all of this when you're just a newborn at that time?' Rex asked when Lust came to the conclusion of his story.

'Let's just say I found all the pieces of the puzzle and fitted it up perfectly.' He replied with an evil grin. 'Would you like to hear a bonus story about what happened to the newborn which was taken away by the dark brown female wolf? 'Cause I'm sure you know what happened to the other newborn.'

Rex, Humphrey and Kate thought for a while and decided to let him speak once more since he's gonna be killed and has nowhere to run due to Rex's presence.

'Sure. Go ahead.' Humphrey said, so as Rex and Kate.

Lust smiled and began to tell another of his story…

The rain fell heavily with thunder booming and accompanied by the flashes of lightning in the dark grey sky as the dark brown female wolf ran as fast as she can to reach her den to prevent the newborn from catching a cold which would lead to disaster. Finally, she arrived at a dark cave beneath a hill where she called home and entered it, only to be greeted by a male wolf who has the same pelt as hers. Her footsteps caught his attention and he turned towards her to find what she had brought back to be surprising. She explained everything about what had happened to the newborn and he hardly accepted it as his pup in the end after what had happened to their newborn pup which died a few days ago. Luckily, the mother had produced breast milk for the pup which was initially for her dead newborn.

A week passed after that incident and one early in the morning, as the mother wolf woke up and stretched its ache muscles, she noticed that her mate wasn't in the den; probably went out to hunt for her breakfast. She turned towards her adopted pup who curled up next to her and smiled at how beautiful he sleeps, and watched as it began to lift his head. Surprisingly, he opened his eyes and revealed his charming light blue iris which amazed his new mother. At that moment, her mate entered the den, gripping the ears of several bunnies hanging below his mouth and dropped it in surprise at what was infront of him. He walked towards him and smiled as the pup stared at him with his cute bulging eyes and reached out for his father's paw. He nuzzled him and looked back at his mate with a smile before moving his prize closer to them. After a long discussion of the name for the pup during their meal, they decided to name him Lucas, their most favourite and first name that came in mind.

Upon growing up, Lucas was a young, muscular and free-spirit wolf who likes to stay active at all times and receives high-skilled trainings from his parents. He noticed that his dad, Steven, was somehow different from before as he now behaves like a pervert; he usually commanded him to sleep on the other den which Lucas found a few meters away so he can mate with his mother, Lisa, privately. He can tell by recognizing the heavy scent every time when he returns to their den and he's seen it when they tried to do it silently when he's asleep as his teenage age. He has no idea why his father's behaving like that, but he couldn't do anything about it anyway. Sadly, he never had a friend before as there aren't any lone wolves nearby except for his parents, but that changed when he went for a swim at a lake a kilometer away from his den.

As he walked under the evening light that made his fur glow in a charming way, he arrived at the lake and the reflection of light made it look stunning. Without hesitation, he stepped into the cool water and began to make a few laps to exercise his muscles, feeling the cool water absorbed by his fur and cooling his body. As he made the final lap, the rustling of leaves caught his attention and he stopped, turning to his right where the sound came from and commanded the unknown visitor to reveal itself. Surprisingly, a black figure walked out of the shadow and the sunlight revealed it to be a beautiful female wolf who was the same pelt has his and has charming grey eyes. She giggled at his jaw-dropping expression and walked towards him slowly, while he snapped out of his stare and reached for the bank. He shook himself dry and asked for the purpose of the female's presence.

'I'm here just to take a drink, but looks like you're using the lake for now. Sorry for interrupting. I'll be on my way now.' She replied and began turn around to head back to where she came from.

'Wait!' Lucas called out and she turned back.

Looking at him curiously, she sat down and waited for his next reply.

'What's your name?' He asked with a smile.

She thought for a while as some lone wolves can't be trusted, but she told him her name since he doesn't seem like a bad guy.

'Katrina, you can just call me Kat.' She replied with a smile.

'Lucas.' He said and reached out his paw for a friendly handshake which she returned happily.

Their chat was rather enjoyable than expected for their first meeting. He learned that she was a Northern alpha wolf who moved out to live a life of her own last year till now and she was taken aback when he told her that she was his first friend around here.

'Really?' She asked, not able to believe in what she had heard from him and he nodded. 'Wow. Well, looks like today's your lucky day.'

'Yeah.' He replied as he scratched the back of his head with his paw.

'Why don't we hang out sometimes? I'm pretty lonely every day.'

'Sure. We'll meet here?'

'Yeah.'

'Alright.'

'Well, we better head back now.'

They looked up at the clear night sky with sparkling lights and realized that they've been talking for the whole evening. They got up and said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Lucas was really happy for making his first friend in his entire life, and strangely, he felt a heartwarming feeling in his heart which he never felt before, but it disappeared when he reached his den.

The next morning came with the orange sun rising from the hills and behind the snowy mountains, and Lucas made another trip to the lake after his breakfast. He knows that his parents doesn't wake up this early, and confirms that they allowed him to go anywhere since he's well-trained by them. Upon arriving at his destination, he saw Kat swimming in the cool water and making a few laps till she noticed his presence. She began to swim towards the bank and shook herself dry before looking at him.

'Morning.' She greeted with a smile and he returned the same.

'Had breakfast already?' He asked politely and she nodded.

'Well, you're up this early.'

'I always do.'

They stepped into the lake and splashed water at each other for half an hour before getting out and have a chat.

'Wanna visit my den?' She asked with a smile and he was quite surprised at her offer before accepting it.

They began to walk towards her den, having a pleasant chat along the way, and stopped when they arrived at a cave below a hill.

'Nice place you have here.' He said as they stepped into the cave.

'Wait till you see the inside. Come on.' She said and they walked deeper into the den.

As they go deeper, he began to see shiny stones that he never seen before and when she stopped, he was amazed by the beauty of all the glittering stones lied infront of them.

'Wow.' Was all he can say as he stared at the shining stones.

'I know, right? I had the same expression as you.' She said.

They turned towards each other at the same time and their eyes met, which caused his heart to beat faster as he stared into her beautiful eyes before they both looked away, blushing at the same time.

'Whoops.' He said, laughing awkwardly.

'Um, Lucas?' She asked, turning towards him with blushing cheeks.

'Yes?' He said, turning back to her.

'Um, I know that we just met yesterday, but…'

His head began to edge closer to hear what her next words was, and he was surprised when it came out of her mouth.

'I think… I like you.'

A large grin slowly grew across his face uncontrollably and it solved the strange feeling in his heart; it was love. He looked back at her who was smiling too.

'I like you too.' He replied and they hugged happily before sharing their first passionate kiss.

Their relationship boosted without their expectations after a few weeks and they agreed to meet his parents to ask their permission for their marriage. When they arrived at his den, his parents were quite amazed by her beauty and they sat inside the den for their discussion. As they progress, he was completely pissed by the pervert-ish way his father was staring at her and it scared her terribly. Finally, they agreed on their marriage and Lucas and Kat did the oath of marriage infront of his parents. They've been living in her den shortly after that and Lucas would make usual visits to his parent's den. There was one night when the silver moon was full and they stayed up to admire the beauty of the night sky.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Lucas asked with Kat's head lying on his shoulder.

'Yeah.' She agreed.

'Kat.'

They turned towards each other and their eyes met, with their fur glowing under the moonlight.

'I want to tell you that, since our marriage, spending my life with you is the happiest thing that I've ever done in my entire life.'

'Me too. Ever since I met you back at the lake, my heart told me that you were the wolf that I've been begging for in my entire life.'

They placed their paws around each other's waist and their muzzles began to move closer.

'I love you, Kat.'

'I love you, Lucas.' And they kissed passionately.

Overwhelmed by the strong pleasure, they mated in their den for the first time and they felt that it was the best feeling that they could ever had. They continued to live their wonderful lives together, but everything changed when he was on the way back from his afternoon hunt.

He dragged his dead Caribou back to her den, hoping that he didn't keep her waiting. But as he got closer to the entrance of the den, the stench of the blood and the most familiar scent that his father would make when mating with his mother hits his nose like a truck and he immediately drop his prize to run to his mate. His eyes widened and tears began to drip from his cheeks as he saw Kat lying lifelessly with her eyes wide open and belly and legs pointing upwards, an open wound on her neck and white liquid in her vagina. He closed her eyes with his trembling paw and rested his head on her chest, crying in pain upon his loss. How could his father done this to his mate? Realizing that there was no justice in this world, he got up with his teeth grinding angrily and he licked her soon-to-be-cold cheek.

'I will avenge you, Kat.' He said coldly before running out of the den in rage.

He headed towards his parents den and caught sight of his father sitting outside the den, wearing a guilty expression that he knows why. He sprung on top of him and made a hard knock on his front left leg, breaking it and caused him to howl in pain.

'WHY DID YOU RAPE HER! SHE WAS MY MATE, AND YOU DARED TO DO THAT TO HER! YOU MURDERER!' He roared and it caught her mother's attention who was inside the den.

'I don't know what you're talking about!' He lied, and Lucas bends another of his front leg which caused him to make another howl of pain as he broke another leg.

'Lucas, stop it!' his mother pleaded.

'NO! HE RAPED KAT, AND HE KNOWS IT! HE KILLED HER TOO! I WILL AVENGE HER DEATH!' He roared and fisted down both of his father's hind legs, breaking it instantly and causes him to cough out blood.

'STOP IT!' his mother pleaded again, crying at the same time.

'She was a fine woman, Lucas. Didn't you mate with her well? Or you want to correct the wrong position that you made while mating with her?' His father said unexpectedly and in his rage, Lucas sliced his father's throat open and blood gusted out of his neck like water spraying out of a gap on a water hose.

'NOOO!' His mother cried in pain as she watched her mate die before her.

A few seconds later, his body stopped struggling from the pain and lied lifelessly with blood now flowing out of his throat slowly. Lisa faced towards the ground with her tears continuously flowing down from her eyes while Lucas, on the other paw, changed his expression from anger to sadness as he realized that he killed his own father. Having the twisted feeling of rage and despair, he collapsed to the ground weakly and cried. But a request from his mother had taken him aback and made him stood up in shock.

'Lucas… can you mate with me?' She asked sadly.

'What?!' He said in shock as he couldn't mate with his own mother.

'Please. It's the only way of cheering me up. And to make it easier for you to do that is by telling you the truth.'

He wiped off his tears and wore a puzzled expression at what she was saying, and her next sentence stunned him.

'I'm not your mother.' She said in despair.

'Wha- What do you mean, mom?' He asked.

'I mean you're an adopted pup. I found you next to your dead parents and brother close to a bear. Your parents must've fought the bear off to protect you and your brother. I'm sorry…'

Having some difficulty in believing the truth, he sat on the ground and cried once more as he now knows that his real parents are dead. She pulled his head gently towards her and made a weak smile.

'Please, Lucas. Do it for me.' She pleaded.

Feeling sorry and painful to see her in despair, he began to nod his head slowly.

'But always know that you're still my mother, and nothing can change that.' He said and they kissed hungrily.

Their way of mating was pretty silent but nasty, and Lucas felt better with every thrust that she make into her mother, and her sound of pleasure enhances it. Upon reaching his ecstasy limit, he ejaculated his semen into her and they panted heavily as it was over.

'Thank you, Lucas.' She said in between gasps as she touched his face with her paw.

'If it makes you happy, I will do it for you, mom.' He replied in between gasps.

'May I make one final request?'

'Go ahead.'

'Could you kill me?'

He was really shocked at her second request and this time, it was more difficult for him to handle; he already felt guilty in murdering his father and mating with his mother. He looked away in depress and she pulled his face back to face her.

'I want to be with your father, Lucas. I don't want him to be alone. I know you can do this.' She said and he began to cry.

Upon understanding her requirement, he hardly agreed and decided to give her a quick death by a stab in the chest until she stopped him.

'I want you to kill me the same way as your dad.'

'A slash on the throat? Why?!'

'So your dad and I can suffer the same way of death together.'

After a few minutes of hard decision-makings, he agreed and he raised his trembling claws above her as she lied next to her mate.

'I'll be watching over you from above, Lucas.' She said with a smile which makes it harder for him to fulfill her wish.

In the end, he swing his claws across her neck, closing his eyes at the same time to avoid her blood flying into his eyes and he opened when the blood pressure was lower. He cried as his mother lied on the ground and managed to gurgle out a few words before her death.

'Th-thank… y-you…'

At that moment, he lost everything; his parents, his mate, and his peaceful life. His pelt was now stained with his parent's blood and he stared at his bloody paws. He immediately ran towards the lake to wash the blood off and he jumped into the water when he arrived. He scrubbed his fur as hard as he can, crying at the same time as the memory of his first meeting with Kat played in his mind, so as the other romantic times that he had with her. Finally, he walked out of the lake, now fully cleaned and he shook himself dry before heading back to his mate's den. When he arrived, he dug a hole outside of her den and gently placed her body into it before covering it up with soil. He gave his last words before heading back to his parent's den, where their dead bodies are. As he walked back to the den, he realized that he couldn't stay here anymore as it would bring back all the painful and happy memories that would hurt him deeply. All of his feelings drained from his mind and now he only requires one thing; pleasure, and he needs it badly like how everyone needs to breathe in air in order to prevent suffocation. At that moment, Lucas was dead, and a new wolf was born, named Lust. He thought of going to the Northern pack to hunt for females to rape as lone wolves are rarely seen around his den and he recalled Kat telling him that the Northern pack's territory was a few kilometers away from his den, but the problem was that he doesn't know which direction to go. He dug through his mind for more ideas, but he stopped when he saw two wolves, one was a female grey wolf with a white underbelly and another was a male tan brown wolf, standing infront of his parent's dead body and examining them. He hid behind a bush and watched as they carried their body and began to head somewhere that he doesn't know. Sensing that they could be Northern wolves, he tailed them to wherever leads him to, and it was his lucky day...

* * *

**Surprising, isn't it? I was pretty surprised myself when this idea came to me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; I actually did have some difficulty in writing the description of the mating part as it grosses me, and unexpectedly, this story might end at chapter 18 or 19, but most probably 19. I might update this story pretty fast than before as I'm having my school holiday now, so I'm happy to spend most of the time for this. Anyways, thank you guys for your awesome support so far. I can't thank you enough and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It helps me out a lot and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121 **

**P.S. : The pool on my profile's still open, so go ahead and check it out.**


	19. Chapter 18 : A Warrior's Death

Chapter 18 : A Warrior's Death

Rex, Humphrey and Kate were shocked upon hearing the story of Lucas's life and pitied him for who was now the person standing infront of them, but he isn't his old self anymore as Lucas is dead inside him and the newborn identity known as Lust was created. Lust looked at them with a smile, showing no signs of sadness or anger, only looks of pure evil.

'And I believe you know who are those two wolves who brought Lisa and Steven away.' He said with an evil grin.

'Um, who exactly?' Humphrey asked, scratching his head as he has no idea of who those two wolves are.

'It's my parents.' Rex said and Kate nodded in agreement which surprised Humphrey.

'Correct. I must say that you're very good in identifications, Rex. You impressed me.' Lust said, but Rex ignored his complements as he enters his own thoughts.

_So I studied his dead parent's body. I'm so sorry._ He thought.

'Well, what happened next?' Humphrey asked and caused Rex to snap out of his thoughts.

'Well…' Lust said as he continued his unfinished story…

* * *

Lust followed where the two wolves brought his parents to and surprisingly, they leaded him directly to where he wanted; The Northern pack's territory. He managed to sneak in without catching the attention of the patrols; his training since he was a pup had finally paid off, and found a den in the woods at the feeding ground; a hole under the ground containing clean water, for the convenience of hunting for food. He's been studying the pack's movements daily and stealthily, and of course, he would stalk on some girls who usually played by the pond in a perverted way; his tongue hanging out with saliva dripping at the edge and his penis extended from its sheath. But he doesn't dare to rape any one of them as it was a stupid idea; their disappearance will alert the pack, strengthening their patrols which make it harder for him to survey the pack territory. He continuously thought about it for a while as he chewed on a dead Caribou that he's gonna save the rest of the meat for the rest of the days, trying to come up with a good plan but with no avail. Knowing that he can't just sit in his new den and think about it all day, he continued to survey the territory, hoping to spot something that may aid him in forming a plan, and it came when he saw a wolf that has the same appearance as his hanging out with two girls and one guy; one of the female has a dark red pelt with brown eyes and the other has a white pelt with yellow eyes, while the male has a grey pelt with a white underbelly and yellow eyes. He was pretty shocked at first, then smiled as he now had a perfect plan to get himself into the pack without them noticing any changes. But a sudden question stunned him as he stared at his lookalike.

_Could he be my dead brother?_ He thought.

He shook his head several times to forget about it, but curiosity had a firm grip on him. After his morning survey, he began to study on the daily life of his lookalike, and learned that he has a brother named Rex, which was the wolf who has a grey pelt with a white underbelly and yellow eyes, and a mate named Rebecca, which was the wolf with a dark brown pelt and brown eyes. A few days passed and his plan was all set; all he have to do is to wait for an opening on his lookalike to be alone. He never actually cared if his lookalike was actually his brother; all he cared was pleasures from women, but coincidentally, he stumbled upon it when he surveyed close to his lookalike's parent's den.

As he sat beside the den to catch a breath after making a silent run through the territory for his survey, he overheard the conversation of a couple who he recognized well; the healers of the pack who took his dead parents to their den for disection, as they discussed something secretly among themselves.

'Should we tell Lex about it?' A female voice said.

'About what?' A male voice replied.

'You know what I'm talking about.'

'You mean him being adopte-'

Lust was really surprised at what the male wolf had said and heard a muffled voice from the den; she must've covered her mate's mouth with her paws to stop him from what he's about to say.

'Don't say it out loud. Our pups might be around.' The female said in a worried tone.

'Oh. Sorry.' The male voice replied.

'So, should we?'

'I don't know, but it's best that he doesn't know about that.'

'You know we can't hide this forever from him, right?'

'Of course I know, but we'll try to avoid this as much as we can.' The male voice then continued in a soft tone, but Lust was still able to hear his voice. 'You don't want him to know that his parents died due to fighting off a bear, right? He would be really depressed if he did. Plus, I've promised his parents that I would take good care of him, so their efforts won't be wasted.'

He was now taken aback as the truth has been revealed; Lex really was his brother, and has been alive for the whole time. He continued to listen to their conversation as the female voice replied in a sad tone.

'I know. But what about Rex? Should we not tell him too?'

'Yeah. He would be shocked if he knows Lex doesn't flow the same blood as his. Let's just try to avoid talking about this, okay?'

The den was silent for a few seconds; she must've nodded back at him to show her reply. At that moment, footsteps began to be heard outside of the den, but it wasn't Lusts, but Lex as he returned from his duties to pay his parents a visit. He immediately backed to the side of the den and waited for him to enter the den before taking his leave to his den. Although he now knows the truth, he still proceeds with his plan, showing no guilt or any emotions; Lucas was already dead. He wore an evil grin as he ran back to his den stealthily.

_So, his parents haven't told him the truth yet, eh? Well, looks like I'll have to do it for them…_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Upon his story, Rex was pretty surprised to know that Lust's been hiding in his pack territory and he hated himself for not noticing it.

_Damn. He must be really good in stealth to be able to bypass the Alphas._ He thought to himself before returning to reality.

'Wait. So you're the one who've been raping all of those female wolves back at the Northern pack, then-' Humphrey was cut-short when Rex barged in angrily.

'What have you done to my brother!'

'Well, let's just say my plan succeeded and my target's erased from this world.' He replied, and Rex's growls began to grow louder. 'He has the life that I had before it was taken away from me. There is no justice in this world. If I can't have it, so can't him. So, how does it feels like, Rex? Losing the ones you truly loved? Having her at first and gone in the next?'

Rex clenched his canines shut and sink his claws into the ground, about to run at him at any moment, and it sank deeper when the next words that came out of Lust entered his ears.

'Would you like to know how he and Rebecca died?'

Lust then continued his story without fearing Rex's burst of anger and vengeance towards him…

* * *

I had been stalking on Rebecca for a really long time, staring at her slim and sexy body that made my intention of raping her stronger. Her behavior and attitude made herself quite a charmer too. My plan was to kill and rape her and wait for Lex to find her body, then go in for the kill. I was fully prepared as I hid behind the trees; I managed to mimic Lex's voice and his way of talking perfectly. I also made a few slashes on myself to make the exact same scars as his, well, almost. Unfortunately, there was one problem; there might be other wolves nearby who might found her body first instead of him, and other than that, her beauty was breaking my resistance, forcing me to uncloak myself and rape her immediately. I tried to hold back those intense feelings of pleasure and lust and push aside the thoughts of how she would sound like when I have sex with her, and it was unbearably painful. Just when I was about to break as she faced her tight butt towards me as she smelled the beautiful flowers, revealing her vagina that made my penis unsheathed and erected instantly, the dark clouds that formed unexpectedly above us began to pour heavy rain, and at that moment I felt god aiding me in my plan. A grin grew across my face and I walked out of the shadows to begin my plan without fearing anything; all wolves would be staying in their den now and none will exit till the rain's over, except for Lex as he have to search for his mate.

Her ears perked up as she heard footsteps behind her and she was surprised to see me when she turned around. I smiled as she totally fell for my appearance and changed my expression into a worried look as I got closer.

'Lex? What are you doing out here?' She asked curiously.

'I found that you weren't in our den, so I came looking for you. Are you okay?' I replied in my mimic voice.

'I'm fine. I'm just here to enjoy the nature and the smell of fresh air. Guess I enjoyed it too much that I forgot to take note on the weather.' She said accompanied by a small laugh.

_The next thing that you'll be enjoying is a huge pleasure from me. _I thought lustfully in my mind.

'Well, come on. Let's get out of the rain. We can stay below those trees.' I said, pointing my paw at the trees where I was hiding as it has thick canopy layers that can reduce the amount of rain pouring through.

She nodded and as she walked beside me towards the trees, she stopped and I noticed her nose twitch. She stared at me with a scared expression and I was quite puzzled about it, until I realized what she had noticed; my scent was totally different from Lex. She began to back away in fear and I tried to act as innocent as I can.

'What's wrong honey?' I asked with a worried expression.

'You're-You're not Lex, aren't you?' She said in fear, making a distance away from me.

_Well, so much for the smooth plan._ I thought in an annoyed tone before trying to persuade her.

'Wha-What do you mean? Come on, stop joking around and let's go.'

'No. You're not Lex. Who are you! How do you have the same appearance as his?!'

Seeing that her finding out my identity won't affect my plan, I began to walk closer towards her with my expression returning back to my evil grin which terrified her even more.

'Well, I guess I might as well drop the act now.' I said in my regular voice and her eyes widened in fear.

'What do you want from me?!' She said as she continued to move backwards.

'My, my. You're a real beauty, Rebecca. That charming looks and sexy body just makes me feel the ecstasy that I've never felt for a really long time. I wonder if Lex ever tried to mate with you yet.'

'How did you know Lex and my name?' She said, her mind full of questions that was ready to be fired at me.

'I've been watching you two, darling. And I must say that I'm proud of his position in this pack.'

Sensing that I'm here for trouble, she fell into her fighting stance and growled as she now knows how my personality works and I could tell by looking into her eyes that she was praying for Lex to come to save her, but I guess her prayers won't be answered. I was wrong.

As I continued my approach towards her, a sudden presence feel upon me and just before I could react, an unknown wolf leaped out of the shadows and gripped me by the throat by surprise. Luckily, I managed to throw him away with my overgrown strength and the wolf landed on his four feet infront of Rebecca, and it revealed to be Lex.

'Lex!' Rebecca cried, feeling relieved and safe under her mate's protection and presence.

'Are you okay, darling?' Lex asked in a worried tone.

'Yeah, I'm fine. But this wolf…'

Lex turned towards me and was stunned by my exact appearance as his, except for my scent, and demanded for an answer.

'Do you really want to know? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you're not prepared for this.' I said with a smirk.

'You better spit it out now before I rip your throat out.' He growled, with the rain pouring above us continuously and water dripping from our chins.

I let out an evil laugh before looking back at him.

'Alright. Let me ask you a question. Do you remember anything about your past?'

Only receiving a serious expression from him as he tried to recall his lost memories, I decided to provide assistance to his puzzled mind.

'Did you remember the time when our mother told us stories of the spirit of the White wolf? And the echoes of her beautiful voice as she sang songs to us?'

The word 'our mother' entered Rebecca's ear even though the wind roared around us and her eyes widened as she realized who I was but Lex didn't; he was diving too deep in his sea of memories that he wasn't paying attention to me. Finally, his face lit up as he revealed something and looked at me with a shocked expression.

'Brother?' He said, and a smirk returned to my face.

'I'm glad you remembered. Both of us were adopted by other wolves and separated from each other.'

Lex sat on the ground as he was shocked to know the truth behind his past, so was Rebecca, and he looked back at me as I continued.

'But sadly, this isn't your 'brother' who you're looking at right now.'

'What do you mean?' He asked, looked puzzled.

'Your brother whose name is Lucas is now dead, and a new wolf is born, and his name is Lust.'

Lex was pretty surprised about this, and he fell into his fighting stance as he knows his brother was now a perverted mutt. Rebecca whimpered behind him as she caught sight of my evil grin and lusty eyes, which caused Lex's anger to grow.

'What do you want, Lust?' He growled.

'I want to take your place in this pack, Lex. So I can rape as many female wolves as I want without anyone noticing. You see, if I take your identity, no one will ever suspect me as the rapist since I'm the commander of the wolves and assistant of the pack leader, Aren; in other words, the Beta.'

'And how are you going to do that?'

'By killing you!' and made a run towards him.

Lex fixed his eyes on his evil brother, ready for the incoming attacks he's about to receive. I pounced after reaching a few inches away and he swiftly dodged it and applied a hard knock on my back. I tumbled to the ground and got back on my feet at top speed before making another pounce, but this time, I managed to pin him down and I stabbed my claws into his thighs, disabling his hind legs from moving and causing him to roar in pain.

'Lex!' Rebecca called out in tears and ran towards him before she was pinned to the ground by me. 'Let me go you dirty mutt!'

'Why should I? Since you've known the truth along with Lex, looks like you have to die. But, I'll give you a great deal of pleasure before that happens.' I said in an evil tone with my bright red penis unsheathed and erected.

She struggled to free herself, but was overwhelmed by my enormous strength. She watched in horror as I began to edge my penis closer towards her vagina, and she screamed as I shove it in her.

'NO!' Lex roared in pain as he struggled to get onto his feet, with fresh blood flowing out of his thighs.

'Haven't you tried to have sex with her yet, Lex? If you don't, I'll show you the intense way of doing it.' I said lustfully and began to move my hips back and forth.

Her moans of pain and pleasure were truly satisfying to hear, and her warm and tight pussy made my patience and planning a worth. I felt the ecstasy rising inside me and I speed up the pace, causing her moans to grow stronger and louder. Her wet breasts and pelt enhances my pleasure meter and I gave a huge orgasm that I've never had for a really long time, inserting my knot and filling her up with my semen. She panted heavily as it was over and looked at me with eyes full of anger and rage as I looked back with lust and pleasure.

'Well, how was that? You truly satisfied me, Rebecca, and I hope you enjoyed it.' I said in a satisfied tone.

'Damn you!' She roared angrily and tried to strike a claw across my face, but her legs were held down firmly by my muscular legs.

Lex was crying as he saw the whole scene of his mate being raped, and he hated himself for not being able to protect her. The flames inside him grew bigger and stronger, creating a surge of adrenaline inside his body. He got onto his feet slowly and me, on the other paw, decided that it was time to end her suffering.

'Have a safe road, Rebecca, and don't worry. I'll make sure you're not alone.' I said in my usual perverted tone and I raised my claws towards the dark clouds, feeling the rain flowing down my paw as I aim for her neck.

'NO!' Lex cried and he stood in silence as I swung it across her throat.

Large volumes of blood splattered on my face and fur as I forced my knot out of her vagina, and I leaped away when I succeeded. I watched as she tried to apply pressure on her wound, but she began to lose consciousness due to the loss of blood and died in the end. The pool of blood forming beneath her was faster than usual as it was mixed with the tears of the dark clouds, and I turned around to find Lex on his feet which surprised me.

'Wow. I'm impressed by your strength, Lex.' I said in an evil tone.

'You will pay for killing her, Lust!' He roared in anger.

'I would like to see you try.'

Ignoring the pain that he was suffering, he made a short but fast run before pouncing at me, swatting any part of my body he can reach with his claws, and he did created a few wounds on my body before I pinned him down to the ground.

'Great thrashing you gave me, but I guess it's time for you to join her, Lex.' I said.

Before he could reply, I slashed his throat open, allowing blood to splat all over my pelt. He kept his wound pressured with one paw while gripping my mane with the other. He pulled my towards his and his words are now gurgled with blood.

'You'll-reg-ret-th-this!'

'Don't worry. I won't.' I replied and watched as he loosen his grip and began to crawl towards Rebecca's lifeless body slowly.

'Reb-be-cca.' He gurgled as he used all his might to get his front legs moving.

Seeing that there was no point for me to stop them, I watched as he lied beside her and closed her eyes with his paw before resting her head on his chest and fell into an eternal sleep with a smile and his eyes closed.

At that moment, I began to laugh unexpectedly, then I realized the reason why.

My plan had worked… I've finally done it! I thought to myself repetitively.

Strangely, I felt tears seeping out of my eyes and was surprised to find myself crying. A sudden question struck my head as the rain continuously poured over me, now booming with thunder.

_Could it be Lucas? Is he still alive? _

I shook off the thought before re-confirming myself, saying that Lucas was already dead, and his grave is beside Kat at her den. Feeling comfortable about it after a few minutes, I carried Lex's body and moved west into the forest and buried him under a tree that I had marked with a letter 'L' before returning back to the feeding ground. I couldn't felt myself marking the tree, but someone else was doing it. I sat infront of Rebecca's dead body and ended my plan with a long, sad howl…

* * *

When Lust ended, Humphrey and Kate who were sitting in the pond looked at each other with a shocked expression before turning towards Rex whose head was facing the ground, crying in pain upon hearing the tragedy of Rebecca and Lex's death. Lust looked upon him with a smirk as he expected Rex's reaction towards this, and he was quite surprised that Rex was shedding his tears for Lex.

'Why are you still crying, Rex? Lex is not your brother. Both of you have different parents and flows dissimilar blood.' He said curiously.

'That's when you're wrong, Lust.' Rex replied bravely which stunned Lust in a powerful way.

Rex looked back at him with watery eyes, but deep inside indicates the true feelings and strength of brotherhood.

'Although we're different by blood and parents, we grew up together and shared the bond of brothers. That proves that he IS my brother.'

Humphrey and Kate were really touched by his words but Lust only felt the annoyance from him. He watched as Rex fell into his fighting stance and growled.

'And I will avenge them, so as every female wolf you've raped.'

'Alright. But I'm not going to die without a fight.' Lust said as he fell into his fighting stance.

Humphrey and Kate watched as they circled around each other and Lust made his first move, pouncing at Rex and aiming for his neck. Fortunately, he dodged it swiftly and gave a hard fist across his face, causing him to stagger to the ground. At that moment, Rex wouldn't take any chances of letting him fight back. He's going to end it now.

He slashed his claws at Lust's penis as it was unguarded, and Lust roared in pain as his sex organ was sliced off, dropping to the ground and blood squirted out of its blood vessels which causes Humphrey's penis to twitch in fear. Kate noticed it and gave him a nudge to comfort him before looking back at Rex who roared angrily.

'THAT'S FOR ALL THE FEMALES YOU'VE RAPED!'

He made a hard punch on one of the main blood vessels in Lust's right hind leg as he collapsed to the ground, paralyzing it permanently and Lust roared in pain as he felt blood couldn't circulate through.

'THAT'S FOR REBECCA!'

He did the same to his hind right leg and Lust let out another roar of pain.

'THAT'S FOR LEX!'

He continued to do the same on his front left leg…

'THAT'S FOR THE FEMALE YOU'VE RAPED IN THIS PACK!'

…so as the front right leg.

'THAT'S FOR ROSE!'

Finally, he aimed his muscular paws at Lust's artery and vein on his neck with his whole body above him.

'AND THIS IS FOR M-' He stopped when he felt a sharp pain pierced into his heart all in a sudden which caused him to roar in pain.

'Me?' Lust said in a sarcastic way.

Rex looked down at his chest and was shocked to find Lust's front right claws in it; he must've missed his force on the point of access. He looked back at his paws where it just touched a bit deep into Lust's artery and vein, but his legs wasn't long enough for him to apply the pressure on the spot.

'REX!' Humphrey and Kate called out in fear as they saw what had happened.

'I see you're trying to paralyze me to death and suffocate me in my own blood, eh? Looks like you failed, Rex.' Lust said and let out an evil laugh.

Rex tried to extend his legs further, but doing so just makes Lust's claws sink deeper into his heart and he roared in pain at every attempt he made.

'So, what are you going to do now, Rex? Keep making attempts in blocking my blood vessels?'

He made another evil laugh, but he stopped and looked puzzled, so as Humphrey and Kate, when Rex laughed along with him.

'Why would I even try to block your blood vessel when I can just rip it open?' He said with a weak smirk and Lust's eyes widened as he felt Rex's claws sinking into his artery and vein slowly.

'Wha-'

'Go to hell, Lust.'

'NOOOOO!' and Rex stroked his claws out like a butterfly.

Blood gusted out of Lust's throat like an erupted volcano, splatting all over Rex's face and pelt. Rex felt the claws inside his chest pulled out and he tumbled away from him, laying on the ground with his eyes fixed on Lust. Lust applied pressure on his two open wounds with both paws, but the blood pressure was greater than his strength and in the end, his paws dropped to the ground lifelessly and he died with his eyes and mouth wide opened. Humphrey and Kate immediately ran towards Rex who was losing consciousness as he was losing blood. Kate immediately applied pressure on his chest to prevent more blood from flowing out and Humphrey howled for the pack's assistance.

'Come on, Rex. Stay with me. You'll get through this.' Kate cried as she looked at him with tears dripping from her cheeks onto his bloodstained pelt.

Rex gently placed his paw on hers and expressed a weak smile.

'I won't… live much longer, Kate.' He said.

'But… who's gonna cure me if you're gone?'

'I've taught… Eve everything I know about this drug; that's why I've been… to Winston and Eve's den first before doing anything else. So don't worry, you'll… be fine.'

Kate cried as she was her savior dying infront of her which hurts Humphrey deeply in his heart. If only he didn't argue with Kate and made her ran away, this wouldn't happened. Noticing the guilt that Humphrey was feeling, Rex placed another paw on his and still wore a weak smile.

'Don't… blame yourself, Humphrey. As long as… you're back to normal, everything's… good to me.'

Humphrey smiled at his forgiveness and grip hold of Rex's paw tightly.

'Thank you for forgiving me, Rex.'

Rex smiled back and he growled as the endorphins inside his body began to wear off and the pain starts to kick in. Knowing that he was running out of time, Rex looked at the two wolves with hope in his eyes.

'Humphrey… Kate… I need you to… do something… for me.'

Kate and Humphrey looked back at him with a depressed expression, wondering what he has to say.

'Help is on it-' Kate stopped when Rex stepped in.

'Please, I don't… have much time… left.'

Another pain kicked in which made Rex growled. Kate and Humphrey edged their ears closer to him to hear his last wishes; some were easy to be done and some were, well, surprising. Humphrey and Kate looked back at him in shock when he ended.

'We can do the first and the mid requests, but the last…' Humphrey said, unsure about the last request that Rex had told them. 'Is it necessary?'

'Yes… Please… Just do it for me… as my death wishes. Promise me…'

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other with the same unsure expression before looking back at Rex with a weak smile.

'We promise.' Kate said.

Rex let out a breath of relief and he began to raise Humphrey and Kate's paw and placed them together, holding them firmly in between his paws which Kate and Humphrey kept it held when he let go.

'You two are the… perfect couple, and know that… no matter what happens, you two… will always be together. I have… faith in you two.'

Tears streamed down their eyes upon hearing Rex's beautiful words and he looked at them with a smile.

'Look after… her well, okay Humphrey? And… it goes the same to Garth in looking… after Lilly.'

'Yes sir.' Humphrey cried.

'I'll be… watching you guys from… above. I can't be… delayed now… Rose's waiting… for me in our… dream world… Goodbye…'

They watched as Rex closed his eyes and rested his head gently on the ground and fell into an eternal sleep with a smile on his face. Tears began to overflow from Kate's eyes and she rested her head on Humphrey's chest, sharing a warm embrace with him as they looked upon their savior who died like a warrior.

A few minutes later, the pack came running out of the woods, along with Garth who was trying to move as fast as he can and under Lilly's assist. They stopped and Tony, Eve, Winston, Lilly and Garth walked towards Rex's lifeless body and was shocked to find him dead.

'No…' Lilly said in shock and began to cry.

She leaned her head on Garth's chest that was covered by herbs gently, trying to not to injure his broken ribs any further. Garth gave her a warm embrace and looked upon the dead warrior.

'I can't believe this. Rex…' He said in shock.

'What happened here?' Winston stated as he looked from Rex to Kate and Humphrey who were crying in pain.

'He… he died trying to protect us.' Kate sobbed.

Tony noticed another dead body close to them and examined it.

'So, this is the rapist that we're after.' He said and it caught their attention.

'Well, I'm glad that he's dead now.' Eve said in a pleasant tone.

'Dad…' Kate said as she wiped her tears.

'What is it, sweetheart?' Winston replied in a worried tone.

'Can I ask for the pack's help in gathering some stuff?'

'Why?'

'It's because we're heading out to the Northern pack.'

* * *

**Well, this chapter's truly painful to be written. I've noticed that my story review's about to hit 100! I will be congratulating the 100th reviewer in the next chapter. Anyways, thank you guys so much for your support in this story so far. This story is by far the longest that I've ever written and I've never expected this story to be able to hit 100 reviews. As usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. You guys are amazing and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**

**P.S. : The poll on my profile's still on, so feel free to vote if you haven't done it yet.**


	20. Chapter 19 : A Delivery To The North(1)

Chapter 19 : A Delivery To The North(Part 1)

The latecomers were surprised to hear what the daughter of the leader of the Western pack had said, and was eager to know her reasons.

'Why are we going to do that?' Winston asked curiously.

'That's because Rex has some wishes that required us to complete it for him there, also his burial. I hope you understand, dad.' Kate replied in a sad tone.

Winston sat quiet for a while with his eyes fixed on Rex's peaceful body. His mind was playing the memories of how Rex defended his daughter from Alex, his behavior to everyone, and most of all, how he's been looking after his sick daughter. While he was in his train of thoughts, the others tried to persuade him.

'Dad, he's been looking after me ever since the day when he saved me from Alex, and has been treating us all like a noble wolf. You saw it with your own eyes.' Kate persuaded.

'Please dad. Rex has been looking after Kate for a really long time, and he helped in relocating Garth's ribs.' Lilly pleaded in tears which broke her family and mate's heart upon seeing it.

'Sir, he got me out of my negative thoughts and saved Kate's life once again. He is a noble hero, and now he requires our help in fulfilling his final wishes.' Humphrey said in a serious expression that no one has ever seen before.

'Sir, he helped me in my injury and distributed a lot of effort for this pack. So we should return the favor we owed him.' Garth said as he grip hold of his healing ribs.

'Winston, he's been standing out for us in dealing with this rapist. Like Garth said, we shouldn't but MUST return this favor.' Tony said stepping into the persuading group.

'Honey.' Eve said as she placed her paw on Winston's chest which got him out of his train of thoughts and he met her watery eyes. 'He has taught me everything about this drug inside Kate's body, and you know that. He truly cared for our baby, and so as to everyone. Please, do it for our babies?'

Looking from his family and old friend to his pack mates and coming to the conclusion, he agreed to take the dead noble warrior back to the home where he actually belongs as he couldn't be blind to not see all the efforts Rex had placed on curing his daughter and also the pack.

'Alright. We'll go. Don't worry, I won't let his death wishes be unfulfilled. Your mom, Tony and I know the way; it's at the west of our territory.' He said with a weak smile as Rex's death saddens him.

'But Winston, the Northern pack's around two hundred miles away from here. We won't make it on time.' Tony said in a sad tone.

'Yes we can. If we hurry now, we'll make it there before sunset.' Kate said, looking from her father to her mother which both was depressed, so as the other wolves.

'But Kate, you can't sprint 'cause you're still under the drug's effect, remember?' Humphrey reminded her and it struck her like a truck.

_Ugh. How could I forget that?_ She thought displeased.

'Then our journey will take around…' Lilly began to process their travel duration in her mind before her ears perked up. 'Two days and a couple of hours if we rest during night times.'

'That's a really, really long time.' Garth said in awe.

'Well, we can trot to there and would probably arrive by sunrise, but what I'm worried was about the body as it will rot.' Tony said with a frown.

'I can solve that. I'll just place him in cold to slow down the rotting process.' Eve said as she looked at the dead noble wolf.

'Well, let's just hope that there'll be any streams or ponds for that to be possible.'

'Okay. Hutch, I leave you here in charge of the order of the pack while me, Eve, Tony, Garth, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey and a few selected alphas head out to the Northern pack.' Winston commanded as he faced towards his Beta.

'Yes sir. Bury him well, sir.' Hutch said with saddened looks.

'We will. Let's move out.'

Just when Winston, Even, Tony, Lilly, Garth and a few alphas that Winston picked was about to head to the pack border, Kate called out as she almost forgotten something very important that relates to Rex's death wishes.

'Wait!'

It caught their attention and they looked back at her with a puzzled expression.

'What is it, sweetie?' Eve said curiously.

'There are some requirements that we have to bring to the Northern pack from here.'

'Well, name them all. We'll do whatever we can to get them.' Tony said.

'We're gonna need at least 99 roses and a rose seed. Also, Rex's body and… '

Kate looked down at her paws as she shuffled them nervously, indicating that her next words might not be acceptable by her family and pack mates, before looking back at them with an awkward look.

'And?' Garth said with the same expression as the others.

…the rapist's.' She finally spat.

Her last requirement stunned them really hard that it made Winston and Tony's jaw drop for the first time in their life, and it raises their curiosity even more as they're eager to know her strange request; no one would carry along a dead wolf who's been a huge thread to not only all packs, but all female lone wolves to the burial of a dead noble warrior unless he or she was a very valuable reason for such action.

'You DO know what that mutt had done to the Northern pack, so as to one of our pack mates and worst of all, to…to…' Lilly began to tear back up, but she held it back and continued. 'To Rex, right?'

'I know, sis. It's really hard for me to perform this action too. But it's part of Rex's wish. He didn't explain to me anything of his reason, but I'm sure it must be a really valid one.'

Garth stood forward as he was done making his decision before the others and was about to speak when he suddenly lost his footing, but fortunately, Lilly was beside him and she leaned her body against his, getting him back on his feet.

'I got you.' She said with a smile.

'Thanks darling.' He replied as he nuzzled her before turning to Kate. 'I'll carry the rapist.'

'But, your ribs aren't fully healed yet.' Lilly looked from his currently-healing ribs to his face, fearing that the weight of the body on his back might apply pressure on his ribs.

'I know, but if it helps in fulfilling my good friend's wish, it's worth it.'

Moments later, Sam stood forward along with a Delta of the pack, volunteering themselves to carry the rapist's body.

'I won't let a loyal wolf to die with worry. We'll carry the body, so keep that ribs healing, bud'.' Sam said as he faced towards Garth and the Delta nodded in agreement.

'Alright.' Garth replied with a small smirk.

'I can be an assistant to you in case anything happens. Name's Rad by the way.' The healer said with a friendly smile.

'Okay. Tony and I will be picking some highly-trained alphas to escort us to our destination.' Winston said and began their picks immediately with Eve assisting.

While waiting, the four omegas who made tons of attempts to get Rex's 'attention' before approached Kate and Humphrey who's laying in the pond and having a chat with Lilly and Garth beside them, looking at them teary-eyed.

'Can we follow you guys to the Northern pack?' Candy said, cutting off Kate's reply to her sister.

'Sure. You girls don't want to miss Rex's burial, I presume?' Kate sighed as she looked at them.

'Y-yeah. I can't b-believe t-this ha-ha-happened!' Sweets stuttered in tears, forcing Kate and Lilly to have an urge to cry again until Candy comforted her.

'I'm sorry that we couldn't do anything about it, ladies. But know that he truly died like a warrior; me and Kate seen it with our own eyes.' Humphrey said and nudged Kate to cheer her up which she returned with a kiss on the cheek. 'After all, I believe he doesn't want us to interfere; it's his fight, not ours.'

'Thanks Humphrey.' She said with a small grin, feeling better than before.

'Who is this rapist anyway? And is there a purpose why he acts like that?' Reba asked as she wants the truth, so as her sister.

'All of your doubts will be cleared during our venture. I promise you. Just not now.' Humphrey stated as this isn't the time for him to fool around.

Winston, Tony and Eve returned to them with five selected alphas and Eve's ears perked when they heard what Humphrey had just said.

'Cleared what?' Eve asked curiously as she stood infront of them along with the two leaders.

'You have more to know about Rex's past other than his dead mate.' Humphrey stated.

'Does it relate to the rapist?' Tony asked.

'It is at first, but no. We'll explain to you the details about the rapist too on the road.'

'Well, okay then. Now, was it 99 roses and a rose seed that you want?' Tony asked with a smile and received a nod from Kate. 'Alright. Alphas and Omegas, search around the territory and gather as many roses as you can and bring it here, also a rose seed.'

The pack members nodded before heading out for their appointed missions, and a few minutes later, they watched as some of them began to return with roses and seeds and piled it up infront of them before returning back to their search. Their search took several minutes till they're all done and it was complete; 99 roses and somehow gathered more than two rose seeds, which was good. Tony, Winston and Eve smiled upon the results and turned from their pack mates to the travelling group.

'Great work. Now all we need is something to carry these and the bodies. You don't want to feel uncomfortable having a cold body on your back, do you?' Winston said with a frown and Sam and the pack healer nodded uncomfortably.

Before anyone could come up with an idea, Humphrey already thought of a perfect solution as he noticed a nearby hollow log.

'I got an idea.' He said with his face lit up and ears perked.

They turned towards him and watched curiously as he walked towards the log and tapped it, facing towards them with a smirk at the same time.

'We can break this into half so each body can be separately placed on it, and we can attach vines to the end of it so we can drag it. Simple as that.'

'That is brilliant, Humphrey!' Kate said as she pounced at him and embraced him tightly.

'Thanks darling, but don't be so active next time, okay? You're getting me worried.' He replied as returned the hug.

'Alright honey.'

'So, we'll be using the vines to tie up these roses into bundles too?' Garth asked as he pointed at the pile of sharp-prickled roses.

'Yeah, but to make it easier for us to grip the bundle by the vine, claw off the prickles so that we won't get any pokes or scratches.' Humphrey said.

'Alright Alphas and Omegas, you heard the man. Start removing those prickles, but be cautious.' Tony commanded and the pack mates got right to work.

The males began to work on creating a carriage for the corpses and gathering the vines, using their muscular body to tear the hollow log into half and slicing off the strong vines with their claws, while the females, on the other paw, uses their eyes like eagles to pick the tiny prickles out. After half an hour of long wait, their patience has paid off as the two wooden carriage was perfectly made and roses cleaned and tied up neatly; although the carriage doesn't have wheels, but hey, it's better than nothing. The two leaders was very proud of their pack as they showed excellence in teamwork, strength and speed, and wanted to congratulate them for what they had done, but it isn't the time yet.

Not wanting to waste the remaining time, Sam and Rad immediately placed the corpses on their carriage and put on the vines. Rad didn't forget about the rapist's sliced-off penis, but he didn't use his mouth to pick it up of course; he somehow managed to roll it onto the log at ease. The others picked up the bundles by the vine and Winston looked at the party; Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Eve, Tony, Sam, Rad, five selected alphas and himself.

'Is everyone ready?' Winston asked through muffled jaws and received nods from them. 'Alright. Let's move out.'

'We better hurry if we don't want to reach there for more than three days.' Tony muffled as he looked at the descending sun which was already halfway down from the center of the sky.

'We'll escort you to the pack border, sir.' Hutch suggested.

'It's okay, Hutch. Just clean up this mess and you'll be doing me a great service; I don't really like to see a red-coloured, pungent grass in our territory.' And Tony nodded in agreement.

'Yes sir. Have a safe journey sir.'

They watched as the group headed towards the pack border and their journey begins the moment when they stepped out of their pack territory; their warm and cozy home. Several hours after they travelled under the evening light, the sun fully sets and darkness shrouded over the land with the moon as the only light source. The party stopped their pace and decided to rest for the night in a cave that they've found below a hill. They settled themselves before deciding what they should do about the corpses as there aren't any ponds or lake nearby.

'Damn. This is gonna be a huge problem.' Garth said as he sat down with Lilly.

'The corpse's gonna decompose soon, and we can't do anything about it.' Eve sighed as she sat next to her mate.

'Unless we head back to the pond that we found a few minutes ago.' Humphrey suggested.

'But that's too far away from here. Were you daydreaming while we're walking, darling?' Kate asked curiously and he let out a loud yawn.

'Well, sort of. I'm pretty tired right now.'

'There's gotta be a solution to this.' Winston said as he paced back and forth infront of them and changing back the subject.

To their surprise, drops of rain began to appear outside and turned into a huge shower a few minutes after. They couldn't tell whether it's either a coincidence or their luck or anything else, but what they felt was gratefulness towards God for he showed kindness upon them. Without hesitation, Eve and Rad immediately pushed the two logs out for the corpses to be cooled and lied down with the others.

'The corpse won't be rotting for now and this rain's really big, but I hope that it'll last till morning.' Eve said as she looked at the two logs recently placed outside. 'Anyway, you were going to clear our doubts about the rapist and Rex's past?' She turned towards Humphrey to let him take his part of the conversation.

'Right, I almost forgot. Well, Kate and I will explain about the rapist, but I'll be letting Garth and Lilly to do about Rex's brother first.' He turned towards Garth and Lilly whose eyes met with his.

'Alright.' Garth replied and shared a glance with Lilly before facing towards the others to begin their subjected story.

They told them every detail that they learned from Rex to them, and what had happened to Rebecca and the other females of the Northern pack. The seven wolves listened in silence and shocked upon hearing the gruesome death of the female wolves, but what enhances those feelings were the past of Lust and Lex, how Lucas's life was before he changed, and the revelation of who's been raping those females. Garth and Lilly were totally devastated at this, so as the others, when they ended.

'Oh my god… That is really an unlucky incident for the Northern pack, so as for Lex and Rebecca who was innocently killed.' Candy said, still in complete shock.

'Yeah, I'm not surprised that Lucas went crazy due to what had happened to his mate and what his step-father had done to her. Lucas was a great wolf to give what his step-mother needed to cheer her up, but I'm quite surprised that that's her only way of cheering up.' Tony said awkwardly upon the mating part.

'Well, that explains why Lisa and Steven had it most of the time.' Garth said.

'Lucas had the same life as Lex and Rex before, but looks like the three of them suffered the same fate now.' Humphrey sighed.

They stopped talking for the moment to let the depression go away, with the sound of dropping rain echoing in the cave until a question struck Kate's mind.

'Mom?' She asked as she turned towards her mother.

'Yes, darling?' She replied with a smile.

'Did Rex really came to your den every morning before doing anything?'

'Well, yes he did. He had his breakfast first and brought a Caribou to us every day before he taught me everything he knows about that drug inside you.' Her smile transforming into a slight frown.

'For the past whole month?' Humphrey asked in awe and she nodded.

'Did he state his reason why he taught you? 'Cause I'm sure he's not leaving till Kate's cured, but now…' Janice asked and looked at Rex's corpse which was freezing up outside due to the rain…

* * *

**Eve's POV**

He came to our den ever since the first day he arrived just before sunrise which surprises me and Winston as not all wolves wake up this early unless they had some functions or gatherings that they have to deal with.

My ears twitch as I heard footsteps and I opened my eyes to see who the early visitor was. I groaned as I raised my head and blinked a few times to get a clearer view of the wolf, which turns out to be Rex. He looked rather surprised to find me and Winston still asleep.

'Whoops. Sorry to bother you; I thought you and Winston would be awake this early in the morning.' He apologized and began to back away.

'It's fine, I had enough rest already anyway.' I groaned as I got onto my four feet and stretched my muscles. 'Why are you up this early, may I ask?'

'I'm usually up this early, and I have something urgent to tell you, including Winston. I'm sorry if I bothered you; I thought you would be awake at this part of the day.'

Before I could tell him to come again later, groans began to appear behind me and I turned around to find Winston opening his eyes sleepily and noticed that someone else is in our den.

'Who is it, Eve?' He groaned as he was about to return back into his unconsciousness.

'Hello, Winston.' Rex greeted politely and his ears perked up.

He opened his eyes and raises his head and greeted him back before getting up and stretching his muscles.

'Is the sun out yet?' He asked as he licked his paw to clean his eyes and face.

'No sir, but I have something urgent to let both of you know.'

'What is it?'

'I sense a danger coming to your pack.'

Winston stopped what he was doing and he and I sat in silence, unsure about what Rex had just said. Winston looked back at him with a serious glance.

'This is a joke, right?' He asked in a serious manner.

'No it isn't Winston. There really is a danger coming this way, and I sense that it's something that your pack has never faced before.'

'How do you know?' I asked and he turned towards me.

'My instinct tells me about it.'

'Instincts?' I asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Yes. It's like a reading device that tells me what's about to happen, like Winston's about to let out a cough.'

'Wha-' Winston coughed and I was stunned at that point, so was Winston.

'Do you get my point now? I know it's really hard to believe, but these instincts of mine tells me what's about to happen, and it really did every time. So I have full trust in it.'

'Alright, I believe you; I think I've 'done' enough.' Winston said sarcastically on the word 'done'. 'But about this danger, is it really big and you sure that my pack has never encountered it before?'

'Yes, it's a huge issue to your pack that may relate to the fate of your pack mates, including you two.'

I sat in silence as my curious mind scavenged through my sea of memories, searching for what the Western and Eastern pack has and hasn't face before until a question struck my head like a speeding train.

_Could it be…_ I thought in disbelief.

I shook out of my train of thoughts and looked at them with a frightened expression which worries Winston.

'Are you okay, darling? You don't look so good.' He asked in a worried tone.

'I'm alright, but this danger, could it be… the rapist from the rumors around the other packs?' I said and I swore I saw Rex's paws twitched.

'I'm not sure. I've heard of this rumor too during my travel, but let's just keep our defenses up at all times.' He suggested and we nodded in agreement.

'So, anything else?' Winston asked with a smile.

'Yes. I would like to teach Eve something very important.' He looked at me with a grin which made me puzzled.

'You don't have to teach me. I'm the Delta of the pack, so why should you?' I said and let out a laugh, but his next words kills it.

'It's because what I'm about to teach you relates to Kate's fate.'

The den was silent with Winston and I completely lost of words upon it, until I returned to my senses and looked back at him.

'What is it that you're going to teach me?' I asked eagerly.

'I'll be teaching you everything that I know about the drug inside her.' He said and I was glad that he said that.

'But, why? I thought you said that you're going to stay here till my daughter's cured.' Winston asked curiously.

'It's because due to the danger that your pack's about to face, my instincts told me that I'm the only one who can stop it, and the worst part is, I may have the tendency to die because of it.' He said and Winston and my eyes widened in shock. 'But please promise me that you won't tell anyone, including the leader of the Eastern pack, about this danger. I don't want them to freak out about it now.' He continued.

Winston and I receive a glance of worry from each other and thought for a while before coming up with our decision.

'Alright. We promise.' Winston said and I nodded in agreement.

'Thank you for doing this huge favor for me.' He said joyfully.

'No problem. We owe you a debt for saving our daughter anyway.'

'So, shall we begin our lessons?' Rex turned towards me with a smirk and that's the moment where my tummy grumbled angrily which made me blush under my tan brown fur and they laughed, causing me to blush brighter.

'You're really hungry now, aren't you?' Rex asked and I nodded shyly. 'Well, I came prepared for you two.'

We watched curiously as he exited the den and was surprised when he returned dragging a Caribou by the scruff. He dropped it infront of me and Winston and smiled.

'Go ahead. Dig in. I already had mine. We'll begin once you're done.'

'Alright. But did you drag this all the way here? The feeding ground's like a kilometer away.' I asked in awe.

'Well, yes I did.'

'Wow. Aren't you tired of dragging it all the way to here?' Winston asked.

'Nope. It's as easy as catching a rabbit.'

'Well, thanks anyway.'

'No problem.' He smiled and we dug in on our meal…

* * *

'Wow. So you three knows about this danger all along?' Tony asked and Winston and Eve nodded sadly.

'We know about this danger, but it doesn't mean that we know that it's a rapist issue, so don't blame us for it. Also, I'm sorry for not telling you, Tony, but it's a promise that must be kept as a secret, and I'm happy that I've done it.' Winston said as he took a glance on the log where Rex's corpse is.

'Me too. I'm happy that I've done my part of the promise.' Eve said happily.

'So, mom, you'll be looking after me now?' Kate asked.

'Of course, my dear. Who else would? I'm the only wolf who knows about this drug now. Talking about drug, have you and Humphrey done something that generates lots of heat?'

Kate and Humphrey were puzzled by what she said until they realized that she meant mating, causing them to blush bright red under their fur.

'What?! No, of course not. I know that doing it will cause her to heat up, so I didn't.' Humphrey reasoned before Eve could do anything rash.

'Are you sure? 'Cause I'll be surprised by how you're holding up from that heat scent that she's having.' Lilly said giggling.

'Yes I'm sure. What kind of wolf do you think I am? I respect her privacy and care for her health more than myself.' Humphrey replied and Kate licked him by the cheek.

'Thanks Humphrey.' She said with a smile.

'It's what I must do as your mate, Kate.' He nuzzled her which made everyone in the cave felt awkward.

'Whoops. Sorry about that. I couldn't hold it back.' And made the four female omegas laughed.

All in a sudden, a cold wind blew into the cave and struck their fur like icicles and they felt as if they were in the coldest region in the world, and they shivered as the wind continued to blow, except for Kate who felt nothing from the wind.

'Rad, you and I will be waking up early to check on the corpses so that we won't let it stay under the sun's heat in case the rain stops. Eve commanded and Rad nodded.

'Gather up, people. We can share our warmth while we sleep.' Winston commanded and they agreed.

Kate watched as Tony, Winston, Eve, Garth, Lilly, Candy, Sweets, Reba and Janice grouped together and curled up into furry balls and she had an idea in mind. Before Humphrey could join them, she pulled him back by surprised and forced him to lie down.

'What are you doing, Kate? You know we can't sleep together.' He reasoned.

'I know, but I think this cold wind will keep my body temperature stable till morning. My mom will wake me up in the morning so I can sleep separately from you to reduce the heat, am I right, mom?' She called out and all Eve did was a thumb up before dropping it back down and drift to sleep which made them giggled softly.

'Alright, I miss sleeping this close to you anyway.'

She smiled and curled around him as he did the same. Although the wind was blowing directly at him and her, Humphrey didn't felt the chills as he had Kate's warmth; she was like his warm blanket while he sleeps in a house with an open window. He smiled and they shared a quick kiss before closing their eyes.

'Goodnight, Kate.' He said.

'Goodnight, Humphrey.' She replied, and they lost consciousness…

* * *

**First of all, I would like to congratulate Troygroomes as the 100th reviewer! Also, for your information, I've watched the Balto series and it was more amazing than I expected(by amazing, I mean stunning and attractive). I'm planning to write a story of Balto, but it's still under progress so I'll be placing it in my box of ideas for the future. I'm pretty disappointed in the movie A&amp;O 2 and 3 and I believe you reviewers agree too; If only Lionsgate and Crest Animation made the story plot properly, then it would turn out to be better than what it is now. The graphics doesn't bother me much, only the story. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter; this chapter actually took me some time to think of the ideas to be placed in here, and thank you so much for the supports so far, hitting 100 reviews is a really huge achievement for me and I can't thank you enough for that. This story will be ending soon, which is pretty sad. As usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It helps me out a lot and I'll see you in the next chapter. Love you guys. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121 **

**P.S: You might have noticed that I've re-updated the last chapter and the reason was to correct some errors that I've made; the confusion of the first and third person view. I apologize for the errors and also I'll be back to updating once a week 'cause I'm back to school. Have a great day!**


	21. Chapter 20 : A Delivery To The North(2)

Chapter 20 : A Delivery To The North(Part 2)

Humphrey was awakened by the sound of the cool breeze and he opened his eyes to find himself staring at the night sky instead of the ceiling of the cave. Curiosity grip hold of him and he got onto his four feet, stepping on the grass that he weren't on initially. He looked around and found himself in a dense forest with no sign of the cave he was in nor the others. His worries grew as he tried to call out for them.

'Kate! Lilly! Garth! Eve! Tony! Winston! Sam! Rad! Candy! Sweets! Reba! Janice! Where are you guys!'

Silence was the only reply he received and he began to tremble in fear as he doesn't know where he is nor any creature that might be up in search for their meal. Knowing that standing at where he is and calling out for help isn't gonna change anything, he began to explore around his surroundings, marking his trail by creating claw marks on the trees, only to find himself walking in circles as he found his first mark.

_Dammit. I hope the others are alright, especially Kate who worries me most. This forest must be really big that caused me to walk in circles, and yet there's something different about this air, something strange that I've never experienced it before. I better keep looking for them._ He thought as he kept his eyes peeled for any unknown enemy or ally who might come out from the shadows.

Before he could continue roaming around the dark woods, a dark silhouette began to form infront of him and he overcome his fears and fell into his fighting stance, ready for the approaching enemy and recalling everything that Rex had taught him. But he stood in shock when the silver moonlight bathed upon the stranger. It was his mentor, Rex.

'Rex?!' He said in shock as Rex strolled towards him with a smirk.

'Hello, Humphrey. I see that you're fine?' He greeted and sat infront of him.

'W-where's Kate? And the others? And y-y-you're-' He halted his stuttering when Rex raised his paw.

'They're fine, and I know what had happened, but there's something that I need to let you know, something important that relates to Lucas's burial.'

'Or you mean Lust.' And Rex gave him a stare that indicates Lucas's burial is a serious manner.

'I don't judge about his new or old identity and persisted because I have a very valid reason for this action, and I hope you can respect that.' He stated.

'Sorry. I'll take my words back.'

'Anyways, do you know where to bury him?'

'In the cave where Katrina's buried, like you told me.'

'And do you know where that cave is?' He asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Yes it's… no, I don't.' He shook his head in disappointment upon coming to his realization. 'So, are you here to tell me its location?'

'Not quite. I believe my parents can lead you to where Lucas and Lex's parent's den are, but you'll have to search for the cave yourself.'

Humphrey felt shocked upon hearing what he had said, understanding that he has no clue on where the cave is in a huge forest; it is like searching for a special ant in a dense forest. He scratched his head in difficulty as he tried to come up with a solution, which he gave in the end eventually.

'I give up; my mind's too shocked by your appearance to be able to think anything right now.' He said as he tapped his head a few times to get it thinking again.

'Maybe I have an idea that might help you out, but it requires a special ability to accomplish it.' Rex said and Humphrey looked back with curiosity as he continues. 'All you have to do is to look for anywhere that glows bright in the dark.'

Humphrey was extremely puzzled by his solution as he tilted his head to one side. He knows what a rainbow is as he's seen it before, but he never seen it during night time.

'I don't get your catch.' He said with an eyebrow raised.

'I've already expected your reaction, so I'll just let you know my reason for that.' Re replied with a smirk before beginning his explanation. 'Do you still remember when… Lucas told us that he saw shiny stones in Kat's den?' Humphrey nodded and he proceeds. 'Well, from what I've heard from the humans before, those shiny gems will glow when light reflects upon them.'

'And you believed in that?'

'Yes, because I happened to come across one before.'

* * *

There was one night when Rose and I were on our way back to our den after our Moonlight Howl, and we played around at the Feeding Ground before that. I guess Lust was asleep at that time. Anyway, we were playing hide-and-seek, which Rose was continuously winning all the time as I wasn't very skilled during that time.

I was hiding in a thick brush that was next to a tree, scouting for any signs of Rose and was sure that I could beat her for once, but she always proves me wrong by standing behind me and yelled my name by surprise which made me jump and her rolling on the floor laughing in joy. I didn't make the same mistake again as I do check my back, but only prove to be wrong when I turned back to the front and my muzzle touches something warm, and that was when our muzzles and eyes met.

'Hello, darling.' She said playfully and I jumped back in shock, panting heavily as she rolled on the floor once again laughing.

'You-almost-gave-me-a-heart attack.' I said in between breaths.

She managed to catch a few breaths before getting on her four feet and looked at me with a smirk.

'That expression of yours always gets me, even though I've seen it lots of times. It was priceless.' She said as she giggled a little.

I was pretty depressed about the sudden drop of confidence in winning for once and lowered my head in sadness. She noticed and held my head back up and gave me a passionate kiss which I accepted it well. Our eyes met when we broke apart and she smiled expressed a smirk.

'I'm sorry about that, sweetie. I should've thought about your feelings.' She apologized.

'Nah, it's alright. It's just that you always win in every match, unlike me who always lose. But it's fine, as long as I have a kiss from you, I'm back as happy as usual.' I winked and she giggled.

'Oh, you sly little fox.' She shared another passionate kiss with me and our eyes met when she pulled away. 'You'll win one day, trust me. I know you can.'

'Yeah. I hope so.'

'Alright. It's your turn to seek now.' She jumped around in excitement for the next match.

_Here comes another loss as usual._ I thought sadly.

'Come on. Face towards the tree and start counting.' She said giggling.

I did what I was told; I never refused in anything she commands me to do, and my courageous spirit drags my surrendering body to the closest tree. I knocked my head on the tree, producing a 'thud' and began the countdown slowly without hearing any sounds of running or breathing; she must've sneaked away like a ghost, with my voice as the only sound echoing in the woods, and it grew louder upon coming to an end.

_3…2…1… _

I turned around to begin my hunt, but there was no clue to aid me to her location; she didn't make any footprints or claw marks on the ground, as if she was never here with me.

_Come on Rex. You can do this._ I thought as I gathered up my winning spirit.

Letting out a breath that formed a small fog infront of me, I began to inspect my surroundings for any clues even though I know there isn't any, and it lasted for a few minutes until a glowing object caught my attention. I paced slowly towards it as it came from a thick brush and feared that it could be those shiny exploding sticks that those humans use. Curiosity took over me and my heartbeat rate increases as I got closer, feeling the adrenaline in my body ready to be deployed. I stopped a few inches away and called out.

'Is anybody there? It's okay, I'm a friendly.'

There was no response from the brush and with all my might, I moved towards it and placed my paw a bit deep into it, feeling only the leaves brushing my paw. I stopped and made a deep swallow as I fastened my eyes on the glowing spot.

_How I wish Rose is here instead of still playing our game; I would've felt a bit braver. Well, may the spirit of the White Wolf protect me. _I thought and pushed half of the brush to one side.

To my surprise, the strange glow came from a dirty stone with a part of it poking out of the ground. I tilted my head as I tried to make head or tails out of it, then dug it out of the ground to have a view of its full form. It revealed to be irregular in shape and still glows even though it's on my paws. I gave it a few scrubs with my fur to remove the dirt and it glows brighter under the moonlight, but what amazes me was that it was emitting rainbows around it. I stared in awe at the beauty of it and was about to call out for Rose in excitement when I heard a female voice beside my ear.

'Wow.'

I jumped in fright, dropping the stone without notice, and landed hard on the ground. I groaned in pain as I looked up and found out that it was Rose, giggling at my hilarious reaction. I got on my four feet slowly and stroked my right shoulder muscle which landed on the ground first.

'Next time, try not to whisper in my ear and confront me directly.' I said, looking at my injury.

'Sorry darling. I will next time.' She replied with a smile and turned towards the colourless stone which lied infront of her. 'But what is that thing? It's glowing rainbows out of it.' She stared in awe.

'I'm not sure.' My mind was processing from the appearance of the stone and somehow recalled something. 'I think it's called 'Diamond'.'

'Diamond?' She looked at me puzzled.

'Yeah, what the humans called it. I've overheard their conversation once and they said that this colourless stone is rare and cost lots of money, and it is able to emit rainbows just like this one.'

'Wow. So today's our lucky day, huh?' She picked up the diamond and examined it.

'Yeah.' I grew a smirk as she inspected it with a beautiful smile which charms me most.

'So, what should we do with it?'

We thought silently for a while till I came up with my decision first before her.

'Why don't we bury it somewhere to mark it as our lucky charm?' I said and her face lit up.

'Great idea! You're such a smart omega.' She said gleefully and licked my cheek.

'And a great mate.' I smiled. How I regretted saying that complement from this day…

We buried it beneath the tree where I was counting and marked on the tree to indicate where we had buried it; it was a heart-shape with our names in it. We smiled when we're done and headed back to our den, walking with our bodies close and nuzzling each other.

* * *

Humphrey was pretty silent during the whole story and also when he ended it, looking at Rex with eyes full of sorrow upon hearing a part of his wonderful life. Rex noticed it and only smiled to try to lighten up the conversation.

'So if those shiny stones in Kat's den are Diamonds, then you are one lucky wolf. Those Diamonds will glow as bright as the sun, and I'm sure when you entered it to have a view on those crystals, you'll be able to see lots of rainbows as if you're in heaven.' Rex said with the smile that was exactly same as his corpse. 'Also, could you do another favor for me by digging that Diamond up and give it to my parents? Let them know that I'm sorry I'm unable to pass down our family history, and that Diamond as me and Rose's gift of apology.'

'I see. I will. Thank you for letting me know about this important information, but…' Humphrey said as a sudden question popped up in his mind.

'Hm?' Rex looked at him curiously.

'But, how am I going to find it? Now that you gave me a good suggestion to look for the glowing light, and Lucas did say the lake was a kilometer away from his parent's den, but he didn't give us anything about the address of the cave, which was the exact question that I asked more than twenty five minutes ago.'

'Ah. That's where that 'special ability comes in.' Rex's face lit up and Humphrey's mind returns back to its curiosity state. 'Humphrey, I know this is gonna be shocking for you to hear, but you're gonna have to rely on your instincts in order to accomplish this task.'

Humphrey widened his eyes and sat in shock as he didn't see that coming, and he clearly understood how far his skill level is. Finally, he managed to snap out of it and let out an awkward laugh.

'You're joking, right? Come on, you can joke with something else, but not this.' He came to a halt when he received a serious glance from Rex.

'I'm not fooling around with this, Humphrey. You ARE going to rely on that instinct of yours.'

'But, I have no idea on how to use my instincts, even if I have one.'

'I believe you can, Humphrey. All you have to do is to place your full trust in it, and let it guide you.'

Upon hearing Rex's words of wisdom, he felt a newborn strength surging within him and a confidence that he had never felt before. He looked back at him and nodded.

'Alright. I'll try my best.'

'Good. Let this be a test for you, and good luck on completing it. I have faith in you.' He beamed with pride upon his successful training with his student.

Silent descended upon them for a few seconds until Humphrey broke it.

'So… how am I going to get back?' His vision began to blur slowly and he stood up dizzily. 'Wha- what's happ-ening?'

'Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just lie down and go to sleep.' Rex watched as he lied down and his eyelids began to descend.

'Wha- abou-' His lips were too weak to move and began to lose consciousness.

'Don't forget this conversation between us, Humphrey. Good luck…' Was the last words from Rex that echoed in Humphrey's ears before his vision went black.

When he regained consciousness, he found himself staring at the ceiling of the cave that he was originally in and not at the night stars. He got on his four feet slowly and looked at his surrounding, and found Kate sleeping separated from him and the group still asleep, except for Rad and Eve who were already awake and checking on the two corpses. He was totally confused about what had happened a few minutes ago.

_Could that be a dream? I don't know, but it felt so real…_ He thought as he stretched his muscle and groaned which caught the two Delta's attention.

'Wow, you're up early.' Rad said as he was done checking the corpse.

'Is the sun out yet?' Humphrey asked as he licked his paw and cleaned his face and eyes.

'Barely. I couldn't even see a single light out there.' Eve said as she looked at the darkness that shrouded the sky. 'Anyway, did we wake you when checking on the corpses?' She looked back at him with a frown.

'Oh, no, you didn't. I woke up myself, so don't worry.' He said with a smile.

'Alright. In that case, the others should be awake soon because the sun's coming out a few minutes later and we'll be heading out when that happens.' Eve said.

'I'll go and hunt for the group. Can't leave with a hungry tummy, right?' Rad said and Humphrey and Eve let out a chuckle.

'Yeah. I'll hunt with you.' Humphrey volunteered and Rad nodded.

'Make it quick. If it takes too long, I'll be hunting for them myself.' Eve said before they head out.

'Yes ma'am.' They both chorused and begin their hunt.

They dashed through the shadows under the moonlight of the setting crescent moon, and stood on a rock that has a clear view over the dark green land and began to scan for any nearby prey with their fur glowing under the moonlight. Luckily, they caught sight of two Caribous sleeping under a tree that was not so far from the cave. They looked at each other and exchanged a smile.

'Just what we need. Let's go.' Humphrey whispered and Rad nodded before following him towards their prey.

They hid behind the tree and lucky for them, both Caribous turned a little to the side as they were swimming in their dreams, away from the two wolves and they smiled. Humphrey gave a nod and they began to prone towards their prey silently. Rad was amazed by how fast Humphrey was moving even though he was crouching, and didn't make a single sound while doing it.

_Wow. Rex must've taught him well._ He thought as he tried to catch up with him.

Humphrey's mind was a hundred percent concentrated on his prey, staring at its neck which was about to be ripped open. They stopped infront of them and without hesitation, both of them pounced and landed on both Caribou's back, and sank their teeth into their throat. They then pounced off of them once they tasted blood from the open wound to let them bleed to death. They gave each other a high-five and complemented for their great teamwork.

'That was amazing, Humphrey. You were moving like a ghost and killed that Caribou in a professional way.' Rad said in amazement.

'Oh, that was nothing. You did pretty well too.' He replied with a smirk.

_I guess Rex's training really paid off._ He thought as he looked away for a moment.

'Come on. Let's get these Caribous back to the group.' Rad said and gripped the Caribou he killed by the scruff. 'Let's drag this one first.'

'Why don't we each drag a Caribou? That'll be faster.' Humphrey said and gripped his kill by the scruff.

'Are you sure about that? You know this thing weights a ton, right?'

'Of course I do.'

'But I-' Rad's eyes widened as Humphrey was able to drag the Caribou without much difficulty, and watched as he began to drag it further before halting and looked back at him.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go. The cave isn't far from here; it's like a few meters away. You can do it.' He said through muffled jaws and continued dragging.

'-I'm not strong enough for this.' Rad finished his sentence before snapping out of his stare and tried to drag his kill back to the cave with all his might…

* * *

**I hope I wrote this chapter well; I'm not sure if I've done it perfectly or not even though I did my best here. Seems like this story's gonna be a bit longer than expected; it should end around Chapter 23 or 24, and I apologize for updating late; I had to deal with my homework first before finishing up the chapters. Anyways, thank you all for the supports so far. I love you guys for letting me achieve 100 reviews, but what I loved most was reading your wonderful reviews. As usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It helps me out a lot and you can favourite me if you want to be notified of the next update, but it's your choice so I'm not forcing you; just a suggestion. I'll be off to bed now. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	22. Chapter 21 : A Delivery To The North(E)

**Before you begin to read this chapter, let me make something clear: By the title, 'A Delivery To The North(End)' it doesn't mean it's the end of the story, but the end of the chapter, 'A Delivery To The North', alright? Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 21 : A Delivery To The North(End)

Meanwhile, back at the dark cave, a young tan brown female wolf which was sleeping separately from the group was awaking from her slumber, and she looked around her surroundings with her charming golden eyes. The group was still asleep, with neatly-tied bunch of roses a few inches away from them, except Eve who was examining Rex's corpse, and noticed Rad and Humphrey's absence.

_Now where did Humphrey go? I think Rad must've went to hunt for the group, but I'm not sure if Humphrey followed him to help him out; he usually sits here and does nothing till I wake up, but I guess he'll be able to hunt for his second kill if he did, since he killed the first one well._ She thought curiously and got on her four feet and stretched her muscles.

Her groans caught her mother's attention and Eve walked towards her with a smile.

'Good morning, darling. How was your sleep?' She asked politely.

'It's fine, mom. Thanks for asking. Do you know where did Humphrey disappear to?' Kate asked curiously.

'Oh, he went out on a hunt for us with Rad. They just went out a minute ago, so they should be back by now. Or else, I'll be hunting for us myself.' Eve looked out at the small glare of light forming behind the snowy mountains a distance away.

'I'm pretty sure they will be back as fast as you think.' She smiled which her mother returned the same. 'Anyway, is there any clean water around here? I better not drink those little rainwater puddles as they taste pretty bad, and I'm extremely thirsty.'

'Well, luckily I found a pond a bit deeper in this cave and don't worry, I've checked it and it's clean.'

'Thanks mom. You're the best.' She hugged her mother which she returned it happily and went to where her mother had pointed to.

The cave was pretty dark indeed when she went deeper, and she watched her step as not to trip on anything. Finally, she caught sight of the clean water reflecting the glorious light from a hole at the side of the cave, making it look stunning and desirable. Without any second thoughts, she took several gulps from the pond, feeling the cool water soothing down her parched throat, and sat in it for a while to cool her hot body down before trotting back to the group. When she arrived, the others are already awake and lying down with the two leaders facing towards them and having an important discussion relating to the two corpses.

'So, the corpses are frozen solid now?' Garth asked with Lilly beside him, her head rested on his shoulder.

'Yeah. The rain really did hit pretty hard last night, now the corpses are as stiff as a trunk. But they won't last long once we set out again.' Eve said.

'But what we should discuss now was what are we gonna do if we couldn't find any ponds or lake on our way to the Northern pack to keep the corpses cool?' Tony asked and the others nodded in agreement.

As the others began to give their suggestions, Garth noticed that Lilly was still sleepy; judging by the times she had been struggling to lift her heavy eyelids to listen to the discussion. This made him smiled as she looked really cute in that state, and he nudged her to get her attention.

'You didn't sleep well last night, honey?' He asked and she nodded tiredly.

'Yeah. The wind was too cold even when we gather up to share heat.' She said.

'Well, you can go back to sleep for now. I'll sleep with you since I also didn't sleep well anyway.' He looked to his father who looked back curiously. 'Could you wake us up once Humphrey and Rad returns with our breakfast?'

'Sure son.' Tony replied with a smile which Garth returned the same.

Both Garth and Lilly rested their head close to each other and he placed his arm around her, allowing her to snuggle into him and give her a warm embrace. Tony watched with a smirk as his son and daughter-in-law drifted to sleep, and recalled about his dead mate who died giving birth to Garth.

* * *

**Flashback **

Dark clouds formed above the initial blue sky, giving it a dull-grey appearance and showering heavy rain on the territory of the Eastern pack, accompanied by the roaring thunder. Deep in the sound of the rain sliced through the shriek of a female wolf like knife cuts butter, who was giving birth in the pack leader's den. She gripped her mate's paw tightly as she use her full strength to push their newborn offspring out, her dark chocolate pelt completely soaked with sweat. Winston was there, watching in horror as Tony's mate struggled to fulfill what she and Tony always wanted to have; a family. Tony's mate gripped his paw and squeezed it like a toy, transferring all the pain she was suffering into it which he tried not to scream in pain. But what she had done to Tony was less painful to what Eve had done to him; she clamped her mouth on his hand with brute force while giving birth, causing him to cry in pain till it's over. Now she was in their den, breastfeeding their two a week old daughters, Lilly and Kate, and his bitten hand was still under recovery; it's wrapped with herbs and he took some painkillers before arriving Tony's den.

'You're almost there, Lyra! Keep pushing!' Their pack healer shouted as he checked for any sign of the newborn's body part from her vagina.

'I AM TRYING!' She roared in pain, tightening her grip on Tony's paw which causes him to whimper.

'You can do this, Lyra! Look at me!' Tony said as he tried to calm her down and her emerald eyes met his wood-brown eyes. 'Now relax. Follow me, alright? Breathe in,' She did what she was told and Tony continued. 'Breathe out. Breathe in. Now push!'

She made her final push with a loud scream and the cries of a newborn offspring could be heard. Lyra panted heavily as she successfully gave birth and the pack healer cleaned the offspring in a large shell of water before presenting it to them.

'Congratulations, you two. It's a boy.' He said and an uncontrollable grin grew across the couple's faces.

Their pup has the mixture of their pelt's colour; he has a flaming brown pelt with a white underbelly, and that was the most beautiful moment for the couple to see. Tony and Lyra shared a passionate kiss before both giving a kiss on their pup's forehead.

'So, what should we name him?' Lyra asked as she gently nudged her pup.

'Hmm. How about… Garth?' He said after a few moments of thinking and decision-making.

'Garth. I love that name.' They both smiled and it was her last glance at their pup before losing consciousness.

Being caught off-guard, Tony's eyes widened in shock and began to call out her name.

'Lyra?! LYRA!'

The pack healer immediately checked her pulse and backed away slowly in horror, an expression that Tony was afraid to see.

'Sir, she's… she's…' He said in shock and Tony began to shook his head slowly.

'No… no… she's not dead! SAVE HER!'

'I can't sir! I can't do anything to get her back!'

At that moment, Tony's anger rose to its limit and he dashed towards him and landed a fist across his face, staggering him a little and causing a little blood to flow out at the side of his lips. Luckily, Winston has another fine arm to hold Tony back from killing the healer, and shouted without hesitation.

'RUN! NOW!'

The healer immediately ran out of the den without any second thoughts and Tony shouted in anger even though he doesn't know how far the healer had already run.

'DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL TEAR YOUR FACE OFF IF YOU DARE!'

A few minutes later, Tony collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and cried in pain for the loss of his mate. Winston just stood there and watched as his old friend mourned and pitied him for what he was suffering.

'I-I didn't even- get-get to- say good- goodbye…' Tony sobbed as he was able to catch a breath.

'I'm sorry, Tony…' Winston said as he lowered his head.

'Please… leave me alone for now…'

Seeing that he required privacy, Winston got up and stood at the exit of the den before turning back to him.

'If you need anything, just howl. We'll be here for the burial.' He said and left the den into the pouring rain.

* * *

Ever since that day, Tony never known the cause of Lyra's death, which caused him suffered a terrible pain in his chest that he soon got over with. Winston and Eve tried their best to comfort him, but Tony rejected and said that he could get through this himself, and told them not to worry. Thinking back from now, Tony was glad that his emotional pain didn't last as long as Rex's, and he was beamed with pride as his son has now found his true love.

_How I wish you could see this beautiful moment, Lyra. I know you would be as proud as I am._ He thought as a sudden tear dripped off his cheek. _I'm glad that I didn't make the biggest mistake in my life that will cost the future of Garth, and that is not removing the stupid Alpha-and-Omega marriage rule. I promised you to take good care of him, but I've been a bad father ever since he's a month old of not socializing with him which deeply burns my heart. But now I'm glad that I have a chance to change that conclusion. _

'Tony? Tony!' Winston called and Tony got out of his train of thoughts.

'Wh-what?' He stuttered.

'Are you crying?'

He was clueless about his question until he realized the tears flowing down from his eyes and immediately wiped it off.

'Oh, um, nothing. I was just thinking of a really funny joke.' He faked a laugh, but it was too unreal to be believed.

'Alright, I'm not curious about what you were thinking, but the plan for the corpses so far is to hope that we will pass by any ponds or lake to keep them frozen. Do you have any ideas to suggest?'

'Um, no so far.'

'Okay, but if you have any in mind, please do let me know. I fear the sun may be too hot for the corpses to resist.' And Tony nodded.

'I think that's the best idea we can have.' Kate interjected in with her ears perked, catching all their attention. 'I don't think there's any other way of keeping them cool from the sun.'

'Yeah. I'll take some water from the pond deep in the cave and pour it over the two corpses to keep them cool once we're under the sun.' Eve said as she picked up a medium-sized bark that she found during her inspection on the two corpses; it was just beside a tree close to the cave and she brought it in and broke it in half so anyone else can assist her in doing it.

Before she could leave for the pond, the rustling of leaves caught their attention and they turned towards the entrance of their temporary den, and were shocked at the unexpected movement infront of them. It was Humphrey, dragging a Caribou by the scruff all by himself with no sign of Rad. They stared in awe as he entered the den and dropped it infront of Kate before panting for air, his pelt half soaked with sweat. He turned towards them and felt awkward as their eyes were all fixed on him.

'Um… did I miss anything?' He asked awkwardly.

They remained silent for a while and he scratch the back of his head, puzzled as he couldn't think of any clue of their actions, until Garth spoke up.

'Did you just…' And Humphrey raised an eyebrow.

'Hm? What is it?' He asked curiously.

'Did you just… dragged this Caribou all by yourself?' Garth ended his sentence.

'Um, yeah I did. Is there something wrong?' He was completely clueless until Kate gave him one.

'Since when are you muscular enough to handle a Caribou, Humphrey? I never knew you could do that.' She said in awe.

Humphrey's eyes widened as he come to his realization and he tenses his hand muscles to reveal the answer, and he was shocked to find his originally small and weak deltoid muscle to be huge and hard without his expectations. The four female omegas shriek in love and amazement as Humphrey's muscle makes him look 'hotter' than before before losing consciousness and collapsed to the ground in a row while Lilly giggled at the sight of it with Kate next to her rolling her eyes. Humphrey stared his muscles from top to bottom, completely lost in words at the results he earned from the trainings given by Rex, until he managed to find some.

'So… I'm stronger than before now?' He asked and the others nodded. '…Cool.' He smiled as he checked his thighs and the rest of his body.

'Is this the only kill that you and Rad made?' Garth asked, ignoring Humphrey's new body appearance.

'No. We actually killed two, and he's dragging the other one back here.' Humphrey motioned to where he came from.

'And where is he?' Eve asked curiously.

Another rustling of leaves caught their attention and they looked towards the motioned to find Rad dragging his kill slowly, grunting as he tried to exert as much strength that he has to move the beast. Clearly understanding that it's gonna take more than three minutes for him till he's able to set foot into the cave, Kate walked towards Humphrey and placed her paw on his which caught his attention and their eyes met.

'Humphrey darling, why don't you help him out? You've already dragged in yours anyway.' She said with a smile at his new charming appearance.

'Sure. I'm pretty hyper right now actually.' He replied gleefully and ran towards the struggling wolf.

Rad dropped his prize for a moment to catch his breath and shook off the sweat absorbed in his pelt until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and found Humphrey strolling towards him with a smirk and he doesn't the reason why, but just pushed his thought as he has to deal with his objective first. Humphrey stood beside him and greeted him gleefully.

'Need a hand?' He asked as he motioned at his kill.

'I do ever since the time when I start dragging it.' Rad replied a bit displeased.

'Sorry dude. I thought you can handle it yourself.' He slightly lowered his head in guilt.

'Nah it's fine. Just lend me a hand earlier next time.'

'Thanks.' And Humphrey gripped the Caribou by the scruff and start dragging it under Rad's assist on the leg.

They dragged it into the cave in less than two minutes and dropped it infront of the two leaders before dividing themselves in two groups of seven and began their feast while having a pleasant conversation at the same time, telling jokes and hilarious moments in their life. As the hemisphere of the sun rose from the snowy mountains, they were all set; they were waiting for Eve and Rad to soak the corpses wet so they won't be dried up under the sun's heat.

While waiting, Kate was curious as she has not seen where the rose seeds were placed ever since back at their pack territory as she was distracted by something else. Eve and Rad had poured water all over the corpses and placed it on the log in case they needed its usage again, and just when they picked up the eleven bundles of roses and was about to leave, Kate spoke up.

'Um, before we head out, may I know where are the rose seeds?'

'It's in between the roses, darling.' Eve said with a smile and Kate looked at the bundles of roses.

'Won't that destroy the seeds?' And that caught them off-guard.

Without hesitation, Winston turned towards his selected alphas in a flash.

'Take out those seeds now.' Winston commanded and untied the bundles with his selected alphas, Eve, Tony and Sam as they're the ones who's been carrying them during the beginning of their journey.

They picked out the rose seeds and placed them all in a group and checked every seed before letting out a breath of relief as they're not crushed. They sat down and think of a safer way of carrying it without causing any harm to it, and Rad was the first wolf to come up with a solution as his face lit up like a light bulb.

'Wait here.' He said and rush out of the cave in a hurry.

They watched curiously as he returned with a leaf the size of an adult human hand and two sharp wooden splint in his mouth and he began to create something out of it when he sat infront of the seeds. After a minute of flips and folds, it turned into a bag that humans called 'purse', where they store their shiny, thin and circular disc with variety in sizes that they use to purchase foods, and he swept the seeds into it and sealed the top of the purse with a wooden splint.

'There we go. All packed and done.' He said in a beam of pride.

'Where did you learn that?' Humphrey asked in awe as he never seen anyone in the pack tried or know how to create human inventions.

'I've seen a female human demonstrated this to her pups a few months ago, and I've practiced making one myself since then.' He smiled.

'Oh, those small little green bags that you store your gathered medicines in at your den are this?' Eve asked upon coming to her realization and he nodded. 'Wow, I'm impressed.'

'Alright, let's not waste any more time. Is everyone ready?' Winston said as he picked up his bundle of roses and they all nodded. 'Let's move out.' He muffled and they set out for the Northern pack.

And so, the group of eighteen members continued onwards to their destination for the burial of the fallen warrior and a rapist who was once a kind and noble wolf whose soul can only receive its rest there. Surprisingly, they've encountered lots of ponds and lakes on the way which surprises them greatly, and couldn't help but feel lucky upon this strange activity. Kate looked up at the orange-dyed sky and smiled.

_Thank you, God._ She thought.

They made a short stop at every lake or ponds to recover their parched throat, to cool Kate's in-heat body and re-soaking the corpses before proceeding. The sun did its duty of the day, and it was faster than they expected until it descends in turns of the silver moon. They stopped at a lake with a thick layer of canopy above them, and they took several huge gulps of water before gently placing the two corpses in for its overnight-freezing. They have to lap up as much as they can now from the pond so it isn't required tomorrow morning, ignoring the thought of having the urge to pee in the middle of the night, unless they would like to try pungent water. Lilly looked at the clear night sky from an opening of the canopy, staring at the stars that twinkles and the moon shines for admiration and estimated it to be around eleven o'clock.

'It's pretty late now. We should go to bed.' She said as she turned towards the others.

'Yeah. We should wake up a bit earlier tomorrow. Rad, help me out in placing these two stones on the corpses. It's starting to float.' Eve said, motioning at the two rocks infront of her.

'Yes ma'am.' He replied and did his given objective with her.

Sam assisted Eve as she was quite old than before, but her temper never ages. They placed it on Rex and Lucas's body, leaving them submerged for the whole night, and they lied under the trees in separate groups; the four female omegas, the five alphas, Sam with Rad, Tony with Winston and Eve, Lilly with Garth, and Kate with Humphrey. As they cozied themselves, a cool breeze blew towards them gently which makes it easier for them to fall asleep. Kate and Humphrey watched as the others laid their head and drift to sleep before turning to each other and shared a quick kiss. They didn't lie with their bodies close and laid their heads on the ground with Humphrey's paw on hers.

'Goodnight, Humphrey.' She said as she closed her eyes.

'Goodnight, Kate.' Humphrey replied, and took a glance at the rock that kept Rex's body submerged before closing his eyes.

_Was that our last meeting, Rex? Or there's more that you need to let me know?_ He thought and lost consciousness…

* * *

**Well, now Humphrey's all muscular and handsome now, eh? He's already handsome since the beginning of the movie; don't think of me as a gay. I'm straight. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It helps me out a lot and I'll see you in the net chapter. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121 **

**P.S: Check out The Lightning Phoenix's story,'Detrimental Reasons'. I'm currently reading that and also another story by Kyuubi99's 'Young Love'. Both stories are amazing!**


	23. Chapter 22 : Unpleasant Reunion

**Just to let you know that this chapter is 5000 words long, so you can grab a drink or any food while reading this if you want and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22 : Unpleasant Reunion

The howling wind blew the shrouded trees, causing them to sway in motion like dancers. Humphrey, alerted by the horrifying howl, opened his eyes and found himself staring at the twinkling stars in the clear night sky. He got up on his four feet, not having the need of stretching his muscles or yawn which was strange, and found himself back in the dense forest with no signs of the others.

_So… Rex has something else to tell me. Alright._ He thought as he looked around and searched for any silhouettes.

Unfortunately, he searched for what seems like hours, and he couldn't find it which puzzles him; normally Rex would just reveal himself immediately if he has something to say. He sat down to catch his breath after his long search and the numerous circles he made in the forest, but what he didn't notice was a black figure stalking him from behind. It prowled towards him silently like a ghost and paced like a cheetah. It came to a halt when Humphrey stopped wiping off his sweat and noticed his ears twitch. It watched as Humphrey began to turn around slowly, and at that moment, it pounced and landed on top of him. Humphrey, completely caught off-guard at that moment, was lying on his belly as he was pinned to the ground and placed his paws over his head, shaking like a leaf.

'DON'T! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!' He begged, and he felt a sharp claw placed on his nape.

Sensing that this unknown foe won't let go of its prey, Humphrey calmed his frightened mind and recalled the counters that Rex taught him in a flash. He pushed away the claw with his paw as he turned around and kicked with his hind legs, which his opponent dodged it swiftly and made a front flip as he jump forward before landing infront of him. Humphrey immediately regained his balance and growled at his enemy, and he stopped once he caught sight of the wolf's grey pelt with a white underbelly and beautiful mane and muscular body.

'Rex?' He said as curiosity hits him hard.

The assumed-to-be-Rex had its back face towards him and it turned around to reveal itself, and it truly was Rex, wearing a smirk as he greeted him.

'Well, that took some time for you to counter my attacks.' He said as he trotted towards him.

'What was that for?' Humphrey asked curiously as he's clueless upon the purpose for such act.

'Have you forgotten what I've taught you?' He questioned with an eyebrow raised as he sat down infront of him.

'Um… sort of.' And Rex placed a paw on his face and shook his head in disappointment before looking back at him.

'Always keep your guard up at all times?' His expression returned to a raised eyebrow.

Humphrey scratched the back of his head for a moment before coming to his realization.

'Oh… right.' He said and Rex shook his head again in disappointment.

'You DO know that you're already dead by the time you had the chance to do your counter, right? You know, the time when you shouted, 'Don't! Please don't kill me!'.' He said sarcastically on Humphrey's pleads. 'Pleading your enemy won't do anything, Humphrey. That disappoints me deeply upon hearing it with my own ears.'

'Sorry. That won't happen again next time.' He lowered his head in disappointment of himself.

'Alright. I believe you will.' He smiled to lessen the hatred that Humphrey had on himself upon forgetting one of the most important rules in self-defense, although it IS deadly important to remember it as it relates to life-and-death situations, which helped really well as Humphrey looked back up and returned the same.

'Thanks. Anyway, why am I here again? Unless you have something else to let me know?'

'Yes, but this is gonna be short. I believe you'll be arriving at the Northern pack tonight, right?'

Humphrey looked down at his paws and made a few counts with his fingers before looking back and nodding so Rex could proceed.

'I'm sure you and the others will be staying there for the night; you won't be travelling back to you pack's territory as you and I know the dangers of making journeys in the middle of the night, and large animals like bears or nocturnal creatures lurking in the shadows hunting for food. So, all I have to say is you, Kate, Garth and Lilly or anyone else could sleep in Rose and my den if there aren't any more space left in the other dens.'

Humphrey was pretty surprised as this was the information that he needed to know; he was expecting another request from him instead of a simple invitation like this. Understanding by his expression, Rex let out a small chuckle.

'I know this is very silly, but in case you needed permission to sleep in my den.'

'I see. Alright.' He smiled. 'So… nothing else?'

'Hmm. That's pretty much it. Also, if you need more training, you can ask Kate instead of Garth; I'm sure he'll be busy with Lilly.'

'I understand, but I hope she'll be cured during that time.'

Humphrey looked back down on the green grass he sat on and Rex placed a paw on his shoulder which caught his attention.

'She will, Humphrey. Don't worry, I'll be looking after her from above. Remember, always think positively, and never on the negative as it only weakens you and causes the people you loved dearly to worry about you.'

'Thanks Rex.' He smile grew across his face. 'By the way, you said looking after her from above? How?'

'You'll know sooner or later.' He lifted his paw from his shoulder and maintained his smile.

'So, this'll be our last meeting?' And Rex nodded confidently. 'Oh, I almost forgot. Aren't you supposed to be with Rose by now, now that you're… you know…'

'Oh, well I should. But I can't be with her just yet, not only till you've fulfilled my wishes. I can't be with her in a restless state.'

Humphrey felt foolish for not knowing this and now clearly understood that he must hurry as he doesn't want to keep Rex waiting.

'Okay. I'll pace up the group.'

'Don't. Kate can't move too fast; your group's current pace is enough to maintain the heat inside her body. I know you fear that I may be impatient, but I assure you I'm not. Kate's condition comes first.'

'Yeah.'

All in a sudden, Humphrey's vision began to blur and he began to lose his balance.

'Oh-not again.' He said dizzily.

'Don't forget what I've taught you, Humphrey. And also, say my goodbyes to the others for me, since they didn't get the chance to do it back at your pack territory.' Rex watched as he collapsed like a doll and his eyelids began to descend slowly. 'Goodbye, Humphrey, and thank you for everything, so as mate, friends and family…' It echoed in Humphrey's mind as he lost consciousness.

_Wake up, darling _

Humphrey opened his eyes sleepily and found Kate beside him, shaking him awake.

'Get up honey. It's time to go.' She said gleefully.

'Ugghh. Is the sun up yet?' He groaned as he get on his four feet.

'Not yet. It's almost five o'clock.' And he looked at her wide-eyed.

'Five o'clock?!' And she nodded.

_Well, I suppose leaving early is better than pacing up the group. _He thought.

'Is the others awake yet?' He asked as he licked his paw and cleaned his face.

'Yeah, and they're almost set.' She replied, and they faced towards the group who were doing their own activities.

Eve, Sam and Rad were busy lifting the rocks from the corpses, Winston and Tony were having a discussion with the five selected alphas, and Garth and Lilly were having a conversation with the four female omegas.

'Well, they don't look sleepy at all.' He said as he turned towards Kate in surprise.

'Yeah, and that kinda surprised me too.' She replied as she looked back at him.

'Come on, let's go and meet up with Garth and Lilly.' He smiled as he stretched his muscle and she nodded before walking towards the couple.

'Morning, you two.' Garth, Lilly and the four female omegas greeted as Kate and Humphrey approached.

'Very early in the morning.' Humphrey stated on the word 'very'.

'I know, but it's Eve, Tony and Winston's decision that we should head out again earlier, but it's fine with me, as long as Lilly's not tired.' Garth said and nuzzled Lilly which made her giggle.

'I'm fine, darling.' She replied as she nuzzled back.

'By the way, here's a hare for your breakfast, Humphrey.' Candy said as she pushed a dead hare towards him.

'Who hunted this?'

'Sam and Rad. They've found a nest of them and killed them and brought them back here, one for each of us. So we've already had ours.' Sweets said gleefully.

_That must've been a family of rabbits. I'm so sorry for them. Wait, what am I thinking? But I guess giving pity for them is better than letting them go and starve to death._ He thought as he let out a sigh. _Nature of wildlife._

He got out of his train of thoughts as he noticed their stares and felt awkward.

'Um… what?' He asked as he scratched his head.

'Were you thinking something?' Kate asked curiously.

'Oh, nothing at all.' He sat down and began to munch on his meal, and tried to change the subject, which succeeded unexpectedly. 'Anyway, I believe we'll be arriving at the Northern pack today?' He said as he chewed on the muscular leg of the hare.

'If my calculations are correct, we'll be arriving around eight o'clock night.' Lilly said and Humphrey's ears perked up.

_So those dreams aren't faked. It really was Rex!_ He thought surprisingly.

Humphrey had a doubt on the reality of Rex's presence in his dreams ever since the first, and now that it has been answered, he was more stunned than ever.

'Your calculations are always right, honey.' Garth said with a smirk.

'Well, not always.' She replied and giggled.

'What makes you say that?'

'Do you still remember the first time you taught me how to pounce at a pinecone, and how I failed in the end?'

'That was your first time, so it's okay that you failed. But the way you looked like a turtle is so adorable.' Lilly began to blush brightly under her snow white fur and they laughed.

'Well, at least I performed better now after Rex's training, although it's not complete.' She looked towards Rex's corpse which was being lifted by Sam and Eve with a frown.

'I can teach you.' Garth said as he wrapped his paws around her to give her comfort in case she had the urge to cry.

'Thank you, Garth.' She rested her head on his healing chest and he patted her back gently.

'I guess you can teach me, right, Kate?' Humphrey asked as he munched on the other leg of the hare.

'Hmm. I can, but only after this drug wears off.' Kate said as she examined her examined her sweaty pelt.

'Don't worry, honey. I'm sure it'll wear off soon.' He placed a paw on her shoulder and smiled, and Rex's words echoed in his mind.

_Remember, always think positively, and never on the negative as it only weakens you and causes the people you loved dearly to worry about you. _

'Thanks honey. I appreciate it.' She smiled and placed her paw on his.

'Well, looks like we're ready to go.' Tony interjected as he, Winston and the five alphas walked towards them.

'Is mom, Sam and Rad done yet?' Kate asked as she looked at her mother who was placing the corpses on the logs.

'Almost-got it.' Eve puffed as she lifted Rex's corpse with Sam and dropped it on the log. 'There. Are you done with Lucas's, Rad?' She looked towards Rad who also placed Lucas's corpse on the separate log and received a nod before turning to her mate. 'We're ready. The corpses are back as solid as a tree trunk.'

'Excellent. Let's move out, and also don't forget that bag of rose seeds.' Winston commanded and motioned at the leaf purse beside Sam and Rad picked it up before putting on the vines which drags the log.

They picked up the eleven bundles of roses and the group of eighteen wolves continued onwards their quest for the peace that the corpses seek for. Surprisingly, they've encountered more ponds and lakes on the way, and they made a short stop on every encounter to re-soak the corpses, take a few laps to soothe their parched throat, and to cool Kate's drugged body before proceeding. Cool breeze began to blow from the East as they trotted down a hill during the evening, and a smirk grew across Humphrey's face as he came to a conclusion.

_So… these lakes, ponds and wind are done by you, I believe. Thank you, Rex. _He thought.

Their journey seems like hours, but when the sun dismissed for the silver moon to perform its duty of the night, Winston gasped as he caught sight of something under the moonlight.

'There! Can you see that, Tony?' He said in excitement as he motioned at something far away.

'Yeah… I think I see it. That's the pack border of the Northern pack, and I could smell their mark too. We're getting closer.' Tony replied with a smile as they finally arrived and had the chance to rest his old bones.

The others didn't know what Winston had motioned at, but predicted it to be a giant tree a kilometer away from them, and they could smell the mark of a wolf's territory, most probably the leader of the Northern pack, Aren. They continued to move forward, and once they've passed by the tree, Tony and Winston howled as they walk.

'What is dad doing, mom?' Lilly asked curiously.

'To let the Northern pack be aware our presence, of course.' Eve said gleefully as she turned her head slightly to the side as Lilly was following behind her.

They continued deeper into the territory of the Northern pack, and stopped when rustling of leaves caught their attention. They turned towards the rustling brush and out came a muscular brown assumed-to-be-alpha male wolf, staring at them with emerald eyes and spoke in a deep voice.

'State your business.' He stated.

'I am the leader of the Western pack, Winston, and here is Tony, the leader of the Eastern pack, which in the end merged to form the United pack. We're here for an urgent business that your leader, Aren, must know.' Winston stated with the voice of an emperor. 'And I believe he sent you here?'

'Yes sir, I am the newly appointed Beta of Aren. I apologize for my tone a few seconds ago. Please follow me to the leader's den.' He began to turn around and headed towards Aren's den with them under his lead.

They didn't had a clear view of what was infront of them at first, due to the large brushes beside them, but after a few minutes of peaceful walking, they finally arrived at a clearing full of wolf dens revealed under the moonlight. Some wolves sat outside their den and watched as they walked pass them while the others might be in their den either awake or asleep due to Winston and Tony's loud, alerting howl. They soon arrived at a large cave that was located a under a hill that has a clear view of the den grounds below, and the only way up and down is by walking on the road formed by hardened rocks. Seeing that they couldn't drag the corpses up as the road was too steep; the road's steepness is like an escalator, and the corpses would slide out of the log if they try, they came to a halt and the two leaders turned towards their party members.

'You guys stay here while I get Aren and Alexa out to see what we have brought here.' Winston commanded and they nodded before walking up the rocky road which led them directly to Aren's den along with Aren's appointed Beta.

Tony and Winston had already sensed a bad impression coming from Aren due to the corpses that would bring back horrible memories to the Northern pack, and as they walk, they exchanged looks that only both of them understands clearly; they've been practicing it since at their younger age as leader.

_This is not gonna be pretty once he got down here to see what we had brought, Winston. _

_I know, Tony. Something tells me that this is gonna be a long night. _

They stopped outside the den entrance and Winston and Tony waited as the Beta waits for the permission of its leader to enter.

'Come in.' An old, male voice called out from inside the den.

Tony and Winston both let out a breath to reduce the nervousness and fear of the anger and arguments that's about to rise once Aren have a glimpse on the corpses and they entered the den. Upon strolling in, they found Aren, who has a flaming red pelt with yellow eyes, and Alexa, who has a white snow pelt and sapphire eyes, sitting a few centimeters away from the entrance and watched as they walked towards them.

'Hello, Tony and Winston.' Aren and Alexa greeted politely.

'Hello, Aren and Alexa. Sorry to bother you this late.' Winston said as he and Tony sat infront of them.

'What brings you here? I've never expected you two to come at this time; I thought you would be sleeping like a pig just like me.' Aren asked and laughed, so as the other two leaders.

'Actually, I have an urgent business that you two must know, or I wouldn't travel two hundred miles from my pack to here for nothing that wear off our bones.' Winston said and Tony nodded in agreement, and they received puzzled expressions from the couple.

'What urgent news do you bring me?'

'I think it's better for you to see-' Winston came to a halt when growls and cries grew aloud outside of the den.

'What's going on out there?' Aren asked curiously, and they left the den in a hurry.

They stood in shock as they found a crowd surrounding the travel party, growling in anger, except for a couple who was mourning over the two corpses. They rushed down the rocky road and stood infront of the crowd in case a fight breaks out.

'What's happening here?' Aren asked sternly and the crowd came to a dead silence.

'These wolves saw Rex and Lucas's corpses and started yelling about 'Murderer' and 'Rapist'.' Eve said, and grunted at the crowd which caused them to whimper at her temper.

'Did you just say… Rex?' Aren said in shock.

_Oh, this is not gonna be good. _Winston thought as he saw Aren's expression.

'Why did you bring back this mutt?! He's not one of our pack. I'm sorry, but you'll have to take it somewhere else, Winston, or my alphas will do it for you. My Beta will lead you to the pack border.' He turned his back and was about to head back to his den when Humphrey shouted in temper that no one has ever seen before which caught his full attention and shocked everyone.

'He's not one of your pack? HE'S NOT ONE OF YOUR PACK?!'

Aren turned back and looked at him wide-eyed as he continued.

'DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HE HAD DONE FOR YOUR PACK? HE HEALED ALMOST EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, AND EXERTED AS MUCH TIME AS HE CAN FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS PACK MATES, AND NOW YOU'RE TREATING HIM LIKE A MUTT! WHAT KIND OF DOGS ARE YOU!' And that was when Aren had his temper raised and shouted back.

'DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE HAD DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER! HE KILLED HER COLDLY, AND THAT MADE ME SUFFERED TILL THIS VERY DAY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I'VE FELT!'

'I DO UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE REX SUFFERED THE SAME PAIN AS YOU! AND WHAT IF I TELL YOU THAT IT WAS YOUR DAUGHTER'S WISH TO DIE!'

Aren felt his temper dropped and stood in shock as he couldn't believe what Humphrey had just said; he never thought or believe that his daughter wanted to suicide, and if she did, she'd asked for Rex's assistance, but why would Rex do it? He sat down and watched as Humphrey lowered his head.

'You don't believe that Rex has suffered and you and your people never thought of the reasons behind it, do you? Now that Rex is dead? Fine, we'll speak for him!' He looked back up with fiery eyes that surprised Aren.

'One of my pack mates named Alex tried to rape my mate, Kate, while we were resting in the pond as my mate has the same symptoms as your daughter.' And Kate nodded to address herself before he proceeded. 'I was knocked out cold but luckily, Rex appeared before he could even begin and paralyzed him so Eve can torture him to death. At the same day, he noticed Kate's condition and decided to stay in my pack to monitor her till she's cured before he move on to other places.'

Humphrey stopped to let the others continue the story of Rex's performance back at their pack, and Garth stood forward.

'He was a good friend and spend a lot of time with us. There was a day when my friend's belly was ripped open by a Caribou's antlers during our hunt and Rex used all of his efforts to save him, but failed in the end. He ran into the forest and when he found him, he was crying and told us that he was disappointed in himself for not being able to save him. He even taught the seniors in my pack to fight for their family and the people whom they loved most.' He said, and halted for Lilly to continue it for him.

'Every time when he heard the word 'Rose', he would turn silent and walked away for a moment before returning back. During our Moonlight Howl, he stayed at the waterfall as he told us that he was a lone wolf, and he let out a loud and painful howl by accident which caught our attention. When we arrived, he was holding a rose in his paw with tears dripping down from his eyes. That was when he told us about his past, and the truth behind Rose's death. He said that he discovered the drug inside her body from the human who shot her and it was known as 'Heat-Inducing drug', which makes the female goes into heat and feels really hot. He told you that he tried to create a cure, and failed every time, but he never stopped. During midnight, he would wait for Rose to be asleep before getting up and continue to work on the cure. He also discovered from the human that the result for not being able to stabilize the drug till it wears off was a mental disorder, where she would either go crazy or stay silent forever. At that moment, he cried as he couldn't believe the unlucky incident that occurred upon her, and he worked even harder. But after the day when Lex tried to rape her, her body produced too much heat and caused her to turn mental. He told us that before the day when that occurred, she told him that she wanted him to kill her as she doesn't want you to see her behaving crazily, and with pain in his heart, Rex accepted because he loved her, and would fulfill her wish. In the end, he killed her and he howled for you to come to his den because he doesn't want Rose's corpse to rot before you found it.'

Lilly stopped and let Kate finish the last portion of the story, and she spoke without much effort so her body wouldn't produce much heat from it.

'He didn't forget about his and Rose's wedding anniversary, and he would groom himself and head towards the Howling Rock, where we celebrate the Moonlight Howl, to spend it there alone. We tried to cheer him up by sending my sister, Lilly, to make herself look like her and howl with him.' Kate looked towards her sister to let her explain the whole progress which she did.

'He seemed peaceful when I spoke of the word 'Rose' and he told me that their anniversary was the time when the memories of him and Rose changed from pain to happiness. He and I sang his and Rose's favourite song, and it ended beautifully. He thanked me and told me that he wanted to spend the rest of the night alone, and so I headed back to my den.' Lilly looked back at her sister with a smile. 'You can continue on, sis.' And Kate nodded.

'He made hunts for me and my mate every time as my mate is an omega, and he taught him how to hunt as my mate is willing to learn. Every night, he never slept as he was hunted by Rose's death and stayed outside of our den with a rose in his paw and admired the beauty of the moon. We once asked him to try to sleep as we thought nightmares never last forever, but we were wrong. He woke up in fear, his pelt completely drenched in sweat and told us that he still had nightmares before leaving the den. He remembered that he made promises to Rose, like having pups which isn't fulfilled in the end and he cried in despair and felt heavy guilt in his heart. He stayed in my pack for almost a month, and that's when a tragic incident occurred. Lust, known as Lex, had murdered your pack mates who had been searching for Rex to punish him for his crimes as they know the truth from us, and raped one of my pack mates. We weren't his match as he was too strong, so Rex stood bravely for us and looked after us till he take care of him. Unfortunately, my mate had a jealousy on him due to him having conversations with me regularly and I ran away as I was disappointed in him, which Rex grew furious and punched him in the cheek before chasing after me. I stopped at the pond and that was when Lust found me and before he tried to rape me, my mate, Humphrey, pounced in surprise and kicked him away. Lust made another attempt and as he pounced in mid-air, Rex appeared and kicked him, sending him flying even further away from us. Rex demanded truth from him for his behavior, and it turned out that he isn't Lex, but originally known as Lucas. Lucas was the twin of Lex, and he was adopted by other wolves. When he was a year old, he was married to a female lone wolf named Katrina, and their lives was pleasant until his father raped and killed her, slitting her throat which drove him mad. He killed his step-father and his step-mother was weeping over this, and she told him that in order to make her happy is to mate with her. In order to show love to his mother, he did and she made a request to him to kill her, which he did in the end. He lost everything, except for one; pleasure, and he raped and killed every female he sees. Soon he followed a couple who took his step-parents' corpse away and arrived at your pack. He stayed there for a long time and surveyed the daily routine of your pack until he came across the truth of Lex's adoption. Smiling evilly as he came up a plan that would lead him to more pleasure, he raped Rebecca and killed her along with Lex to take his identity to be in the pack. Furious about the death of Rebecca, Lex, Rose and all the females in his pack, Rex killed Lust by ripping his main artery and vein in his neck open, but he was stabbed in the chest at the same time. Humphrey and I was there, and he told us to help him fulfill his wishes before he passed away.'

Everyone was completely silent when Kate ended, except for the couple who were still weeping over the corpses, and felt guilty for the bad thoughts that he had about Rex, including Aren and Alex as they began to cry.

'I-I'm sorry, Rex… I-I misjudged you…' Aren sobbed as he hugged his mate to comfort her.

The couple who were crying next to the corpses walked towards the party and they assumed them to be Rex and Lex's parents; the male has a tan brown pelt with opal eyes and the female has a grey pelt with a white underbelly and sapphire eyes, which matches Lucas's description about the two wolves who took his parents away for Rex's dissection class.

'I-I am L-L-Lynx, and th-this is m-my mate, L-La-Lavender.' The male wolf sobbed as he tried to hold back his tears, so as his mate. 'I-I'm gla-glad to kn-know that my so-son's been a he-hero and a gr-great fr-friend to you and your pack.'

'Your son died like a noble warrior, Lynx. I assure you.' Humphrey said in depress.

'Th-thank yo-you. I al-always knew he h-had his own re-reasons for his ac-actions.'

'I believe it's time to fulfill his wishes, darling.' Kate said sadly and Humphrey nodded before turning to Rex's parents.

'May I know where Rose's buried?' He asked politely.

'She's bu-buried at their d-den. I'l-lead you to th-there.' Lynx sobbed and Humphrey turned towards Sam and Rad.

'Sam, Rad, follow me and drag the corpses along with you.' He said and they nodded before following them under Lynx and Lavender's lead.

They began to hear cries and weeps behind them as they left; they must be crying for Rex's death and begged for his forgiveness which Humphrey surely knows that Rex would give if he's still alive…

* * *

**Writing the whole story of Rex's behavior in the United pack is pretty sad and hard, so I do hope that I've written this chapter well. Thank you guys for the supports so far; I really appreciate it and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It helps me out a lot and I'll see you guys in the net chapter. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121 **

**P.S: I'm having 2 weeks of public holiday, so the updates might be faster than before, but it depends on the chapters. Also, you can PM me if I made any mistakes in this chapter and I've corrected a few errors in the last chapter. Have a nice day!**

* * *

**Edit: Corrected a few errors in this and the last chapter.**


	24. Chapter 23 : Death Wish (1)

Chapter 23 : Death Wish(Part 1)

Humphrey, Kate, Sam and Rad followed Rex's parents to Rex and Rose's den to begin fulfilling some of Rex's death wishes while the others stayed behind to comfort and clear the remaining doubts of the Northern pack, if there are any. They soon arrived at a large tree with a hole underneath the roots after hours of twist and turns, and Lynx motioned at a branch that was poking out of the ground.

'This is where Rose lies.' He said as he finally got a hold of himself and turned towards them when they came to a halt. 'I guess you'll be burying him next to her.'

'Yeah, but we'll be making his burial special with hers.' Humphrey said with a slight smile. 'By the way, why is Rose buried here instead of where the graves of your pack members are, or is there some sort of tradition that your pack follows?'

'I don't know about your pack, but my pack believes that every wolves has their own place of peace so every wolves are buried in different places. In this case, Rose is buried here, next to her and Rex's den.' And this caused Humphrey and Kate to be taken aback.

'Aren chose this place for her burial? I didn't expect him to do that.'

Lynx let out a sigh which puzzles them as to what was disappointing him other than Rex's death, until he looked back with eyes full of guilt.

'He didn't actually thought of that choice; Alexa did and managed to persuade him into taking it.'

* * *

**Flashback **

There was a feud between me and Aren during the time when we've discovered Rose's death, and both our mates tried to soothe us down, which did helped but it was difficult during the whole argument.

The sky turned grey as it gazed upon the poor lost soul as Aren carried Rose's lifeless body out of the den and set it on the ground with all of the Northern pack watching, and Lavender and I were the one to be blamed for her death. Aren, his pelt soaked with fresh blood, stared at his dead daughter in disbelief and began to mourn along with Alexa beside him. I managed to squeeze through the crowd with curiosity as I arrived late due to my den's location that was quite far from the den grounds, and was completely clueless about the howl that my son, Rex, has made, until I caught sight of Rose's lifeless body. My face turned pale and I immediately ran towards it and checked for pulse, which ended up to be none as she lost too much blood from the deep wound in her chest. I backed away in shock, so as Lavender.

'She's… dead…' I said in fear and received a death stare from Aren as he raised his head from Rose's blood-soaked chest.

'She's dead because of YOUR SON!' He shouted in anger and pounced at me and Lavender.

With the speed of a cheetah, I hugged my mate and rolled to the side to dodge his sudden attack and we got on our four feet at top speed. Alexa immediately ran towards us stood infront to prevent him from making any more killing attempts, flowing continuous tears from her beautiful eyes at the same time.

'What are you doing, Aren?!' She shouted.

'Their son killed our daughter, Alexa! And you're defending them?!' Aren snapped with his eyes fixed on us. 'I WILL AVENGE OUR DAUGHTER'S DEATH!'

'It's not their fault, honey! They didn't know anything about this, same as us! Please, listen to me!'

Seeming that her reasons made sense, Aren calmed down and began to turn away and Alexa let out a deep breath of relief, but just when I thought that it was over, a mutter from him entered my ear that enraged my temper.

'If I ever see that low-life mutt again… I'll kill him.'

Seething in rage, I dashed towards him at top speed and as he heard my footsteps and turned around, I landed a fist at his cheek and sent him off his feet, rolling away from me and everyone stared in shock. I rarely have this temper risen; it only does when someone insults my family. Everyone has a temper, and even if they think they don't, it's locked in their heart, waiting for someone to unlock its cage for its freedom. I stared at him sternly as he got on his four feet slowly, his mutters repeating in my mind; I understand that my actions will lead me to exile, but it doesn't bother me anyway. My family's what matters to me most. I was pretty amazed by my newfound strength given from my sensitivity towards insults that was about my family, but I pushed the thought aside and focus what was infront of me.

'YOU CAN INSULT ME IN ANY WAY YOU WANT, BUT DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FAMILY!' I yelled in rage and he gave me another death stare before running towards me and pounced.

I dodged to one side and when he landed, I swing another fist across his face, but failed as he crouched his head and did an uppercut which caught me unexpected. I collapsed to the ground and panted heavily as I began to felt dizzy from the blow, and the cries of our mates echoed in my head as they wanted us to surrender. A shadow casted over me as I tried to regain my balance and I turned around to meet Aren's raging looks and he raised his paw with claws extended, ready to end the fight.

'NOOOO!' Both our mates cried as they watched.

Knowing that I must not give up for my mate and runaway son, I kicked him with my hind legs with all my strength and sent him flying away from me and he crashed to the ground hard as I got up in an instance. Lavender ran towards me to inspect my injuries while Alexa ran towards Aren and examine his, but Aren and I kept our stares at each other, even when pain shot through us when our mates touches our bruised muscles. A few minutes later, Lavender stopped her inspection and frowned.

'Thank god your injuries aren't so serious, darling. You had me worried.' She sobbed and I hugged her to show my apology which she returned the same.

'I'm sorry, Lavender. My temper just took over me all in a sudden.' I reasoned and she kissed me cheek before our eyes met.

'I understand.' She smiled and I wiped her tears with my paws and we both smiled before turning towards Alexa who was done inspecting her mate's injuries.

'You're injuries are only minor, so it's only take a few days to heal up. Please calm down next time and listen to me, alright honey?' She said calmly as she recovered from her cries and Aren stood up and gave her a kiss before looking into her eyes.

'Alright, darling. I'm sorry. But that mutt better get out of my sight.' He looked towards me and I growled and stood in preparation in case he's making more attempts. 'You're lucky that I didn't kill you, Lynx!'

'So are you!' I shouted back and Aren began to move towards me slowly, but fortunately, Alexa pulled him back before he could even make a step forward as she knew his intentions and their eyes met.

'Stop. Now.' She stated with a stern glance and he sat down under her command. 'Aren't we suppose to think of where to bury our daughter instead of fighting?'

He lowered his head in shame of himself for trying to kill the murderer's parents instead of deciding the location for his daughter's burial and placing it as his main objective, and he looked back up with sorrowful eyes.

'…Yeah… right…' He replied after a short silence.

Lavender and I couldn't believe that our son would perform such action; he loved Rose dearly and would do anything for her, but if he did, there must be a valuable reason that he had when this happens, but during that time, we don't want to jump into conclusions just yet. Some of the wolves stared at us with eyes of trust while the others stared with eyes full of hatred for what our son had done to Rose, but we ignored them and rested for a while after Aren and my unexpected fight. Alexa escorted Aren back to their daughter's corpse and she asked a question that those who still place their trusts in Rex would ask.

'Are you sure it's Rex who've done this, honey? He seems like a good boy to me, and loves Rose more than we could imagine.'

Aren came to a halt and she stood beside him, and he looked back at her with a stern glance which frightens the other wolves, but not Alexa.

'He's the only wolf who's with her this morning, darling, and I don't think anyone else would visit their den that early.' He stated.

'How are you so sure about that, sir?' An alpha wolf from the crowd interjected, expressing his trust in Rex to everyone, including me and Lavender which relieves me greatly, but Aren's next words began to tear their trust off piece by piece.

'I know every wolf in my pack, and every detail about them is in here.' He motioned at his head as he faced the crowd, indicating that he's a very observant wolf, before proceeding. 'So I'm sure no one will be up very early, except for Rex. Rex always woke up a few hours early than us.'

'What if it's Lex? What if he came back and took revenge on Rex by killing Rose?' Another wolf from the crowd questioned, trying the rebuild their trust, but came to no avail.

'Then he would've raped her before killing her, won't he? But there aren't any semen in her… vagina, so this proves that Lex didn't came back.' He said, having difficulty in saying the word 'vagina'.

Everyone was stoned as his theory actually made sense and I could tell by the looks of their eyes that their trust in Rex has fallen apart as they stared at me and Lavender, and at that moment I know that they'll forever be disappointed in Rex no matter how many pleads that I would give. Some cried as they might be Rose's friends, some frowned in pity for Rex's current condition and some growled for Rex's undoing or their hatred towards him for an unknown time. Lavender and I exchanged a frown with each other for the conclusion that the group had come to.

'So, our son really…' Lavender said as she has the urge to cry.

'I don't know…' I replied, and embraced her tightly as she burst into tears upon fearing the truth and tried to calm her down. 'Shhhh… it's okay. It's their conclusion, but not ours. As long as we believe Rex's innocent, everything's going to be fine.' I patted her back gently and our eyes met.

'Thank you, darling.'

'Now don't cry; I don't like to see you crying, so as Rex. So give me a beautiful smile, and maintain it till our son come back so he'll be relieved when he sees it, alright?'

A smile slowly grew across her face and I smiled as she had the strength to hold back her sorrow and tears. I wiped off her tears with my paws and placed them around her waist as we sat down.

'Now that's my beautiful mate.' I said and we shared a quick-but-passionate kiss.

The crowd pitied us for the unfortunate incident that had occurred in our family, and smiled as we had the courage to face it and stood strong in trusting our son, so as Alexa. Aren, on the other paw, turned towards the heart-warming moment and only felt disgusted; he's still mad as I could tell by catching his stern glance when I nuzzled my mate, but I ignored it and continued to comfort her.

'So, where are we going to bury her, honey?' Alexa sobbed as her daughter's death saddens her and it caught everyone's attention.

Aren turned towards her and found a few tears dripping down from her cheeks, and he hugged her which she did the same.

'I don't know… do you have any suggestions?' He replied as he felt his temper died.

'Well, I already had one in mind, but…' She looked at us for a moment before turning back to him. 'You might not like it.' And he raised an eyebrow.

'Well, go ahead. I wouldn't mind.'

She lowered her head in preparation to receive the unexpected reactions from her mate and he looked at her curiously as she looked back with a frown.

'Why don't we hold her funeral here?' She said and Aren's eyes widened in surprise, so as me and Lavender as it caught us unexpectedly too.

'Wh-why? I don't think she'll find peace here.' He said sadly.

'She will. You know our daughter loves Rex more than anything, so if she's buried here, she can enjoy the view of the shining stars and glowing moon and the memories she had shared with Rex. Please, honey.' She placed her paws on his and slightly smiled. 'Do this for me and for our daughter's happiness.'

Aren looked away for a moment to think as he tries to recall the happy moments that he'd seen his daughter was in and his face lit up as he recalled something and looked back at her after letting out a sigh.

'Alright.' Came out of his mouth and we stood in shock.

'Really?' Alexa said in disbelief.

'Yeah. I've remembered the happiest moment that I've seen her was when she's with Rex during their wedding day. Her smile was beautiful…' He stopped as he drifted away into his memories until his mate shook his paw. 'We'll hold her burial here.'

Alexa smiled upon the surprising results and turned towards us and received nods of thanks from us. Aren faced towards the crowd and give out instructions.

'The funeral will be held a few hours later, so the female omegas and my mate will be taking care of the corpse while the alphas scan the pack border for any signs of Rex just in case if he came back for her funeral.'

He turned towards me and knows the question that I had in mind, and only frowned upon it.

'I know what your question is, Lynx, but I think it's best for you to not attend the funeral; you and I never know when my temper's coming back.' He said calmly but in tones of sadness.

'I understand, Aren. Give my regards to her during the funeral.' I replied and he smiled.

'Thank you.' And turned away with his mate beside him as they walked back to their den.

The others began their given missions and my mate and I decided to head back to our den. As I began to move my front left leg, a pain shot through my body and I growled which surprised my mate and she examined it. She looked back at me and told me that it was my left triceps that was injured; must've caused by the crashes that I've made against Aren.

'I knew that.' I said with a smile and felt my injured muscle throbbing in pain, so as my open wounds.

'Come on. Let's head back to the den and I'll make you some painkillers. Can you walk?' She asked in a sweet voice which adores me.

'Well, I can't make you carry me back to our den now can I?' I smiled and she giggled before licking my cheek.

'You're so cute when you talk like that.'

'I can't help but making you smile, 'cause it's beautiful.' And she gave me a kiss on the muzzle.

'Alright, handsome. Let's head back to our den.' She smiled and leaned her body against mine in case I lost my balance and I limped back to our den under her assistance.

When we arrived, I sat down and watched as my mate began to slice up some of the plants that we've stored in our den for medicines with her claws to make my painkillers and placed them on the bark slate that she had picked up on the way here. She picked up the slate and stopped beside me.

'I'll go and get some water at the pond to complete the mixture, so stay here my handsome omega.' She muffled as she was still gripping the slate with her mouth and I nodded with a smile before she left the den.

I decided to begin the healing process by continuously stroking my injured muscle and covering up my bleeding wounds with chewed herbs that I've made. My muscle throbs in pain with every effort that I've made on my left front leg, but I must do something to stop the bleeding wounds as staying where I was and waiting for my mate's return while doing nothing would make me felt uncomfortable; I am always active daily, unless I'm exhausted or sleepy. A few minutes later, footsteps could be heard from the entrance of the den and I turned around to find Lavender holding the bark slate that now has a sticky paste on it and stared at me with a smirk.

'Well, you've patched yourself up fast.' She muffled as she walked towards me and sat the slate down beside me.

'You know why I did that, right?' I asked with a smirk and she returned the same.

'Of course I know; you're always active, or you wouldn't be comfortable while waiting for my return.' She licked my cheek and I nuzzled her happily. 'Now, lick up some of the painkillers and get some sleep.'

'I don't really felt much pain, but whatever.' I said and did as I was told. 'You're not going to sleep with me?' I asked as I lap up my medicine.

'I am; I'm already tired after witnessing your fight with Aren, and now knowing our son has run away just makes me felt more depressed.' She began to tear up a little and we shared a hug, ignoring the pain from my muscle.

'I'm sorry darling, it won't happen again. As for our son, I'm sure he has his own reasons, don't you think?' I reasoned and she nodded as we broke apart, and I wiped off her tears with a smile to lighten up the mood. 'Let's get some sleep.'

We lied close on the ground with our muzzles touched and we hugged each other to share warmth. We shared a passionate kiss before we closed our eyes.

'Although it isn't night time yet, but goodnight Lavender.' I said and she giggled.

'Goodnight, Lynx.' She replied and we lost consciousness.

A few hours later, a loud and painful howl awakened me and I opened my eyes to identify the howl, and realized that it was Aren's as he began to funeral. The grey sky began to shower upon our packs territory to express its sorrow and pity for Rose. I looked to my side and found Lavender still asleep, and she looks so adorable that way which made me smiled. I laid back down and gave her a kiss on the muzzle before losing consciousness.

We didn't really did much for the rest of the day; other than resting in our den and cuddling close to each other while listening to the raindrops, we've waited for the rain to stop so my mate can head out to hunt some rabbits as our meal.

The next morning, we were awakened by footsteps and we got up to greet the unexpected visitor, and our eyes widened when we found out that it was Alexa. She strolled towards us, gripping two dead rabbit's ears with her mouth and set it down before us.

'Alexa? Why are you up this early? The sun isn't out yet.' I said as I've noticed that there aren't any lights shining into our den.

'I'm sorry to bother you this early, but I had to as Aren might not like me doing this for him; it's pretty shameful for him to see his own mate cleaning up the problems he made for him. Anyways, I'm here just to give you these and I hope you accept it as my apology for what had happened yesterday.' She said calmly and sat down.

'Oh, it's fine. I forgive him.' I replied and she stared in disbelief.

'Really?'

'Of course. I completely understand what he's going through right now; both of us are parents, and losing your pups is a really huge loss for a parent to bear. I'm suffering the same thing too, now that my son has run away and he may be anywhere, and we don't know whether he might be dead or alive.' I reasoned and exchanged sad faces with my mate before turning back to her.

'Thank you, Lynx. I'm sure your son's still alive and he will come back safely.' She smiled and stopped at the entrance of the den. 'I almost forgot. Let me tell you something that I'm sure you two clearly know; there might be less wolves visiting your den for checkups on their sickness or injuries as most of them might think of you as the father of a murderer, so don't feel anything about that. That's just their thoughts, so you can ignore it.'

'We do know about this, thanks for reminding us.' I replied and she left the den.

* * *

'Ever since that day, there really were little people visiting our den for checkups and most of them visits Alexa and Aren's den instead. But I'm sure that's gonna change now.' Lynx said as he ended his story and looked towards Rex's corpse. 'As for my son… although he's dead, but I'm glad and happy that he died like a warrior and did what he believed is right. I'm proud of you, my son.' A tear dripped down from his cheek, so as Lavender, but they smiled with pride for what their son had done for the United pack and for Kate who suffered the same sickness as Rose.

'He's a great friend too, and he trained me to fight for my family and hunt for food. I can't thank him enough for what he had done for us.' Humphrey said and exchanged smiles with Kate before turning to Sam and Rad. 'Sam, Rad, could you tell them to prepare for Rex's funeral while Kate, Lynx, Lavender and I head to somewhere else to complete some of his wishes?'

'Understood. I'll hold on to this packet of rose seeds and look after the corpses while Sam go and inform the others.' Rad replied as he looked towards Sam and received a nod from him.

'We'll be back in a jiffy.' Humphrey said and they watched Sam remove the vines tied to him and ran towards Aren and Alexa's den before Humphrey turned towards his mate, Lynx and Lavender. 'Now, could you please lead me to your Feeding Ground?' And Kate's eyebrow shot up.

'Aren't we suppose to look for Lucas's step-parent's den first? And I don't think Rex even mentioned about going to the Feeding Ground.' Kate said curiously.

'Oh, he did. In my dreams.' And Kate gave a serious glance.

'Humphrey, this isn't fun to be played around.'

'I'm not. Rex really did spoke me in my dreams during our journey.' I reasoned, but she still looked at me in disbelief, except for Rex's parents who were listening in shock. 'You have to believe me in this, Kate.'

'How am I going to believe you?' And I thought for a moment until I recalled something.

'Do you remember this early in the morning when I said that we'll be arriving at the Northern pack today and I was right?' She nodded and I waited for moment until I saw a surprised look on her face, just what I wanted to see.

'You're not good at counting time.' She said in realization.

'Rex told me about that, and I know it's humiliating to not know how to count time even though I'm an omega; I'm still practicing, okay?' Humphrey said embarrassed as he turned towards Lynx and Lavender and back to Kate. 'Anyway, now do you believe me?'

Kate recovered from her shock and nodded and Humphrey turned back to Rex's parents.

'So, shall we move forth?' He asked and Lynx and Lavender nodded before leading Rex's best friends to where one of Rex's wishes lies waiting to be fulfilled.

As they walked under the moonlight, Kate was more curious about the other wishes that Rex wanted them to fulfill it for him, and she asked Humphrey about it which he gladly replied.

'Well, he told me how I am going to reach Kat's den and give his parents something, which we're going to do it now.' He said and received puzzled expressions from Lynx and Lavender.

'What's that 'something'?' Lynx asked.

'You'll know it soon.'

'So, you know exactly where Kat's den is or you only know how to reach it?' Kate asked and Humphrey let out a sigh before turning back to her.

'Well, I don't know where it is, but he said that his parents will lead me to Lucas's parent's den and I'll do the search for Kat's den myself, and you'll be following my lead along with Rad 'cause he'll be dragging Lucas's corpse for us.' And Kate's eyes widened in shock.

'What?! How are you gonna search for Kat's den? Did he give any clues?'

'Um, no but a test. He wants me to use my instincts to guide me to her den.' And Kate's jaw dropped. 'I know, I'm pretty shocked too, but he has faith in me so I'm sure I can do it.'

Kate recovered from her shock and smiled at her mate's confidence.

'I'm sure you will, Humphrey.'

Finally, they arrived at their destination and Humphrey gave his command.

'Look for a tree that has a heart shape with Rex and Rose's name on it.'

The others nodded and began their search for the specific tree. As Humphrey examined a tree for any heart-shaped marks, Lynx was beside him examining another tree and he noticed that he was faster than him as he only required one glance on the tree to know that that isn't the right one before moving on to the other; he's more eager to fulfill his son's wishes than Humphrey expected. He smiled and ran to search the other trees once he's done with the current one to keep up his pace. The search took several minutes as the woodland was pretty large, but Kate found it in the end, shouting in relief and excitement.

'Humphrey! It's here!'

It caught my attention and I bolted towards the direction of her voice and arrived along with Lynx and Lavender, and we were staring at a tree with the exact description as what Rex had given me which surprises Kate once again. I began to dig just below the mark and a minute later, his claws struck something hard and he slowly dug out the buried object. They watched curiously as he uncovered and lifted a stone smudged by dirt and irregular in shape.

'What is it?' Kate asked as she moved closer to inspect the object in Humphrey's paws.

'It's what humans called 'Diamond'.' He replied with a smile.

'Diamond?' Lynx asked and he nodded.

'Humans scavenged for it underground and gathered a pile of this and sell it each for lots of money, so anyone who had found this stone is considered to be very lucky.'

'Wow.' Lavender and Kate said in awe upon hearing the stone's value.

'Why do those humans even want this stone anyway? It doesn't look so special to me.' Lynx said as he scratched the back of his head in curiosity.

'I think it's because of this.' Humphrey began to scrub off the dirt with his paws on the colourless stone and once one side of its surface is cleaned, he lifted it high towards the moonlight and they stared in awe as the stone began to emit rainbows around it.

'Wow.' Was the only word that came out of their mouth as this was their first time encountering unique gemstones like this, including Humphrey even though he already knew what to be expected from the gemstone by Rex's story.

'Um, anyway, Rex wants me to give this to you.' Humphrey said as he snapped out of his stare and handed the Diamond towards Lynx and Lavender who gave him a puzzled expression.

'Why does he want us to have this? By the way, he never told us about founding a gemstone like this before.' Lynx said with an eyebrow shot up.

'He and Rose found this long ago and they buried it as a symbol for their love and their love treasure, and Rex wants you to have this as a gift of apology from him and Rose for not being able to past down your family's future generation.' He reasoned and Lavender and Lynx grew silent for a moment before Lynx received the Diamond from Humphrey and smiled.

'Oh my son, you're such a fool for giving away your love treasure when it's supposed to stay here and be hidden forever.' He said and received a smile and nod from his mate before placing the Diamond back into the dug hole which surprises Humphrey and Kate.

'You're not going to accept it?' Kate asked as he began to shove some dirt beside the hole down onto the Diamond.

'I do; I'm just placing it in its safe spot where no one will ever find it.' He replied as he patted the now buried hole and looked up at the night sky sprinkled with stars accompanied by the full moon. 'I'm sure he's watching us right now, aren't you, my son?' And as the others looked up to the night sky, they swore they saw the stars blinking at the same time.

Humphrey and Kate smiled feeling satisfied by the results and decided to proceed with Rex's wishes.

'Shall we move on with the other wishes?' Humphrey interrupted as he turned towards Lynx and Lavender, hoping that he wasn't rude in this manner as he wants Rex to receive his peace as soon as possible.

Lynx and Lavender looked back at them and smiled.

'Alright. Where do you need me to lead you next?' Lynx asked fully prepared.

'One of the wishes is still here, but I hope you're prepared to face.' Humphrey turned towards Kate and they both knew what that wish was as they're the only two wolf who know Rex's death wish was, although Humphrey knows the most.

Lynx and Lavender was clueless about this, but understood and took a deep breath in before Humphrey gave another command.

'I need you guys to look for a tree marked 'L'.' And they nodded and began another search.

This search was faster than the last as it was Humphrey's turn to spot it in a few minutes. He called out for them and they arrived in a flash. They stared at the tree with the specific mark and Humphrey and Kate gave Lynx and Lavender a look that tells them that this is their last chance to prepare themselves before unraveling the unknown wish beneath the tree. Lynx and Lavender gave them a nod and Humphrey and Kate began to dig beneath the tree until they caught sight of something white and stained with dirt. Humphrey and Kate saddened at the sight of it as they know who's bone was it and continued to dig until they get the whole picture of it. Finally, they halted and stared at the full set of the skeleton of a wolf, completely depressed except for Lynx and Lavender who were still clueless about what they had found.

'What is that? Are those… bones of a wolf?' Lavender said in shock.

'Who's bones is it?' Lynx asked one of the most famous questions that would lead to shocking answers.

Humphrey and Kate lowered their head in sadness and went silent for a moment until Humphrey looked back with a frown.

'It's...'

* * *

**Oh my god, this story refuses to end! I'm terribly sorry for the late update; this chapter really puzzles me at some parts and it took some time for me to piece it up, so let me know which part confuses you or any grammar mistakes. There's not really a cliffhanger here; I'm sure you guys know who's skeletons is it, but don't state it in the review section and keep it a secret for the other reviewers who doesn't know. ;D Anyways, if any of you who've read The Light Phoenix's story and in the review section, on my review I've stated that this chapter's gonna be more than 5500 words. Well, I'd have to break it down for the retention of this story and to make it easier for you guys to read. Also, let me announce to you guys that one of my favourite authors, Tribal Ghost Story, is back! I love his story, 'Since I Can't Say Goodbye' and 'Fractured Love', so go ahead and check his story out if you want. Anyway, thank you for the supports so far. I really appreciate every reviews and as always, leave a review/follow/favourite. It helps me out a lot and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	25. Chapter 24 : Death Wish (2)

**I'm deeply apologize to keep you guys waiting for more than a week, and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

Chapter 24 : Death Wish(Part 2)

Humphrey choked on the last word for a moment which puzzled Lavender and Lynx and he finally managed to spit it out after a few seconds.

'It's… Lex…'

Lynx and Lavender's eyes widened in shock, as expected by Humphrey and Kate, and began to weep over Lex's skeletons. Humphrey and Kate were depressed at the sight of it as they know what Lynx and Lavender was going through; it was already saddening for them to know about Rex's death and witness his corpse at this time of the day, and now seeing Lex's remains just makes it worse. They decided not to waste too much time as there are other wishes that needs to be attended to and Humphrey placed a paw on Lynx's shoulder, so as Kate on Lavender's, and both of them met their watery eyes.

'My mate and I don't mean to be rude, but there are wishes that required us to attend to. You can weep as long as you like once we're done with it.' Humphrey said and Kate nodded.

'Al-alright.' Lavender sobbed, and she and her mate took a last glance at Lex's remains before moving away from it and sat beside them.

'I'll howl for someone to come and bury his remains next to Rebecca.' Humphrey said sadly and the sad couple nodded slowly as they cried, and Humphrey let out a long, sad howl for help.

A few minutes later, Rad, Sam, Winston, Tony, Eve, Lilly, Garth, Aren and Alexa arrived along with a few alphas and found Humphrey and Kate comforting Lynx and Lavender. They assumed that Lynx and Lavender were still mourning over Rex's death, which was proven to be wrong when Garth asked about the call for assistance and Humphrey motioned towards the dug hole.

'I need you to collect those and bury them next to Rebecca's grave.' Humphrey said and with curiosity, the arrivals walked towards the hole slowly and their eyes widened in shock when they caught sight of the dirt-stained skeleton that was lying on one side with its hollow eye socket staring at them coldly, struggling to tell them how dreadfully he had suffered before his slow and painful death that sent shivers down their spine.

'Wha- Are those… wolf bones?' Alexa said in fear.

'Wh-Who's skeleton is this? How come I'm not informed about this long ago?' Aren asked, his mind completely blank about the identity of the dead wolf, but Lilly was the first to answer before the other United wolves who already had all the puzzle pieces given by Humphrey and Kate; all they had to do is to piece it up to make the whole portrait of the whole event and search for the answer within it.

'It's… Lex.' She said and lowered her head in sadness.

Being caught off-guard, Alexa and Aren widened their eyes once again and lowered their head in guilt for mistaking Lex as the wolf who was raping the female wolves in their pack.

'I'm sorry for judging you as the rapist, Lex. You were noble and brave like your brother all along, and had been sincerely loyal to our pack. I'm deeply sorry…' Aren said apologetically and Humphrey placed a paw on his shoulder and their eyes met.

'It's not your fault. Everyone would make the same mistake as you; Lucas and Lex are twins, so Lust took advantage of that to deceive everyone in order to reach his goal.' He reasoned and Aren let out a depressing sigh.

'If only I had taken suspicion of him before all this; I've already notice some unusual behavior from him, but I was foolish enough to not investigate into it. How can I be so careless? This has never happened to me in my entire life... until now.' He said still completely upset and guilty.

Seeming that he wouldn't be able to do much and must not delay on one wish, Humphrey looked towards Alexa as Aren lowered his head back down and she nodded when their eyes met as she understood that she's the only wolf who can comfort him; she's his mate after all.

Humphrey walked away from him and sat beside Kate and watched as Alexa sat beside her mate. She lifted his head back up and their eyes met.

'It's okay, honey. Everyone makes mistakes.' She said and Aren received nods from every wolf present as he turned towards them and back to his mate. 'Do you still remember the time when I've mistaken you as a deer calf when you're sitting in the grass due to the color of your pelt?' And he chuckled.

'I was resting for a moment before returning to our den and you pounced at me from behind. You almost gave me a heart attack.' He replied with a slight smile, just what she wanted to see.

'Yeah, and that never happened now, did it?' He shook his head and she smiled. 'I learned from my mistake and it never happened again, same as the situation here. Don't feel bad about yourself, honey. I'm sure Lex forgives us. He might be watching us from above right now.' Both of them looked up to the glittering night sky and Aren now felt better than before.

He placed a paw on hers and it caught her attention as their eyes met once again.

'Thank you, darling.' He smiled and she replied the same, and they shared a quick kiss.

The others watched with a smile as he finally cheered up, and Garth popped up a question which caught everyone unexpectedly.

'How did you guys found this?' Garth asked curiously as it's impossible for anyone to found the remains of a dead wolf randomly unless being told by someone who knows the location of it and everyone's ears perked up as they're curious of it too, except for Lynx, Lavender, Humphrey and Kate.

'Rex told me.' Humphrey smiled and it wasn't very surprising until Kate added.

'In his dreams.' And everyone stared at him wide-eyed, as expected by Humphrey as he rolled his eyes.

'You're joking, right?' Garth chuckled, hoping that this was a joke, but only received an honest stare from him.

'No, I'm not. He really did come to me in my dreams.' He replied and Garth stood in shock.

'How are you sure that it's real?' Lilly asked curiously and Humphrey blushed under his fur in embarrassment as he has to reveal his humiliating secret to them in order to prove Rex's existence in his dreams, well, initially.

'Well, remember when I asked if we were going to arrive here today at night time and you said yes?' And Lilly nodded cluelessly. 'To be honest, I-'

'Oh, right. You're not so good in counting time.' Lilly interjected and Humphrey's eyes widened in surprise as only him, Kate, Lynx and Lavender knows his secret.

'H-How did you know that?' He asked, eager to know her answer and she shrugged which surprised him even more.

'I just made a wild guess.' And she recalled what his reply was and looked back with her mouth wide opened. 'Wait, what I'd said was true?'

Humphrey began to blush even brighter as it's quite humiliating for an omega to not know how to estimate the time of the day and everyone's eyes were fixed on him, waiting for an answer.

'Yes, it is true.' He replied with his head lowered, hiding his blushing face while the others laughed, and he lifted it back up to reason with them. 'Hey, I'm trying my best to learn, okay? And I know you can't count time too, Garth, so don't even bother laughing at me.' He smiled and punched Garth on the arm and he stopped laughing.

'Yeah, I can't count time too.' He frowned and laughed along with everyone.

Humphrey and Kate were happy to see that everyone was lighten up a bit from this secret, and Humphrey felt that it was worth it; making people smile and lightening up their mood is his job and habit after all.

'He wanted me to say his goodbyes and thanks to you all since you didn't get the chance to do so back at our pack territory.' He said as he recovered from his laugh and everyone smiled instead of frowning, which was good.

'I'm glad that he's in a better place now.' Winston said as he looked up at the night sky.

'Not just yet.' And Winston looked back at him with a puzzled look. 'He won't be with Rose yet, not until his wishes are fulfilled, which is what I'm doing now.'

'Well, there's no time to loose then.' Tony said and Humphrey nodded before turning towards Lynx and Lavender who were feeling better than before, so as everyone.

'Do you still remember the way to Lucas's parent's den?' He asked with slight smile.

'Of course; I maybe old, but my memory is still as good as my younger ages.' He replied.

'Great.' And Humphrey turned towards the others. 'Lavender, Lynx, Kate and I will be heading out of the pack border for a moment for another one of Rex's wishes. I'll need to take Lucas's corpse along with me.'

'Alright.' Winston said as Humphrey caught all of their attention and Rad stood forward.

'Do you need me to drag the corpse for you?' He asked politely and Humphrey shook his head.

'It's fine. I'll drag it myself. After all, you guys need to help the other Northern wolves in preparing Rex's funeral.' He replied and they nodded, and Kate placed a paw on his which caught his attention.

'Are you sure you can, honey?' She asked unconfidently and he smiled.

'Of course I can. I can already take down a Caribou, so doesn't it proves that I'm strong?' And she smiled as his reason actually made sense.

'Right. I'm sorry for doubting you.'

'It's fine. I can never be mad at my beautiful alpha.' He nuzzled her and she giggled before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'Alright, I think that's enough for the romance stuff.' Tony interjected with a smile and everyone giggled. 'I believe you told us that you'll be heading out to Lucas's parent's den?' He looked towards Humphrey and he returned a smile.

'Yes. Well, I won't be delaying any more time, although I did.' He said and chuckled, so as everyone. 'I'll go and get Lucas's corpse. Where is it by the way?'

'It's still back at Rose and Rex's den.' Rad said, motioning towards their first destination.

'Thanks. We'll see you guys later.' And walked towards the direction of where Lucas's corpse is along with Kate, Lynx and Lavender and everyone watched as they walked away and waved at them.

'Good luck!' They chorused and Humphrey smiled as that gave him the confidence he needed for his difficult and challenging test.

Lucas's corpse was indeed still on the log close to Rose and Rex's den when they arrived and Humphrey put on the vines which drags the log and nodded towards Lynx and Lavender for them to start leading them towards their destination. Within a few hours, they were already outside the pack border and trotting in the dark shadows formed by the woodland. Their journey was pretty silent as everyone was in their own trail of thoughts about how the results of this current wish's gonna be, but Humphrey was sure that he's prepared for this; since Rex has entrusted him in this special wish that Kate doesn't know initially.

After what seems like an endless walk, they finally stopped beside a giant tree that has claw marks of a bear and a dried pool of blood on the ground, but Humphrey and Kate was uncertain if they had arrived at their destination until Lynx cleared that doubt.

'Here's where I found Lex when he was a pup. We're just passing through here, but I decided to show you about this place first before moving on.' He said as he stared from the claw marks towards the giant ruptured hole beneath the tree. 'This is starting to bring back some bad memories.' And Lavender nudged her mate to comfort him and they shared a hug.

Humphrey's mind was acting strangely as his eyes were shifting between the bloodstains, claw marks, and the ruptured hole, and his mind was fixing the puzzle pieces together, but he hasn't had all the pieces yet. Fortunately, he knows where to find the rest, and that was entering the dark hole. He got out of his train of thoughts when Kate nudged him.

'What's wrong, honey?' She asked as he noticed his stern glance on the tree.

'My mind's somehow trying to reconstruct the whole event of this bear attack, which is unusual.' He replied with his eyes still shifting. 'I should go in that hole and investigate something.' And Kate stared at him in shock.

'Humphrey, we don't know what's inside that hole; there could be other wolves, or a bear living in there. We can't protect you if you're attacked.' She reasoned and did have a point on this dangerous act.

Before he could make a careful decision, a male voice began to echo in his head which causes chill to flow down his spine.

_Go in there… _

He looked around his surroundings for a moment to see if it was someone else who was whispering into his ear, and found no one; Lynx was standing a bit far from him along with Lavender, and it's impossible for Kate to mimic a male voice as he knows she can't. Plus, the current objective that they're doing now is very important, so no one will be fooling around at this time. The voice once again repeated its command.

_Go in there… _

_Who are you?_ He asked in his mind, but received the same reply from the voice.

_Go in there… _

His mind was full of questions as he sat down and fixed his eyes on the dark, gloomy hole, but only one question stands out from all of them.

_Can I trust this voice? _He questioned himself, and snapped out of his stare when Kate waved a paw infront of his face and looked towards her.

'Are you okay, honey?' She asked worriedly as he went unusually silent for a moment.

'Someone's speaking to me inside my head… a male voice.' He replied and Kate froze in fear, lost in words.

'What does it say…?' She questioned as she managed to find some.

'It wants me to enter the hole.' And she stared at him wide-eyed.

'Are you sure that you can trust this 'voice'?'

'Well, it's in my head for a reason, so why not.' He smiled and began to walk towards the hole slowly, and he knows that the others were coming along with him due to their footsteps.

When they stepped into the hole, they found no animal residing in this old den, not even a bear, but what lied infront of them surprises them the most; it was the skeletons of two wolves, which they clearly know who they are.

'I'm surprised that it's still here.' Lynx said as he walked towards them remains and examined them. 'Well, I guess I'll give them a proper burial.' And received a nod from his mate before turning towards Humphrey and Kate. 'Lavender and I will go out and dig holes for their funeral. Are you going to stay here?'

'Yeah. I'll be with you in a few minutes.' Humphrey said and watched as Rex's parents left the den.

He began to inspect on the dried pool of blood on the ground and claw marks on the roots of the tree, receiving more puzzle pieces that he required to reconstruct the whole event. Kate sat next to the entrance and watched as he circled around the den several times until he sat beside her and close his eyes.

'What have you found, honey?' She questioned curiously, but he seemed to be deep in his thoughts due to his silent reply.

His mind was busy piecing up the puzzle with all the clues he had received, and his face lit up when he successfully reconstructed the event and watched as it played in his mind.

* * *

The sky was dull grey with dark clouds, about to pour heavy rain over the green land. Two male identical newborn pups lied asleep in their mother's embrace as she looked at them with her beautiful light blue eyes and grew a charming smile across her face. She looked out of the entrance for a moment to see if there is any sign of her mate; he went out a few minutes ago to hunt for their meal, and should be back by now. She let out a relaxed breath and rested her head next to her pups, cuddling with them and they made cute squeaking sounds that made her smile grew bigger. She decided to rest her eyes for a moment while waiting for her mate's return, and raindrops began to sound outside her den which caused her to drift into sleep easily. Unfortunately, the booming of thunder awoke her and she opened her eyes with her ears perked. She raised her head and look out to find heavy showers pouring over the woodlands; she must've been asleep for a few minutes before the dark clouds releases an outrageous storm. What surprises her was her mate's absence till now, and she began to grow worried as it's difficult for anyone to see under this storm with the rain blurring their vision. She got up slowly as to not wake up her pups, kissed them on the forehead, and walked towards the entrance of the den.

She sat there and search for any silhouettes or signs of her mate, fearing that he could be in danger.

_I hope you're okay, darling._ She thought with her eyes darting from left to right of the dark-looking trees.

She searched for a few minutes, but there's still no sign of him. She let out a breath of defeat and began to turn away, but something caught her eye before she could do so. There, a few distance away from her den, was a dark silhouette that she couldn't make heads or tails out of it due to the heavy rain, but it gave her hope that it could be her mate. She stayed at her place and watched as the silhouette began to grow bigger and closer, but her eyes widened when she noticed that it wasn't the size of a wolf, but bigger. Fearing that the unknown creature might come after her once at sight, she immediately trotted back to her pups and sat on four legs with her pups behind her, and waited and see if the creature has any intentions of trying to enter her den. She waited with her eyes fixed on the entrance, her heart beating at a high rate and prayed for her mate to return on time. A minute passed and nothing came in her den, so she relaxed her tensed body and let out a deep breath of relief, but it was too soon when footsteps grow close to the entrance in a sudden which caught her off-guard. Her eyes widened when a huge brown wet-furred paw stomped into her den and a back figure that has a structure of an animal's head entered next, and her body froze when their eyes met; it was a bear. It must be seeking shelter from the storm, but unfortunately, it found an occupied den.

She growled at it to indicate that this is her den and want it to leave her in peace, although she knows that challenging a bear is a foolish idea, but it's the only choice she has as there was no way of escaping; her pups were born a few days ago, and would catch a cold easily under the rain which can be fatal for a pup, and the entrance's sealed with the bear in the way. The bear growled back and moved towards her, making an attempt to attack its enemy. It swing its large claws at her and she managed to dodge it with the speed of a cheetah, and the claws landed on the tough roots of the giant tree, but another swing from its other giant paw caught her unexpectedly and slashed her across the shoulder and chest, spilling fresh blood on the ground and her to shriek in pain. She collapsed due to the force of the bear's massive paw and as the bear made a step towards her, it stopped and turned around to find itself stuck; the hole was too small for the bottom part of the bear's body to fit in. She watched in fear as it struggled to pull herself in and after several attempts, the sound of cracks caught her attention and she knew that if it succeeded, it's the end for her and the pups. She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle to happen, hoping that God will pity her and would give hope for her pup's survival. Finally, the bear succeeded and turned its attention towards her instead of the pups, and she spoke her last words with her eyes closed.

'Goodbye, my love. I guess I'll be leaving this beautiful world first before you and our pups.' And smiled at her sad fate.

Surprisingly, the bear roared in sudden pain which puzzled her as she opened her eyes and she watched as the bear walked backwards and out of the den with its teeth seething angrily. She limped weakly towards the entrance as blood was flowing continuously out of her open wounds and leaned against the wall to keep her balance and smiled to find her mate returned and on the bear's back, clenching his mouth onto the bear's nape. While trying to keep his grip on the bear, he noticed serious wounds on his mate's chest and shoulder which shocked him and furious at the same time. He growled angrily and sank his canines deeper into the bear's nape until his tongue tastes fresh blood. With the bear's last defense, it swung its massive claws at its back and landed at the side of his body and shoulder, and sent him flying towards the den. He rolled into the den and growled in pain when the momentum stopped. He got up slowly as his severe wounds was rapidly firing pains through his whole body and stared at the bear as it swung its claws wildly as its spinal cord was damaged. It landed its claws on the tree before collapsing in defeat and died.

He turned towards his mate and limped towards her slowly and leaned against the wall. Both of them looked at each other's wounds and knew there was no way of patching themselves up at this time, and cried as they know what their end's gonna be. They limped slowly towards their pups and watched as they slept soundly, as if they're separated from the problems of this world, and smiled at such beautiful sight. They lied on the ground with their pups in between them and shared a long, passionate kiss before hugging their pups and kissing their forehead. They close their eyes and waited as they bleed to death.

'Goodbye, my love. I hope we'll be a couple again in the afterlife.' The female wolf said as she began to feel sleepy, so as her mate.

'Goodbye to you too, my beautiful. I shall hope the same in the afterlife.' The male replied, and they drifted into an eternal sleep.

A few minutes later, one of the twin pups began to cry as a thunder boomed while the other was in a deep sleep…

* * *

A drop of tear rolled down Humphrey's face as he couldn't hold back his feelings towards the poor couple, and this puzzled Kate greatly as she's been calling out his name for the past few minutes.

'HUMPHREY!' She shouted and it finally worked as he shook his head and blinked his eyes before looking back at her.

'Huh? Wha-What happened?' He replied, completely clueless about what had happened while he was away in his thoughts.

'I've been calling you for about five minutes, and you didn't reply me. Are you okay?' She questioned with extreme worry in her voice as she placed a paw on his shoulder.

_Five minutes? But it felt like hours in my thoughts…_ He thought as his eyes fastened on hers.

'Um, yeah I'm fine,' he replied and felt that she needs to know what was in his mind that made him emotionless for the past ten minutes. 'But I think you need to know why I've been silent the whole time.' And she edged her head closer towards him in curiosity and nodded eagerly.

He let out a nervous breath, knowing that she would freak out at his next words, and clenched both of her paws tightly and stared into her eyes.

'I saw… what had happened to Lex and Lucas's parents… in my mind.' He confessed and she stared at him in shock.

'The whole event?' She questioned and he nodded. 'Wow…' And an idea came to her that relates to the voice and she gasped in surprise. 'Could the voice be… your instinct?'

'By how I managed to see the whole event of their deaths, most probably it is.' They smiled as Humphrey has gained instinct that is as powerful as Rex's, but it was pretty surprising for them to find it as a voice.

'Come on. Lynx and Lavender's done moving the remains out of the den and digging the holes, and they're waiting for us to attend the funeral.' Kate said as she turned towards the entrance of the den.

'How did they move the remains without using their mouth?' He questioned as he knew gripping the remains of a wolf with their mouth is disrespectful and would hurt the dead wolf's soul.

'They moved it with their backs. Lavender places some bones on Lynx's back and he walks out of the den carefully, not to drop the bones, before setting it down beside the dug holes. They moved both wolves' bones separately, so they won't get mixed up.' She explained with a smile.

'That's great. Well, let's go.' And they left the den together.

Although the whole event only lasted for a few minutes in reality than in his mind, but Humphrey knew that what he had witnessed will be buried in there forever.

* * *

**So, Humphrey's instinct is a voice? That's interesting. This chapter was suppose to be very long, but I had to cut it in half for you guys; I don't think anyone would want to read a 10,000 words long chapter, but who knows? I hope you're not confused in this chapter; I was actually confused in working on this chapter for some unknown reason. Now, I won't confirm that the next update will be after a week as I may be busy with my schoolworks or projects or some other stuff, since my late updates had now happened twice, or more, I'm not sure. So, there'll be one more chapter before the end. Anyways, thank you guys for the supports so far. I really appreciate it and as usual, leave a review/follow/favourite. It means a lot to me and p- wait a minute. I think I noticed something on my story. Hmm... What the- *Author flew off his chair in shock and crashed on the floor* 5800 views?! Oh my god! Thank you guys so much! You guys are amazing and have an amazing day! I appreciate every single views and I love you all! I'll be off to bed now. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121 **

***Corrected this chapter in a confusion between Lucas's step-parent's den and Lucas and Lex's parent's den***


	26. Chapter 25 : Death Wish (3)

**Well, surprisingly, I've updated earlier today, sort of, 'cause of one particular reason that I need to share with you guys. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 25 : Death Wish(Part 3)

A cool breeze blew from the west of the old, giant tree when Humphrey and Kate stepped into the open that caused the trees of the woodlands to sway and found Lynx and Lavender sitting next to the holes dug by them and the organized skeletons of wolves on each side of the hole, with the moonlight glaring above them and causing their pelts to glow. Humphrey and Kate walked towards the waiting couple and their footsteps caught their attention.

"Looks like you're finally out of your emotionless stare." Lynx said and Humphrey chuckled as he walked towards him.

"Yeah, and you won't believe what was happening during that process, but I'll explain to you later." He replied as he sat beside him along with Kate.

"So, shall we proceed with the funeral?" Kate asked politely.

"We shall." Lavender replied with a smile and stood up along with her mate to begin the funeral.

Kate and Humphrey watched as Lynx and Lavender set the bones into the dug holes gently and carefully one-by-one, and they assisted them in burying it up. Once it's done, Lynx picked up a long and thick stick that he scavenged earlier when he and his mate dug the holes, so as Lavender on another stick, and stabbed them above the buried holes to mark their grave. Lavender backed away and sat beside Kate and Humphrey while Lynx just stood infront of the graves, dripping tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry that your funeral is short, and I'm deeply sorry that I failed to keep your son safe." He said as he wiped his tears.

Couldn't hold back her pain of seeing her mate suffering a painful and extreme guilt, Lavender stood up and walked towards her mate and hugged him from the side.

"It's not your fault, honey. We couldn't do anything to save him. At least we know that he died like a warrior, and don't forget that he's our son too." She said, a few tears rolled down from her beautiful sapphire eyes, and he turned towards her and hugged back.

"Yeah. We raised him up together, so he's part of our family too." And they hugged each other tightly and he whispered into her ear. "Thank you, darling."

They broke apart and shared a passionate kiss which doesn't bother Kate and Humphrey as they know they're expressing their love and care for each other, and they waited for them to break apart to be able to speak so as not to interject their romantic time.

"So… shall we move on?" Humphrey asked with a smile as they turned towards him.

"Yeah. Let's go." Lynx said as Humphrey puts on the vines that drag the log containing Lucas's corpse and he nodded.

They looked towards the newly-buried graves for their last glace at the dead couple and hope that they will receive the peace that they seek in Heaven before leaving for their destination. During their walk in the shadowy road, they noticed that Lynx wasn't bothered by the guilt that he had a few minutes ago, judging by his relaxed expression and a slight smirk, indicating that he's currently open-minded which was good as he's able to let go of an emotional pain that no one can do.

"So, Humphrey. What actually happened back there? You know, your deep and emotionless daydream?" Lynx asked, starting their conversation.

"Oh. About that, well… it's kinda surprising for you to hear but…" He replied unconfidently and Lynx turned his head slightly to the back in curiosity until he continued. "I saw the whole event of Lex and Lucas's parent's death." And Lynx continued to walk, but wide-eyed, so as Lavender.

"Really?" He questioned with shock in his tone.

"Yeah." And he let out a deep breath before beginning his explanation. "Their mother was trying to keep the bear out of her den and protecting her pups when the bear wanted their den to itself for shelter under the storm. As it enters the den, its lower body was too fat to fit into the small entrance of the den and it tried to keep her away while trying to pull itself in. It swung its claws at her and she successfully dodged it, and it landed on the thick roots of the tree, but failed to dodge the second swing as she was too slow to react, landing on her shoulder and chest and left her in a critical state. Finally, it succeeded, rupturing the entrance and enlarging it, and just when it's about to end her wonderful life, her mate arrived and clenched its canines on the nape of the bear, forcing the bear to take the fight outside under the storm. She leaned against the entrance of the den and watched as her mate sank his teeth deeper into the bear's nape in rage once he caught sight of her critical wound. Unfortunately, the bear made its last stand by swinging its claws at him, and landed on the side of his body and shoulder, and the strong force sent him flying back into his den and rolling until the momentum stops. The bear's spinal cord was severely damaged and it lost control of its body, its claws swinging wildly at the tree before collapsing and died. In the end, they walked towards their pups and lied around them to give them a warm embrace which in the end turned cold. They gave their pups a kiss on the forehead and said their goodbyes to each other before closing their eyes and lost consciousness."

His explanation was very emotional and painful for them to hear as tears rolled down from their eyes and they stopped for a moment to wipe off their tears.

"I'm truly sorry for them." Kate sobbed.

"Don't be." Lynx said and it surprised them. "At least they died in honor and saved their pups. I'm sure they don't want anyone to feel sorry for them." And they slowly nodded as they got his point. "Come on. Let's not waste any more time; the corpse will start to decay soon." And they continued to walk.

After a few minutes of walking in the shrouded woodlands with the sound of crickets echoing around them, they stopped at a cave under a hill and Lynx and Lavender turned towards them.

"Well, here we are." He said with a smile as they stopped at their destination and he turned towards Humphrey. "Now, what are we going to do here?"

"Um, do you know any lake that's a kilometer away from here?" Humphrey asked and Lynx and Lavender looked at each other for a moment before they shook their head.

"No, we don't really venture too far out from our pack border, so this is how far we only travelled." Lynx said sadly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you in this."

"Nah, it's fine. You already helped us a lot by leading us here." Humphrey replied with a smile which Lynx and Lavender returned the same.

_Looks like Rex was right. But I'm quite surprised that he knows everything in precise, and there's no mistakes in every of his given information. Oh who am I kidding. He's Rex, of course he gives precise details. Man like him rarely makes mistakes._ Humphrey thought at his stupidity as he turned towards Kate who was standing beside him.

"So, I guess we'll have to look for the lake with your newly gained 'voice' instinct?" Kate asked and Humphrey nodded.

"Since it's the only way of locating the lake, yeah." He replied and began to speak in his mind.

_So, um… Instinct… could you help me out again? I need you to help me locate the lake that's a kilometer away from here. _He thought awkwardly as it's his first time putting his instinct to use.

Unfortunately, his mind remained silent with only his calls echoing, and he began to worry as he needs his instinct now urgently. Kate noticed the feared look on his face and placed her paw on his which caught his attention.

"What's wrong, dear?" She questioned worriedly.

"He's not responding." He replied with a little panic in his voice.

"Calm down, darling. Just be patient, maybe your instinct needs some time to work since you've just gained it a few minutes ago." She reasoned and seeing that she has a point, he sat down and waited for a reply in his mind.

He placed his full concentration on his mind and waits for a reply from his instinct, with only the sound of his heartbeat in the empty space of his mind. He feared of losing it at the moment when he needed it the most, and lots of negative thoughts began to form in his mind due to it, but he managed to erase them before it could disrupt his mind.

While waiting, an odd sense began to revolve in his body, forcing it to turn without his consent. It caught his attention and he tenses his muscles and tried to ignore it, but it builds up as he struggles. In the end, he sighed in defeat and loosened himself to allow the unusual sense to work. He watched as his whole body and head turned towards his left and pointed towards a specific direction which puzzles him.

_Is this where I'm suppose to go? _He thought in his mind, but the voice remained silent, as if it's not there at all.

"Are you okay, Humphrey?" She asked worriedly after noticing his curious and unconfident expression.

"…I think the lake's that way." He said as he turned back to where his body was facing.

"The voice spoke to you?"

"No, he didn't. I just… sensed it." And she stared at him in confusion; initially it was a voice who told him that it was safe to enter Lucas and Lex's parent's den that was assumed to be dangerous as it could be resided by other animals without them knowing which was proven to be wrong, and now there's an unusual sense that's pointing them towards a direction that they don't know where it would lead to.

She got out of her thoughts when Humphrey continued.

"I think I'm gonna check it out." And she slightly tightened her paws on one of his and their eyes met.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you started hearing a voice in your head and we came to a conclusion that it's your instinct, and now senses? I'm very confused." She replied and he gently patted her paws which loosened her grip.

"It's okay, Kate. Like I said about the voice, it's there for a reason, and I won't be able to identify it unless I investigate the clues that it has given me." He smiled and it lightened a fraction of her fears. "Don't worry, I'll be safe. I didn't went under Rex's training for nothing now, do I?" And she chuckled.

"Yeah, you didn't." She replied, feeling more relaxed than before as a smirk slowly grew across her face.

He smiled at this and just when he moved an inch, her grip suddenly tightened and he noticed her smirk disappeared and replaced with a frown which puzzled him.

"I'm sorry. It's just… it's hard to let you venture into dangerous places on your own, especially at this time of the day." She said as she accompanied him in every risky situation so she can protect him, but now letting him go on his own is truly terrifying for her.

"You don't have to apologize, Kate. I understand your feelings, but I can't bring you along; I don't want to put you along in this risk. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have an instinct to alert me now, remember?" He lied; he isn't certain if his instinct is still within him, but it's the only way to calm her down.

Seeing that he has a point, she slowly released her grip in his paw and he brushed her beautiful golden mane with his paw, and another gently touching her gorgeous cheek.

"I swear that I'll be back as soon as you know it. Don't worry." He smiled and she nodded.

They shared a passionate kiss before Humphrey turned away and headed towards where his unusual sense has pointed him to.

"Stay safe!" Kate called out before he disappeared into the shadows.

"So as I to you!" He called back as he turned around and gave what might be the last glance of her before dashing into the shadows.

As he ran in the shrouded woodland, fear was gripping his heart tightly as his eyes were darting from the front to his left and right, fearing that other nocturnal animals might be awake to hunt for their meal. This was his first time venturing without Kate, and it was truly terrifying for him; like a pup leaving its mother to make a living of its own. But when he remembered the beautiful moments that he and Kate shared, it gave him the strength to push on and the courage to face difficult situations.

_I'll be quick, Kate. Wait for me._ He thought aloud as proceeded to run in the shadows.

A few minutes later, a reflection of light caught his attention and he ran towards it in hope that he found the lake, and he did. He stopped infront of a beautiful, large lake with the cool water flowing peacefully and the moonlight made it look absolutely stunning.

"Wow." Was the only word that came out of his mouth before realization struck him.

_I better bring them here now, and I don't want to keep Kate waiting; she must be very nervous to see me by now. _He thought and ran back to where he came from.

As he got closer to the their location, he found Kate keeping her stare on where she came from and her tail wagged at a mile per second once she caught sight of his silhouette, and a large smile grew across her face when he stood out into the moonlight.

"Humphrey!" She cheered gleefully and in relief as he stopped infront of her and hugged him tightly, smudging his pelt with her sweat. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too." He replied as they broke apart. "I told you I'll be fine." He smiled and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before he continued. "My 'unusual' sense has directed me to the lake, surprisingly."

"Really?" She said in disbelief and trailed off for a moment before looking back at him. "I may be wrong, but… the 'voice' in your head has turned into one of your senses?"

Humphrey seemed to think for a moment about this before nodding his head as it actually made sense.

"Could be. That may be the reason why I didn't hear his voice till now." He said and recalled what he had to do when he found the pond. "Come on. Let's head to the pond so you can cool yourself down and keep the corpse cold. We'll have to search for Kat's den from there." And she nodded before he walked towards the log and put the vines on, until he noticed Lynx and Lavender's absence.

"Where's Lynx and Lavender?" He questioned as he turned towards Kate and she shrugged.

"I don't know; my eyes were fixed on where you left the whole time." She replied and he smiled at how much she cared for him, so as him for her.

"You're calling us?" Lynx's voice echoed and Humphrey turned around and found Lynx and Lavender stepping out of the cave.

"What are you guys doing in there?" He asked curiously.

"Well, just checking if there's anything useful in there, but we've found nothing." Lynx replied with a smile until he recalled where Humphrey had went to and what he's seeking. "You've found the lake?"

"Yeah. It's there, a kilometer away from here." He motioned towards the direction of the lake. "Come on. Let's go." And they left along with the corpse on the log being dragged by the muscle-building Humphrey.

Finally, they arrived at the stunning-looking lake with only the moon illuminating the night and the water flowing peacefully.

"Wow." Was the only word that came out of their opened mouth, except for Humphrey.

"You guys can rest for a moment while I try to locate the cave, especially you Kate." Humphrey said and she smiled.

"Alright, handsome. Anything you say." She replied and a smirk grew across his face.

He watched as they settled down and made themselves comfortable; Lynx and Lavender began to move the corpse into the cool water while Kate is a few meters away from it and submerged her whole body in to cool herself off, before turning away and concentrate on looking for Kat's den. He stared from left to right of the large trees infront of him and waited for his sense to guide him.

While waiting, Kate stared at the beautiful scenery infront of her; the pure white light of the moon illuminating above the cliffs topped with green nature on the other side of the lake. She trailed off at its beauty and hoped that she could spend romantic times with Humphrey again; ever since she was 'accidentally' shot with this drug, she wasn't able to any pleasure and exciting activities with him like playing hide-and-seek, a race back to their den, log-sledding, hugging without any proximity in between them, having long and passionate kisses, and… mating. She giggled at the thought of having pups with Humphrey and turned towards them to see if they've noticed her giggle in a weird sudden, and found them busy with their own assignments. She turned back to the scenery and was sure that Humphrey would make a great father; he's great around pups and responsible for everything he does. But she prayed that the drug within her will wear off before mating season comes.

It didn't take long for Humphrey to find the direction that leads to his destination and a few minutes later, something clicked in his mind and his head automatically turned towards a specific direction.

"I've found the way!" He called out as he turned toward the others, gaining their attention informing them.

"Well, time to lift this corpse back on the log." Lynx sighed as the corpse was pretty heavy for him and his mate to handle and began to lift the corpse with Lavender's assistance.

Kate got out of the cool water and shook her head and neck dry, but left some volume of water in her pelt to keep her body temperature low and stable for the rest of the journey. Lynx somehow noticed this and grew curious about it.

"Why don't you shake your body dry?" He questioned as Kate walked towards him.

"To keep myself cool." She replied with a smile and he tilted his head to one side in curiosity as her answer didn't really solve it.

"But, isn't it cold enough with this breeze blowing?" He said and shivered a little as the wind hits his body like a truck, but Kate couldn't feel anything due to her abnormal body temperature.

"You don't know anything about this drug inside me, do you?" She sighed and he shook his head in disappointment. "You'll know when we have the time to talk, just not right now."

"Alright." And their head turned towards Humphrey who was walking towards them confidently.

"Are you guys ready?" He questioned and received nods from them, and he put the vines on once again before turning towards the direction that he had sensed. "Let's go."

They walked back into the shadows of the woodland with Humphrey leading the party and under the guidance of his new-formed sense, they've walked for what seemed like hours with little moonlight peering through the canopy of the trees. Finally, they came to a halt when Humphrey's sense stopped and he looked around his surroundings to see if he had found the cave, until he caught sight of something that made a smile grew uncontrollably across his face.

"Jackpot." He said gleefully.

* * *

**Notice the difference in this chapter? I've used quotation marks instead of commas, which looks better and correct for stories. I had to cut this chapter again because it's too long, and I'm not sure if you guys can wait for two weeks for my updates. I've just watched Lucy and to tell you the truth, it's awesome, and after watching it, it leaves me with lots of questions about life and this world. What I've learned from that movie is only one thing: time. Why, you ask? Watch the movie yourself if you haven't and you'll understand why. However, these aren't the purpose that I've mentioned earlier in this chapter. **

**To be honest, I've written something down in a note on my laptop yesterday night and I need you, viewers, to help me in this. This is a message to you guys, so please read it. **

_Look, guys, I know this is such a sudden but there's something that I need as much help as I can get to get through this, and here I ask: what do you think of my story, 'A Warrior's Death'? Don't worry if your personal thoughts about this story is bad or anything; as long as you're honest, I'm fine with it. I'll be open-minded to this. 'A Warrior's Death' is a very successful story to me, earning 152 reviews and 6000 views has surpassed all of my other stories and I truly thank you all for this, but it didn't really help much in this problem. _  
_I've tried as hard as I can to write this story better than my other stories, with 100,000 words that is the size of a book, and I have 152 reviews, but there's other authors who've written less words than mine, but they've earned 200 reviews or more. I mean, for amazing authors like The Lightning Phoenix, TheChriZ1995, and many more, they truly earned it and there's clearly nothing to argue about that, but there's other authors who did the same, but their story isn't written properly and that bothers me a lot. To me, so far I've had maximum 7 reviews per chapter, but they have more than that and I don't know how.(I'm not gonna state any author's name about this to avoid any arguements, so don't you dare say that I've judged you or talking about you) This is... unfair... this is really unfair for me as I've tried my best in this story and there's not much revenues gained for this. But I kept on writing, because of only one thing: believe. I believe that I can do better than this, I believe I can earn reviews that is as much as other famous authors, I BELIEVE because it's the only thing that kept me going. I... I don't know anymore... you can leave a PM/follow/favourite or review about this or call me paranoid, venomous, or anything... Peace off...-LoverWolfs1121 _

**As you can see, I was falling apart, but my confidence and believe pulled myself back together and I continued to write. I'm not feeling depressed right now, but reading this again made me felt disappointed. So, leave a review/follow/favourite/PM about this. I need as much help as I can in this. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**

**P.S: I would like to give credits to The Lightning Phoenix for assisting me in writing the summary of this story. Thank you! :3**


	27. Chapter 26 : Death Wish (4)

***Lets out a deep breath* It's finally done! Thank you for your utmost patience and I hope this chapter's worth your wait. I actually wrote 8000 words for this chapter, but I decided to half it just for you guys. The purpose of not halving the chapter initially was that I was thinking of ending this story quick because I was scared of you guys getting bored of this story; the chapters so far was just fulfilling Rex's wishes, but I might be wrong. Anyways, I won't be delaying you any longer. But let me warn you; this chapter contains strong words and horrifying scenes. So if you're a child, don't read because I don't want to ruin your childhood. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26 : Death Wish(Part 4)

"What? What jackpot?" Lynx asked curiously, so as the others as they had the same question in mind and eager to know what he had found, until they turned towards where he was facing and caught sight something unusual; there is a faint glow of white light in the middle of the darkness below a hill. They have no idea of what it could be, but Humphrey has high hopes that it's the place that he was looking for, and it was proven to be correct when the breeze blew the tall trees, causing them to sway from side to side and allowed the moonlight to glare upon the darkness, revealing the hidden cave infront of them and causing the glow of light to grow stronger.

"What is… that?" Lynx asked curiously and they watched as Humphrey began to move towards the strange light, dragging along Lucas's corpse behind him.

"Humphrey, what are you doing? It's dangerous!" Kate warned as she fears that it could be a light from what humans called 'flashlights', but Humphrey didn't care, as if he has a connection with the glow of light.

"No, it's okay, Kate. Trust me. Follow me." He said as he proceeded to approach the cave in caution.

Seeing that there's no point in waiting in the middle of the dark woodlands for Humphrey while he ventures in the cave, Kate, Lynx and Lavender exchanged looks with each other before following him into the glowing cave as they wouldn't want to be left out in what they're about to find in the cave.

Humphrey took off the vines and left the corpse outside before setting foot on the cold floor of the cave, his eyes fixed on the glow of light and realized that he's a few meters away from it and proceeded to walk forward at a slow pace, with his mind recalling Rex's information given to him.

_So if those shiny stones in Kat's den are Diamonds, then you are one lucky wolf. Those Diamonds will glow as bright as the sun, and I'm sure when you entered it to have a view on those crystals, you'll be able to see lots of rainbows as if you're in heaven. _

_Well, I hope I have enough luck for this._ He thought and chuckled to himself as he walked.

Surprisingly, there were more glows deeper in the cave that was brighter than the glow he's facing to, and each has different colors which amazed him and he's very eager to venture deeper into the cave to know what had caused it to appear in such ways.

Unfortunately, the white glow disappeared when he stood at a close proximity, so as the other colors of glows, and he jumped a little in fright of this sudden change. He stared at where the white glow was illuminating from and found out to be a transparent stone poking out of the wall of the cave at his height, which reminds him of Rex and Rose's love treasure as he raised it towards the moon and it emits rainbows.

_So, this stone… works the same way as the Diamond?_ He thought and decided to unravel the answer by moving a few steps back from the stone.

The stone glowed glamorously when the moonlight that he had blocked earlier glared upon it, and he stared in awe as he saw a visible ray of light passing out of the other side of the gemstone and refracted towards the depth of the cave.

"Wow." Was the only word that came out of his mouth, until he turned away and caught sight of the dried pool of blood beside him.

It was unpleasant for him, or anyone, to see it and causes his heart to feel uneasy, and he felt the same way as this back at Lucas and Lex's parent's den upon the same pool of dried blood, but with the remains of two wolves which causes a chill in his spine.

Clearly knowing that there's no point in staring at it and uncomforting himself any further, Humphrey walked towards it to make a quick inspection before searching the cave for any unusual marks, which he found none and he returned back to the dried pool of blood.

_So, no animals have lived in here ever since Kat's death; I couldn't find any Caribou or other small prey's bones. Hmm, that's unusual; this cave is very well-hidden during the night from predators and humans, so why aren't there any animals living in here?_ He thought deeply. _Was something preventing them from residing here?_ _Hmm. I better not jump into conclusions yet; I haven't checked the inner part of the cave._

He got out of his thoughts and looked out of the cave, and found Kate, Lynx and Lavender approaching while having a chat among themselves at the same time. Just when he has the intention of walking towards them and informing them of his scavenged details about the cave so far, a sudden feeling of dizziness overwhelmed him and his vision began to blur.

_Oh, come on. I thought this was over. Well, here we go._ He thought in an irritated way as he began to lose his balance, and he crashed to the nearest wall of the cave before losing consciousness.

* * *

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes to find the sunlight breaking into his eyes, causing him to squint immediately and covering with his paws to reduce the amount of light glaring at his face. He got up slowly and found himself still in the cave he was initially in and noticed that Kate, Lynx and Lavender was nowhere to be seen, and he began to freak out.

_H-How long was I out?! Are the others okay?!_ He thought in a panic before shouting out for them. "Kate! Lynx! Lavender! Where are you guys!"

The howl of the cool breeze was the only reply he received and large amounts of predictions about their disappearance filled his panicked mind.

_Could they be attacked by other animals? Could they be back at the Northern pack? Could they not see me lying here, and still be around this area searching for me? _

However, those thoughts were pushed aside when the echoes of footsteps began to ring in his ear and he turned towards the inner part of the cave, where it is completely covered in pitch black. A black figure began to form as he focused his vision and his eyes widened when it turns out to be a female wolf who has a tan brown pelt and ruby eyes when it walked into the sunlight with a smile. Humphrey has no clue of who this wolf is, except for one that came in mind unexpectedly.

_Is she… Katrina?_ He thought curiously and watched as she proceeded to walk forward towards him.

She stopped infront of him and he was expecting a question from her as she doesn't know who he is or the purpose of his sudden presence in her den, but strangely, she didn't seemed to see him as her eyes were focused on the swaying trees behind him and the gentle breeze that brush both of their furs.

She inhaled the fresh air and let out a relaxed breath, completely not aware of his presence, and he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

_How can she not see me? I'm just right here!_ He thought in disbelief before a surprising idea came to him. _Or… this is another vision? _

He watched as she walked away and towards the transparent stone that he had examined earlier which was now covered by thick branches of leaves. She began to wipe it with her front right leg, humming in a beautiful melody as she did. It took several minutes until she stopped and faced back towards the tall trees outside the cave.

"Hmm… he should be back by now." She thought aloud before shrugging and sat on four legs next to the gemstone and rest her eyes.

_So, this is the part where…_ Humphrey trailed off until realization hits him like a truck and made his eyes widened. _Oh no. It better not-_ He stopped when footsteps sounded behind him. _Dammit. Please be Lucas, please be Lucas. _He shut his eyes tightly and chanted few times before turning his head around and found the unknown stranger isn't Lucas, but a male wolf who has a dark brown pelt and grey pupils. _Oh no… _

His footsteps caught her attention as she raised her head in alert and smiled at his presence.

"Morning, dad." She greeted her father-in-law which he replied the same as he sat beside her, except it was along with her name, 'Katrina' and it confirmed Humphrey's assumption; he really is having a vision of this horrible event.

"What brings you here?" She asked politely, but Humphrey knew what his intention was and knows she isn't too happy of his presence; her smile faded when she caught sight of him.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking on you two love birds while your mother-in-law is busy finishing up her breakfast that I've hunted for her." He replied and she blushed upon hearing his term about her and Lucas and he looked around the den and noticed his son's absence. "Where's Lucas?"

"He's out hunting for my breakfast, I think." She replied and noticed as he began to move an inch towards her and she moved away towards the wall.

"So, have you two… you know… done it yet?" He questioned and moved closer to her and she proceeded to move away slowly.

"Um… I don't think I should tell you…" She replied uncomfortably at his action and he continued to move until she was edged against the wall of the cave.

"Why not?" And she stood up at top speed and walked towards where the dried pool of blood initially was and stood there, facing towards the trees and Humphrey knew that she was hoping for Lucas to return now.

Surprisingly, her tail accidentally swooped against the branches of leaves that were keeping her treasure hidden as she moved away without her noticing as she placed her full concentration on Steven. At that moment, Humphrey was expecting the gemstone to glow, but it didn't until he realized it; the light ray wasn't glaring on it as the sun isn't in the right position.

"It's just not… comfortable to say it…" She said uneasy and unexpectedly, Steven got up at top speed and swooped across her hind legs with his front left leg, catching her off-guard and she lied on the ground on her back with her womanhood facing towards him which shocked her and Humphrey.

"Now, now. You must reply my every question as I'm your father-in-law, and I guess I'll have to punish you now that you defied me." He said with perverted eyes and her eyes widened as she realized what her punishment is, and before she could get on her four feet, Steven stood above her and pinned her down.

"Please, let me go." She begged, and received an evil yet creepy laugh from him.

"Why should I? You can't escape from this. Any woman that I see at first sight is mine!" And she began to scream for help.

"LUCAS! LUCAS! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

Humphrey was grinding his teeth in fury at Steven's action and strangely, he couldn't move a single muscle of his body, nor make a sound from his mouth, except his paws and jaw.

_What the- Why is this happening?! _He thought in anger until he remembered that this was just a vision, but one thing was for sure; he _will_ take action if he's present in that time.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Steven yelled, but she ignored his commands and continued to call for help.

Seeing that there's no way of keeping her mouth shut, he swung his claw at her neck and blood gushed out of her throat, splattering his entire face and neck with fresh blood. Humphrey stared in horror as Kat applied pressure on her wound and gurgled out blood from her mouth as she tried to speak.

"Y-y-you w-wo-won't g-ge-get aw-away wi-w-with th-th-this! Lu-Lucas wi-wi-will k-kill y-you!" She gurgled and more blood poured out of her mouth as she tried to shout her sentence and he let out another evil and creepy laugh before looking back at her.

"That fool? He'll never know, and even if he did, what can he do? I've already had my desired pleasure anyway." He giggled creepily.

_You're dead wrong, Steven. Lucas's not as dumb as you think he is._ Humphrey thought angrily as he watched her struggling to stop the bleeding, which came to no avail.

"D-d-damn y-y-you…" Were her last words before her body stopped struggling and her head tilted to one side with her eyes wide opened.

Humphrey stood at his stoned place, staring at Kat's lifeless body and a few tears rolled down from his eyes, still grinding his teeth angrily but more furious than before. His eyes shifted to Steven and clearly knew what his next movements are now that she's dead.

* * *

Back in reality, Kate, Lynx and Lavender were staring at the emotionless Humphrey who was staring into space and noticed a few tears rolled down his eyes. They had been clueless of his behavior ever since they entered the cave.

_Kate, Lynx and Lavender proceeded to chat until they stepped into the dark cave, with the white glow as their only source of light as not much moonlight could reach in due to the thick canopy, well, that's what they thought until they caught sight of multiple colors of glows once they stood closer to the white glow which they stared at it awe. _

"_Wow. That's… beautiful." Lavender said astonished, and the others nodded in agreement. _

_Kate immediately noticed Humphrey's absence once she snapped out of her stare and began to panic a little, but felt relieved when she caught sight of him standing next to a wall of the cave, but there was something different about him; he stood still and never spoke a word ever since they walked in, as if he was a statue. _

"_Humphrey?" Kate said curiously which caught the other's attention as they faced towards where Humphrey was and they walked towards him. _

_Upon closer inspection, they noticed his emotionless face and staring blankly at anything infront of him, and it chilled them to their bones, except for Kate as she might know what was happening to him. _

"_Is he okay? He doesn't look so well." Lynx said with a frown. _

"_I think… he's having another vision, like the ones back at Lex and Lucas's parent's den." Kate said her assumptions, and it made a point. _

"_Yeah, I think he is…" He trailed off. _

"_So, is there any way to get him back to reality?" Lavender asked and Kate shrugged. _

"_I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait." And they sat around him and waited for a blink from his eyes. _

A minute passed, and finally a sudden change occurred when they noticed a few tears rolled down his eyes, and Kate began to grow worried as to what her mate was seeing; either it's a heart-warming or heart-breaking event.

"Is he crying?" Lynx said puzzled. "Why is he crying?" He looked towards the others, but that was the question that they had in mind too, and nobody could give an answer.

"I think I better do something." Kate said as she reached out a paw towards Humphrey's.

* * *

Humphrey proceeded to grind his teeth furiously, and watched in disgust as Steven began his dirty work by licking from her blood-stained chest down to her womanhood repeatedly, mustering his wet-sticky saliva all over her and exciting his member as it stuck out from his sheath. He then walked towards her head rests with his wolfhood above her and slowly inserted his member into her mouth, with his paws gently pushing her mouth close once his member is inside and he began to thrust in slowly and gently, ignoring the warm blood that was smudging his member and his actions disgusted Humphrey as he grinned his teeth even harder.

"Oh… Kat… I never knew you're really good at this. I'm happy to share a part of the pleasure that you shared with Lucas…" He moaned as he thrust and Humphrey's paws clenched into fists as he couldn't bear to watch this petrifying scene, but it gets worse after a couple of minutes.

He stopped and gently pulled out his crimson-red member and closed her mouth shut before moving towards her womanhood. He lowered his head towards it and began to lick it in enjoyment before piercing through her folds and licked the cavern of her womanhood.

"Wow… You taste amazing, Kat…" He said as he licked and Humphrey felt he could barf at any moment.

He extracted his tongue once he's satisfied and positioned his wolfhood over hers, and pushed his member into her before he begins his thrusting, panting and moaning in extreme pleasure.

"Oh… you like it, don't you?" He moaned in between pants as his eyes met hers and proceed the thrust.

Humphrey watched with eyes full of hatred and fury, an anger that he has never felt before and completely not in his nature as an omega.

_You son of a bitch! You couldn't even give up on a dead body! You sick, cold-hearted motherfucker!_ He thought furiously before calming down as he knew he couldn't do anything to stop him; this has already happened before he knew it anyway. _Well… at least she wasn't alive to suffer this… I'm so sorry to be witnessing this, Katrina… _

He sped up and softened his moan, although he was having an immense pleasure, as to not alert anyone nearby, if there's any, and finally, he made one last thrust in without the knot as had reached his climax and released into her, causing his legs to wobble a little at such intense pleasure.

"Ahh…" He moaned as he finished and pulled out his wolfhood, leaving a few fluid drips on the ground. "You are amazing, and I'll never forget that. Well… time to clean up before Lucas catches me red-handed." He looked at his blood-stained paws and giggled at his joke before leaving for the lake, with Humphrey staring at him furiously.

_I would've torn your wolfhood off if I was here when you did this._ He thought before noticing the white clouds above moving at top speed, as if time has sped up. _What's happening? _

The clouds immediately changed its pace back to normal once the sentence of his question ends in his mind and he wondered what more was he suppose to see after witnessing this horrifying event, until footsteps sounded behind him once again and he turned around once he could feel his neck to find Lucas walking towards the cave sobbing and with tears rolling down his eyes.

_This must be the part where he returned from the lake after murdering his step-father and… did it… with his step-mother._ He thought as he watched Lucas walked pass him and towards Kat.

He sat infront of Kat's lifeless body and mourned out all the pain and agony that he was suffering as he lost his most precious person in the world, and Humphrey couldn't hold back his tears watching this saddening moment. He fisted the ground in regret as his eyes met her cold stare.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kat. I-I shouldn't int-introduce you to my st-step-parents, or th-this wouldn't hap-happened." He cried, but silence was the only reply he received from her, her stare blaming him for the pain that she had suffered. "I-I'm so sorry…"

He gently closed her eyelids with his paw and began to turn away towards the entrance of the den.

_So, here's the part where he's going to bury her._ He thought before realization struck him like a brick wall. _Wait a second… That's it! This is what I'm suppose to know! How can I be so dumb to not realize this?_ He thought at his stupidity before focusing back on Lucas who was already outside the den and digging a hole for her funeral.

He noted down the location of Kat's grave and noticed that the gemstone on the wall still wasn't glowing as he turned towards it, but he didn't bother to ask himself a question that he himself knows the answer. He watched as Lucas re-entered the den and sat on four feet next to Kat's corpse to place her on his back. Although her blood matted his fur when he did it, but he ignored it and stood up slowly, trying to be careful not to drop her, and walked out of the den with despaired looks. He stopped beside the dug hole and gently placed it in, then kissed her forehead and gave her a last glance before burying her. He patted the soil once it's done and picked up a stick with a leaf attached and stabbed above her grave. He sat infront of her grave and Humphrey listened as he began his speech with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Kat. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you need me, and the pain that you have suffered." He said as he was about to break down into tears, but he managed to hold it back and continued. "But now he's dead, and he'll never bother you again. I've avenged for you, so rest in peace, my love. I'll be with you when my time comes."

His eyes betrayed him as a tear seeped out and dripped on the dry soil, and he stood up and began to walk away. He turned around to give the very last glance that he'll only have for the rest of his life once he walked a few centimeters away before turning back and walked towards the lake. Humphrey, on the other paw, could feel the pain and agony that Lucas has suffered, and realized that this would be the same pain as Lex and Rex's.

I'm sorry, Rex and Lex… He thought sadly, and at that moment, he felt something soft touching his paw.

* * *

He turned to his left and met Kate's gaze and at the same time, he noticed the sun's light rays began to fade away infront of his eyes, with the darkness engulfing what's left of it. Within seconds, the bright day turned into the shrouded night, but he didn't care or feel anything; all he felt was relieve to find Kate safe and next to him.

"Humphrey? Are you okay?" Kate said softly, but in her tone shows extreme worry.

"I-I'm fine." He replied, a bit traumatized of what he had seen during his space stare.

"But… you're crying." She said, and Humphrey realized what she said was true as he touched his wet cheeks, and wiped them dry. "What happened?" She questioned curiously.

Humphrey was having difficulty in explaining to them himself, after the disgusting and petrifying moments that he had seen in his vision, and he was glad that they didn't witness it themselves, but he managed to find the courage to spit them out.

"I saw… the whole process of Kat… being raped…" He said coldly with his head lowered, and they sat wide-eyed.

"Oh my god…" Kate said, breaking the silence that they had for a few seconds.

"I'm glad that you guys can't see it yourself, 'cause the worst part in it was…" He stopped for a moment to prepare himself as he's about to say the worst scene in his vision, and proceeded. "Lucas's step-father… k-ki-killed her… before he-he…" And everyone remained silent, completely shocked and speechless.

Lynx growled in anger, revealing his canines to them, while Kate and Lavender were completely disgusted and horrified.

"I can't believe he couldn't even let go of a dead woman, and did it to her corpse is just… unacceptable. That sick bastard." Lynx growled, but Humphrey showed no sign of anger or pity which surprised them, especially Lynx.

"Aren't you angry about this?" Lynx questioned with a little temper in his tone, and Humphrey looked up to him with emotionless eyes.

"What's the point of being angry when it already happened? It won't make a difference. Plus, I'm sure she rested in peace now since Lucas has avenged her, so we don't have to pity her." And seeing that he made a very good point, they left those emotions slide and focused on what they're suppose to do now.

"Follow me. I know where Kat's grave is." Humphrey commanded, and they followed him out of the cave.

They then stood infront of a stick that was a few centimeters away from the cave. Although its leaf has dropped during the unknown time, but Humphrey was a hundred percent sure this is her grave. He motioned towards the side of the grave and their eyes followed the direction of it.

"Dig there." He commanded and without any further questions, Lavender and Lynx began to dig, and Lynx stopped him when he wanted to help out.

"It's okay, Humphrey. We can handle this. You should take a break after, you know, what you have seen." Lynx said and Humphrey was disappointed by this, but understood his kindness.

"Alright. Thank you." He replied with a slight smile before walking back into the cave where Kate was resting.

* * *

**This chapter is basically focused on the events that has happened in the cave and the powerful instinct working on Humphrey, also on the raping part, which horribly disgust me although I'm the author who wrote it. Trust me, it was really hard for me to write scenes like that, but not the passionate ones, although the lemons I've written so far are all rapes(and this is the first proper lemon among all). I'll be working on the next chapter if I have some spare time. I would like to give credits to The Lightning Phoenix for assisting me in this lemon(he helped me on the minor mistakes, but he didn't wrote the rape scene. I did.) and I guess that's about it. As always, thank you guys so much for the support and leave a review/follow/favorite. I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121 **

**P.S: For those who've commented on my notes by accident, you can leave the review about this chapter on the next. Also, let me know if I've made any grammar mistakes or missing words. Have a nice day! **


	28. Chapter 27 : Death Wish (E)

**It's done! I hope this 7600 words chapter is worth your wait. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 27 : Death Wish(End)

Upon strolling in, he found Kate sitting on four legs, facing towards the multiple colors of beautiful glows of light, and his echoing footsteps caught her attention as she turned her head towards him.

"Hey honey." She greeted in a sweet tone.

"Hey darling." He replied as he sat at a medium proximity beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm okay now." He sighed, feeling a bit tired after having a saddening vision. "How long was I like that just now?"

She looked away for a moment as she tried to estimate the duration of his space stare before returning back to him.

"I think it's around two minutes." And that shocked him greatly.

_Wow. It felt like more than an hour in my vision. This instinct is more stronger than I expected._ He thought as he trailed off.

"That instinct got you working really hard, huh?" She said as she met his shocked expression and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I guess I need some time to get used to it, or master it since I get visions when I don't want to see it." He replied and she placed a paw on his and their eyes met.

"I believe you can, darling." And he smiled at her support.

"Thanks honey." And they exchanged a kiss.

They spend their time discussing about Rex's remaining wishes until a wild idea came to Kate as she glanced at the colorful glows.

"Hey honey." She said, ending their discussion and he looked at her with a smile.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Wanna go in and see what's deeper inside this cave?" And it caught him off-guard.

"Well, I don't know if it's safe to go in there, since I've only searched this part of the cave." He reasoned in an uncertain tone.

"But no animal has been living here for a long time, and I'm sure you noticed that." She replied and this informed him that she did a search in the cave before he came in, and he nodded.

"Yeah, but the question is, what was keeping them out?" And her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, right. I didn't think of that. Good question." She trailed off in her thoughts.

Unexpectedly, everything changed when Humphrey made a blink.

* * *

He stared in shock as he was back in his vision, with Kate, Lynx and Lavender nowhere to be seen, and the sun was setting, with the dying-orange light glaring into the den. The pool of blood was already dried, with the gemstone on the wall uncovered, indicating that the vision that he was having is about the following days after the incident.

_What the- Why am I back here? _He thought, completely puzzled of what was happening to him. _Is there something more that I need to know? _

His questions and thoughts were pushed aside when he noticed the orange light was glaring at the gemstone, and out came the visible ray of light from the gemstone and headed towards the inner part of the cave. He tried to move his body as he had the intention of checking the dead end of the cave, but with no avail, and so he stopped struggling and waited for something to happen.

Without waiting for more than thirty seconds, multiple colors of glows began to appear infront of him and he wondered what was strange about it until the glows began to grow larger and brighter, and soon a large beam of light shined powerfully at him and he squint his eyes to resist it. At that moment, he found out the answer to his question before he closed his eyes in defeat.

He re-opened his eyes and found the day returned back into the night, but there was still no sign of the others, and the only difference was that he was able to move his body. He stood up slowly and didn't worry about their safety as he clearly knows that he was having another strange vision. The multiple glows were now faint, but still visible to his eyes. Before he could take the chance of the intention that he had earlier, footsteps echoed behind him and he turned around to find a bear entering the cave. He was afraid at first, but stood his position as he knows it can't see him. He watched as the bear took a few steps in before noticing the strange glows. Unexpectedly, the bear began to back away in fright and ran out into the dark woodlands, with Humphrey unraveling another reason for his question. He made another blink and found himself back to reality.

* * *

He was still sitting on four feet next to Kate, with his head facing towards the colorful glows and found Lynx and Lavender still outside the cave digging a hole for Lucas's funeral, as if nothing has changed.

Kate was still in her own train of thoughts, still coming up with a suitable reason for the question that he had asked, before he got her attention.

"Kate?" He questioned, and she turned towards him.

"Yes, honey?" She replied with a smile.

"Um… how long have you been thinking?"

"Well, I just started. What's wrong?" And she met his surprised gaze.

_Wow. Now this vision lasts for a few seconds in reality. This is… crazily surprising._ He thought before she shook his paw.

"What's wrong, Humph?" She asked worriedly and he patted her paw gently.

"It's fine, honey. I had another vision a few… seconds ago." And she looked at him wide-eyed. "Yeah, I know. And I found the reasons for the question that I've asked earlier."

"Well… what is it?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you still remember back at the feeding grounds where I've shown you and Rex's parents the Diamond, and it emits rainbows around it under the moonlight?" And she nodded before he proceeded. "Well, basically, what's creating these colorful glows that we're seeing are gemstones too, and in my vision, they emitted out a powerful and dazzling light unexpectedly when light from the sunset glares at the gemstone on the wall, which you know what happens next. Anyway, that light could blind anyone who sees it, like as if you're staring at the sun in close proximity."

She was completely speechless and amazement of his vision and theory, and was surprised of the power potential that a gemstone has.

"So, my theory of this is that the brighter the light from a source is shined at a gemstone, the stronger and brighter it glows." And received an unexpected kiss on the lips from her.

"That's my smart omega." She complimented and he blushed under his grey fur with a smile. "Is that the only reason?"

"Nope. There's another one, which is really simple actually." And she edged her head closer to hear his next theory.

"I had another vision of a bear entering the cave, and once it caught sight of the colorful glows, it immediately backed away and ran for its life."

"Well, it must've thought that there was a weird creature living in this cave, like a giant spider with colorful, glowing eyes. As expectable." She reasoned and he nodded in agreement before noticing she slight shiver.

"Are you cold?" He questioned, worried of her catching a cold.

"No, I'm fine. Just the thought of giant spiders sent shivers down my spine." She replied, giggling a little, and he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"And what if you can't?"

"Then I'll die trying." And earned a kiss from her.

"Thanks Humph." She giggled, before her last intention returned to her. "So, it's safe to enter, right?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll try. Stay behind me, alright? I don't want you to get hurt." He said as he got up along with her.

"Alright, handsome." And he smiled at her before turning towards the inner part of the cave.

He took several breaths in to gather up all the courage he needed as this was his first time being the bravest omega in his entire life, and walked forward along with Kate behind him when he was done.

Upon walking in, they could see gemstones of different colors poking out of the wall and the ground and admired its beauty as they walked.

"Try to avoid blocking the light ray, honey, or it'll be completely dark infront of us." Humphrey said as he crawled under the visible white ray infront of him that was beamed from a yellow-colored gemstone on the wall.

"Alright." She replied and followed his actions.

Rays of light were beaming from one gemstone to another, carrying the color of the gemstone that it last came from and creating obstacles for them to pass through without their consent. Unfortunately, the amount of rays began to increase along with the gemstones as they walked deeper into the cave, so it was difficult to reduce the chances of blocking the rays of light, especially when it doesn't leave any un-beamed space for them to pass through.

They've been walking for what seems like hours in somewhat a long hallway, walking straight through the rays as they're tired of crawling and dodging them. Finally, they caught sight of a colorful glow that was the brightest among all which raises their suspicion.

"You see that, Humph?" Kate said, motioning towards it.

"Yeah. That's unusual. Stay close… but not too close." He replied, and she giggled which made him smiled.

They then arrived in a round sanctum with scattered gemstones of different colors on the walls close to them, and there was something glittering infront of them at the center of the sanctum, but it was difficult to examine it as it was heavily darkened, and they realized that it was due to Humphrey who was blocking a light ray that was aimed at a gemstone on the wall, and Kate eyed him which he smiled awkwardly in reply.

"Hehe. Sorry." He apologized, and made way for the ray to pass.

It bolted in a flash with their eyes couldn't cope up with its speed and could only watch the whole view of the rare activity. It dashes from one gemstone to another in random motions, ricocheting off and leaving them to glow. In the end, it hits the unknown glittery object which turns out to be a not-perfectly-round, circular transparent stone identified as the Diamond, causing it to glow slowly and they stared in awe and completely speechless as a large circular rainbow emits around it, its colors revolving like water.

"Wow…" Kate said as she managed to find some after a few minutes. "So… this is Kat's treasure and what created the large beam of light in your vision. This is… beautiful…"

"Yeah…" He trailed off, his eyes fixed on the Diamond.

Slowly, their heads turned towards each other and their muzzles touched, and they were lost into each other's eyes. The beautiful glows casted a lovely atmosphere around them, causing them to feel disconnected from the real world and enjoy a romantic moment for what feels like eternity.

"Wow… You look so beautiful, Kate." He said in awe and she giggled.

"Why thank you, my handsome omega. I suppose I should award you for that compliment." She said with a smirk.

"Sure, but no heat-producing stuff, alright?" And she giggled playfully.

"Is a kiss fine for you?" She rubbed her head on his chest which made him quivered a little at the sudden surge of pleasure in his body.

"Yeah, but don't forget that we can't kiss for too long." And she pushed him without much force, but it managed to cause him to fell down and lay on his back with her on top.

"Fine by me." She smiled, but she turned away for a moment and he noticed her sudden frown which worries him.

"Are you okay?" And she turned back to face him with a sigh.

"It's just that… we haven't play hide-and-seek, hug each other, or have any other fun activities for a really long time now, and I'm kind of tired of waiting for this drug to wear off. We can't even have a long kiss, and we haven't even tried… you know…"

Humphrey blushed bright red under his grey fur as he knows what she was thinking and quickly remembered of her discomfort in waiting. He touched her cheek gently and looked into her eyes.

"It's okay, Kate. I'll wait with you, so you won't feel alone. I promise you, once that drug inside you completely wears off, we'll do all the stuff you wanted, including that… super-heat producing activity." He smiled and her tail wagged in a speed like miles per second.

"Thanks honey."

"No problem. I'm willing to wait for you, because you're the only wolf in this world that I cared most."

An uncontrollable grin grew across her face as she felt her heart completely melted by his heart-warming words and their lips connected and they closed their eyes, sharing the pure love that they have for each other and enjoying the romantic moment they have while it lasted before breaking apart, breathing heavily with their eyes fastened on each other.

"I love you, Kate." He smiled.

"I love you too, Humphrey." She replied and they nuzzled with each other.

"Well, I think it's time to return to Lynx and Lavender. They should be done digging by now." He said, looking towards the entrance of the inner sanctum before back at her.

"Yeah." And gave him one last kiss on the lips before getting off of him and left the beautiful sanctum along with him.

When they arrived at the entrance to the inner sanctum where the source of the ray of light was produced, they found Lynx and Lavender enjoying a pleasant chat with each other until their footsteps caught their attention.

"So, you guys went in there?" And they nodded as they sat infront of him. "Is it safe? What did you find?"

"Yeah, it's safe. We found, well, lots, and lots of shiny stones like the Diamond, but with different colors. Oh, and there's a large Diamond in there too." Humphrey replied and received surprised expression from the couple. "Would you like to go in check it out yourself?"

"No thanks. I don't wanna delay any more time to return for my son's funeral…" He trailed off for a moment as he was saddened of bringing the sad news back before returning back to them. "By the way, I've already buried Lucas's body while you two were away; the corpse wouldn't stay frozen for too long."

"I understand. May I see his grave?" And Lynx nodded before following him along with Kate and Lavender.

They then stopped infront of a crooked branch which marks his grave, with the chilling breeze brushing their fur and little parts of their pelt glowing under the little moonlight seeping through the thick canopy. Humphrey looked at the others to see if they have anything to say to Lucas's soul before it rests and received looks from Lynx and Lavender that indicate they have no eulogies to be given, and Kate was lost of words. He turned back to the grave and stood forward as he decided to speak for them, including himself.

"I brought you back here and buried you next to your mate, Kat, is because it was under Rex's wish, and also because I know that you're a good man, but you lost yourself due to the deep pain that you have suffered of losing Kat, and let your pain take over you. I completely understand and I forgive you, so may you rest in peace and enjoy your time with Katrina in Heaven." He said sincerely and the others smiled as they would say the same.

Lynx stood forward and placed a paw on his shoulder which caught his attention.

"Thanks Humphrey. Lavender and I forgive him too, after hearing your eulogy." He said.

"Me too." Kate said as he walked towards him, so as Lavender.

"No problem." Humphrey replied with a smile. "So, shall we return to the Northern pack?" And they nodded.

Just when they're about to leave, Kate stopped them as she almost forgot something important which they wondered cluelessly.

"What is it, darling?" Humphrey asked curiously.

"Could you guys help me grab some branches of leaves, and a few rocks?" She asked politely.

"Why?"

"Just do it and bring it into the cave. You'll know why once it's done." And she left for the cave, leaving the others exchanging confused looks with each other, but in the end they followed her orders.

Kate watched in delight as they brought in her requirements; Humphrey and Lavender was holding a branch of thick leaves each and Lynx was carrying two medium-sized rocks on his back, and laid them infront of her.

"This is the only large rocks that I could find, the others were too small. Sorry." Lynx apologized as he backed away after placing down his findings.

"It's fine. All of this is enough. Thanks guys." She smiled.

"May I do your unknown activity for you, my beautiful alpha?" Humphrey asked as he did a gentleman bow, not giving her any chance of producing anymore excess heat, and she giggled as she knows his purpose.

"Why sure, thank you, my muscular omega." And he walked towards the scavenged items with pride.

"So, what am I suppose to do, actually?"

"Place the two branches on that transparent gemstone poking out of the wall." She motioned towards the white glow that began the luminosity of the inner sanctum, and at that moment, Humphrey knew what her intention was and its purpose, except for Rex's parents who were watching blankly.

"Alright. I know what you want me to do, so sit down and relax, honey." He smiled and licked her cheek before picking up one branch of thick leaves and walked towards the gemstone.

He adjusted the branch to ensure that the leaves were completely concealing the gemstone before picking up another branch and piling it up. He then picked up one of the rocks with his mouth and rolled the other towards the hidden gemstone. He placed the rocks against the foot of the branches and walked back to Kate and sat next to her, but not in a close proximity.

"Ta-da! It's done and just what you wanted." He said gleefully and she giggled before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks honey." She replied, and they turned towards the other couple to meet their confused expressions.

"Um… what's the purpose of this?" Lynx asked the same question that Lavender had in mind.

"To hide Kat and Lucas's treasure, of course." And received unchanged expressions from them which she wasn't expecting it, but decided to help their puzzled mind. "Kat found these gemstones first and shared her treasure with Lucas, so this is their love treasure. Back at the Feeding Ground, Humphrey told us that these gemstones worth lots of money to humans if they sold it out, and of course, they would search for them to make a fortune out of it. These glows would gain anyone's attention easily, so I'm doing Kat and Lucas a favor by hiding it for them so it will be safe forever."

"I see." Lynx said as he came to an understanding, so as Lavender. "I'm sure they must be happy seeing your intentions and thank you for this."

"It's fine. I'm just doing what's right." And exchanged smiles with everyone before Humphrey looked towards the entrance of the cave.

"Well, I guess we're heading back now." He said, and the others nodded.

Kate and Humphrey took a last glance at the pitch black entrance of the inner sanctum before leaving the cave along with Lynx and Lavender, feeling very proud of what they had done and Humphrey began to lead them back to the Northern pack instead of Lynx and Lavender as they're not familiar with the road back now that they've exceeded their maximum range from their pack border.

During their journey, Lynx asked a question of only those who didn't get the chance of seeing Rex's last moment in this world.

"So, are all the wishes done?" He asked curiously, starting the conversation as he's eager to put his question to rest and hoping for his son to receive the peace that he wanted, so as any souls freed from this world.

Humphrey was walking infront of him with Kate beside him and turned his head slightly to the right.

"It's almost done. There's only one wish remaining, and it's back at the Northern pack." He replied, and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why didn't we do that specific wish before coming here then?"

"It's because it can only be done during Rex's funeral."

"May I know what is it about?" Lavender asked, curious to know about her son's wish.

"You'll see when we get there." Humphrey smiled and faced back to his front.

Silence descended upon them as they proceeded to walk, until Lynx broke it, trying to keep the conversation on-going as to not feel bored for the rest of the journey.

"So… how was Rex back at the United Pack?" He questioned and it caught them off-guard as they weren't excepting questions like this at this time.

"Like we said when we arrived at your pack territory, he was noble and friendly to each of us and has been looking after me for the whole time." Kate said.

"He was a great friend and a mate that not every female wolves can have. He has suffered too much and has never slept after Rose's death, so I suppose it's time for him to rest and join Rose in their world." Humphrey said and Kate nodded in agreement.

"Rose was very lucky to have him, so am I for Humphrey." And nuzzled him gleefully which made him smiled.

"I thought I'm the wolf who was very lucky to have a beautiful alpha like you." He argued and she giggled playfully.

"Well, I guess both of us are very, very lucky to have each other as mates." And they shared a quick kiss.

"Why aren't I receiving any romantic moments, and watching them instead?" Lynx interjected, gaining their attention and they laughed before receiving a kiss on the cheek from Lavender.

"There you go, or you want more?" She teased with a smile.

"Hmm. Maybe a kiss on the lips might just do it." He smiled and they shared a quick but passionate kiss, and their eyes fastened on each other as they broke apart, with Humphrey and Kate as the audience.

"How was it for you?" She asked playfully.

"Amazing." He replied, completely dazed by her beauty and they laughed, and he continued after they've calmed down. "Anyway, back about how Rex was doing, I am glad and happy to hear that, although he had lost his nature as an omega. He is very respectful to me and Lavender, so as everyone else, and I'm very proud of him. But sadly, we weren't there when he suffered all those pain and heart-breaks…" He looked towards his mate and nuzzled each other for comfort with a frown on their faces.

"Don't blame yourself for that. Ever since he told us about his past with Rose, we've tried to help him get over it, but it didn't work, nor lessen the pain. We couldn't do anything about it, so as him. Fortunately, he didn't let his guilt take over him and continued to live on, 'cause he knows Rose is watching him from above, smiling at him as he was fulfilling her wish for him to stay alive till the end of his time on this world." Humphrey reasoned and it lightened their guilt. "After this last wish, he'll be with Rose in a beautiful world that they've wished for. So you don't have to worry about how he's doing." He smiled which they replied the same.

"I guess you're right. Thank you for befriending with him, Humphrey and Kate, so as your friends and family back at the pack territory. Rex is very fortunate to meet you guys." Lynx said, feeling his guilt being entirely lifted off.

"I think we're the lucky ones, since he saved me from being brutally raped and killed, but it doesn't matter. I guess we're just destined to meet." Kate said and looked towards Humphrey who nodded in agreement as they proceeded to walk.

They continued their chat about the interesting and beautiful moments in their life, their usual hobbies, and other fascinating topics. Humphrey finally cracked up some jokes for laughs that he hasn't done in a while since Rex's death; he's been behaving seriously like an Alpha instead of an Omega despite it being his nature. After what seems like an endless walk, they finally arrived at their destination, and found Garth and Lilly sitting at the pack border and having a conversation with each other.

"Well, they're having a good time." Humphrey said with a smile. "Come on. Let's go and greet them, and ask if the funeral's prepared." And they walked towards the couple.

As they walked closer to them, they could hear their loud laughs and noticed Lilly's strange actions, as if she was trying to tell her mate something through action instead of words.

"What's this?" Lilly said aloud and stood still with an emotionless face.

"Umm… a tree?" Garth replied with an eyebrow raised and she giggled playfully.

"Wrong. It's a-"

"Statue." Kate interjected and the young couple looked towards the approaching group and smiled at their arrival.

"Sis! You're back!" She jumped up gleefully and Kate smiled.

"Yeah. I'm surprised to find you two sitting here and playing around." She replied with a smirk growing across her face.

"The preparation for the funeral's done a few minutes ago, and we're just waiting for you guys. You got the answer right by the way." She smiled. "But, how did you know?"

"Humphrey told me." And Lilly glanced at Humphrey who wore an innocent expression.

"Woah. Don't look at me like that. Kate wanted to know the answer, so how can I deny it?" And Kate kissed his cheek.

"Thanks honey." She said and he smiled.

"It's fine. It's just a game anyway." She giggled while the others chuckled. "Since you guys are here, shall we head towards the funeral? The others are at Rose and Rex's den already." And received nods from each of them before turning away and leading them to their newly-marked destination along with Garth.

"So, how did the wishes go? Did you locate Katrina's den? I'm sure you did, since Lucas's corpse isn't with you right now." Garth asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Yeah, we did, and we have good news." Kate said and Garth looked back with an eyebrow raised and Lilly with a curious expression.

"What is it?"

"There's one last wish to perform before Rex can rejoin with Rose, and Humphrey has gained his own instinct!" And their eyes widened and Humphrey chuckled.

"Yeah, but it made me seen some disturbing scenes of the past without my consent…" He frowned and made the clueless couple feeling more intrigued to know what he had seen in his visions.

"What did you see…?" Garth asked, feeling prepared at the shocking replies that's about to throw at him and his mate.

"I saw… Kat… being raped by… you know who…" And it traumatized them as they were speechless for a minute.

"Oh my god…" Lilly said, feeling kind of regretful in her mate's question. "I'm so sorry to hear that. You must be really tired after witnessing it, Humphrey."

"Yeah, I am. Nobody deserves that kind of suffering, not like Kat." He sighed. "I suppose I need a good night sleep once this is over."

"Yeah. I believe everyone needs it too." Kate said, looking at the others and noticed their struggles in keeping their heavy eyelids up, and she was suffering the same too. "This is one hell of a long night indeed." And everyone nodded in agreement.

"But my instinct guided me to Kat's den and in that… disturbing vision, I found the location of Kat's grave and we've buried Lucas's corpse next to her, and I led us back here in the end."

"Wow. I'm impressed." Garth said with a smile.

"You should be." He teased and they laughed.

"Anyway, did you find anything else?" Lilly asked and Kate exchanged looks with Humphrey, wondering if she should tell them about their findings in the inner sanctum of the cave, and Humphrey turned towards Lilly.

"Well, we did find some other stuff, but we'll tell you when we have enough time, 'cause it's a long story."

"Alright, fine by me. What about you, darling?" She asked as she turned towards her mate.

"No problem here." Garth smiled as they proceeded to walk.

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at Rose and Rex's den and found the Northern wolves sitting in three rows and facing towards the dug hole with Rex's corpse next to it and were too busy having their own discussions to be able to notice their presence. Rex's corpse was cleaned and wore a yellow flower necklace assembled by the Omegas of the Northern pack, as said by Lilly when they inspected it before proceeding to walk towards the three gathered leaders who were a meter away from the corpse.

Tony, Winston, Aren, Eve, and Alexa's conversation seemed to have ended on the right time as they couldn't hear any word from them when they approached closer, and they turned towards the group with a smile.

"Kate! You're back!" Winston said in deep relieve. "We're glad that you're all okay."

"We've done almost all of Rex's wishes, with one remaining and Humphrey led us back here with his newly-gained instinct." Kate smiled and everyone looked at Humphrey as if he was the main star in the group, and he scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Congratulations, Humphrey, and thank you for looking after my daughter."

"No problem. She's my mate after all, so how can I let anything happen to her?" He smiled and Kate nuzzled him gleefully. "Plus, I'm not foolish enough to not know the consequences." And looked at Eve who gave him a glance of death which made him whimpered a little in fright and Kate giggled.

"Where is Rex's last wish going to be, if I may ask?" Aren questioned curiously.

"Here, at his funeral."

"I see. I guess we won't be delaying this any longer." He smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where's Sam and Rad and the four Omegas?" Garth asked curiously.

"They're sitting in the front row of the crowd." Winston motioned towards the crowd and they turned towards it to find Sam, Rad, Reba, Janice, Sweets, and Candy waving their paws at them, along with Winston's five highly-trained selected Alphas who only smiled at them, which they returned the same before turning back to Winston who continued. "Now that all of us are here, shall we begin?" And received nods from them before they turned back to the crowd.

Aren stood forward and raised a paw, and in that instant, the Northern wolves came to a silence and ended their business. He lowered down his paw and spoke with the voice of an emperor.

"Brothers and sisters, we are gathered here today to lead a fallen warrior whom we've judged mistakenly as a murderer to Heaven, where our old ancestors and warriors who've died in battle rests. We have made a terrible mistake upon Rex's actions when what he did was to set my daughter's soul free from its imprisoned body, and I am grateful that he fulfilled her wish, and his love for her had stayed pure for all this time, even now where he laid rest." He looked at Rex's lifeless corpse and noticed a smirk on his face which caused him to shed a tear before facing back to the crowd. "This is a misconception that we cannot avoid, and we must repay him. Representing the Northern pack, I am truly sorry and hope you will forgive us, Rex."

Alexa walked next to him and they nuzzled each other for comfort before backing away as Winston, Eve and Tony stood forward.

"He was a man of honor, a warrior who's not afraid of death, and a wolf of pure kindness. He saved my pack from a terrible assault that your pack has suffered long before this, and has looked after my daughter cautiously as she has been injected with the same drug as Rose. My pack and I will forever be in his debt. May you rejoin with your beloved mate and rest in peace, Rex. Representing the United pack, I thank you for what you have done." Winston said, and looked towards Eve and Tony who nodded in agreement.

"Well said, dear." Eve smiled which he returned the same before they backed away for Garth and Lilly to give their eulogy.

"Anyone who've met and made friends with Rex should consider themselves lucky, because Rex is a wolf whose personality is rarely seen in this world. During the raping incident back at my pack territory, I was severely wounded by Lust who broke and dislocated three of my ribs. He tried to assassinate me when my mate and I were asleep in our den as he placed her as his next target after brutally raping and murdering one of my female pack mate. Luckily, I wasn't asleep and prevented him from reaching his goal." Garth looked at Lilly with a frown and she leaned against him as recalling the horrifying event causes her to tremble a little in fright, and he nudged her to provide her comfort before proceeding. "Luckily, Rex arrived on time and treated my serious injury before it worsens. So not only he saved Kate, but me and my pack too, and I will always consider him as one of my best friends." And he looked towards his mate silently to let her begin her part of the eulogy.

"Rex was very friendly to everyone in my pack, and treated us like family. His love for Rose, like Aren said, was pure and I'm sure he would do anything just to see or hear her voice one last time. He has trained me and Humphrey in hunting, hand-to-hand combat, deflection of attacks, and many more. He was a great friend, and a good mentor. May you rest in peace, Rex." Lilly sobbed, tears flowing down from her beautiful violet eyes, and shared a kiss with Garth before hugging each other and back away for Humphrey and Kate to do their part.

"Rex is an amazing friend and a great mentor. Just like in Lilly's speech, he taught both of us various Alpha lessons for our survival and to not rely too much on others, and also some techniques that only him and Rose know and mastered. He took care of my mate carefully and I can't thank him enough for that. Also, I have gained my own instinct that is as powerful as his due to him, which surprised me as I'd never knew I was capable of gaining it. He awoke me from my negative behavior, and had done a huge favor for my pack. Thank you, Rex. It is and will forever be an honor to be your friend." Humphrey smiled weakly before turning towards Kate and nodded for her to begin.

"Rex has watched over me and treated my sickness cautiously ever since the day when he saved me and discovered my sickness, and I am forever grateful for that. He helped in training my mate and sister and also taught some seniors in Alpha School from my pack. He told them that the purpose of learning all the requirements of an Alpha is to protect their family, friends and pack mates, which I'm sure everyone agrees to it. Now, here he lied before us, wearing a peaceful smile that shows now pain or suffering. He hasn't slept ever since the day when Rose passed away, not even once, and now he can finally rest for as long as he needed with Rose beside him. Sleep well, Rex, and thank you for everything you've done for all of us." She frowned as she gazed upon Rex's corpse before backing away along with Humphrey for Lynx and Lavender to end the eulogy.

Rex's parent stood forward with sad expressions as they lost their loyal sons, and everyone present could tell that they were holding back their tears, but they faced the crowd courageously and spoke in a stable but sad tone.

"Rex has been a great son and cared for his family and pack very well, so as Lex. Although the truth has been revealed that Lex is my adopted son, he is still part of my family as I brought him up as my own. Both of them have contributed a lot for this pack, and now they're… gone…" Lynx's eyes betrayed him as a few tears began to seep out, and he wiped them off before proceeding. "Both of them have suffered greatly before their death, but now they can finally rest along with their mates. I am very proud to have them as my sons. Rest in peace, my sons." And he turned towards his mate who shared a warm hug with him before breaking up and walking back to the others who've given their part of the eulogy.

Sobs and cries began to arise from the crowd, expressing their guilt and pity for the fallen hero. The three leaders exchanged glances that only they can understand before Winston faced towards Sam and Rad and gave a nod, which they clearly understood his command. They stood up with the crowd's eyes fixed on them and walked towards Rex's corpse, and began to place it into the dug hole gently before burying it. Sad and teary-eyes gazed upon Rex's grave once they're done and Sam stabbed a stick above it as its tombstone before walking back to the crowd. Lavender burst into tears as she could no longer hold it back, forcing the others to have an urge of crying, but they were doing pretty good at keeping it in. Lynx hugged his mate and patted her back gently to provide her comfort, while Kate and Humphrey faced towards each other and exchanged nods as they decided that it was time to finish off Rex's last wish and let him rejoin with Rose in their wished world.

Humphrey stood up which caught their attention and soon along with the crowd once he walked towards Sam and Rad who stared at him curiously, completely clueless of his intention, so as the others excluding Kate.

"Is the bag of rose seeds and bundles of roses with you?" Humphrey asked as he faced towards Rad and he nodded before motioning towards a small green bag that is sealed by a wooden splint, and nine bundles of eleven roses each beside him. "Great. I'll call you two over with the bundles once I'm done with something." He said as he picked up the green bag.

"Why?" Rad asked curiously.

"Just do it. You'll see." He muffled before running towards Rex's grave.

Everyone stared at him as he stopped infront of the two graves and set the small green bag down before unwrapping it, revealing ten oval rose seeds as the silver moonlight glared upon it. He began to plant each of them around the graves and as he was done burying the last seed, he motioned towards Sam and Rad who stood up and walked towards him along with a bundle of roses in their mouth. They set it down infront of him and went back to get the rest of the bundle while Humphrey unties the bundle and began to place the roses around the graves. Sam and Rad walked back to the crowd once they've done their orders and sat down and everyone watched silently as Humphrey's actions repeated for the past few minutes until they could see a shape that he was constructing with the roses.

Finally, Humphrey placed the last rose on the final gap of his work before backing away for everyone to have a perfect view of his masterpiece; Three roses were on each side of Rose's grave while Rex's has the same, but with an extra rose, and both graves were surrounded by four large hearts of roses which amazed everyone and left them speechless. Humphrey walked over to the front of the eulogists before turning around to face the crowd and he sat down with everyone's teary-eyes fixed on him once he spoke.

"This is the final wish that Rex has requested me and Kate to do, although she couldn't due to her condition and I'm sure Rex will forgive her for that." He smiled weakly as he shifted his eyes from one Northern wolf in the crowd to another, meeting the same expression which was sadness… and guilt. "Do you want to repay Rex?" And every wolf's face lit up. "You can by looking after the rose seeds that I've brought from my pack territory and planted here a few minutes ago, and let it grow into a garden, a field, or bigger, and Rex would be very happy to see that. Rex will never be forgotten, so as Lex, and we will do so by telling their lives as legends to our descendants, and they will pass it down to the future generations." And everyone nodded in agreement at his statement. "Now, we shall howl for the fallen warrior and the 'Legendary Healer', if you're with me." And he closed his eyes and let out a sad and depressed howl towards the dazzling sky while bathed under the moonlight.

Slowly, more howls began to join in and in the end, everyone was howling towards the clear night sky with the stars blinking and the silver moon glowing, filling the air with guilt and sadness that was released from their heart. Rex and Lex's death was a great loss for the Northern pack, as the brothers have been loyal and contributed most of their efforts to keep the pack safe and strong. A few minutes later, the howls vanished as satisfaction was granted to all wolves and everyone began to return to their den to rest and they know that they will be late awake in the next morning due to the long and heart-breaking night, but they will never forget this funeral as it was carved on their heart painfully.

Humphrey walked over to the eulogists who were discussing about the sleeping place for the United wolves with the leader of the Northern pack.

"My den can fit all of you, so you guys can sleep in my den." Aren offered with a smile.

"Sure, but won't it be crowded?" Tony asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think there any other places for some of you to make bed in."

"Actually, there is." Humphrey said and it caught everyone's attention as they turned towards him. "Some of us can sleep in Rex and Rose's den." And that caught them off-guard.

"I don't think it's proper to sleep in a couple's den who have passed away, Humphrey." Garth stated a fact, but Humphrey already has the reason to overcome it.

"Rex already gave me his permission to sleep in his den in my dreams, or I wouldn't suggest this inappropriate suggestion to you guys with me knowing that fact." And they seemed relaxed upon hearing it.

"Well, in that case, go ahead. I won't deny my son's words." Lynx smiled.

"Thank you." Humphrey replied before standing up. "Is anybody joining me?" And Kate, Garth, and Lilly walked over to his sides.

"I'm always with you, honey." Kate nuzzled him and he smiled.

"Alright. Let's go." Humphrey said and they walked towards the entrance of the den while Aren and Alexa escorted the rest of the United wolves to their den.

As they set foot into the den, the scent of charm hits their nose and they found out that it came from a bunch of different types of medicinal plants placed in separated groups on one side of the den, along with a few bark slates stacked up.

"Wow. Rex is always well-prepared for his patients, and look at the amount of those medicines." Garth said in astonishment.

"That's why he has the title, 'Legendary Healer'." Humphrey smiled and Garth turned towards him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two males turned towards their mates and found them already making themselves comfortable on one corner of the den and began to walk towards them. Garth lied next to Lilly who curled into a fluffy white ball and curled around her, which made a smile grew across her face as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Garth." She said sleepily. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, darling." Garth said as he closed his eyes, and both of them lose consciousness.

Humphrey, on the other paw, lied not too close to Kate who also curled into a ball and did the same as her, and he extended his paw out for hers, which she gladly received as she reached out for it.

"This is a really long night, Humph." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. Well, try to get some shut-eye now. We have a long journey to make tomorrow." He smiled and both of them closed their eyes.

"Goodnight, Humphrey." She said.

"Goodnight, Kate." He replied, and they drifted to sleep, leaving the howling wind to break the silence of the shrouded night.

* * *

**Well, now the question lies waiting: Will Kate survive through this drug? Looks like you're gonna have to read the next chapter, which is the ending, to find out. I apologize for the delay by the way; ideas of new stories came to my mind and was making me distracted from the current story, which is pretty annoying sometimes as I'm scared of forgetting them. Anyways, thank you for the supports so far, I really appreciate every one of you who read my story-or stories- and as usual, leave a review/follow/favorite. It helps me out a lot and I'll see you in the ending. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


	29. Chapter 28 : Paradise

**Hey guys! Rex here from this story, 'A Warrior's Death'. LoverWolfs is currently busy now that he's finally finished this final chapter, and I hope you guys are ready for this 11900 words chapter. Well then, let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 28 : Paradise

Time seemed to pass like the flowing river, the water moving at a fast speed without expectations. Two months passed after mating season, where all couples would purify and strengthen each other's love and build a family together. Beautiful offsprings were born into the new world, where their wonderful life and the future obstacles they're going to face await.

The sun was reaching for the center of the sky, with the clouds sheltering some parts of the green land from its glorious light. In the territory of the United pack, a male grey wolf ran at top speed with a large chunk of Caribou meat in his mouth, dashing past any wolves who were obstructing his way back to his den as he sensed an occurrence in his den, with a worried feeling growing in his heart.

_I hope she's alright._ He thought as he continuously applied large amounts of force in each step on the ground that sent him flying forward and pushing his muscular body to the limit, ignoring anyone who he passed by and their curious stare at him.

Finally, he caught sight of his den, which was the den of the Western leader that Winston had gifted them as their wedding gift, and ran up the steep road before making a quick turn towards the entrance of the den. Upon strolling in, he found his mate, a beautiful golden wolf, sitting on her four feet and facing towards him, and met her charming smile.

"Kate? Why are you awake?" He asked curiously as he walked towards her and placed the meat infront of her. "You should rest a little more after giving birth to our pups an hour ago."

"I don't know, Humph. I just can't seem to sleep, and I don't know why." She frowned, as if she was questioning herself, until both of them heard a grumbling sound from her stomach and she blushed bright red under her fur.

"Well, that explains why my instinct was alerting me to get some food back to you." He smiled. "Eat up."

A smile returned on her face and she began to feast on her lunch. He was very relieved that the drug inside her has just wore off before mating season, so as Kate, and you have no idea how _wild_ she was during that time. She jumped around in her parent's den crazily the moment when her mother told her that the drug has finally wore off, and she'd done all the activities she wanted to do with Humphrey, including… mating. Fortunately, Humphrey was well-prepared for all those activities; he's been working out on his skills and body muscles since the day when they returned from the Northern pack, and that made Kate fall for his handsomeness even more.

Humphrey was about to walk over to her side before his senses struck him like a truck, and without hesitation, he immediately performed a backflip and landed on something furry, and he looked down to find the unknown visitor to be Garth, groaning in pain as his actions caught him by surprise.

"Again with the surprise jump, Garth?" Humphrey questioned as he got off of him, with Kate and Lilly watching and giggling.

"I'm just testing out how well you can control your instinct, so you should be thanking me for that." He replied as he stroked his bruised back before turning around towards Lilly who was entering the den slowly with a bulging belly and walked over to her side in case she lost her balance.

"Thanks, honey." She said in a sweet tone and nuzzled his neck.

"No problem, my princess." He replied, and helped her in sitting down gently before doing the same.

"Does it have to be once in every day?" Humphrey asked and he turned his attention back to him.

"Well, I felt like doing it, so why not?" He smiled. "I could see you're getting the hang of it anyway, since I've failed in all of my attempts to pounce on you." And he was right; Humphrey was never caught by Garth by surprise, not even once, and could dismiss any vision he received, and now he is the Beta of the pack, assisting Winston in his difficulties along with Hutch.

"Yeah. I think I can control it now." He smiled at his success before a question arose in his mind. "So, what brings you here by the way?"

"You, of course." And received puzzled expressions from Humphrey and Kate. "You ran past us like a cheetah and didn't bother to look back, so don't you think that's strange?" He asked in a worried tone. "Is there something wrong?"

"My instinct was commanding me to bring some meat back to Kate and I did that I was told, and found out that she was awake and hungry. I was just really worried, that's all." Humphrey smiled as he walked over to Kate's side and sat on four feet in a close proximity since there aren't any restrictions for them to sit too close anymore, and they nuzzled each other which reminded Lilly and Garth about Kate's current condition.

"I'm glad that that drug inside you finally wore off." Garth said, and Lilly nodded in agreement as Kate and Humphrey turned towards them.

"And just in time for her to be in-heat for _real_." Lilly added playfully and it made Humphrey and Kate blush under their fur. "Congratulations on being a mom of three pups, sis!"

"Thanks, and how did you know? You weren't here when I was giving birth as you weren't in the condition to move." Kate questioned curiously and her eyes fall upon Lilly's bulging belly, so as the others.

"Mom came by our den a few minutes after when you were resting and told me about it." She said as she sat down and patted her large belly happily. "I'll be a mom soon, and Garth will be dad soon too." She nuzzled Garth who returned the same.

"Congratulations on being a father by the way, Coyote." Garth teased and Humphrey chuckled.

"And congratulations on being a father soon, Barf." He replied and they laughed, and Lilly and Kate rolled their eyes as their mates weren't tired of calling each other silly names, before Lilly gasped in surprise.

"Oh, I almost forgot! May I see them, sis?" She asked eagerly and Kate smiled before lifting her tail revealing her three adorable pups; two of them were male who has the same pelt as their father, but one of them has a darker grey and larger than the other, and the last pup was a female who has her mother's pelt. The eldest was the largest male, followed by the female, and ended with the smaller male pup.

Lilly and Garth stared at them in awe with their mouth agape.

"They're so adorable!" Lilly squeaked as she couldn't resist their cuteness.

"They can't hear us, right?" Garth asked curiously, fearing that their voice might awake them from their sleep.

"They aren't in the age of hearing yet, but making too much noise will wake them and they'll cry, also when they're hungry." Kate explained and she lowered her tail gently back on the pups, concealing them. "I'm placing my tail over them to reduce the sound radiating towards them, but still, try to lower your volume, alright?"

"No problem." Garth said in a soft voice, and Lilly and Humphrey nodded in agreement. "Have you named them yet?"

"No, but we'll think of some tonight." And leaned her head against Humphrey's chest and they both shared a smile.

"Rex would be very proud to see how we're doing now for the past two months, and would be glad that his effort in looking after you is worth it." She smiled and it caught them off-guard, but they weren't disappointed about her bringing up the sad event as they clearly know one fact about Rex; he doesn't like to be pitied by anyone, especially his friends and family.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's in his dream world with Rose now, playing in the fields and enjoying their lives together." Humphrey trailed off as he was painting a picture of Rex and Rose standing on a hill under the night sky and howling towards the silver moon happily in his mind.

"Although it's only two months since his funeral, we all missed him already." Garth said and they nodded, before Kate let out a yawn as she couldn't hold it back and gaining their attention.

"Ready to sleep?" Humphrey asked with a smirk and received a nod from her. "I'll sleep with you, since I have nothing else to do anyway." And he turned towards Garth and Lilly. "You guys can rest here too if you want."

"Thanks." Garth replied and helped Lilly as she lay down on the ground gently and lied next to her, and curled himself around her to give her warmth.

"Thanks, honey." She said as both of them closed their eyes.

Humphrey, on the other paw, lied on his side, so as Kate, where they're facing each other with their pups in between them, and their wrapped their forelegs around each other's necks and their muzzles touched.

"Sleep well, darling." Humphrey said and Kate giggled before nuzzling him.

"You too, honey." She replied, and they closed their eyes at the same time and the two couples lose consciousness.

* * *

**?**

A grey male wolf was awakened by the sound of the grass being brushed by the cool breeze, and he opened his eyes and found himself lying on his back and staring at the clear blue sky, with the sun bathing him in its luminous light. He got up and was surprised to find himself standing in a large green field, with the view of the mountains topped with cream white snow, and the nature-green woodlands with a few deers and Caribous visible from his position. He looked up to the sky and estimated the time to be midmorning, and scanned around his surroundings until he caught sight of something that made his blood froze. There, sitting in the field a few distance away, was a white wolf, and only one question among all stood out in his mind.

…_Rose? _

His instinct told him to head towards the unknown stranger, who could have the possibility to be his mate, but the horrible nightmares that he had was enough to make him doubt his trustable instinct for the first time. But understanding that he has nowhere else to go, and needs to know where he was, he began to walk towards the wolf slowly and hope that he wasn't in another nightmare.

Every step he made raised his fear as his nightmare was what he feared most, and his eyes shifted from the clouds to the grass and the wolf, being aware of any sudden changes. As he walked closer towards the white wolf, he noticed its back appearance is exactly similar to Rose's as he could remember, and most people would immediately jump into conclusions, but he didn't and proceeded to take precautions.

He stopped at a medium proximity from it and stood in silence with the wind brushing through their fur as he was too afraid to make a sound. Unexpectedly, its ears perked up and began to turn around, and he was stoned in place, with sweat rolling down the side of his forehead. He was ready to sprint away once he caught sight of anything horrifying.

_This is it._ He thought with his eyes fixed on the wolf's head, and when their eyes met, he could see its soul through its eyes to tell him who it was.

Its body was quite muscular, not isn't as large as his, and it has a forelock hung above its right eye and stared at him with its beautiful yellow eyes. It was a female and he stayed still and silent until her voice made his eyes widened and mouth agape.

"Rex?" She sobbed, a few tears streaming down her cheeks, so as him as he finally realized that it was really her.

"Rose!" He cried and they hugged each other tightly, not willing to release each other's grip and shared a hungry kiss, and for the first time he felt a great happiness that he'd never felt for a really long time.

They broke apart with their mouth panting and their eyes fastened on each other.

"Is this real? Could it be you, honey?" He asked, doubting if he in another dream.

"Yes, this is real, honey. I'm here." She replied and shared another kiss with him.

"I missed you so much, Rose." He began to cry as their lips broke apart, so as her, and their eyes met.

"I missed you too, and I'm sorry for placing you through all those pain, honey. I deeply regret making that dumb wish." She cried, and he wiped her tears gently.

"It's okay, darling. Don't blame yourself for that. You just wanted me to move on, which I can't, so the fault's mine."

"But, why did you follow it? You clearly know the consequences."

"That's because I'm forever loyal to you, my love, and I will always do at my best to fulfill your wishes, even if it's a dumb one. I don't care about the consequences, 'cause your happiness was all that mattered to me." He smiled. "I love you, Rose, and I'm willing to do anything for you, even if my life depends on it."

She could felt her heart melting slowly and emotionally with his touching words echoing in her head, and she let a few more tears seeped out of her gorgeous eyes before kissing him passionately which he accepted it well. After what felt like eternity, their lips disconnected with their eyes closed as they were enjoying the taste of each other's saliva, until Rex's face lit up as he recalled his questions that was pushed aside in his mind.

"Where are we, Rose?" He asked curiously as he looked around his surroundings, his forelegs still wrapped around her neck, so as hers on his.

"Are you sure you don't know this place?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

He looked at her with his head tilted until his instinct struck him like a brick wall, his mouth wide open and she smiled as she knew his thought.

"Could we be in..." He said in surprise, and she nodded.

"Yes. We're in Paradise." She smiled and he looked around the beautiful scenery once again.

"Wow…" He trailed off at its beauty and she giggled at his expression which caught his attention. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, you just look cute when you're amazed." And a smirk grew across his lips. "Come on, I'll take you to the places that I've explored so far."

"Alright." And he trotted towards the woodlands under her lead.

During their journey, Rose started the conversation with a surprising yet unexpected topic.

"So, you have successfully gained a powerful instinct of your own. I'm impressed." And his eyes widened.

"How do you know?" He asked and she chuckled.

"I've watched over you through a magical screen that can only be done with the presence of water. I know everyone that you've met, Rex; Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Eve, Winston, Tony, and many more." She stopped and he followed, and she turned towards him with a smile. "I also know that you've looked after Kate like how you looked after me, but you kept her identity and mine separated. Thank you, Rex."

"Well, that shows how much I love you." He said with a grin.

"You're so good at fluttering, do you know that?" She giggled as she punched his muscular shoulder.

"That's who I am." He could feel his nature as an Omega returning to him slowly and losing his Alpha behavior in exchange, and he wondered what was causing it to happen until he realized that she was the wolf who was bringing it back, but he wasn't bothered by it; he's finally with her, and forever will be.

"And your body." She said as she stared at it in awe. "It's… wow…"

"I didn't know I could build it till this state." He scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly as he wasn't expecting her comment about his muscular body.

"Maintain it, 'cause you look good with it." She winked and a blush formed on his cheeks.

"As you wish, my beautiful angel." He bowed in a gentleman way and she giggled, and licked his cheek before they proceeded to trot.

He breathed in the refreshing air as they walked under the shades of the tall trees, with the breeze continuously brushing their fur. The nature was as beautiful as he could remember back at the Northern pack's territory, with the birds singing its beautiful melody and the trees dancing around them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked is awe as they stared at the nature's beauty.

"Yeah, and I'm glad to be seeing this with you, Rose." He replied and their eyes met.

"Me too. Are you hungry? There's a few deers nearby that we can hunt." She suggested.

"Well, if you're hungry, then it's fine by me." He smiled which she returned the same.

They began to scan their surroundings for any signs of their prey, and immediately caught sight of a Caribou separated from its herd and feeding on the grass. They exchanged nods before dashing towards it and hid behind the trees as there weren't any bushes or tall grass. They took a peek from their hiding spot and found that their prey doesn't seem to notice their presence, which was good, and looked at each other for their plan.

Rex patted his paw on his chest, then slowly wiped it across his neck and pointed her eyes at him, indicating his message, _I'll kill it. Watch me. _She nodded and watched as he climbed the tree he was hiding and stood on the trunk that was pointing out towards their prey. He crawled towards the edge at top speed like a phantom which amazed her and waited for it to turn away from his position. Fortunately, a deer from the herd let out a loud yelp, gaining its herd's attention, along with their prey as it reacted to the call, turning away in the perfect degree for Rex to aim at its fully-exposed neck. Not wanting to waste the golden opportunity, he pounced at the vulnerable Caribou at lightning speed and clamped onto its neck and twisted it, creating a _snap_ sound upon breaking its trachea before releasing it and let his victim collapse to the ground lifelessly. Astonishingly, the herd wasn't alerted by the unusual sound and proceeded to feed on the tasty grass, and Rose walked out from her hiding spot and over to him to congratulate his successful takedown.

"Great work, honey." She whispered as to not attract the herd's attention before giving him a lick on the cheek and earning a smile from him. "Come on. Let's move it to someplace private." He nodded before gripping the nape of the Caribou with Rose on the spine and they dragged it away from the herd towards where their legs would take them to.

They came to a halt in a small clearing with the tall trees looming over them and flowers of different colors and species swaying around them like dancers, and they decided it to be the perfect place for them to enjoy their breakfast. They dropped their meal on the ground before sitting closely to each other and began to munch on the Caribou.

"So, you've mastered my 'Ghost-walk'. I'm impressed." She smiled charmingly. "I knew you could do it."

"Well, I had to if I want to survive in this lonely world without you." He sighed after swallowing the minced meat in his mouth.

"But you weren't lonely, right? You have the others to look out for you." She said and tore off a chunk of flesh from the tendon of the Caribou.

"Yeah. I was completely depressed in my journey alone, away from the Northern pack's territory I've once called home, as if I was isolated on an island with no one beside me." He lowered his head in sadness before continuing with his voice full of hope. "I thought I was lost in a dark world, until I rescued Kate and met the others. Their friendship and kindness gave me a feeling that I've never felt throughout my journey as a lone wolf… happiness. They gave a different point of view about life, and without them, I would still be seeing it as a torture and punishment for those who lacks of luck." And he turned towards her with a smile. "I am grateful and considered myself lucky to meet them."

"I'm glad that they're able to help you, darling. I've been watching them since you lived in in their pack territory, and they really are good people." She replied as she touched his soft cheeks gently.

He smiled until he noticed a surprising change about her, his eyes widening and causing her head to tilt to one side.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"T-the drug… I-it's gone!" He stuttered happily before pulling her in for a hug which she accepted it well.

"Yeah, I know. I noticed that I wasn't sweating anymore the moment when I arrived here." And he pulled away for their eyes to meet as he noticed another change in her.

"That's strange. Although you're normal now, your body seems to be slightly warmer than average." He said curiously until she pushed her weight against him, causing him to crash on the ground and lay on his back with her on top.

"Well, that's because I'm… in-heat." She said in a lustful tone and his cheeks immediately flushed into a crimson red. "Why? Are you eager to try it with me?" She teased playfully.

"N-no, o-of course n-not! W-what makes y-you think t-that w-way?" He stuttered nervously as he knows what she had in mind and she giggled at his reaction before edging her lips close to one of his ears and whispered in an alluring tone.

"'Cause I am." And he swore he felt his heart skipped a few beats.

"U-um. Well, i-if you want t-to, t-then s-s-sure." He felt more nervous than before and she let out another giggle.

"Alright, but we'll do it later in our new den." She winked and he looked away in an attempt to hide his shyness which she smiled at it.

She slowly lowered her body and rested on his body with her head on his chest which caused his muscles to tense, but he relaxed as he realized it was only a hug and accepted it by wrapping his forelegs around her nape for a warm embrace, and it lasted for a few minutes before they proceeded to eat their unfinished meal.

When they're done, they decided to take a walk around the woodland to work off their intake, and as they walked through the crowded trees, she stopped him mid-way which puzzled him.

"What is it?" He asked and she smiled gleefully.

"Now that you have the skill of an Alpha, or I should say 'Highly-skilled Alpha', why don't we play a game?" She said as she crouched in a playful manner with her tail wagging rapidly.

"Let me guess, Hide-and-Seek?" He replied with an eyebrow raised and she nodded.

"I'll be the hider and you'll be the seeker. No peeking, or I'll have to punish you, in a naughty way." She said lustfully as she walked pass him and wiped her tail against his chin, causing his tail to stand upright at the arousing feeling.

"Well, I guess I'll have to break the rules." He joked and received a sexy glance from her as she looked over her shoulder before walking over to a tree to begin his count.

He closed his eyes and began the countdown, his voice echoing in the silent and peaceful morning. He was feeling rather nervous as this was his first game against her with his instinct, as if this was a competition to pick out who has fully mastered their most powerful sense. He prepared himself as the countdown was close to its end.

_3…2…1… _

He turned around and found here nowhere to be seen, nor any clues or trails left for him to track.

_Just like the old days._ He thought as he let out a sigh. _Wish me luck._

As he took a step forward, his instinct immediately sensed a presence behind him and he knew that it was her in a split second, performing the same old 'back-hiding' trick, and he began to think of ways to catch her by surprised, but it won't be easy; she has an instinct of her own. He proceeded to walk around as to not raise any suspicion for her and buying some time for his mind, and stopped when he successfully constructed a well-estimated-yet-painful plan.

He began by making a quick turn to his back, and once it was close to full, he immediately reversed back to his original direction and pounced without any second thoughts and crashed against something furry, which revealed to be Rose who was lying on her back with him on top.

"Gotcha." He said charmingly and received a smile from her.

"Good job, my handsome omega." She smiled and licked his cheek. "Forcing me to jump over to where you were facing and catching me after that is really impressive."

"Thank you."

"Looks like I'm having a few rusts on my skills, but," She immediately swooped her tail against his hind legs, causing to fall and exchanging positions with her. "It won't be easy in the next game."

"You're on." He accepted the challenge, and they continued to play for the past two hours.

In the end, they were a tie in the score and they lied against each other on the ground, exhausted from their strenuous activity.

"You're- good." She congratulated in between breaths.

"Tha-Thanks." He replied, also in between breaths, and a minute later, she got onto her four feet and stared down at his face.

"Come on. Let me show you our den. It's only a few meters away, and it's beautiful." She said, feeling well-rested and energized.

"Alright." He smiled as he got up and walked beside her towards their new home.

The sun has reached the center of the sky, cueing the end of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon and casting shadows directly below any living creature. The couple wasn't affected by the heat as the trees provided shades and cool air. They were enjoying the pleasant moment of being reunited, walking side-by-side, tackling and nuzzling each other playfully, until a question rose in her mind.

"Um, Rex?" Rose asked, starting the conversation and their eyes met.

"Yes? What is it, darling?" He replied with a smile.

"Well, I know that you told your friends that you need them to fulfill a few wishes for you," And received a nod from him before proceeding. "And I understood all of them except one." And he raised an eyebrow at her confusion until she added. "I know you want our graves to look beautiful, so you've asked Humphrey to create heart-shapes made by Roses around it, and planting Rose seeds so there would be more Roses in our pack territory, but why must it be 99 roses in exact?"

"Hmm. I'll explain it to you once we arrived at our new den." He said with a mischievous smirk and as they arrived in a large clearing, his jaw dropped as he stared at the beauty infront of him.

Their den, a large elder tree, was taller and bigger than their old tree den. Its top region was completely concealed by multiple branches of green leaves, and a wooden slide that was attached to the base of a medium-sized hole protruded on the lower side of the trunk. Next to it laid a pond, its water sparkling with the reflecting sunlight.

It was a Sanctuary.

He walked towards it slowly as he couldn't believe his naked eyes.

"Wow…" Was the only word that came out of his wide-opened mouth and she giggled at his adorable expression.

"That hole only pours out water into the pond when it's raining, and you'll know why once you enter the den." She explained as she walked over to his side. "Trust me, you'll be speechless when you do." She said gleefully, and they walked over to the entrance of the den, which was a hole below the elder tree and its wideness perfectly fits a full-grown wolf.

"So, would you like to explain to me now?" She stopped along with him in a small clearing infront of their den, eager to hear his explanation about his last wish.

"Of course." He smiled as he sat on the short grass. "Sit close to me and you'll see it."

"See?" She asked curiously as she followed his command with her eyes fixed on his.

He made a clap with his paws and nothing unusual has happened for the past few seconds, and she was beginning to think that he was playing a prank on her until she _saw_ it.

Slowly, heart-shapes made of roses formed around them piece-by-piece, forming from the smallest heart to the largest, and she received the complete picture to be exactly the same as how Humphrey had placed around their graves. Rex picked up the nearest flower and gently placed it in her white fur before kissing her cheek.

"I wasn't decorating our graves, Rose. This wish is a surprise for you, and would you like to know why are the roses exactly 99?" And she nodded in surprise before he proceeded. "99 roses represent my love for you for as long as I live, but actually, there's a 100 roses here." And a curious expression spread across her face before counting all the roses and felt certain that there's only 99 of them until he touched her soft cheek and smiled. "That 100th rose is you, Rose." And her eyes widened in surprise. "100 roses stand for your harmonious lives together for a century, our love staying pure till our ripe-old age, and I will keep this 100th rose close to me forever."

She was completely heart-warmed by this and giggled as he looked at her with his charming eyes before licking his cheek.

"Only for a century?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised as she was expecting a longer years, which he was well-prepared for as he took out the rose seeds that was hidden behind him and extended it to her.

"Nope, which is why I asked Humphrey to gather some rose seeds. We'll plant it here infront of our den and let it grow into a field, or even bigger, bearing 999 roses or more. Do you know what do 999 roses represent?" And she shook her head and braced for the surprise that was about to be thrown at her. "It stands for my everlasting and eternal love for you, which would never die. As for more than 999 roses, umm…" He scratched the back of his head as he scavenged his mind for more details and she giggled at his awkwardness before their eyes met once again. "I don't know, but I'm sure it's way better."

A few tears seeped from the edge of her eyes and she dived at him, catching him by surprise and they crashed to the ground with him lying on his back and her above, and she kissed him passionately, which he accepted it well, before breaking apart with their eyes fastened on each other.

"I always knew you have some tricks in your fur." She nuzzled his nose before kissing him in the lips. "Thank you." She hugged him, feeling touched by his pure love for her and the warm embrace that he returned.

"Like I said, your happiness is all that mattered to me." He smiled as he smelled the appealing scent of her fur and rubbed his muzzle against the side of her neck, so was her on his, before they broke apart and she got off of him.

"Let's plant these seeds together." She sniffed and received a nod from him before they began to dig the exact amount of holes on the soil for the seeds.

They dropped one seed in each hole and buried it, patting the soil to make it flat and it took them a minute to complete it. They finished burying the last seed with Rex patting the fertile soil and their eyes met.

"Come on, let's see the interior of our den." She said and walked over to the entrance of the den along with him by her side.

As they set foot on the hardened soil, he stared in astonishment at the wideness of their den and the small-sized pool resided at one side of the large space, with the thick roots of the elder tree as their ceiling; their den looks like as if it was almost impenetrable.

"This is… beautiful." He said in awe.

"I know. I had the same expression as yours when I discovered this place." She giggled as she walked over to a hole in the ceiling of their den. "But that's just the start. Come on. I wanna show you something cool." She motioned before leaping into it.

Being held strong by curiosity, he followed and they were now walking in a gradual wooden slope that leads them to the top of the tree. The space around them began to narrow as they climbed higher, and his head bumped into her plot as she stopped in a sudden.

"Ohmp." He sounded in contact before taking a few steps back. "Sorry. Uh, have we arrived yet?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Are you ready?" She replied as she looked over her shoulder a little due to the cramped space that they're in.

"Yeah. Go ahead." And she proceeded to walk forward, and he could smell the cool air the moment when she disappeared.

He could see thick brushes of leaves as he reached the end of the spiral slope, blocking the bright light and leaving a few of it protruding from its gaps. He pushed the leaves aside and found himself standing on a wide and thick branch before looking up and stoned in place with his eyes widened at the beautiful scenery around him; he was staring at the beautiful landscape of the green field, the protruding mountains topped with cream snow, and the deep blue sea that was miles away from their den. He left his mouth wide open and she giggled before placing a paw under his chin and shut it for him.

"Thanks." He smiled as it gained his attention. "Wow. This is really beautiful. Think about all the places that we can venture to!"

"I know, and this is when the fun starts." She giggled as she walked over to his front left and stood on another thick branch with a mischievous smile, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Fun? What do you mean by-" His sentence was left unfinished when she pushed him, causing him to lose his balance and dropped through the thick bushes of leaves, with him shutting his eyes tightly and screaming in fear.

He thought he was dropping from the edge of the tree as he felt leaves brushing through his fur for a moment until he landed on something smooth, and he was now sliding down on a wooden slide inside the tree spirally against the walls with his tail in between his legs, followed by Rose who was behind him and howling in joy and excitement at the intense fun she was having. Their fun ended when they flew out of the hole that was on the lower side of the trunk and landed in the pond with a _splash. _She got onto her four feet and shook off the cool water absorbed in her fur before looking over to her side where Rex was as he got up and their eyes met. She feared that he might be enraged at her unsuspected and unexpected surprise as it completely caught him off-guard, but fortunately, her expectations didn't came to reality due to his nature.

"That… was… awesome!" He jumped in excitement, creating another splash and causing her pelt to become wet once again, but it didn't bother her as she was distracted by his attractive smile and relief, and he turned to look at her with a wide grin on his lips. "Let's do it again!" And she chuckled.

"Next time, darling. Come on. I need to show you something." She stepped out of the pond and shook herself dry, so was Rex, before they re-entered the den together.

As they entered the den, Rex turned towards the entrance and watched as she gripped a branch of leaves with her mouth and placed it against the hole they've entered through, before meeting his puzzled expression.

"It serves as a door and conceals this hole. Although it's weak, but it still works." She smiled. "Come on." She walked over to the pool along with him.

It was wide and could fit at least three wolves and several pups, and its depth was slightly more than shallow. They sat by the bank and noticed droplets of water were falling from the ceiling and onto the still water, creating waves on the pool's surface and dripping sounds that echoed in the silent den. They looked up and found the source of the droplets to be from a small crack of the large and thick roots, with water continuously seeping through it. Coincidentally, it completely stopped the moment when they stared at it and she smiled as she can finally proceed with her objective before their eyes met.

"This is the pool that I've used to watch over you, and I thought it would be good to see how your-or our- friends are doing." She smiled and he was surprised that he had completely forgotten about them for the past few hours.

"Thanks. So… how do you make this 'magical screen' appear?" He questioned curiously as he stared at his reflection formed the still water.

"Just relax and think of their appearance, and wait for a few seconds before opening your eyes and you'll see them on the reflection of the water." She explained, and he let out a deep sigh to prepare himself for his first try.

_This should be easy._ He thought before closing his eyes and recalling the wonderful times he'd spent with them; the training session he had with Humphrey, Kate telling him the story about Humphrey and her relocation to Sawtooth National Park, the howling night he had with Lilly, and the hunt he had with Garth. Images of those events played in his mind, causing a few tears to seep out of his eyes at the thought of it before opening his eyes, and there in the pool infront of him began to appear thick white fogs, spreading across the water and when it stopped, his eyes widened in surprise as he was now watching Humphrey and Kate having a pleasant conversation with each other.

"I'm glad that that drug finally wore off in her body, and it seems that Humphrey's body shape is almost as buff as Garth." He let out a sigh of relief before a smirk grew across his lips, and Rose smiled at his happiness as it was what mattered to her most.

Unexpectedly, he watched as Garth entered the den silently and crouched as he charged his hind legs for a pounce, aiming to catch Humphrey by surprise. Rex was expecting Humphrey to _not _get caught and he's really sure about it; it would be impossible for Humphrey to complete his most difficult wish, which was to locate Katrina's den, without an instinct to guide him, unless he received assistance from someone who has it.

Fortunately, Humphrey seemed to _sense_ Garth's presence and in a swift, he leaped into the air and performed a backflip, allowing the poor Garth to fail at his attempt as he pounced forward and landed on his back, squeaking a _yelp_ from him.

"He finally earned his own instinct. I'm proud of him." Rex smiled as he felt he was beamed with pride, and Rose rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"You're a great mentor, honey. I've seen how you've trained him and Lilly, along with those senior wolves in Alpha School." She complimented.

"Thanks." And they proceeded to watch the whole event.

There at the entrance of the den then walked in Lilly, whose belly was bulging unusually and they got the idea of her current condition, and she giggled at her mate's humiliation, so as Kate. Humphrey got off of Garth and he gave his bruised back a few strokes before walking over to his mate to assist her, and helped her in sitting down gently before doing the same beside her, and they continued their conversation.

Rex and Rose watched the view silently and were curious about the topic of their conversation, and Rose turned towards him which caught his attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked as their eyes met.

"Aren't you curious of what they're talking about?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, of course I am. But how can the 'view' to produce their voice?"

"Just command the pool to fulfill it in your mind."

"That's all? Any command that I make to the pool must be in my mind?" And she nodded in agreement. "Alright. Give me a sec." He concentrated his eyes on the view that was continuous and did what she had told him, and a few seconds later, the voices of the two couple from the 'screen' sounded from it and echoed in their den.

"_Oh, I almost forgot! May I see them, sis?" _Lilly asked eagerly, and Rose and Rex watched as Kate lifted her tail, revealing three adorable newborn pups.

"They're… beautiful." Rose stared in awe, and trailed off as her mind was painting images of the appearance of her and Rex's pups.

"Yeah. Two of the pups have the same pelt as Humphrey's and the last has Kate's." He smiled at the harmonious moment that his friends were having. "Congratulations in being and gonna-be parents, my good friends." And Kate re-concealed her pups with her tail.

Rex felt relaxed upon knowing their condition and decided to dismiss the fog-formed screen since his objective has been fulfilled, until he heard his name being mentioned by Lilly.

"_Rex would be very proud to see how we're doing now for the past two months, and would be glad that his effort in looking after you is worth it." _And it halted his command as it caught his full attention.

"_Yeah. I'm sure he's in his dream world with Rose now, playing in the fields and enjoying their lives together." _Humphrey said, and a smirk grew across Rex's lips.

"Yeah, I am." He said and Rose wrapped her arms around his neck with a lovely smile, and he wrapped an arm around her waist before turning back to the screen. "Thanks to you guys."

"_Although it's only two months since his funeral, we all missed him already." _Garth said, and his smile changed into a slight frown.

"I miss you guys too." And Rose nuzzled him to provide comfort which helped as his frown vanished into a smile. "Thanks, honey."

"No problem, darling." She replied, and Kate's yawn caught their attention.

"_Ready to sleep?"_ Humphrey asked with a smirk and received a nod from her. _"I'll sleep with you, since I have nothing else to do anyway."_ And he turned towards Garth and Lilly. _"You guys can rest here too if you want." _

"Well, looks like it's over. You and your pups will be safe under our watch, my great friends. Sleep well." Rex said with a smirk before commanding the screen to dismiss, and the fog slowly faded away without any trace of it left.

Unexpectedly, Rose pounced at him as he was turning towards her and they rolled towards one corner of the den, and crashed against the wall with a _thud_, and Rex was now lying on his back with her on top.

"What was that for?" Rex asked, puzzled by her action.

"Did you forget about the discussion that we had back at the forest?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Which? We had lots of it."

"You know, about me in… heat?" And the color of his cheeks turned into a crimson red.

"Oh…"

"Since our friends have started their own…"

"If you can't beat them… join 'em?" He bit his lips in a naughty and sexy way and she nodded before edging her lips close to one of his ear and whispered.

"I know this may not be enough to repay you from all the pain you've suffered, but please accept this as my apology."

Unwilling to accept her statement, he pulled her away from the wall, switching their position and was staring down at the surprised Rose.

"You don't have to repay me, Rose. It was my choice to stay alive. So, let this instead be my fulfillment to your wish of having pups." And his face lit up as a question popped up in his mind. "Wait, can we still have pups even though we're not in the living world?"

"I don't know, honey, but I will receive your love at least if we can't." She winked and his mischievous smile returned on his face. "But I sincerely hope we can have some."

"Me too."

He gazed into her gorgeous eyes and felt as if he was staring at her soul; hers was a red flame that was burning brightly and dancing wildly, eager to unleash its heat as its power. She felt the same as he stared into his eyes, and his soul was… unique; his was a blue flame that was burning calmly and gracefully, eager to express its beauty, passion and love and showing neither violence nor anger. They felt as if time has stopped at that moment.

"Your eyes… are beautiful, Rose." He said, completely charmed by her golden eyes.

"Same goes to your eyes, Rex." She replied, feeling spellbound by his yellow eyes.

Slowly, their muzzles began to move towards each other and their lips connected, enjoying the feeling of their tongue sliding and twisting with each other and exchanging warm saliva. She wrapped her forelegs around his neck and pulled him closer, with her body temperature slightly increased and womanhood producing pheromones and its scent hits his nose like a brick wall and causing his whole member to extend from its shaft. Their lips broke apart with their eyes fastened on each other and panting heavily for air, and for more.

"How-are-we-doing-so-far?" He asked in between pants.

"Very good." She replied, also filling the gaps of her pants.

"Are you ready?" He gave her a look that indicates he's advancing to the next stage, and she understood clearly.

"Go ahead." And their lips re-connected with their eyes closed.

They kissed for a few minutes before Rex broke apart and began to kiss her neck, eliciting moans from her and causing her to quiver at the feeling of satisfaction, and he made his way down slowly to her womanhood. He licked up her pheromones and swallowed it, feeling it flowing down his throat and enjoying its taste.

"You-taste-amazing." He muffled in between licks and she blushed at his statement.

He began to push his muzzle through her folding and licked the walls of her cavern, causing her moan volume to increase at the pleasure she was feeling. Seeing that she was enjoying his work, he proceeded to lick in a clockwise motion until his tongue came across a protruding bean-shaped, rough and spongy tissue that made her body trembled a little, with her moan louder than the rest she'd made. Understanding that he has found the golden spot that triggers her pleasure rush, he licked it repetitively without any pauses in between as he wanted her to have the maximum pleasure she has ever felt, and she never wanted him to stop. He then picked up the pace, and her voice has reached its maximum volume, with her muscles tensing as she could feel her womanhood ready to release its load.

"Rex. It's-coming." She moaned loudly, with the sound of lapping uniting with her voice.

"Go ahead." He replied in a muffled voice, not willing to take a break.

Finally, she let out one loud and final moan before releasing, splattering his face and filling his mouth with her warm fluid. He extracted his tongue from her cavern and looked at her with satisfaction and lustful eyes, and the alluring way that he swallowed her fluid and licking some of it on the edge of his lips roses her love for him rapidly.

"How do you feel, honey?" He asked in a charming tone.

"Ama-zing." She replied in between pants and she bit her lips sexily. "But," She pulled him close and rolled to the side, switching back their original position. "You can't be the only one having now, can you?"

"Of course." He smiled handsomely, and their lips re-connected.

As they were enjoying their warm and passionate kiss, with their tongues wrestling with each other and their salivas flowing into each other's mouths, she slowly reached her paw down to his member and gently gripped it before giving it a relaxing massage, eliciting moans from him as he closed his eyes and relaxed his body. They broke apart and she stared at him with eyes full of love and passion.

"How are you enjoying it so far?" She teased and giggled as he left his tongue hanging out and puffing warm air into the cool atmosphere.

"Very-good." He said in between puffs.

"But that's just the start." She winked before lowering her head towards his member and gave it a few licks before inserting it into her mouth.

He moaned in pleasure and aroused at the wet feeling as she twisted her tongue around his member, and massaging his sheath at the same time. She began to thrust her head as she sucked, receiving louder moans from him and noticed his hind legs involuntarily spreading wide open for the comfort of her position. She then halted in satisfaction and stood above him and kissed him in the lips before giggling at his aroused expression.

"Do you like that?" She teased and he touched her cheek with his paw.

"Of course." He replied with his tongue flapping and she chuckled.

"Well then, are you ready to advance?"

"Sure." And as he tried to get onto his four feet to get in position, she placed a paw on his chest and halted his action.

"Let me show you something new, something that I've learnt a long time ago." And received a puzzled-yet-charming expression from him.

He watched curiously as she positioned his member below her womanhood before sliding it in, exciting and eliciting moans from them both as their flesh merge into one, and she let out a painful gasp which caught his attention.

"Are you okay, honey?" He questioned worriedly and she gave him a heart-warming smile.

"I'm okay. The pain will be gone a few seconds later."

"Well, just tell me when you want to stop. Don't push yourself, alright?" He frowned and she gave him a passionate kiss before pulling away.

"I will." And she began to move her hips vertically in a slow pace, with her pupils dilating as the pain was slowly replaced with immense pleasure.

The sense of nervousness faded away in them, allowing her to move more comfortably and him relaxing his tensed body, and they were now enjoying the loss of their virginity as they panted heavily with their tongues left hanging out and pelts absorb their warm sweat. Their eyes fastened on each other, staring at each other's souls that were burning wildly as they exchanged heats and unite into one. They've been waiting for this moment in a very long time, eager to show their affection and love towards each other, and now that God has given sympathy for them and granted their reunion, they aren't taking any chances of delaying this craving.

Noticing that she was starting to ran out of fuel as she doesn't seem to have any more energy to continue, he wrapped his forelegs around her neck and rolled to one side, switching their position once again and he nuzzled her nose which made her giggled.

"I think I should be the one who's exerting energy, and not you, honey." He smiled charmingly which she replied the same. "By the way, where did you learn that position?"

"Well, it's a funny story…" She trailed off as her mind browsed for the specified memory.

* * *

**Rose's POV **

It was during our honeymoon, at the place where we've discovered our love song. We were sleeping under a shady tree a few meters away from the human camp till I woke up in a sudden and realized that I have to let out a… waterfall. I looked over to my side and found you asleep peacefully and decided not to bother you. I got onto my four feet and began to search for a suitable spot.

Unfortunately, every tree around our sleeping place isn't pretty enough to satisfy me, as you know how much I cared about that, so I had to search further away. Finally, I came across a good and healthy-looking one and immediately released my completely-filled bladder. Just when I was finished and about to head back to you, moans of a male and female voice caught my attention. Being controlled by curiosity, I decided to follow the source of the sound, and I arrived at the human camp.

I hid in a nearby bush that has a clear view of the tent and found its interior to be lightened, casting two human shadows on the walls of the tent. One of the shadows that looks like a female was on top of the other that looked like a male, moaning loudly as she moved her hips vertically and continuously, so was the male. I stared at them curiously as I couldn't understand their action at first, and it took a minute for me to realize it and causing my cheeks to burn bright red.

* * *

"So that's how I learned it." She finished with a wink and he chuckled.

"Well, that's fascinating, and a coincidence as well." He smiled.

"So, shall we proceed with our… work?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We shall. Are you ready?" And she whispered into his ear.

"Go for it." And their lips collided.

He positioned his member as they kissed and gently pushed it in her womanhood, with both of them moaning loudly as that happened and he began to thrust slowly, allowing them to enjoy the romantic moment and the satisfying pleasure. She wrapped her forelegs around his neck and gripped his fur with her paws tightly as he went further in, and he could tell that she wasn't relaxing her body. Their lips broke apart and he whispered as their eyes met.

"Relax, Rose, and let me do the rest." He smiled as he thrust gently. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Rex." She replied, and their lips re-connected.

Slowly, her hind legs spread wide open and allowing him to thrust more confidently, feeling his thick member rubbing against the walls of her warm and moist cavern. To relax her even further and let her feel more of his love, he picked up the pace and kissed her exposed neck, increasing her moan volume, so as his, and they couldn't tell who was moaning the loudest. He could feel his ecstasy building up inside him, and knowing that he couldn't hold it in any longer as he began to tire. She, on the other paw, felt the same either.

"I- can't keep- it in- much longer, Rex." She moaned and he felt replied upon knowing their feelings were alike.

"Alright." And he moved his lips back on hers, their moans vibrating in each other's mouths.

Finally, she was the first to release as her ecstasy has reached its limit, and he could feel her fluid splattering the tip of his member as she let out a loud moan of orgasm that broke their kiss. Fortunately, her moan filled the final gap of his limit and he made a final thrust in as deep as he could, inserting his knot and releasing his fluid with his eyes wide open at the immense pleasure.

"Mmmmm." She moaned as she felt his fluid flowing inside her and mixing with hers.

His eyes automatically closed and he collapsed to her side in exhaust, both of them panting heavily and she looked at him with a smile.

"That… was… amazing! Thank… you… Rex." She said in between breaths and he opened his eyes slowly to greet hers.

"I'd say… the same… to you… too." He replied, filling the gaps of his pants, and they cuddled close to each other and he wrapped his forelegs around her neck, and they closed their eyes before losing consciousness to rest their worn-out body.

The sun proceeded to perform its daily duties, and began to set once it has finished for the silver moon to take its turn. They've slept for more than three hours, and Rex's began to open as the dripping of droplets of water on the pool from the root awoke him. He looked to his side and found her sleeping beautifully with a smile on her tender lips, well, that's what he think until his instinct told him about his false judgement, and he smiled before kissing her cheek.

"So, how long have you been awake?" He questioned confidently, and one of her eyes flipped open and looked at him.

"A few minutes ago. I found you still asleep, and so I decided to rest for a while till you wake up, until now." She replied and nuzzled him lovingly which he returned the same.

"Well, looks like it's night time already." And they turned towards the entrance of the den that was covered by its 'door' and noticed that there aren't any lights shining in before turning back towards each other. "Why don't we wash ourselves up before climbing to the top of the tree and enjoy the beautiful night view?"

"Sounds great to me, especially when I get to spend it with the person whom I loved most." She rubbed her head against his chest and he did the same against her nape.

"Likewise." And they both got up and stretched their aching muscles before walking towards the pool.

The water was pure and they slowly sat down in the cool and refreshing water before washing the dirt, sweat, and dried fluids in their pelts off. They splashed water playfully at each other a few times, enjoying their miraculous reunion and they got out once they're done and shook themselves dry, and pushed their puffing furs down with their paws before their eyes met.

They admired each other's handsomeness and beauty with a smile, but Rex seemed to be puzzled by something that made her raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" She questioned curiously.

"Hmm. Something's missing." He placed a foreleg across his chest and another vertically on top with its paw under his chin, acting in a gentleman's way which made her smiled until his face lit up as he solved his doubt. "Oh, right! How can I forget this! I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek and trotted towards the entrance of the den, with her watching as he gently moved the branch away and exited the den.

A few seconds later, he returned and to her surprise, a rose was in his mouth and a large beautiful smile grew across her face as he walked towards her.

"May I?" He muffled as he bowed in a gentleman's gesture and she placed a paw on her mouth as her let out an adorable giggle before joining the act.

"You may, handsome gentleman." She replied as she lowered her head, and he gently placed the rose in her fur before backing two steps to have a complete view of her appearance.

"Wow… You look… more beautiful than before." He stared in awe and she let out another giggle before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, honey. You look more handsome than I could remember."

"Thanks you." He smiled. "Shall we?"

"We shall." And they walked over to the entrance that leads to the top of their den.

"Ladies first." He stood beside the entrance and bowed gentlemanly.

"Thank you." She said as she walked pass him and wiped his chin with her fluffy white tail that raised his head in pleasure, and she leaped into the hole along with him behind her.

As they arrived and sat close to each other, they stared at the beautiful scenery of the dark-green land populated with small shadows casted by trees, the mountains casting large and long shadows across a part of the land, and the deep-blue sea reflecting the appearance of the moon, with the water twinkling as the sea moved in a calm pace. There, in the night sky covered with millions of blinking stars, was a full silver moon that glowed beautifully and gracefully, and it bathed them in pure moonlight. They leaned their head against each other as they admired the beauty of the moon together, with his paw wrapped around her shoulder and her enjoying his warmth.

"The views are beautiful tonight, especially the moon." She said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." He replied, and she cuddled into his chest.

"I wonder how Rebecca and Lex is doing…" And he patted her back gently to provide comfort.

"I'm sure they're in their own world, enjoying their lives together, same as us." And their eyes met. "I think it's time." And she nodded in agreement before sitting straight with her chest out, so as him.

Silence fell upon them for a few seconds before he began with a beautiful melody.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you"_

She then joined in with a harmonious melody, and they chorused throughout the whole song with their eyes closed and let their love guide them.

"_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something...''_

They slowly opened their eyes as they finished and looked towards each other, a few tears seeped out of their eyes as they haven't sang their love song together in a long time. He slowly placed his paw on her cheek and wiped off her tears while brushing her hair with the other.

"I love you, Rose, and I forever will." He said with a smile.

"I love you too, Rex, and forevermore." She replied with a smirk, and they kissed passionately under the moonlight…

* * *

The howling wind awoke Humphrey as he opened his eyes and raised his head to examine his surroundings. He found Kate still asleep, along with his pups, but there weren't any sign of Lilly and Garth.

_I guess they must've left silently when we're asleep._ He thought as he turned towards the entrance of the den and found the day to be night time.

He looked back at Kate who was wearing a beautiful smile as she sleep that charmed him as he stared at her involuntarily until she groaned as she woke up, snapping him out of it and she opened her eyes to greet him.

"Hey, darling." She yawned.

"Hey, honey. How was your sleep?" He asked with a heart-warming smile as she licked her paw and cleaned her eyes.

"Pleasant. What about you?"

"Likewise. So, shall we start naming our pups?" And he earned a smile from her.

"Sure, but hold on a sec." She slowly got up as to not disturb her pups and stretched her muscles. "My muscles ached after lying like that for too long. Anyways, let's begin, starting from the oldest pup." And they stared at the grey male pup that was larger than the other male. "So, what should we name him?"

"Hmm." He hummed as he thought for a while. "How about… Nicholas?"

"Nicholas… it's great! It sounds wise and powerful." She smiled. "I never knew you're good in coming up with names, Humph."

"Well, that's who I am, full of surprises." He winked and she giggled before kissing him on the cheek. "Alright. Who's next?" And she motioned towards the golden female pup. "I think it's your turn now, Kate."

"Okay, let's see…" And she closed her eyes for a moment as she was deep in her thoughts until her face lit up with her eyes opened. "Vex!"

"Vex?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised and she nodded gleefully.

"Yeah. It sounds skillful, cunning, graceful, and pride."

"Hmm. Well, your idea's fine by me." He nuzzled her which she returned the same. "Now for the last pup." And they stared at the grey male pup that was smaller than the other two.

"I think it's your turn, Humph."

"Alright. Let me think for a moment." And he closed his eyes as he tried to gather as much names as he could come up with and choosing the best among all, and his eyes immediately flicked open. "… Onyx."

"Onyx? Isn't that a gemstone, as you've told me before?" She seemed to feel uncomfortable with it upon knowing that they'll name their son by a stone.

"Yeah. Do you know why I picked it?" And she shook her head and he proceeded. "It's because I've ever heard from a human who've studied gemstones before, and he said that Onyx stands for inner strength, focused attention, willpower, self-mastery, discipline, and reason. So, what do you think about it now?" He looked at her with a smile which she returned the same.

"It's great. I love it. I'm sorry for doubting you, Humph." She cuddled into his chest and he hugged her.

"It's okay. How can I be mad at my beautiful alpha?" She looked up to meet his eyes and they nuzzled each other lovingly. "Well, I guess we should go back to sleep." And at that moment, their pups began to cry which surprised them. "That's was unexpected."

Kate lied down next to her pups and gently nuzzled them, and slowly the cries died out, with Humphrey watching in amazement.

"Wow. You're a natural mother, Kate." And she giggled while blushing bright red under her fur.

"Thank you." She smiled, and an idea popped up in his mind.

"Why don't I tell them a story?"

"A story?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised as he sat on four feet close to her.

"Yeah, and you know what- or who's- story I'm gonna say." And her face lit up upon getting the hint.

"Oh. But, they aren't in the age to be able to hear it yet." She frowned.

"But they could hear me in their sleep." He winked and earning a chuckle from her.

"Alright then. I would like to listen to your way of telling stories anyway." And they both turned their attention towards their pups who were sleeping like beautiful angels, and Humphrey began his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a legendary wolf named Rex…"

* * *

_My life's been pretty simple and pleasant since then, being free from pressure and stress and just spending my entire life with my beautiful mate in our paradise. I've been watching over my friends too, smiling upon them as they lived in a happy family and feeling relieved that my efforts were worth it. The Northern pack's been looking after the rose seeds very well, and now it has grown into a garden, and soon into a field which I- or we- will be looking forward to. _

_Both Northern and United packs called me a 'Hero', a title to indicate my nobleness for my pack and a warrior who would fight for his loved ones under any situation, and that I receive it honorably and happily. But if you think that by just simply calling yourself with that title will allow you to earn it, well, you're dead wrong. To be honest, a title is just representing your behavior and actions so you can be easily recognized by others, but what matters is who you are. A 'Hero' is a person who's willing to sacrifice anything to protect his loved ones and innocent people, and for justice. _

_Humphrey and Kate's lives are an example of the positive results of surviving a deadly drug or sickness, and mine's the negative. Lex was very lucky to not still be alive to suffer an eternal emotional pain after witnessing his mate, Rebecca being raped and killed, but Lucas wasn't, although he didn't witness his mate's rape. He had to live on with a painful emotion that took over him, and Lust was born. You may be wondering why do I persuaded Humphrey and Kate to give him a proper burial next to Katrina, and the answer is that I feel sympathy for him. Lucas was a good man, and would still be if his step-father didn't perform those actions or him returning to her den on time to stop him, so his mistakes can be forgiven. _

_I forgive him._

* * *

"_When you lost someone you treasured and loved most, do not think you're lost in the darkness, for there is light all around you. Let it bath you in its pure light and embrace it." _

–_Rex_

* * *

"_Some say love it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed._

_Some say love it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed._

_Some say love it is a hunger_

_An endless, aching need_

_I say love it is a flower,_

_And you it's only seed._

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken,_

_Who cannot seem to give_

_And the soul afraid of dying_

_That never learns to live._

_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long._

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong._

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snow_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love,_

_In the spring, becomes the rose." _

_ -Westlife_

-_**THE END**_-

**Horray! This story is amazing among all that I've read from LoverWolfs and by the way, he left a note for you guys on this paper. Hmm. Let me read it- wait, you can't hear me. XD I'll just type it in. **

_"Hey guys! By the time you've read this, I must be doing my own stuff now. This story's the most successful one I've written so far and I would like to thank TheLightningPhoenix for his assistance in correcting some parts of my story when I needed help, and TheChriZ1995 for his story, 'Resistance' that made me realized the missing puzzle piece to my writing skills; details, one of the most important part of a story. But the most important of all is you readers. Thank you so much for your support and spending your precious time going through this whole story with me. Now I have some news to announce. If you've read my note that was freshly replaced by this chapter, Rex said that I have to prepare for my Year-End Examination, and yes I do, but I decided to finish this story up first so I could fully concentrate on it. I've received the schedule and my exam will last for 10 days, so I won't be posting anything from now on till 1st November. I hope you guys understand and I **might** be making a Q&amp;A for characters from this story starring Rex, Rose, Lex, Rebecca, Katrina, Lucas, Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly. I guess that's about it. Leave a review/follow/favorite and I hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you once I'm back! Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121 _

_P.S: I would like to give a shoutout to Frostbite-The-White-Night-Fury, an author whom my story has inspired and has written his own. It's a Lilly/Humphrey and Garth/Kate story, so go ahead and check it out and give him your suggestions on his first chapter. Also, what do you think about my first properly-written lemon? There aren't any violence or anything like that. Just love. ;D" _

**Yep. That's his note. Now, if you're wondering, "Hey Rex, what do you think about the lemon that LoverWolfs has written about you and Rose?", and the answer is, well, kinda *cheeks flushed bright red* embarassing, of course, and Rose felt the same too but we don't mind 'cause it's just a story. Hush! I'm not answering you if we've mated or not! *cheeks turned redder* Anyways, I'll be seeing you guys in the Q&amp;A once LoverWolfs's back. Cya! -Rex **

**P.S: LoverWolfs told me to let you guys know that he'll be re-typing the first two chapters of this story to improve it once he's back, so take note of that. Also, PM him(this account) if he made any errors in this last chapter. Bye!**


	30. UPDATE! (A message from the author)

**UPDATE! (A message from the author)**

**Hello, ladies and gentlewolves! This is LoverWolfs1121 speaking, and after reading this wonderful story I've created, now you know the journey of Rex, a noble and kind lone wolf. **

**Just to let you know that I've hosted a Q&amp;A for this story and if you have any doubts, you can leave your questions there and let the characters from 'A Warrior's Death' to answer them, starring Rex, Rose, Lex, Rebecca and many more! Further instructions will be given in the Q&amp;A. Also, I've created a new story that I think will be amazing, and it's called 'Dormant Endearments', so go ahead and check these out. **

**I guess that's about it. I'll see you in 'Dormant Endearments' or the Q&amp;A, or both. Peace out. –LoverWolfs1121**


End file.
